Pretty!
by Piro-san
Summary: Rewrite of my first FanFic! Naruto is an intelligent and pretty child, when a chance encounter reveals many secrets it unknowingly causes a ripple effect that unleashes a storm that will shake Konoha and the Shinobi World! Feminine!Naruto! Smart!Naruto! Bloodline!Naruto! Godlike!Naruto! Elements from The Avatar Series! Naruto x Futa!Itachi! NOT a Yaoi. Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**..::..**

 **So here is the first chapter of the overhauled story, please know that the chapter will be VERY similar to the Original Story but will consist of extra information and … wait for it … less exclamation marks! ^_^**

 **I will be merging Chapters 1 to 5 into the new and improved 1** **st** **chapter of the overhauled series.**

 **Without further ado … please enjoy the newly edited old chapter.**

 **..::..**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER!**

 **..::..**

"Ramen" – Speech

'Ramen' – Thoughts

 **"Ramen"** – Biiju/Summon Speech

 **'Ramen'** – Biiju/Summon Thoughts

 ** _"_** ** _Ramen"_** – God/Deity Speech

 ** _'_** ** _Ramen'_** – God/Deity Thoughts

 **..::..**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a tired old man. He was the Sandaime or the Third Hokage, the strongest Ninja in Konoha; the Hidden Leaf Village, having survived not only War, but the Kyuubi attack three years prior true; but he was still an old man. His successor and then shortly after predecessor, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime or the Fourth Hokage had perished along with his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, the second Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi or the Nine-Tailed Fox.

A masked man, whose identity was still unknown managed to engage in combat with Minato with surprisingly enough; relatively equal skills and in doing so, managed to locate and force the seal that contained the Kyuubi on his wife's stomach open thus releasing the Kyuubi upon Konoha and using the Dōjutsu known as the Sharingan he forced the Kyuubi to attack Konoha.

The sheer destruction and chaos caused by Kyuubi was so great that the death toll and collateral was even greater than the Second and Third Shinobi Wars. Towards the end of this catastrophe the Yondaime Hokage managed to press his attack and forced his foe to flee, he then turned his attention to the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi, however, was still under the influence of the Sharingan and was spiralling out of control and continued to attack with reckless abandon.

The Yondaime's only chance was to re-seal the Kyuubi; his only problem was that he couldn't re-seal the Kyuubi into his dying wife, Kushina. Having researched various Sealing Techniques for this very possibility he knew that the only way to re-seal Kyuubi was to use his newborn son, Naruto Uzumaki–Namikaze! So using a forbidden Uzumaki Sealing Technique known as the Shiki Fuin or the Death Reaper's Seal he managed to seal the Kyuubi at the cost of his own soul and life.

Hiruzen arrived on the battlefield shortly after the Sealing was complete accompanied by the leader of the Hokage's Private ANBU Team; Kakashi Hatake, who was the last of Minato Namikaze's Gennin team, the infamous Team 7 and there they both bore witness to the final words of the great Yondaime, Minato Namikaze.

His only dying wish was to see his only son become a hero for holding the Kyuubi at bay and with his dying breath warned the Sandaime and final student regarding the fact that while the seal was strong, it, like the very first seal of the Kyuubi needed love to help combat the truly vile chakra that Kyuubi was made of in order to re-inforce the seal.

The Sandaime and Kakashi both swore that his son Naruto would be cared for and protected, even if it cost them their lives to ensure his protection and safety. Minato Namikaze then died with a smile that could only be given by a man that had faith in his Village and predecessor, soon to be successor, he along with his final student Kakashi Hatake would keep their word.

 **..::..**

That was three almost four years ago and the Sandaime was full of regret and guilt. He had failed Minato completely and he knew that his successor was probably rolling in his grave at the treatment of his son and heir. It was this reason that he refused to even visit the child. His only comfort was that the Konoha's Orphanage was looking after the boy.

Then there was Minato's final student Kakashi. Kakashi had dived head first into countless missions as he too refused to visit his former teacher's son. For Kakashi, Naruto was the only remaining link to his late father like figure but was constantly reminded of the fact that it was his Sensei's sons' survival that caused his sensei's death. Kakashi knew that he was being childish and stubborn by not even visiting the youth but he found that he simply couldn't face the child … after all what could he say to the boy that would make up for three years of neglect on his part; absolutely nothing, so he crushed the feeling of guilt and used the countless missions as an excuse to stay away.

 **..::..**

Naruto, the heir in question, was silently and cautiously making his way through the Village. It was quite late, with the moon full and high in its place in the night sky as it illuminated the streets with its eerie glow, casting the much needed shadow in the deep places such as the alleyways and hidden corners. Naruto clung to these shadows as he attempted to find a safe place to spend the night as the Orphanage had just kicked him out with nothing but the overly large thread bare t-shirt and a small pair of shorts that he wore constantly; both pieces of clothing, if you'd call them that, had holes littering them; he was never allowed to wear sandals or socks and was told to be grateful for the 'clothes' that he'd been so kindly gifted.

Naruto was an extraordinarily intelligent boy. If one had paid enough attention they'd have seen the keen intellect or the sharp eyes that memorized absolutely anything and everything that he saw or heard. It was this keen intellect that had helped him to learn to read, write and speak with a level that befitted a child of at least ten years of age, he knew; at least that he was as smart as a Shinobi child in that regard as Chakra circulated through their bodies; causing them to be more intelligent than that of regular civilians; or at least far more developed mentally speaking.

However; that wasn't Naruto's main concern as aside from his age and the hate and scorn that he'd noticed aimed at him he was more concerned with the other looks he received. Usually he was the victim of various hate filled glares and mutterings but sometimes he received _other_ looks. He didn't quite understand why he received these particular looks but he had a theory. You see Naruto looked unbelievably feminine. He never knew why he looked or sounded so much more girly than real girls but the looks he constantly received by the cook and some of the other male staff at the orphanage managed to ring alarm bells to the blonde, the looks caused him to be very nervous around any grown up man, they were the person/s that gave him _the look_ the most.

Naruto was a slim, petite child. With his smooth, long, butt length blonde hair and a creamy pale complexion he was often mistaken for a girl, though his hair was tangled and dirty from the grimy neighbourhood and his skin even paler than normal from the cold weather; his skin too was dirty and smudged by grime. He had a feminine build complete with dainty, delicate features and had eyes so blue that the oceans would be jealous. They were framed perfectly on his face with long, delicate eyelashes that only further highlighted his eyes natural beauty and depth. Finally, to complete his angelic features, he had delicately soft and pouty lips that were a gentle, feminine pink. All these features made one thing perfectly clear: if he really was a girl then he would've grown up to look like a true, natural beauty; the kind of beauty that was highly sought after.

As such the workers would give him those looks that made him want to run and hide. The workers had taken to calling him 'Demon Brat' or 'Kyuubi Spawn' or their personal favourite 'Abomination' when they thought he couldn't hear them. The other children had taken notice of how their elders treated him, with his abnormally pretty features and shy personality and sought to mimic their potential parents or carers so with the encouragement of the Matron, their elders and the staff they too began to mistreat Naruto, they pushed him around and started to call him 'Freak' or 'Weirdo' and while these insults weren't as bad or viscous as the adults' insults, to a child of three (almost four) they hurt like a blunt kunai to the heart. The children soon found these activities boring and repetitive as Naruto would never retaliate or stood up for himself; so they began to become increasingly more violent by beating him for longer periods of time and then they started to change their insults soon changed to match their elders.

Naruto often wondered if the children even understood the words that they had started to copy from their elders or if they, like he, himself was just desperate to fit in and be adopted. Though anything Naruto did to try and fit in never worked of course as the tasks given to him … chores they were called, though Naruto was the _only_ child to be given them … had gotten increasingly more difficult and if he failed even the smallest of tasks he was deprived of his measly portions of food or beaten by the Matron with her nasty walking stick.

 **..::..**

Naruto wandered the streets for the entire night before resigning himself to sleeping in an old drainage tunnel/pipe that smelled absolutely dreadful for the night. Naruto reasoned that it must have been connected to the Konoha Sewage System … he was used to the smell as it was often one of his 'chores' to clean the piping and plumbing for the Orphanage. Once while he was cleaning the tank for the Matron he had been pushed into the network by one of the larger boys at the Orphanage and he had to navigate his way out, luckily for him the exit was very close to the Orphanage but unluckily the Matron chewed him out and beat him with her walking stick before using the garden hose on full pressure to 'bathe' him; she then sent him inside back into the basement where his 'room' was without any dry clothes.

There were many such occasions where these 'occurrences' took place but he forced the thoughts out of his mind to try and sleep, he'd need his brain power to search for a more suitable place to sleep for the rest of his life anyway.

On his third day after being kicked out Naruto succeeded in finding a reasonably safe place to sleep, it was a small shed sized structure though years of neglect had left only one and a half walls standing, what was left of the walls were thankfully bricked or made of stone and had very few holes on them. This derelict building or what was left of it, luckily protected Naruto from the harshly cold wind and damp weather that would slowly get colder as it signified the coming of winter.

There Naruto stayed for the next week or so, only venturing out to find food or something to act as a makeshift blanket, he was lucky to find an old curtain that was only half damaged by the weather that he could use as both shelter and for said makeshift blanket. Later Naruto was exceptionally happy to find some small, slightly opened tins of what tasted like peas; the expiration date couldn't be read but they hadn't made him sick yet so he continued to eat them.

About nine days after finding his makeshift home the weather had started to get progressively colder rather quickly and to a three almost four year old like Naruto … that was _not_ good at all. He had already eaten the tins of whatever was in them and had to begin looking soon before the cold got too bad; so steeling his nerves he stood in search of food.

 **..::..**

'This is very bad' Naruto thought worriedly as he tightened his grip on the curtain that he was using as a blanket in a feeble attempt to block the cold winter's breeze 'I can't find any food here and that means that I'll need to go closer to the village's centre … I was almost spotted last time and the looks on the villager's faces were worse than the Orphanage's workers.'

Naruto was amazed to see an alleyway that led into the village's centre was empty and hesitated briefly before continuing down it. It was then he spotted it! He had just spotted a full garbage can at the other end and started to walk faster into the alleyway, though he'd never used this one before, the enticing sight of a possible feast of food hiding within that lone garbage can overrode his usually cautious instincts … it was then that Naruto was startled from his thoughts of food by a sudden banging noise coming from right behind him.

Quicker than most would expect from someone of his age, Naruto spun around and nervously faced the cause of the noise whilst re-tightening his grip on the curtain hoping dearly that it would shield him from who or what caused the noise; steeling himself he raised his gaze and … it was a cat; a female cat to be precise, that was a rich brown in colour and had a red bow that sat on her ear. The cat hissed at Naruto for several minutes and slowly circled back and forth as if sizing up her foe before she suddenly stopped and simply stared at him intently.

Naruto had the strangest feeling as he felt like he was being examined by a deity rather than a cat, as it looked as though the cat was staring right through him. After a further few minutes of being scrutinized, the cat made an odd grunting noise in the back of her throat before she then trotted over to Naruto and began to rub herself against him, purring all the while and Naruto just couldn't resist.

He gracefully sat behind the garbage can in the shadows of the alleyway that they were in and gestured for the cat to come forward. Naruto had never had a friend before and he loved animals. The cat wasted no time in practically leaping into the effeminate boy's lap and fell victim to the ministrations of the child as she was petted gently. Naruto paused to bring the curtain turned blanket around them making sure to be extra careful so as to not scare the adorable purring mess in his lap. With the combined warmth of the cat in his lap and the blanket around them both, Naruto soon began to grow tired; his eyes began to droop and a less than a few minutes later he was asleep.

The brown furred cat peered up at the sleeping boy from her perch that was still the child's lap and after a few moments of thought, she shuffled as softly and gently as possible to snuggle deeper into the child as to help keep him warm. Konoha's nights were quite cold this time of the year. She'd heard from her owner that it might even snow this winter season; after snuggling into the child to get comfortable she too, drifted into a slumber.

 **..::..**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he awoke and found himself in a strange place, he seemed to be in a sewer or at least an old water way. The walls were old, very old and seemed to be cracking in some areas while other sections seemed beyond repair. Then there was the water that was everywhere, the water level easily reached his thighs though there was no current … strange. Another oddity was that there was no awful smell that usually accompanied the Konoha Sewage System, having previous experience in knowing that particular smell. It was dark no matter which way he looked and it added to the … strange emptiness that the location gave; it was this lonely, desolate feeling the place gave off that made him feel horribly sad.

He glanced behind him when he was sure he heard a slow breathing sound coming from behind him so he slowly and cautiously got to his feet and despite his feeling of unease, he found his feet automatically start walking toward the sound. It seemed that his body was instinctively drawn to the direction where the sound originated and his mind with each and every step told him that the answers to the questions plaguing his mind would be answered if he only reached the source of the sound. So with his mind made up he took a deep breath and pushed his nervousness to the back of his mind and picked up the pace before his nerves could come back.

After many twists and turns (all of which he effortlessly memorized) he arrived at the source. He was standing in a giant room with bars that separated said room and made it look like a giant animal cage; complete with a lock that only had a single piece of paper that simply had 'seal' written on it.

'How strange,' Naruto thought as he looked deeply into the darkness of the cage.

 **"So … it seems you've found your way here after all … how peculiar"** spoke a feminine voice in a soft and gentle whisper.

"W-Whose there and where am I?" Naruto questioned with a hint of fear in his voice as he strained to see what was behind the bars of the cage; Naruto was now feeling scared, was there another person here?

He suddenly wished that the room wasn't as dark, he wished that the room had access to a light, like the sun. Yes; like the sun … warm and bright light for a cold, dark room such as this. Imagine his, and the voice's surprise when they both felt the warm, gentle embrace of the sun. The appearance of the light illuminated the darkness and gave way to the voice's visage. It was a fox; a fox with nine tails that swayed almost hypnotically behind its body and what appeared to be human-like hands, which were held up in a nonthreatening manner.

It took several minutes but once Naruto's mind caught up with his eyes it all made sense to him; like a lightbulb suddenly 'dinging' he just understood.

'The looks, the whispers and the hate …' he began 'It all makes sense. I'm looking right at the Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox!'

Naruto's mind became a storm of thoughts and questions and his inner turmoil was clearly expressed on that pretty face of his. It took him ten minutes to figure out that the Kyuubi was simply observing him and giving him the needed time to come to his own conclusions.

'For a creature of hate and rage it sure is patient and pretty; I like its fur!' Naruto thought absently though his inner animal loving mind woke halfway through his thought process.

 **"Why thank you child. 'Patient' is not something I've been called in quite some time and I'm rather flattered that you like my fur; it is pretty isn't it? Though don't mistake my silence as patience. I was merely interested as to how you're here when it is not only too early to be acquainted with each other; but I also did not summon you to this plane"** said the Kyuubi as it continued to stare at the child in front of its cage. The Kyuubi raised itself to its full height and then spoke once more;

 **"All things considered though; it is not an unwelcomed visit. It** ** _is_** **terribly lonely down here!"**

 **As Naruto gazed around the giant room his confusion was evident so the Kyuubi continued.**

 **"** **We are in your mind child; a place where your subconscious meets mine. Ah … but it seems that I've neglected proper decorum and failed to introduce myself … I am Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Ninth Biiju of the Nine Biiju, Empress of the Fox Clan, and finally … your prisoner!"**

Naruto blinked. Then he blinked again. Then his brain finally rebooted itself, he sucked in a breath and gazed up in awe upon the form of the Kyuubi … 'No Kurama!' his mind supplied.

 **"Well?"** began the amused female voice of Kurama **"Surely you understand manners and decorum?"**

Kurama heaved a deep sigh at Naruto's confused look before continuing;

 **"I have formally introduced myself child so please do me the courtesy of doing the same."**

That snapped Naruto out of his reverie.

"Ah … forgive me Miss Kurama!" Naruto sheepishly bowed in respect, surprising Kurama greatly. "My name is Naruto. Just Naruto as I'm unsure of my last name … I'm three, almost four year's old and well … that's all I'm afraid."

He bowed again nervously for good measure and thought 'I hope that was okay … I've never had to introduce myself before.'

Kurama eyed the child before heaving another sigh. **"It seems like my work is cut out for me. Decorum will have to be added to what I will teach you."**

Naruto started at that and nervously looked up at Kurama, "Teach? You wish to teach me? Forgive my surprise but you are regarded as a creature of rage and malice." he quickly caught himself at the stern look Kurama was giving him and he stuttered out. "I-I m-mean we've only just met and I know nothing about you but your name and titles."

Kurama continued to look upon Naruto sternly before conceding to his point. **"I suppose you are correct, nevertheless we are stuck with each other and I will not have a rude, noisy or uncouth girl as my vessel! As for your name; you were born Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, though I find it such a strange name for a girl."**

'Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze? That's my ... my name? I like it.' Naruto mused with a dreamy expression, then he blinked, then coughed, then finally blushed as he replied, "Um … I'm a boy Kurama-san."

Kurama looked at him in disbelief then blinked and quietly whispered, **"Please give me a moment."**

Kurama's eyes glazed over as she began to 'dive' through Naruto's childhood memories and after 15 minutes or so she returned and blushed as she replied, **"Forgive me child, your appearance seems to be a result of my being sealed into you. You see my previous hosts were both female: Mito Uzumaki-Senju and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, who was your mother by the way, had the unknown *cough* benefit of having my pheromones and chakra affect them. Most assume that I am either male or genderless but of course neither is true; I am a female and as such my chakra enhances and augments the natural beauty of my host. As I was sealed before your chakra coils were formed my, shall we say 'excess' chakra saturated your body and did what my chakra does best: change your genetic makeup to be naturally beautiful, and in your unfortunate case, womanly or feminine. You will actually become progressively more beautiful as you age until you reach about 16 or 17 years … sorry about that!"**

Naturally, Naruto was embarrassed to know that he was going to look like a beautiful woman when he grew up as he'd imagined growing out of the 'pretty and girly' stage and into a man of outstanding quality, that is to say; a _manly_ man. He was instantly depressed as a result of his dreams of being manly shattered.

'I'm going to look like a pretty girl forever? Why? Does Kami hate me or something?' he thought morosely; it was then that Kurama's revelation completely sunk in. 'Mother? She knows my m-mother … she knows my name of course it'd make sense for her to know my mother as well.'

"You knew my mother?" he asked quietly and at that moment, for the first time in their meeting did Kurama finally see the vulnerable child that Naruto truly was. "Does that mean you know who my father was too? You must tell me … please!"

 **'He sounds so small, so fragile,'** Kurama thought sadly as she gazed down upon Naruto. She decided right then and there that she'd raise Naruto. Raise him to be a person that would do his parent's memories justice.

Naruto was suddenly blinded as Kurama was engulfed in her bright red chakra. Her form began to shrink and change until eventually she'd transformed into what looked like an 18 year old woman with soft features, similar to Naruto's features in fact and though her floor length blood red hair and eyes stood out they didn't subtract from her obvious beauty. She stood there in a plain dark blue, almost black sun dress; it was simple in design but it showed off her graceful curves and beauty.

Naruto stood there frozen and stunned as she transformed and once she had finished he found himself thinking of another red-haired woman with the same hair … where the image of this woman came from he didn't know, perhaps a distant memory but when she stood there in front of him with her arms stretched out as if inviting him into her embrace with a tender smile he'd seen other young women give the other children he didn't think twice; Naruto practically leapt into her arms and he wept as she held him gently yet firmly.

 **"Yes Naruto, I knew your mother quite well. Your father not so much but he was a kind man and a shinobi of great charisma and courage. Through the eyes of your mother I witnessed his kindness and his character. You remind me of him you know and though your appearance mostly come from your mother aside from your hair and eye colour, your mother- Kushina thought your father was 'girly' too."** she giggled the last bit.

She continued to talk about his mother and father as she held Naruto closer to herself as he desperately clung to her like a lifeline. **'Poor Naruto … this is your very first hug isn't it? The first time you've been embraced and it was given to you by a 'demon'.'**

Naruto sniffled quietly to himself as he simply absorbed the warmth and security that surrounded and embraced him through the hug. 'This is wonderful,' he thought to himself as he snuggled further into the warmth.

 **"It's alright Naruto, it's alright now! I'm not going anywhere, I'll be right here! Shhh!"** Kurama soothingly whispered into his ear as her blood red hair covering Naruto like a safety blanket; it only made him feel even more safe in her arms and eventually his tears slowed and became sniffles and sobs.

 **"Better?"** she asked gently, when he timidly nodded she smiled that tender smile and continued. " **Your father was the Yondaime and his name was Minato Namikaze. Know right now Naruto that he had NO choice but to seal me within you so please don't despise him for doing what needed to be done."**

Naruto thought upon what Kurama had just told him and despite his first feeling of betrayal he then felt … nothing; absolutely nothing at all. He wasn't feeling angry or betrayed. If anything he felt … content. While it was true he was saddened to know that his father died he felt relief at knowing it was Kurama sealed within him and not a mindless being. That reminded him … "Why did you attack Konoha Kurama-san?" he asked quietly.

If not for her augmented hearing she would have never heard him, but, she did and sadly it was a question she hoped wouldn't come until much later…

 **"You see Naru … I was forced out of your mother's seal. A masked man with formidable combat skills managed to force the seal open and the first thing I saw as I was forcibly drawn out was his Sharingan Eye. Naru … there is a way to control a Biiju and the Sharingan's evolved stage known as Mangekyo holds the ability to hypnotise a Biiju into doing the user's bidding. I'm not proud of what I did that day; controlled or not I was still the one who did the damage."**

She lowered her head in shame and whispered out, **"Do you hate me now?"**

Naruto didn't say anything at first and that scared Kurama more than the Sharingan itself but he shuffled in her embrace to look at her. She sucked in a breath when she looked into his eyes; it was a deadly technique, the look he was giving her. **'So innocent … so adorable'** it took all her self-control no to scream 'kawaii' and hug the boy to death.

Eventually though, he spoke his thoughts. "No," he whispered, his voice hoarse "I don't hate you Kurama-san. How could I? You've done more for me than anyone in my life so far. You told me about my parents, you want to teach me and you're really nice and pretty. So no Kurama-san; I don't hate you … y-you could say I'm glad it's you who's sealed into me. You could've been a real asshole instead you know!"

 **"Language young man!"** she snapped **"You will never use that language in front of me again understand Naru?"**

"Yes Kurama-san … Ma'am!" Naruto replied instantly then began to whine, "Wait? Naru? That's a girly way to say my name!"

 **"Tough. I like it and it suits my precious little Naru. And no more Kurama-san; you can be more personal you know."** she giggled out before gently petting his hair. Naruto began to subconsciously lean into Kurama's ministrations and blushed as he let out a purr momentarily, Kurama giggled at him and he pouted cutely.

"Mou! Kurama-chan please don't laugh at me," Naruto whispered pathetically as he tilted his head and looked up at her with a cute little pout. He reminded her of a baby fox from her clan and this time she couldn't hold back the urge.

 **"KAWAII!"** she exclaimed loudly, burying his face in her ample chest. She rubbed her face against the top of his head. After holding onto him a little while longer she gently released him.

 **"It's time to wake up now Naru."** Kurama whispered tenderly. Then, at seeing the look on his face continued, **"I'll be with you always Naru. I'll open a mind link so that we can talk, it's so I can train you as well."**

Naruto tilted his head in thought and then finally asked "Can you teach me to be a Shinobi as well Kurama-chan?"

She smiled at him then kissed his forehead. An action, Naruto decided, that he liked. She nodded her head to him in agreement and shooed him off with a final hug and kiss to the forehead. **"My little Naru. I'll teach you to be the best you can be."**

That was the last thing Naruto heard as his mind pulled him out of his mindscape. His body shivered though as that last bit was laced with a sadistic tone that made him _very_ nervous.

 **..::..**

Naruto drowsily opened his eyes but he instantly winced at the harsh light that had crept up on him during his lovely meeting with Kurama and he pulled the curtain up to let his eyes focus themselves.

 **"Aww … I thought it was lovely too Naru-chan."** he heard in his head. Naruto whipped his head around the alley searching for the source, hoping deep within that she existed outside his mind.

 **"Oh my dear, sweet Naru-chan; I may not be with you physically but I will always be with you wherever you go."** the soft delicate voice of Kurama whispered to him, comforting him instantly, **"Just think of what you wish to say to me and I'll be able to hear you little one."**

'Mou! Kurama-chan … I'm not _that_ little.' Naruto thought petulantly, 'I'll be big and strong when I grow up!' Kurama giggled in his mind and he sent her a mental pout.

 **'I wonder if he remembers what I said last night. The poor thing has forgotten that he'll never be 'big and strong' he will forever be soft and delicate like a girl.'** Kurama thought to herself, she then smirked mischievously as her thoughts continued, **'Oh my Kami … he'll forever be adorable … I'm** _ **so**_ **glad I was sealed within this child! I may already love him like my own kit but I** _ **am**_ **a fox … he'll be** _ **SO**_ **much fun to tease … Ufufufufu!'**

For some unknown reason Naruto felt a chill run down his spine and that feeling of unease returned.

'I feel nervous all of a sudden … Kurama is there anything wrong?' he asked her.

 **"No; nothing at all,"** she said to him before quietly finishing with, **"… … little one … Ufufufufu!"**

Naruto sighed to himself before he recognised the feeling of being watched, he very carefully glanced up from his seat behind the garbage can to see the cat that he had been petting the previous night sitting in front of him licking her paw whilst watching him from the corner of her eye. She continued to clean herself for a few more minutes until she finished with a contented and pleased huff. She then proceeded to trot over and butt her head softly against his leg before she peeked nonchalantly to his lap, Naruto followed her gaze to see half a piece of roasted chicken breast sitting there innocently; the piece of roasted chicken was cold, _very_ cold but it was food and Naruto's stomach rumbled its displeasure of being empty.

"Did you bring me this to eat Kitty-chan?" Naruto asked quietly, "What about you?"

The cat actually seemed to understand Naruto, which in itself was odd but he wasn't going to turn down the offered food, he had gotten rather used to old and cold food after all and the fact that it was most likely from the nearby garbage can never even fazed the blond with dirty and tangled hair, the cat mewled at Naruto and he found himself shocked to be able to understand the cat's mewling as if it was speaking the human tongue.

'Kurama-chan? Am I going crazy?" he hesitantly asked, "The cat said that she's already eaten and I understood her!"

 **"No Naru-chan. You're not going crazy. As my host you will find you'll be able to understand most animals, perks of being unofficially affiliated with the Fox Clan!"** Kurama replied **"You'll find that understanding animals like felines or canines far better though … it'll take practice but you'll soon be able to communicate with** ** _all_** **creatures just as I can little one."**

' … Oh …' Naruto answered dumbly as he was already dreamily imagining the things he could learn just from the various animals that were in and around Konoha. Though he was snapped out of his reverie by the brown furred cat; she must have gotten impatient as she decided to claw his big toe that had become visible from under the cover of the curtain.

"Ouch" Naruto squeaked, "I'm sorry Kitty-chan … I didn't mean to ignore you." The cat huffed and mewled at him once more.

"Tora? Your name is Tora?" he gently asked the cat. The cat 'Tora' seemed to startle and stare at Naruto further before nodding very slowly; unsure as to whether or not the pretty and nice human child could actually understand her.

"…" Tora mewled

"Nope … you're not crazy Tora-chan … I really _do_ understand what you're saying."

"… …"

"Really … I'm serious." Naruto answered cheerfully before pitifully whining out a "Hey … stop looking at me like that Tora-chan!"

"… …"

"Wow … that was a mean thing to say Tora-chan." Naruto pouted as he crossed his arms.

"…"

Naruto gasped then blushed then timidly whispered "Y-You … said a _bad_ word Tora-chan! Kurama-chan says using that kind of language is bad."

Tora stared flatly at Naruto for a few minutes then huffed, "… … …"

"Oh? Then you're forgiven Tora-chan." Naruto chirped brightly. Tora sighed and then finally gestured once more to the chicken and Naruto got the message 'EAT … NOW!' So Naruto ate, his eyes suddenly widened and sparkled gloriously "This is amazing dattebayo!" He winced as he received a sudden pain in his head.

 **"Naru-chan …"** Kurama begun menacingly, **"That verbal tick** _ **must**_ **go … a lady must always speak clearly for you are not a barbarian."**

'Kurama-chan. I'm a boy remember.' Naruto replied in a whine with an eye twitch.

 **"… … It matters not …"** she huffed **"You must speak clearly from now on and here's your first lesson as a shinobi; use** _ **everything**_ **at your disposal to your own benefit. Your feminine appearance is a plus to you,** _ **both**_ **men and women will be enamoured by your beauty so regardless of whether or not you look like a girl, you** _ **must**_ **learn to act as a girl … being underestimated is a useful tool Naru-chan … do you understand?"**

"I get it … so if I act like a girl then other shinobi or kunoichi will underestimate me and be in for a nasty shock later when they find out that I'm really a boy." he exclaimed with a smile worthy of a Kitsune as Kurama's words were instantly absorbed by his eidetic-like memory.

Tora hissed, bringing Naruto back to reality … he looked to Tora and thanked her profusely for finding him food. Tora waved her tail in a dismissive fashion before jerking her head, gesturing for Naruto to follow.

Naruto followed Tora through many twists and turns (all were effortlessly memorized) before the duo emerged in front of a grand manor. The manor or castle, yes, castle was huge and was clearly designed for royalty. Tora seemed to suck in a breath, as if bracing herself, before jumping through an open window, Naruto following after another look from Tora. He followed as Tora led him through the castle, stopping when she stopped and sticking to the walls when she demanded him to do so … he assumed that it was to avoid any unnecessary contact with the various staff running about to and fro; less than five minutes later they reached a beautiful sitting room. Naruto, despite his usually overcautious nature failed to realise though, that the room had two people already enjoying the warm sun that the room was naturally gifted with. There was a man and a woman; both were immaculately dressed with clothes of humble yet exquisite taste and they were already seated at a perfectly sized table quietly drinking tea. The silence was shattered with a joyous shriek of "Tora-chan!"

Naruto immediately jumped and ran towards the corner of the room, seeking the safe feeling of the walls behind him, he attempted to try and sink further into the corner when the attention of the other occupants snapped to his trembling form. Tora immediately bounded over and proceeded to try to comfort and calm the child by mewing and rubbing against him in a gentle fashion. The two occupants shared a look before the woman slowly stepped forward, as not to further startle the absolutely filthy child.

 **..::..**

Madame Kaoru Shinji, the Fire Daimyo's wife was enjoying a peaceful morning as she was currently enjoying tea and biscuits with her husband. Her only concern though was that her dearest Tora-chan had fled the castle last night for some reason that she couldn't fathom. They were enjoying a lovely cuddle (smother) but Tora had managed to wriggle free and fled out the window and didn't come back that night. (She'd asked the servants to keep an eye out.)

And here was her Tora, trotting into the room followed by a pretty little child that was covered in dirt and grime. Her first instinct was to run and comfort the dirty child but after witnessing both the child's extreme reaction to her joy and Tora's interaction with the filthy child she had immediately stopped.

Madam Kaoru Shinji was a rather plump woman of 35 years of age, she was dressed in the latest coat available on the market to 'cover' her plumpness and she always made sure there was a hood so that if she wore it, it wouldn't mess up her hairstyle. She had dark brown hair that, while it was down now, was usually meticulously styled into a bun. Her usual makeup already done, consisted of eye shadow of a most interesting shade of pale purple and she wore a common yet expensive pink lipstick. Her husband, the Fire Daimyo by comparison looked much different.

The Fire Daimyo, a man named Masahiko Shinji, a man of 38 years was a thin man compared to his wife and the other nobles often chuckled at the difference, he too, often found himself sharing a laugh or two with his, still to his eyes; beautiful wife in regards to their different sizes. The Daimyo had dark grey, almost black round eyes, they were eyes common to the Land of Fire and as such he'd inherited the common yet distinguished trait and he possessed dark brown almost black coloured shoulder length hair that had minute traces of grey along the sides of his head. He generally wore his tailor-made kimono that was made in the finest yet hardy of silks as unlike other Daimyos he didn't care much for the flimsy kimonos and robes worn by them, especially since they weren't reliable if he had to get his hands dirty. The courts actually highly respected his intellectual prowess and that combined with his 'I don't mind getting my hands dirty' approach often provided him with the upper hand whenever the other Daimyos convened to discuss trade and peace.

Being the single most influential and not to mention the richest person in ALL of the Land of Fire he had the first and last say in the Land of Fire … in other words, his word was law and as such; even the Hokage was powerless against his commands. That being said, Konoha; The Village Hidden in the Leaf served his country, his court and most importantly his family. Family … that was something that hit him hard every time he thought upon the subject as while he and his wife were _very_ much in love, she was infertile. Kaoru Shinji was unable to have children, and he as Fire Daimyo must produce or name an heir by the time of his, hopefully long life ended. They both tried many times and many options before Kaoru offered a suggestion; take a second wife … so after trying a little more he took his beloved wife's advice and eventually took a concubine as a second bride; that way he was still legally able to have an heir ascend to the throne upon his death.

The concubine that he had chosen and courted accordingly was named Yuki. Yuki was an exceptionally beautiful woman of about 30 years and had long flowing white hair, she had a delicate porcelain-like complexion and beautiful amethyst coloured eyes. Yuki possessed a sweet, kind disposition that caused her to fit right in with the Daimyo's family, even Madame Shinji was not disgusted with her presence; in fact Madame Shinji often discussed politics with her and made it her personal duty to spend a lovely meal or drink tea with her as often as could be spared.

Yuki however harboured a deep and dark secret; it was not a secret that was unknown to the Daimyo's family of course but it was a secret that was kept from the rest of the shinobi world. For you see, her white hair and delicate features were a result of her heritage but … her heritage they were hiding was that she part of the extinct Kaguya Clan and though she had never awakened the Kaguya Clan's infamous Kekkei Genkai or Bloodline Limit known as the Shikotsumyaku or Dead Bone Pulse; she was still considered 'dangerous' by the other countries that made up the Elemental Nations.

The Fire Daimyo Masahiko and his wife Kaoru however, didn't care though and made sure they told her so daily so that she truly felt at home and at peace with them and happy and at peace was exactly what she felt every day.

 **..::..**

Snapping out of her reverie Kaoru shared a look with her husband as she slowly moved forward towards Naruto as if approaching a cornered animal. Kaoru made no sudden movements and slowly held her hand out to the frightened child and gestured for said child to come forward; all the while she was smiling gently. Naruto regarded her cautiously for a moment before seeing her smile at him; it was like Kurama-chan's smile and he liked that smile; so Naruto slowly unwound himself from the tight ball he had been curled up in and timidly took her hand.

Madame Shinji smiled serenely at him and pulled him gently to his feet.

"There now child … we won't hurt you." she spoke softly, still not wanting to scare the pretty child, she began coaxing him out further with a biscuit from the tea she was sharing with her husband in the silence before and Naruto cautiously took the biscuit and with growing courage finally spoke.

"Pardon me Ma'am? What is this? Is it food?" his voice was quiet, gentle and feminine and rang with a tinkling sound that mesmerized Kaoru and her husband. The child's face looked so … hopeful at the last part of the question.

Hadn't this child ever had a biscuit before? Granted these particular biscuits were imported from the Land of Tea (where all the best tea and biscuits came from) but a child that had truly never had a biscuit; such a simple piece of food was unbelievable to the woman.

"Yes little one, it's called a biscuit and it's a very sweet snack … you usually eat them with milk or tea," she kindly explained.

A small, amazingly beautiful smile blossomed on the child's face as he whispered the word to himself as if testing it on his tongue, he then looked up at her with his head tilted in contemplation 'KAWAII!' she mentally squealed … before he sniffed the biscuit; he paused and seemed to be preparing himself to eat it; treating the biscuit as if it could be poisoned.

'What a life this child must of lived' she thought sadly as her mind was racing with questions.

 **"Go on Naru-chan."** he heard Kurama gently say in his mind **"I sense no negative intentions from the two people here … or the other woman behind you."**

Naruto sniffed it once more before nibbling the end of the biscuit carefully, his eyes widened and sparkled like precious gems and he again, captivated the room with his smile. Naruto then began nibbling more fervently, thinking that it must be priceless or expensive food that was clearly only fit for royalty and in the back of his mind Kurama shed a tear and mentally cursed the villagers.

In the real world the now three occupants in the room had a feeling of dread settle in the pits of their stomachs as they watched the child nibble and savour the biscuit as if it would disappear … this precious child was clearly an orphan but the Fire Daimyo and Madame Shinji had personally donated sweets, biscuits and the like _every_ week; so either the child had _never_ lived in the orphanage (which was impossible as Hi no Kuni or the Land of Fire had the lowest homeless rate in the Elemental Nations, _so_ low in fact; that it was practically non-existent) or there was something clearly wrong with this picture.

The Fire Daimyo was inclined to believe the latter of the options and _that_ concerned him. He snapped to attention as Naruto finished nibbling on the biscuit leaving just about half remaining with a dreamy expression on his face; he suddenly looked very nervous once more and seconds later, he timidly held the other half of the biscuit back out to Madame Shinji.

"This must have been really expensive ma'am and I'm sorry I ate so much of it. Here … there's some left." he timidly bowed though he smiled proudly when he mentioned that there was some of the biscuit left; he was proud of his self-control!

Yuki Kaguya, who had entered the room shortly after had taken the offered treat instantly looked to the Daimyo with a heartbroken and pleading expression and the Fire Daimyo instantly understood what she was saying; 'I want her!'

Masahiko Shinji smiled softly and silently nodded to Yuki, the smile she gave him clued Madame Shinji in and she also nodded her head in agreement to the silent plan. Yuki gracefully stepped forward and knelt before Naruto; who was now eyeing her wearily, his body coiled and ready to flee if he had to.

Imagine Naruto's surprise when she spoke to him with such a musical tone of voice that he instantly thought must've belonged to an angel, though he promptly blushed when she giggled softly and it was then he realised that he must of said that out loud … 'How embarrassing' he thought to himself.

"Child; my name is Yuki Kaguya. What is your name little one?" she asked softly. Naruto pouted cutely as he heard Kurama giggle in the back of his mind to her question.

"Mou … I'm not little Kaguya-san." he chided in a delicate tone that had the females in the room (and his mind) squealing mentally and the Daimyo feel oddly protective of the child. Naruto tried to look stern; _really_ he did but it was absolutely adorable coming from the child. "And my name Naruto … Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!" he finished softly but proudly.

"Naruto?" Yuki repeated questioningly and as if muttering to herself (just a little too loudly) continued, "Odd name for a girl."

The Fire Daimyo and Madame Shinji mentally agreed with her statement as they looked once more to Naruto's adorably scrunched up face. Yuki, Madame Shinji and Kurama had to physically (or mentally in Kurama's case) restrain themselves from smothering the child by hugging their arms around themselves; the Fire Daimyo wasn't faring any better as his arms twitched to hug the adorable creature standing before them. For you see Naruto was now pouting but not his normal pout no; this was a devastating pout that, coupled with the teary, puppy eyes he was unconsciously using and the sudden pathetic whine he gave made him seem like a fox kit or a kitten that was just doused in water.

Tora, who had remained vigilant in standing beside the child, however had no such restraint and immediately jumped up onto Naruto's shoulders and started rubbing her head against his cheek in comfort … and was she starting to groom him?

 **"Yes she is grooming you; like a mother cat to her kitten … you seem to give her the impression of a being a kitten in need of being cared for."** Kurama giggled, though her giggle became a laugh soon after. **"I'm sorry Naru-chan but it's just** ** _so_** **funny."**

Whilst Kurama tried (and failed) to control herself; the three other occupants in the real world were simply amazed. Tora was _never_ this well behaved or close with _anyone_.

'That settles it … the child's staying with us.' was the collective thoughts of room's occupants. Meanwhile, Naruto was nervously trying to get Tora to stop grooming his cheek as it not only made him feel weird but it also tickled.

"Mou … Tora-chan … _please_ stop! That tickles … T-Tora-chan!" Naruto giggled as he was relentlessly assaulted by the cat in question.

Whilst the adorable scene continued and the women gushed over said scene, the rest of Naruto's name finally registered with the Daimyo and he certainly knew that name; it wasn't hard after all.

After all … the Namikaze Clan was a very infamous Clan; they were utter demons on the battlefield, especially if angered and their speed was only rivalled by the Jinton or Swift Release users of Kumo. They were feared so much … that the Clan was hunted to extinction and as such; there were only two known survivors: Dan Namikaze and Minato Namikaze. Minato Namikaze … he was a supposed orphan from the war but the Fire Daimyo knew differently for the former survivor Dan Namikaze was subsequently also Minato's father. Why anyone never put the two pieces together was rather simple for Minato's mother was the legendary Tsunade Senju.

No one had known that Dan Namikaze and Tsunade Senju married in secret or that the Fire Daimyo was the one to preside over their union. As the last of the Senju Clan and a woman … she was bound by her Clan's Laws and as such … Dan Namikaze took his wife's Clan name and became Dan Senju; Dan met an untimely death during the war and it was due to his early death that they never announced their union to the Village.

Masahiko Shinji knew all this because it was just after Dan's death and right before she left Konoha that Tsunade came to him seeking sanctuary and as the last of the Senju once more; it was impossible for him to decline her request. It wasn't only that though as he was indebted to her for finding out why he and his beloved wife Kaoru were unsuccessful in having children. The many court healers proved to be rather useless as they just kept recommending medicine after medicine but it was Tsunade that found out why his wife was unable to conceive.

As requested; Tsunade had sanctuary there at his Castle in Konoha until she had given birth a healthy baby boy; a son that Tsunade rejected and as such … she refused to name him. For each and every time that she looked at the child; all she could see was her dead husband and all she felt was her heart break.

As soon as she could; Tsunade left with the child and placed him in a random orphanage claiming she had simply found the child and that she only knew his last name and left; she never returned to Konoha after that but rumour had it that she took her husband's niece Shizune with her; hopefully she'd return one day and be healed from her scars and would have made peace with her inner demons.

It was only when Minato was named the Fourth Hokage that he saw that little boy again, he had recognised him immediately and ordered a blood test done to be absolutely sure it was him. The results were positive: Minato Namikaze was without a shred of a doubt the son of Tsunade Senju: The Slug Sannin and her deceased husband Dan Senju … formally Namikaze!

Then there was the Uzumaki in Naruto's name. The feeling of dread had returned instantly for his country, his court and his very family owed a debt to the Uzumaki Family when they were still residents of Uzu no Kuni or The Land of Whirlpools. The Uzumaki Family was Royalty in every sense of the word and when Uzu fell in the war to a surprise attack launched by the recently formed alliance of Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa (without the support of their Daimyos he might add) their only daughter, Kushina was the only survivor of the Royal Family; she then moved to Konoha and became the second Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox.

Oh yes: he knew all about the Kyuubi! First with the battle of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha that ended up with Hashirama's wife, Mito Uzumaki-Senju becoming the very first host. Then as Mito started to pass on, the responsibility was passed on to another member of the Uzumaki Royal Family: Kushina Uzumaki. Throughout many trials and tribulations Kushina found acceptance with her friends, her new home and her lover, who eventually became her husband; Minato Namikaze. Then finally, the Kyuubi attack: According to the official report from his spies, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze passed on shortly after child birth as she fought to her last breath against the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Minato had then surrendered his life force and soul over to the Shinigami or Death God for the power to save the Village by sealing the Kyuubi away into a child: Minato's only child; Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze … so with all the facts laid before him the Fire Daimyo came to the inevitable conclusion … Naruto was who he says he was.

He was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze! Heir to the Namikaze Clan. Descendant of the Senju Clan. Heir to the Uzumaki Royal Family and to the Throne of Uzu. And finally: the Third Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox. The Fire Daimyo was trying to control the raging inferno that was his anger. Heads would roll for this travesty! This child was Royalty and he was treated in such a manner as this … like he was filth?

'Hiruzen … you and Konoha shall suffer for this! Maybe not today or tomorrow but you will suffer for your actions or rather your inaction _soon_.' the Daimyo swore to himself.

Madame Shinji looked up in time to see her husband's expression and she couldn't resist the feeling of fear; her husband's look was truly terrifying and she swallowed heavily … she had not seen that look on his face since the attempted Coup instigated by the Guardians of the Ninja Twelve last year; it was a look that held no mercy and a look that swore vengeance.

'Konoha has not heard the last of this.' she thought to herself with a shiver 'I almost pity them … almost!'

Inside Naruto's mind Kurama had sensed the Daimyo's intentions and smirked. Perhaps things were looking up for her dear little Naru after all.

 **..::..**

Naruto couldn't remember a time where he felt so at peace with himself or around others but with the warm feeling soothing him from his mind, 'Definitely coming from Kurama' his mind registered, coupled with the gentle embrace of the pretty lady holding him kept the feeling pulsing through his little body. He vaguely heard the adults murmuring and whispering with each other and while that usually translated as 'run for it' for Naruto; for some strange reason his body refused to move. It was simply wonderful for Naruto and one could tell if they were to witness the dreamy expression of utter bliss plastered onto his soft face.

He was brought from his blissful little dream world when Yuki gently petted his hair, as if to gain his attention. It worked of course, too well in the adult's opinions as he leaned into Yuki's ministrations and sighed contently. The women giggled and it was then that Naruto really snapped out of it; pouting cutely he let his attention drift to Yuki, who had just stopped petting him.

"Naru-chan? You must be hungry and you certainly need a bath, so how about we get you cleaned up and into some fresh, clean clothes hmm? We'll then go get you some food okay?" Yuki said in her musical tone.

'Kurama-chan? Why does everyone that's nice to me insist on calling me Naru? Or little one?' Naruto whined to his … wait. What was the right term of endearment for Kurama? Certainly not prisoner … tenant perhaps? No, that wasn't right either … 'She's nice like what I pictured a mum to be like and her hugs are really soft and nice' here his nose crinkled adorably, 'but doesn't look like the other mums I've seen. I feel close to her though, like family … … AHA! Kurama-chan? Can I please call you big sister?' he finished with a mental version of his radiant smile.

Kurama was still wondering how the Fire Daimyo was going to avenge her dear Naru-chan while unconsciously sending wave after wave of soothing chakra to 'hug' her little one when her thoughts were interrupted by Naruto's questions and his own thoughts reached her. She blinked and her eyes began to mist over but it was the smile that caused the tears to flow and affect her most.

 **"YES! Of course you can Naru-chan,"** Kurama cried, tears of happiness still flowing, **"Of course you can call me big sister, no, even better; you can call me Kura-nee and I'll simply call you Naru."** She trailed off about to go into her own world when Naruto interrupted her.

'Kura-nee? Are you okay? You went silent for a little while, Kura-nee?' Oh. Naruto must've thought something bad happened. His mental face was expressing his worry. **'KAWAII!'** She thought **"I'm fine Naru. Just happy,"** she trailed off in the end with a slight drop of blood leaving her nose as she went into a mini-coma of bliss, her thoughts running off on their own. **'Ufufufufu! My little Naru is so sweet'**

'Ne? Ne? Kura-nee … my question?' Naruto nervously asked 'And what was that weird vibe I felt just now Kura-nee?'

Wiping her nose quickly Kurama coughed before finally answering **"You** ** _are_** **little Naru. Though most would use the term** _ **petite"**_ **'petite and utterly gorgeous; Ufufufufu.'** *cough* **"Oh? Weird vibe? You must be imagining it Naru. Yes, it's just your imagination"** **Kurama nervously finished** **'Please buy it. Please buy it. Please buy it.'**

'Oh … okay Kura-nee.' Was Naruto's oblivious reply. Kurama released a sigh of relief. **'That was close'** she thought **"Naru? The other people are staring at you now. Remember to show respect as these are very important people okay?"**

'Yes Kura-nee.' was the dutiful reply.

Back in the real world Yuki was trying to bring Naruto back; he just zoned out completely and had been unresponsive for the last 5 minutes or so. Tora was trying to help by butting her head against her new favourite human and mewling.

"Naru-chan? Naru-chan? NARU-CHAN?" Yuki didn't know what was wrong. Was he injured or sick? She spun to let the other occupants know something was wrong when she heard his breathing return to normal.

"Naru-chan?" she tried once more and he finally looked up at the room's occupants with _those_ eyes, chewing on his lower lip nervously.

'Oh My Kami! I'm going to have to start beating people away with a stick,' thought the Daimyo with a heavy sigh and after a second glance, his arm twitched dangerously. 'A really, _really_ long stick.'

"Ne? I'm sorry Yuki-san; I was talking with Kura-nee." Naruto whispered out

"Kura-nee?" all three adults asked simultaneously whilst Tora just tilted her head questioningly.

"Eh? Ah! Kura-nee is Kurama-chan, she's really pretty and nice … nice like all of you that is and we met last night even though the orphanage threw me out over a week ago; Kurama-chan is the Kyuubi and she's going to teach me to be a shinobi." he rambled excitedly.

Kurama face-palmed **'Should've told him not to mention me'** she sighted though a moment later she giggled dreamily **'He said that I was really pretty'** she smiled dreamily once more before realizing that she had to pay attention, though the light drop of blood was left unnoticed.

Naruto's statement caused alarm bells to ring in the Daimyo's head. Kyuubi? He was communicating with the Kyuubi and it had a name? While he had read the journals of his fore-fathers (hence his knowledge about Hashirama vs Madara) the only entry that sounded familiar was a passage written by one of his deceased relatives after talking with the Uzumaki Royal Family after the very first sealing as they had talked about how the Kyuubi was different from their old texts. Kyuubi was originally appointed by its creator, a god in a man's body whose name slipped his mind, to watch over the balance of peace throughout the lands. The Kyuubi and its brethren, the other Tailed Biiju did their governed task for many years but like all things pure; there will always be people to try and corrupt that purity.

Through the human race, the Biiju witnessed true horrors; such as the horrors of war, greed and hatred. As the Biiju continued their appointed task that hatred and greed grew, war became more destructive and finally when all was said and done; the humans turned that hatred and greed upon the Biiju themselves. The Biiju were sick of watching what their father, their creator had given them being used in such ways and when the humans turned against them; the Biiju snapped and fought back.

Sheer destruction covered the land. One conflict after another, each longer than the last, and finally a single man stood tall. This man possessed the chakra of their father as they'd have recognised it anywhere of course and slowly; one by one the Biiju remembered themselves as they were subdued by this man and his chakra: The man's name was Hashirama Senju.

The Kyuubi was the only Biiju left untouched after the ferocious battle.

Faced with the choice of flee or be captured, Kyuubi chose to flee and flee Kyuubi did. For years not even the strongest sensor could pin-point the Kyuubi's location until _that_ man came; Madara Uchiha.

This man like the last had inherited something of their fathers: his eyes … the Sharingan. Using its evolved stage known as Mangekyo he managed to cast a Genjutsu or Illusion _so_ powerful that even the mighty Kyuubi fell victim to Madara Uchiha's whims for he ensnared the Kyuubi and forced it under his control.

An epic battle of monstrous proportions waged against both the men with their battle re-shaped the very land on which they fought. The Creator's Chakra vs The Creator's Eyes.

Madara used his formidable battle prowess, the Sharingan and the Kyuubi while Hashirama used his own battle prowess with sealed weapons, his natural ability to subdue the hate filled chakra that Kyuubi was radiating and finally; his fabled Mokuton or Wood Release. In the end (according to history anyway) the Creator's Chakra won; Hashirama Senju defeated Madara Uchiha in mortal combat and with the help of his wife Mito Uzumaki-Senju: they sealed the Kyuubi away within her body.

Shortly after this epic battle; Hashirama Senju as Shodaime or the First Hokage gifted the Biiju as a notion to peace between the Elemental Nations. Sadly, said peace didn't last and something that should've never been forgotten; was forgotten. The Biiju became 'monsters' of man's own design; much like the Jinchūriki in the various Hidden Villages.

Jinchūriki literally translated as The Power of Human Sacrifice and were the Sacrificial Vessels in which the various Hidden Village's sealed the Biiju into and as such; Jinchūriki were hated and scorned. Jinchūriki were treated as tools of war and tools that weren't very well looked after. Jinchūriki tended to be ignored or abused by the very villages that they were supposed to protect, looking at Naruto was a perfect example: Dirty rags that shouldn't even be used as clothes, no sandals or socks, and he certainly looked well beyond malnourished and bordering on deathly thin; even though it made him look even daintier and more fragile and therefore prettier.

Then a thought hit the Daimyo. If Naruto was _this_ pretty, then had anyone tried doing _things_ to him? He growled in his throat and swallowed his anger to the best of his abilities; it wouldn't do any good to have Naruto scared of him. He chanced at look at Naruto to see if he'd scared him and choked on his breath; it was that doused kitten look again. He heard the women shuffle closer to Naruto and his arm twitched once more.

'Control … you are in control.' He chanted to himself mentally like a mantra over and over again. Once positive that he was indeed okay looked right back up and once more fell victim as Naruto (who thought they were mad at him) let out a hiccupped sob.

For a creature as adorable as Naruto: the hiccupped sob was made at _just_ the right moment and immediately crippled all defences raised up by the Fire Daimyo instantly. 'Forget the damn stick! I'll write a bloody law. Get too close to Naruto and you'll lose your head (and he didn't mean the one on your shoulders either). He mentally gave his best evil cackle, oh yes; just try to get close to his child!

'Wait? _My_ child? When did it become so easy to think that?' he thought to himself.

In the end though he found he simply didn't care; if it was already so natural to think of this adorable child as his own then it was a sign, a very good sign. 'Kami must have set this up.' Then the Daimyo smiled and gently knelt down in front of Naruto.

"Naruto," he coaxed gently then asked, "Do you trust your Kura-nee?"

"Yes your highness," Naruto replied softly, he then continued growing more confident with every word. "She's my first friend. She gave me my very first hug and I know I only met her last night but I know that she cares for me too. She's my big sister and … and that's that!" He finished dramatically with a beaming smile on his face that warmed the cold morning air, his eyes flickered with emotion and the slight tremble of his body seemed to melt away with the morning air. Naruto would've liked to have thought that that was his first 'manly' man moment but to everyone else?

"…"

"…"

"…"

"KAWAII!" screamed the women, all self-control gone with the cold in the room. They all pounced upon the confused child and despite his _still_ filthy appearance they hugged the boy to themselves. Even the Daimyo, this time had to at least make sure this feminine boy was indeed real; so he gently plopped his hand down and petted his head. 'Wow. Despite being absolutely dirty it's so soft." He thought absently.

"Naruto. I will give Kurama-san the benefit of the doubt right now but we _must_ have answers later alright?" The Daimyo stated firmly.

Naruto beaming with his ever beautiful smile was beginning to purr once more and while not used to this much attention thought to himself, 'Could this day get any better? Kura-nee?"

When all he got was silence he just assumed she was sleeping. Even Biiju had to sleep right? Kurama meanwhile was in fact, asleep or rather _unconscious_ surrounded by a puddle of blood if one heard her last thoughts they would have heard, **'Ufufufufu. So adorable. Ufufufufu.'**

After enjoying the moment shared by the unofficial family Madame Shinji stood to her full height and spoke, "Naru-chan? Child, my name is Kaoru Shinji, but if you let me; I'd very much like to be your new mother."

Naruto froze. Was this real? "P-Please don't be a d-dream." He whispered with a stutter, "R-really?" he spoke just a little bit clearer but you could hear the desperation in his voice. It was then that Yuki came forward and grasped his dainty hands within her delicate ones, she didn't say anything; she just smiled tenderly and simply nodded. Naruto trembled, his emotions were running on a high and he squeaked suddenly when the Daimyo gently laid a hand on his head once more. Naruto followed the man's arm and eventually reached the man's face; it was there that Naruto looked into the man's eyes as if searching for an answer and when he seemed to find it he smiled a small soft smile.

"H-Hai! I'd love to be a part of this family." Was all he said before the women squealed and hugged him once more. The Daimyo simply smiled to himself and nodded once, a simple gesture but to Naruto who'd never had a male role model? It was a moment to remember. He woke up that morning to nothing but a friendly cat but now he had a family.

"Very well then Naruto. My name is Fire Daimyo Masahiko Shinji; most don't know that so they usually call me 'My Lord'," the Daimyo told him quietly, "But you Naruto, may call me father or anything of that sort."

"And my full name is Yuki Kaguya-Shinji, and second wife to his highness," Yuki introduced with a smile, "You could also call me mother; just remember to call Kaoru and I different titles ne Naru-chan?"

Naruto, still in shock, nodded quietly and looked to the various people, 'No. My family.' His mind proudly corrected and his smile bloomed into the most beautiful smile of his life, a smile that had his family sucking in a collective breath and then the hug held that little bit longer and wait … was Tora trying to groom him again? He sighed to himself but didn't try to stop the affectionate cat, after all; she was the guide that led him to his new family; so instead he snuggled further into the family hug.

In his mind we find Kurama, wiping her tears and smiling faintly to herself **'I hope you're up there Minato, you too Kushina. If you could see what a simple act of love has done! I know that his power will keep burning bright. I can already feel the seal being re-enforced.'**

She smiled sadly in the darkness when something miraculous happened. That singular spot of sun that was created by Naruto upon their first meeting suddenly grew and lit up the darkness further. As her eyes re-adjusted themselves she noticed something carved into the side of the room; she gasped, then snarled in anger and then, when calming down smirked.

'Most interesting indeed! I thought I felt something off about his body. You foolish mortals, it may take me time to repair this _setback_ but you've dabbled in something that is beyond your comprehension or control. All I need is a potent source of blood and wait for his chakra to stabilize so I can do the rest!"

And with that she reverted back to her original form and curled into her now warm cage, as her eyes drifted close she let out a singular word **"… Soon!"**

"Oh ... by the way" Naruto pouted as if finally remembering an important piece of information "I'm a boy."

"WHAT?" cried Yuki and Kaoru in perfect sync whilst Masahiko just laughed heartedly ... things were going to be entertaining from now on.

 **..::..**

Fire Daimyo Masahiko Shinji was seated on his throne and he was certainly not pleased. While not livid anymore, it was still there simmering away underneath his skin. That was not the reason for his displeasure though, you see, once their little Naru-chan accepted their offer to join their family something that he'd never forget occurred.

FLASHBACK

"I'm happy you want to join our family Naru-chan" Yuki exclaimed cheerfully, "Now let's get you cleaned up. A nice hot bath and some clean clothes are in order for you."

Naruto tilted his head slightly and peered curiously at his new mother. He got a nervous look after a moment however and took a step back slowly.

"What's nice about a bath? The matron bathes me but only during winter though. She uses the garden hose at full power and bathes me that way." he whispered it but they heard him as clearly as if he'd shouted it out. "She always drag me back to my room after that. It was very cold that night."

Swallowing her sheer fury at his response Yuki replied "That wasn't a bath Naru-chan. How about I go with you? We could bathe together and I'll show you how to do it yourself for when you want to take a bath next time okay?"

Naruto was apprehensive for a moment before he nodded shyly and Yuki gently took his hand and led him further into the mansion pointing out the shiny things that caught Naruto's eye along the way.

FLASHBACK END

Fire Daimyo Shinji was so angry that he'd excused himself moments after they'd left. Kaoru deciding to organise some clothing for Naruto and so here he was; brooding and stewing in his thoughts.

"I must be careful. There's no telling how soon Hiruzen will notice Naruto's disappearance." He muttered to himself "Then there's the issue of his obvious state of health and of course his personal safety."

He pondered this for quite some time when he suddenly thought of something: His guardians or what was left of them anyway; they held the answer. It was time to test the loyalty of his remaining guardians.

"Bring me Asuma Sarutobi and Chiriku at once!" he shouted to the seemingly empty room and seconds later, a shadow dropped to the ground in a low bow and disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

Moments later two men entered the throne room of the Daimyo, they quickly made their way to his throne and taking a knee; bowed to him. (I'm not going to bother describing them as you know what they look like and how they dress ... if not: please google them with google images.)

"My Lord" they intoned in perfect sync "How may we serve you?"

The Daimyo was pleased at their swift response to his summons, though they were the ones responsible for stopping the coup; he could only abide by complete obedience. He motioned for them to rise before he took on a stern look.

"I have summoned you both for two reasons" the Daimyo spoke with a strong voice, a voice that made you stop and listen carefully "Firstly, in regards to our talks about the disbandment of the Guardians of the Ninja Twelve; I do hereby decline your request. I'm truly sorry my friends but recent events do not sit well with me and I'll need you both in the Capital; my family will be moving back there within the month and I suspect there might be problems … particularly from Konoha."

Both ninja tensed; when the Daimyo had such a feeling and told them of said feeling it usually meant trouble. Chiriku responded first.

"My Lord, surely there must be another way to protect you and still disband the Guardians. There's only Asuma and I now remaining anyway; perhaps the ANBU force?"

"No; Konoha is to whom I suspect there will be trouble from." the Daimyo spoke sharply though he pondered Chiriku's answer deeply before glancing towards Asuma.

"And your answer Asuma?" he questioned

"Honestly? My time here has been both good and bad, I admit that while I miss Konoha deeply, I could not in good conscience leave you and your family unprotected: I am loyal to you first and Konoha second My Lord." Asuma responded confidently and with conviction.

Chiriku's face softened and a smile appeared.

Masahiko stared both men down whilst Asuma was speaking and by the time Asuma had finished his declaration a smile had appeared on Masahiko's face.

"A very good answer Asuma; that's exactly what I wanted you to hear. For the Guardians are loyal and serve me and the ANBU report to the Hokage." He responded thoughtfully.

Asuma and Chiriku both raised a brow at the Daimyo but didn't comment as they were starting to get the feeling that there was more to this conversation than their Lord was telling them and while they understood his concerns ... they soon began to ponder what the Fire Daimyo was considering; especially in regards to Konoha or their futures as Guardians.

"I wish for you to begin looking for replacements for the positions of the Guardians at once!" Masahiko ordered with authority "Chiriku … you shall begin this task with haste but Asuma; stay for a moment."

Chiriku bowed and disappeared swiftly to begin his task while Asuma obeyed the command and stayed, all the while Asuma couldn't help but feel nervous. Was there something wrong? After a tense few minutes the Daimyo let out a sigh and clasped his hands together. He eyed Asuma intently and could see the man sweating.

"An impressive declaration Asuma but I need to know right here and now" Masahiko spoke firmly and with a deeper edge he continued "Where does your loyalty lie? To your Daimyo? Your Clan?" a second of silence "Your Hokage? Answer me now Asuma Sarutobi. On your very honour answer me correctly!" he boomed the last bit and it echoed through the room.

Asuma swallowed hard before he took in a much needed deep breath; why was the Fire Daimyo questioning his loyalty now especially after everything they'd been through. Asuma opened his mouth to respond but found himself closing it a second later. 'My father never _really_ cared for me, only his position as Hokage and Konoha certainly didn't feel like a home to me … apart from Kurenai there's nothing to tempt me back to that filthy hell hole of a village' "I serve you My Lord and I swore my loyalty and honour only to you My Lord Daimyo!"

Masahiko's stare drilled into Asuma's eyes, searching for something Asuma wasn't quite sure of but after what felt like a lifetime, the Daimyo spoke once more "Good Asuma; _very_ good. Your loyalty has been tested and you've proven yourself so I have a new assignment for you; whilst Chiriku guards me and searches for recruits: you are to guard my new son."

The seriousness never left the Daimyo's face and Asuma just knew that this was something he couldn't screw up … wait a moment … son? Yuki wasn't pregnant … was she?

"Forgive me but I don't understand My Lord … I wasn't aware that you had a son." Asuma spoke his words carefully as he was still on edge after the previous conversation. Masahiko found himself smiling softly in reflection of his new child and Asuma found himself gawking; the Fire Daimyo had never smiled so freely in such a manner to anyone … that was unless he wasn't in the company of either of his wives.

"Yes Asuma; my wives and I have adopted a small child and at the moment … his identity is to remain a secret from even your father; the Hokage … do I make myself clear?" the Daimyo stated firmly with a look that radiated authority.

"Of course My Lord" Asuma gulped his reply.

"Good … my new son is currently being bathed but you will be introduced soon enough but my questions of your loyalty comes down to this moment" there was a steely edge to his voice "My new son's name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. He is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze."

The statement echoed through the room and Asuma couldn't stop his loud gasp. "B-But My Lord, isn't he Konoha's Jinchūriki?"

His question was met with a stern gaze and a threatening tone "Be careful of what you say next Asuma."

Asuma shivered; that look was the same look that he possessed when he had the other Guardians executed without mercy for their treason and attempted Coup d'état. "I have no problems with the child so even if you hadn't adopted him I would aid him if he were in danger … I swear it on my oath and loyalty to you." Asuma replied honestly.

"Very well … he will be here soon. Do not be … shocked by his appearance." The Fire Daimyo told him, mirth swimming in his eyes and Asuma found himself raising an eyebrow 'What could be so funny about his appearance … was he deformed?'

 **..::..**

Soon after leaving the outer tea room, Yuki along with Naruto and Kaoru, headed down the warmly coloured hallway towards the bathroom. The walls in the hallway were a simple but soothing pale blue colour and along with the smoothly polished wooden floor; it gave off the feeling of floating in a sky of blue. Naruto was rather enamoured by the simplistic decorations and the young boy constantly shifted his attention to various decorations and paintings in an attempt to memorize everything that he could in case it was a dream; it had both Yuki and Kaoru frowning sadly.

"Yuki … I shall go and find some clean clothing for Naru-chan" Madam Shinji finally spoke, breaking the otherwise silent journey "If you could please bathe him; I shall return soon."

Yuki nodded and turned to the curious but slightly fearful gaze of Naruto.

"You have nothing to fear Naru-chan" Yuki spoke calmingly to him "I'll be there with you and show you how to bathe correctly okay?"

Naruto's gaze turned cautious but he still nodded his head in acceptance. Again, Yuki smiled tenderly at Naruto and he found himself smiling shyly back; he _really_ liked Yuki's smile … it made him feel warm and loved. Yuki and Naruto turned around a corner and Yuki gently led him into the closest room on his right, Naruto scrunched his eyes shut as the moment the two entered; warm steam hit his face.

Not used to the warmth of the steam, Naruto flinched briefly and quickly latched onto Yuki's kimono. Yuki noticed and her eyes began to mist over, it was being made abundantly clear that her new son had never had a real bath before and if his reaction to steam was _this_ bad, then he must've suffered hot steam constantly in a negative way; had he been made to clean hot pots and pans or something similar?

The moment Naruto latched onto her kimono, Yuki smiled soothingly at the scared boy "Nothing will hurt you Naru-chan … I'm here and I'm perfectly safe; so long as I'm with you … _nothing_ and _no one_ will hurt you okay?"

Naruto instantly calmed his breathing as Yuki gently brushed her hand soothingly through his hair. She explained that he needed to remove his clothes and then follow her inside. Naruto did so, but only after convincing Yuki to do the same … they both entered the bathhouse and she introduced him to the various products; such as shampoo, conditioner, lotion and soap. Naruto took several minutes committing the newly acquired knowledge to memory before allowing Yuki to wash his hair.

"My … Naru-chan; you have beautiful hair but you need to take care of it so watch carefully as I wash your hair so that you can do it yourself in the future." Yuki spoke calmly to not startle the already tense child further; she remained patient before getting an idea. Yuki began to hum quietly to soothe him and after ten minutes he started to relax completely. Yuki spent a little longer teaching Naruto how to wash his body and then the importance of using the lotion afterwards so that his skin didn't dry out after they left the bath.

After properly washing Naruto and teaching him to do so in the process, Yuki ushered Naruto to a giant tub of relaxingly hot water. Naruto was content to stay there silently next to his new mother and was infinitely pleased to feel her soft hands brush soothingly through his hair. After about ten minutes Yuki stood and instructed Naruto to follow; so follow Naruto did as they headed towards the bathhouse's exit.

Naruto left the bathhouse feeling more relaxed than ever before and unbeknownst to him, he had begun to hum the very same tune that Yuki had hummed to relax him. Walking back into the change room he found his clothes gone but replaced in soft, pretty clothes like Yuki was wearing before their bath.

Yuki explained how to dress in the kimono as she dressed both herself and Naruto before sitting down and petting the bench beside her, Naruto understood her gesture and sat on the bench waiting for further instructions. Yuki felt anger bubbling inside of her; the swift and prompt obedience that he displayed was something that had to have been trained and she had the feeling that it may have even been beaten into him. Sighing sadly she took a nearby hairbrush and explained what it was in haste as she saw a flash of fear pass over is features; did he think that he'd be punished for something? Nevertheless, she calmed his fears by showing him how to brush his hair … what she didn't expect was for Naruto to begin purring rather loudly and the fact that he hadn't noticed meant that he wasn't aware that he was doing so … but she internally squealed at the adorable child.

She unconsciously found herself braiding some of his hair before she caught herself and she apologised sheepishly for doing so but Naruto merely shrugged and embarrassingly murmured that he didn't mind. They both left soon after and she gently took his much smaller and daintier hand in her own and escorted him to the Fire Daimyo's Konoha throne room; she knocked on the giant doors that had instantly captured the attention of the curious child with her and after waiting an appropriate length of time … she entered the throne room with Naruto following meekly after her.

She spotted Asuma and briefly tensed before a mischievous look took its place on her face as Asuma's complete attention was on the adorable child following after her … seconds later she heard Naruto squeak quietly and hide poorly behind her legs; oh how she wanted to squeal and hug him. Yuki somehow quelled her inner desire to smother the child and was happy to see Naruto come out of his shyness by smiling and waving nervously at the Guardian Ninja.

"Do you think that you can say hello to the man and your father?" Yuki quietly whispered as she bent down to Naruto's ear "Masahiko would really like it if you do … and it's also good manners Naru-chan."

Naruto perked up and spoke as clearly as he could while bowing respectively "I-It's nice to meet you sir!"

 **..::..**

Fire Daimyo Masahiko Shinji and Asuma Sarutobi were brought out of their thoughts by a knock at the giant doors to the throne room. Asuma turned and saw Yuki escorting a young child into the room and Asuma actually swallowed 'What an adorable child. Give that girl ten years or so and people from far and wide would willingly go to war to win her hand!"

The Fire Daimyo and Yuki had instantly both noticed the awestruck look on Asuma's face and they chuckled silently. Upon noticing the other presence in the room, Naruto quickly hid behind Yuki's leg and Yuki soon found herself suddenly sporting a rather mischievous smile. The Fire Daimyo however; felt a sudden surge of protectiveness surge through him and unknown to either himself or Asuma; he glared heatedly at him.

Naruto curiously peeked out from behind Yuki's leg and observed the man in front of him before he smiled shyly at him and waved timidly.

Asuma stared at the adorable creature hiding behind Lady Yuki's leg though the little lady wasn't doing a good job of hiding.

The child appeared to be petite and delicate; she wore a simple soft white kimono/yukata that had a bamboo and a crane print on the leg area, close to the feet and her feet were covered in simple white tabi socks and he assumed that she'd wear geta sandals with them if going out into the gardens or outside into the village. Her butt length blond hair looked soft to the touch and fell in silky, smooth tresses aside from the simple single braid on the right side of her head.

Her face though is what caused him to choke on his breath: breathtakingly beautiful ocean blue eyes stared curiously at him; they were framed by long delicate eyelashes topped with her soft, gentle blond eyebrows. She had a pale, yet creamy complexion and if you squinted you could make out _very_ faint marks on her cheeks that looked like whiskers. When the adorable child shyly smiled and waved timidly at him it took all his training and fortitude to resist the urge to go and pet her head.

The Daimyo had noticed the changes as well and swallowed deeply. 'That law sounds terribly appropriate now and are those whiskers?'

Yuki whispered something in Naruto's ear and he perked up with a delighted smile on his face.

"I-It's nice to meet you sir!" he bowed with a grace that very few could achieve and Asuma was once again, spellbound. Naruto then gathered his courage and approached the Fire Daimyo as well as his new father.

"Nice to see you again T-Tou-chan." He gently whispered as if guarding a precious secret. It was a lovely voice Asuma mused to himself 'Soft and delicate … like chiming bells.'

The Daimyo froze and his mind snapped. He swooped down and hugged Naruto, lifting him up and onto his lap. Naruto squeaked loudly (once again not helping his image) but once settled on his father's lap he found it quite comfortable indeed. Naruto smiled his usual dazzling smile and in a rare fit of childish courage; hugged his new father back.

'Yes.' The Daimyo yelled internally 'Progress' coughing to clear his throat he decided to introduce them to each other.

"Asuma? This is my new son … Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Naru-chan? This is Asuma Sarutobi, your new but temporary bodyguard."

Asuma gawked, Naruto tilted his head cutely in thought and Yuki giggled.

"Sarutobi? As in the same clan as the Hokage? Does that mean you are a shinobi, a ninja?" Naruto questioned softly, head still tilted cutely. That snapped Asuma out of his thoughts and he coughed to cover his gawking.

"Err yes. Same clan. He's my father." He said the last bit bitterly, not that Naruto noticed " And I am a ninja. I protect your … father and family from harm and that means that I protect you too now … I guess" he shrugged 'Here it comes' he thought bitterly 'Questions about my old man.'

"That's … that's amazing!" Naruto exclaimed happily, eyes sparkling with that stunning smile of his back "You must be incredibly strong. Ne? Ne? Could you teach me?"

Asuma blinked once, then twice before chuckling out loud. "Maybe when you're a little taller kid"

"Mou" Naruto pouted with a huff, puffing his cheeks out "I'm not _that_ small!"

Yuki was twitching constantly 'So adorable' she mentally squealed.

Asuma twitched once more 'Must resist the urge to pet'

Meanwhile the Daimyo didn't care for once. 'Because Naruto's all mine for now. Ufufufufu.' He chuckled evilly in his mind. Outside however he just petted Naruto's hair. Naruto was completely oblivious to all this but he did like his hair being petted if the utterly blissful look was of any indication.

"I love my new family." He whispered as he slowly dozed off. Masahiko just smiled fondly and passed Naruto to Yuki; whispering to take him to a room.

 **..::..**

It had been almost a week since Naruto had met Asuma and later, Chiriku. After a brief but detailed report about Naruto's habits, Asuma had gone into the garden with Naruto to speak a little more and bond; mostly about shinobi. Asuma was already impressed with the keen intellect that Naruto displayed, despite his timidness and as such; he was preparing to teach Naruto shogi as Naruto had expressed an interest to learn more about the game after he spent half an hour watching a game between Chiriku and Asuma and by watching he meant predicting a winning strategy that helped Asuma _finally_ beat Chiriku.

Masahiko Shinji was deep in thought once more, he knew that he needed to be very careful and to play his cards close to his chest, he considered _every_ option available and decided to simply send a messenger-nin to Konoha to inform Hiruzen of his intention to move to the capital for 'political' reasons. Hiruzen wouldn't suspect his motives as he'd done this many times before, the last being a month before the Kyuubi attack three to four years prior and according to Naruto, Hiruzen had never took the time to meet him and never visited the orphanage personally … so that meant that he had no idea of what Naruto currently looked like and that was definitely an advantage.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt an incredibly powerful shockwave pass through the castle grounds, it caused an incredible force of wind to blow open his _locked_ window like it wasn't there, it scattered all of his paperwork across the room along with the large shards of splintered wood and shattered glass. He was instantly on guard and jumped to his feet immediately, he rushed to the window fearing the worst as Naruto and Asuma were out there but what he saw would impact him for the rest of his life.

Asuma was standing there in shock with his mouth gaping as he stared at Naruto. Naruto stood a little further into the garden under the shade provided by the great wall that surrounded his castle with brilliant blue chakra swirling around him. He noticed, of course, that the chakra was _much_ brighter and clearer than normal chakra with a similar appearance to his wonderfully expressive blue eyes. He was suddenly rather glad that Mito Uzumaki-Senju herself had engraved sensor protection seals on said great walls and all around his castle as it meant that whatever this chakra was, it wouldn't be detected outside his castle's grounds by Konoha Ninja.

It swirled violently around Naruto like a natural storm and caused a reaction with the very elements around him. The earth surrounding the swirling chakra was being pushed away from Naruto, not cracking like the effects that ordinary chakra caused, but being; bent? Yes, that as an appropriate term. The earth was being bent and flowed smoothly away from the vortex of chakra surrounding the child. It was the water he noticed next; it was swaying to an imaginary rhythm being made by his chakra. He watched the water being absorbed by Naruto's chakra before gracefully continuing it journey around his body; again Masahiko found himself watching in awe as it bend to Naruto's will. There was no point in trying to explain the massive storm of wind that'd picked up as a result as he'd felt it earlier when his paperwork and window were both _literally_ blown to pieces.

Naruto let out a monstrous roar to the heavens and it was then Masahiko witnessed the fire; a cataclysmic force of blue coloured fire shot out of Naruto's mouth and into the sky; it was simply breathtaking! The blue flames were so hot that it felt like the very temperature around him had increased tenfold.

The Fire Daimyo quickly ducked under a branch from the once beautiful cherry blossom tree that had been ripped off and ran up to Asuma though all that Asuma continued to do was to stare at the child, his eyes were glued to the 'storm' that had engulfed the feminine child … it was an incredibly beautiful sight.

Naruto's blonde hair was flying in every direction as his potent chakra and the wind that said chakra had summoned swirled around him, the cherry blossoms that were currently in season were flying in a mesmerizing show of colour and surrounded him; it created an image that would forever be etched into his mind.

"Beautiful" Asuma whispered to himself. It was then he saw the Daimyo duck under a branch and rush to his side.

"What the hell is happening Asuma?" the Daimyo shouted though he was barely heard over the howling wind.

"Naruto asked me how he could unlock his chakra and I told him how, I wasn't expecting _this_ I swear!" Asuma exclaimed "He's actually accessed his chakra on his first try … It's a first for me too as the only other person to do this from his generation is a child from the Uchiha Clan, who goes by the name of Itachi Uchiha."

"It was all going smoothly until he tried to 'push' his chakra outwards like I instructed." Asuma was nervous. Naruto already had this much chakra? It certainly wasn't the fox's chakra as he'd felt it's maliciousness the day it attacked Konoha; this was something else … his chakra was so dense and potent and it was bending the environment around him; it was something that he'd never seen before and it caused sweat to form on his brow.

"Wait a moment … Jinchūriki are given the power of something by their Biiju right? Look at the current Mizukage, Yagura … he has a godlike amount of control over water. If the Kyuubi was able to topple mountains and create tsunamis with its tails then that ability to manipulate the elements must have transferred to Naruto!" the Daimyo explained "It's the only explanation that makes sense."

Asuma pondered the theory provided by his Lord … yes, that could explain it … but Kushina never displayed this level of power over the elements and the fact that Naruto did; worried the man. That scared him more than he'd ever admit because if Naruto possessed even the slightest inclination to Minato's level of genius and ruthlessness on the battlefield then the world would be in for a great force of change and anyone that incurred the wrath of this child was in for a crude awakening.

Both the Fire Daimyo and Asuma watched as the chakra finally slowed before it eventually dissipated completely and they both gasped at the mesmerizing scene before them.

As the winds died down and the fire stopped ascending into the sky, the scene was one of something you'd read about in a fantasy story as Naruto stood there, the very visage of a being at peace with himself. There was a gentle smile gracing his lips as the cherry blossoms surrounding him gently floated to the ground, it was almost ethereal, godly, like something that should never be seen by mortals.

Masahiko and Asuma both stifled a gasp as Naruto opened his eyes; they were glowing while he still wore his soft smile, glancing at Asuma and his father with a serene expression.

"Ne? Ne? Asuma-san, how was that?" Naruto exclaimed happily "Was that okay? That felt amazing, like a piece of me was pulled out and to the surface … chakra is awesome! I'm going to be a super cool ninja now."

Asuma opened his mouth to respond but closed it again seconds later, he continued to follow this routine for several minutes and Naruto instinctively picked up on Asuma's nervousness.

"Ne? Asuma-san, did I do something wrong?" Naruto had dropped his excitement after seeing the looks from both Asuma and his father. "Did I do a bad thing?" he asked softly

" **Stage one of release complete."** He heard from his mind. Ah. Kura-nee.

'Kura-nee? Why are they staring at me like that?' Naruto muttered quietly 'Did I make a mistake?'

He heard what sounded like a sigh from his big sister before he got a reply.

" **Absolutely not Naru-chan. You've merely experienced the effects of my chakra breaking one of the seals hindering you but as my** ** _willing_** **host you also receive the ability to control the elements, not with chakra but the actual elements themselves. You'll need to learn how to control this power as like water, it can be soft and calm one moment but it can also cause great destruction the next."** Kurama explained softly, as if speaking any louder would upset and scare her Naru-chan **"I will add this to your lessons. If your new mothers teach you etiquette I will be able to teach you more, furthermore, if this Asuma Sarutobi can teach you the Ninja Arts it would give me more time to instruct you in the ways of bending."**

"Bending? Seals?" Naruto thought out loud, unknowingly snapping both men out of their stupor.

"What do you mean by bending Naruto and why did you just mention seals?" Masahiko stared Naruto in the eye, all but demanding the truth from him.

"Uh … well Kura-nee said that what I did is called b-bending and it's her gift for being her host" Naruto stuttered out promptly "She also mentioned something about seals that are hin … hinda –ring … no that's not it …"

"Hindering?" Asuma finished, his eyes narrow 'I wouldn't put it past the council to do something like that.' "Who's Kura-nee?"

"Eh? Kura-nee is the Kyuubi Asuma-san." Naruto replied as if he were commenting on the weather.

" **Urgh."** Kurama face palmed **"I need to remind him not to say that without thinking first. They'd think he was being controlled or influenced or something."**

That was what Asuma was indeed thinking, he glanced at the Daimyo with a questioning gaze. Masahiko thought about what was said to him and looked back to Asuma with an 'I'll explain later' look. Asuma nodded slightly and waited for the Daimyo to further think.

"This proves to be a problem … Asuma, change of plans, we will be leaving for the capital at once. We can hire a ninja team to seal any extra clothing or required items here later; we must leave at once!" Masahiko ordered swiftly though he was brought out of his planning to the quiet voice of his new son.

"Leave Konoha? … but this is my home." he spoke softly

" **Naru-chan"** he heard his Kura-nee reason **"This place is where you were born yes; but in order to become a fine shinobi and protect yourself and your new family you must leave Konoha behind. You can return once you are ready."**

Whilst having his Kura-nee explain this both Masahiko and Asuma shared another look and when they noticed Naruto return to reality he whispered a simple "I understand Tou-chan … just please promise me that I can be trained as a Ninja; I _will_ protect my family and I _will_ protect this land!"

They were both stunned as they saw the raw determination that had entered his eyes; it was a fire that they didn't expect from the usually demure child and it was made stronger as his eyes glowed with power.

'This is the true Will of Fire.' Asuma thought with an internal smirk 'He has spirit … just like Kushina-sama.'

'Am I seeing who Naruto truly is at last?' the Daimyo thought to himself 'If this is a mere snippet of his show of power and confidence then I will have that sharpened and polished. Naruto will shake the very earth when I'm through with him.'

"Think very carefully about this Naruto." the Daimyo spoke sternly with an air of authority "If you choose the path of a shinobi then I will have you worked to the ground. If you give up and refuse to continue then I will see to it that you _never_ become a shinobi ever again … so Naruto … my son, answer me right now: will you protect Hi no Kuni as a member of _my_ forces?" he bellowed the last bit with a voice of power, the voice of the ruler of Hi no Kuni; one that inspired loyalty.

That fire that burned within Naruto dimmed for a few seconds as he second guessed his resolve.

" **I believe in you Naru-chan."** He heard from his big sister **"I believe in you Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, protect the people and prove them wrong."**

That simple statement, just the very act of having someone precious to him declare that they believed in him caused the fire in his eyes to burn stronger than anything that Asuma and the Daimyo had ever seen before. Naruto's eyes glowed with an ethereal power once more; it was a power that was beyond the grasp of mere mortals and it caused both Asuma and Masahiko to shiver internally.

"I declare to you now Asuma-san, father; I will _never_ back down. I will _never_ quit. I will _never_ go back on my word and I will, with _all_ that is in me, _all_ of my power and even if it costs me my _very_ life, I _will_ protect the future of Hi no Kuni and prove to its people that I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze! This is now my nindo; my Ninja way!" Naruto declared this in a clear voice that radiated the power that was present in him, causing, if possible, his eyes to glow even brighter.

Asuma and Masahiko were stunned by the maturity in Naruto's voice, not to mention the vocabulary he was displaying … was this really the shy little boy that they knew?

"Very well then Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, I hereby declare you a ninja in training. You will train with Asuma, Chiriku and anyone else I deem fit until such a time as deem you fit for service and _then_ you can prove Konoha wrong," declared the Daimyo with equal power in his voice. 'This child, my child, will go far … he reminds me of his parents: I did marry them after all.'

"Asuma? Gather my wives and Chiriku for we make for the capital at once. Furthermore; once we arrive I'll have either you or Chiriku begin searching for two people that need to answer a few questions of mine and above all else; remember to keep this secret from anyone in the village." The Daimyo ordered to his friend. 'We still need to find out about those seals as well'

With a smirk as he pulled out a cigarette, he final spoke "As you command My Lord." 'I can't wait to hear about the chaos once my old man finds out that he can't find his _precious_ Jinchūriki … after all, he hasn't even visited the kid and even though I know next to nothing about seals, I know that Jinchūriki's need love for their seals to function properly … if anything this'll prove to be _very_ entertaining … the kid's not too bad after all.'

With that thought he lit his cigarette as he left the garden. 'The kid is going to be something after some training. He's only three … almost four … and if he commands _that_ much power now, what will happen when his chakra coils and reserves settle and mature. That is a frightening thought.'

 **..::..**

 **And that's it for the first chapter of the rewritten Pretty! As you can all see, the story is still mostly the same. I** ** _have_** **edited the conversations and added scenes to, hopefully, create a smoother flow to the story … and yes; there are less exclamation marks … Ta-dah. XD**

 **I hope you all find that the wait was worth it and I thank you for your patience.**

 **..::..**

 **AS ALWAYS: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

 **..::..**

 **\^o^/**


	2. Chapter 2

**..::..**

 **So here we are at last for the second chapter of the rewritten story. Once again I thank you all for your patience and your overwhelming support … it really does make writing far more enjoyable ne?**

 **..::..**

 **Now for a reminder on Itachi and her Sharingan -**

Itachi unlocked her Sharingan and chakra at age 4.

Itachi was personally trained by the Uchiha Clan and the academy. Upon mastering the Sharingan became a Gennin at age 6.

Itachi was on a special Gennin squad that consisted of only Shisui Uchiha and herself under the command of her father, Fugaku Uchiha.

Itachi and her team-mate Shisui became Chunin at age 9 and Jounin by age 10.

Itachi and Shisui joined ANBU shortly after obtaining Jounin rank.

Itachi and Shisui were propositioned to join ROOT ANBU at age 11.

 **..::..**

 **Also remember that ROOT ANBU will be considered legal and known by the Hokage; while Danzo runs ROOT he reports to the Hokage.**

 **..::..**

 **I've gone back to Chapter 01 and added Naruto telling them that he's a boy and I fixed the Orphanage blunder with his now informing Masahiko that he met Kurama 'last night' but the orphanage threw him out 'over a week ago'**

 **Thank you**

 **Well then; onto the chapter then.**

 **..::..**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER!**

 **..::..**

"Ramen" – Speech

'Ramen' – Thoughts

 **"Ramen"** – Biiju/Summon Speech

 **'Ramen'** – Biiju/Summon Thoughts

 **..::..**

The declaration that they'd be leaving immediately was instantly shot down by his wife, Kaoru; who had reminded her husband that Naruto was still adjusting to the pace around their castle and that he _still_ jumped around people who he hadn't met before, and that lead them to realise that they needed to take a deep breath and think this through. Consequently, that was the wisest move as Asuma had realised that it would be best to plan their journey for any and all eventualities. After they'd agreed, they realised that, the most direct way for safety and speed's sake to the Imperial City was to leave Konoha and head west, then cross at Konoha's Western Outpost and make the straight length up the Imperial Highroad to the city.

It was a sound plan and shaved off about several weeks off of the scenic route that the Fire Daimyo and his family usually took, not to mention that it'd give credence to the Daimyo's message of arriving for the Capital for important business; the Sandaime Hokage may suggest the same route and if he did then he'd send a team to supervise the crossing … the only problem: how were they planning to hide Naruto; the Western Outpost was regularly used and as such the many Border Troops dispatched were frequently rotated at random to prevent the possibility of bribery and other inappropriate or illegal activities and since they were randomised there was the off chance that one of the Ninja or Kunoichi would recognise the adorable blonde in their company.

The Fire Daimyo instantly suggested using a Henge to fool the Ninja or Kunoichi there but Asuma quickly replied that it'd be impossible to use a Henge on Naruto to fool them as not only was there the chance that a Hyūga Clan Member might be there, but they also had Sensors as a precaution. Chiriku also added that the Four Outposts of Konoha, each labelled for their directions; North, South, East and West; all possessed Uzumaki Seals that not only added Barrier Protections but made the use of Henges and their advanced variant Henge Seals completely useless; then the fact that they were designed by Mito Uzumaki and then maintained by Kushina Uzumaki and even the Yondaime Hokage … they were likely to be impenetrable.

They were deep in thought, pushing ideas back and forth for hours before it was Masahiko's wife, Kaoru; that provided the answer that they needed. Her genius idea was to disguise Naruto the old fashion way; using cosmetics and clothing. The Guards would be on the lookout for a blonde haired boy … so they'd dye Naruto's hair and dress him as a girl; then they'd use makeup to cover his faint whisker like marks and give him the appearance of a nobleman's daughter. The added brilliance of Kaoru's plan was that if the various Ninja and Kunoichi _did_ notice the makeup, then it wouldn't be suspicious because nobility often taught their children these things young so as to entice offers of marriage by other noble houses or families, while this wasn't their intention for Naruto … it would be the perfect disguise.

It hadn't taken long to find Naruto; who was spending time with Yuki in the garden. Yuki had taken great pleasure in teaching Naruto the little things that he hadn't been taught, simple things that had Yuki feeling even more depressed as time went on for the little boy that had effortlessly made his way into her heart. They were small things like what colours were called or names of flowers; just meaninglessly little things but Yuki had been patient in describing names and other such facts to the awestruck child; though his ability to retain and recall that information and his ability to comprehend her more detailed explanations was simple remarkable and even a little scary, considering that Naruto was only four years old.

Kaoru relieved an exhausted but happy Yuki after revealing their plan for getting safely across the Western Outpost and Yuki was more than happy to oversee the selection of clothing for Naruto. Kaoru nodded and informed her of the colours that she was going to use with Naruto so that Yuki wouldn't waste her time; the poor Kaguya had been constantly tired as she didn't want to leave their Naru-chan alone.

Kaoru watched Yuki leave and then turned to the ever curious Naruto; who'd instantly noticed the departure of his white haired mother, he tilted his head in question to Kaoru and after a tight hug and squeal from her, she lead him to a room that held all manner of bright and colourful items. Bottled items that gave off various smells; be they horrible or heavenly littered the shelves with a large bathtub in the centre of the room.

"Now Naru-chan" Kaoru gently spoke as to draw the attention of Naruto's wandering gaze "To get to our new home without anyone finding you and taking you away from us we need to disguise you."

"Disguise me?" Naruto replied questioningly

"Yes little one," Kaoru responded with a giggle, sometimes Naruto was just too adorable "It means we change how you look so others won't recognise you."

"Oh" he replied thoughtfully "That means that I become someone else right?"

Kaoru beamed at Naruto "Very good Naru-chan and yes; you get to pretend that you're someone else."

Naruto's eyes suddenly took on a mischievous gleam that had Kurama sighing in pride "What do I need to do Kaa-chan?"

"Well …" Kaoru trailed off as she explained the various uses for the products and how to match colours and scents for different occasions … how the different scents had meanings and how colours also had meaning in certain events, such as weddings, funerals and formal occasions. Naruto absorbed all the information she was feeding him with ease, he was enraptured by his mother's knowledge and when he asked her how she knew so much she smiled and gave him a little of her family's history.

Kaoru was born into a noble family that made perfumes, fragrances and beauty products. She was betrothed to Masahiko at an early age; at first they got off to a rocky start as he was a warrior type leader and she, a pacifist type at heart, unless you got her angry that is. She explained that they truly fell 'in love' when he stopped her uncle from slapping her by taking the blow and then instead of harming the man; he let her uncle leave without punishment. Her uncle had just lost his wife and child in childbirth and hadn't been thinking straight … it wasn't an excuse for his actions but Masahiko could've had his head for even glaring at him if he wanted. It was then that she realised that Masahiko, despite having no problems with war or fighting, was able to be a good man as well as a good leader and … the rest was history.

Naruto was awestruck by the man that was now his father, he could've retaliated but he didn't … he gave a second chance but only the one if her later stories were accurate. Naruto vowed to be a good man; just at all times but unmerciful to those that had no chance of redemption … he learnt from his Kura-nee that he'd inherit her ability to see the intention of others by their emotions and it would enable him to know the hearts of those he met.

Whilst Naruto was deep in thought on his impromptu lesson, Kaoru was debating what colours to use, it would be best to use colours that were less likely to draw attention; so it had to be colours from the three new parents. Black would be best as it was a common hair colour in the Land of Fire but everyone knew that she was barren and unable to give birth and since Yuki was the only other wife/concubine, then her hair colour as a Kaguya would overwrite the common black haired trait and then her pure amethyst coloured eyes were closer to Naru's blue … glancing at Naruto's blonde hair and his skin tone was enough to convince her … Yuki's colouring it was!

So Naruto spent the morning with Kaoru being educated on how he was going to look and how he needed to act like a young lady; his mother spent extra time in educating him on how to behave, his mannerisms and any other things that he needed to know in order to pull off their escape plan.

After they'd gone over everything a final time, Yuki had come back looking much better rested and then all three spent some mother-son time. They helped bathe Naruto properly and then dress in some basic robes so they didn't mess up the good clothes, they then began his transformation. They started with the hair and eyebrows; Yuki was a godsend for Kaoru as Naruto was very nervous and twitchy around the chemicals due to his heightened senses, and having the white haired woman there kept their Naru-chan calm. Once the dye had worked and Naruto's eyebrows and hair were done, they took a step back and observed their handy work … Naruto looked like a blue eyed Yuki … it was amazing to look at and even more adorable after Naruto, himself realised that very same thing as he bounced happily on his feet and hugged the two while babbling on how he and Yuki-kaa-chan looked like each other.

Properly dressing was next and since they'd gone with Yuki's colouring as a guide to Naruto and his new appearance, they settled on blues and softer colours. Yuki and Kaoru had selected a simple but exquisite pale blue coloured Kimono that had a beautiful snowflake pattern on it with a tasteful embroidered crane to give the illusion of the crane being hidden in the snow and all of this was completed with a darker blue obi that perfectly set the scene of snowfall … Kaoru and Yuki had lost it at this point due to the sheer cuteness of the scene as Naruto had spun in every which way to get a better view at the luxurious, and warm Kimono … he'd never worn many styles of clothing before and even though he was a boy; the comfort of these clothes, despite being girl's clothing made him feel safe and warm … and they were pretty.

The Makeup was simply some foundation and lip gloss with a little brush of powder to make him even more adorable … next went a special Uzumaki Seal that Chiriku knew … it was a Suppression Seal that would shield his chakra network and give 'her' the appearance of being a civilian. It was only something that even the Byakugan and Sharingan couldn't see and they placed that on his back just below his shoulder.

Masahiko, Asuma and Chiriku all stared at Naruto when the two women returned with a white haired girl instead of a blonde haired boy … it took Naruto pouting at them and then giggling at their shocked faces to get them to realise who he was because instead of a long, blonde haired boy in generic traditional clothing (that he received by bathing with Yuki the day of their meeting) there was a gently bred young girl with soft white hair and deep blue eyes.

Naruto was told that he'd be sharing a carriage with Yuki, as to continue giving the illusion that 'Naru' was her child and they all shared a moment when he'd tilted his head in thought and asked why he had to act any differently then, after all; he _was_ their child and it didn't change the fact that they were _his_ family.

The carriage ride was long but surprisingly not as bumpy as Naruto had been expecting, but that may have been because half of the time was spent curled up next to his Yuki-kaa-chan and listening to her stories or just enjoying her humming while she brushed his hair … he'd never felt so safe and even though he loved his whole family he knew, and he suspected they knew it too; but he knew that Yuki-kaa-chan was his favourite.

The other half of the journey however, was spent by Naruto playing with a peculiar device that they'd given him … it was merely cosmetic to his disguise but Naruto was still fascinated by it … it was a Tessen or a Fan; it was a simple young Lady's Tessen that matched the colour of the Obi on his Kimono and was made from a sturdy wood. Despite being a mundane item, as many others believed, Naruto spent hours playing with it, flicking it open in various ways or at different angles and spinning it around his wrists; the feeling the simple wood and fabric paper that they used to line it was addicting to the now white haired child … he'd never had toys before but the items that he did find, either broken or just trash took a place in his mind for life … he spent time with the items, seeing how they worked and how they could be fixed … it was just how his mind worked and this Tessen was no different. He analysed anything that his eyes could pick up and it was only as they approached that Naruto found himself humming that tune he'd learnt from Yuki during their first bath and smiling with delight over the simple piece of equipment.

What Naruto failed to realise was that apart from a cooing Yuki, he had managed to attract an audience.

 **..::..**

Itachi Uchiha was very bored, she was a Ninja and she and her best friend Shisui Uchiha; had been sent to Konoha's Outpost with her father Fugaku Uchiha to oversee the Fire Daimyo's crossing personally on orders of the Sandaime Hokage. Upon their arrival to the Western Outpost, they'd informed the Ninja and Kunoichi stationed there to be on the look-out for the Fire Daimyo and his family's caravan … they then had to wait a further three hours before it was a Hyūga Border Ninja that spotted their approach.

Itachi looked at her father in sheer disgust as she watched him puff himself up like a peacock; she muffled a giggle at the terminology. He was _exactly_ like a peacock, prancing around and puffing himself up to look more important than those that weren't Uchiha. That was something she didn't agree with; her father, the Clan Leader and their _esteemed_ elders of the Uchiha Clan … they pranced around belittling any of the other clans for being inferior to the Uchiha Clan and it wasn't endearing the clan to Konoha; in fact it was having quite the reverse affect in that other Clans and even the Villagers themselves, were growing weary and wary of them.

She and Shisui were on guard quite often now, even when they took something simple like a stroll through the village these days; sure they were greeted kindly and praised as they were hailed geniuses of the Uchiha but underneath? Underneath the polite façade was fear and distrust. The rest of the village distrusted the Uchiha since it was rumoured that an Uchiha was suspected of instigating the Kyuubi attack four years ago. No one knew where the rumour started, she suspected the council, but her father had all but ignored the diplomacy of the Hokage and instead puffed himself up to make the Uchiha Clan and in turn him seem more important. If this continued she was unsure for the Uchiha Clan's future.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Shisui who had decided that it'd be a brilliant idea to elbow her quite harshly.

"Ne, Itachi-chan?" he whined, she ignored him and he repeated several times before grounding out an "Itaaaaaaaachi-chaaaaaan?"

"What Shisui?" she whispered harshly, eye twitching but you could make out the tiniest of twitches to her lips "What do you want?"

"Nothing; just thought you should stop looking like a fun-sized Shinigami, all morose and grumpy with that gleam of death in your eyes" he spoke getting very creative as he described the traits before he chuckled at his own words.

"I do not look like a 'fun-sized' Shinigami!" she exclaimed harsher than she expected, she then blushed; he was riling her up to get a reaction.

It was a weird hobby of his, examining the responses given and learning how the brains of others worked … she could hear him laughing softly so she let out an "Hn" and glanced down the road once more ignoring the childish grumbles of Shisui.

As the Fire Daimyo's Caravan arrived at the Western Outpost; Itachi and Shisui were given an extra lesson on checking for threats by the guards. After they were no longer needed Shisui had immediately wandered off to talk to the Ninja that were guarding the Fire Daimyo and his family; she knew that one was the son of the Sandaime Hokage but the other was a monk? She pondered on how a monk could be a shinobi and if that was in fact a conflict of their beliefs … when she saw her.

The adorable child in question seemed completely engrossed in learning everything about her Tessen. The child was a delicate looking child with long pure white hair and mesmerizing blue eyes that sparkled each and every time she discovered something new about her fan and her dazzling smile when she succeeded in accomplishing a spectacularly well executed spin release was as mesmerizing as her eyes were.

Itachi ignored the outside world as she stared at the child; even with her remarkable skills born from hours spent training in Emotional Control she was failing as she gazed on the extremely cute little creature in front of her and if the slight pink on her cheeks was any indication; she was blushing. The child spotted her staring and squeaked; she hid behind the fan and blushed in embarrassment, hitting her head as she hid.

'Eh? Kawaii!' Itachi's inner girly nature squealed before it was ruthlessly squashed down. The absolutely adorable girl peeked slowly over her fan at her and Itachi managed a cough to cover her moment of girly weakness; though when the young girl heard the cough she perked up and glanced curiously at her.

"Are you okay?" Itachi managed to ask finally.

"Eh? Y-Yes I'm fine, thank you." The girl responded, her voice soft and sweet while caressing the spot where her head had been struck by the fan with delicate looking hands.

'What a nice voice, like chiming bells' Itachi thought to herself, unknowingly staring once more. 'And what small hands.'

"Naru-chan? Who are you talking to little one?" she heard come from the carriage

'Naru? Her name is Naru?' Itachi pondered to herself before noticing the girl start and cutely pout to the unidentified voice. 'Little one? How … appropriate.'

Itachi heard the girl respond and then quietly but not quietly enough say "You're going to embarrass me!"

"Oh? Making new friends already? I'm so proud of you Naru-chan." He heard the voice say again.

Itachi couldn't help nor stop the quiet laugh that came from her throat and she found herself on the receiving end of the most adorable glare she'd ever seen. It didn't stop the laugh, in fact, her shoulders shook slightly and her laugh became more pronounced. The young girl seemed to sigh in resignation before murmuring to the person in the carriage.

Itachi then noticed that the Hokage's son approach the carriage, Shisui hot on his tail and by the look on the younger Sarutobi's face, he was trying to shake the pest that was Shisui Uchiha. He spared her a glance before turning to the carriage door.

"My Ladies" he stated (he was in character as Naruto was in disguise after all) "The horses for the Fire Daimyo's carriage have been injured and we have no choice but to hold our position until the horses have been rested and treated … if you wish to leave the carriage then you must be escorted by Chiriku, myself or one of the guards here."

 **..::..**

Naruto suddenly paused as it felt like someone or something was watching him, he glanced out his window and spotted a nice looking boy staring at him with slightly pink cheeks. While Naruto had come out of shell quite quickly considering his childhood he was still shy around strangers, particularly _nice_ strangers. So he did the only thing he could think of; he squeaked in embarrassment and hid behind his fan, blushing all the while. He somehow managed to hit his head on the fan on the way though. His heart was pounding and he fought the urge to hide and despite his usually shy nature in front of strangers, he managed to gather the courage to peek over the fan and look back at the boy.

The boy coughed and Naruto took that as a 'go for it' sign and perked up, squashing down his nerves he looked curiously at the boy in front of the carriage.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked kindly

"Eh? Y-Yes I'm fine, thank you." Naruto responded softly, rubbing his head gently, the boy was staring again.

"Naru-chan? Who are you talking to little one?" Naruto started, he forgot that Yuki was in the carriage still … Naruto pouted softly as he turned to Yuki.

"Mou! I'm not that little Yuki-kaa-san." Naruto replied softly "You're going to embarrass me!"

Yuki stifled a giggle and glanced out the window through the curtain. "Oh? Making new friends already? I'm so proud of you Naru-chan." She announced just a little too loud for Naruto's tastes.

He heard the boy start laughing quietly and mustered all the strength he could to give the strongest glare he could manage. It didn't help; if anything the boy started laughing a little harder and his shoulders shook in a futile effort to stop. Naruto sighed in surrender and muttered mutinously to Yuki who was also giggling to herself. Naruto heard somebody approach the carriage door and breathed a sigh of relief to hear Asuma's voice.

"My Ladies" he stated; Naruto glared at Asuma (failing to see that it wasn't doing anything but entertain the man) "The horses for the Fire Daimyo's carriage have been injured and we have no choice but to hold our position until the horses have been rested and treated … if you wish to leave the carriage then you must be escorted by Chiriku, myself or one of the guards here."

 **..::..**

Asuma glared back at the Uchiha boy that was _still_ bothering him, he didn't know what Chiriku had said to this boy but the brat wouldn't leave him alone. He was doing his best to ignore the Uchiha brat when Chiriku approached him.

Chiriku came forward from the front carriage and whispered a message to relay to Lady Yuki and the little one from the Fire Daimyo. Asuma sighed and spared a glance to the messy haired Uchiha brat that wouldn't leave him alone before glaring murderously at Chiriku … he started to walk down towards the carriage that contained Lady Yuki and the Little 'Lady' … he heard Naruto say something about being embarrassed before he noticed another Uchiha boy trying and failing not to laugh.

He saw the glare Naruto gave the boy and Asuma, being the protective person he had unknowingly become, started to entertain thoughts of seeing how many wind blades the Uchiha brat could take before being repentant of his actions.

He was pulled from his darkening thoughts when he arrived at the door to the carriage.

"My Ladies" he stated, he had to resist the urge to choke after he received a look from Naruto, "The horses for the Fire Daimyo's carriage have been injured and we have no choice but to hold our position until the horses have been rested and treated … if you wish to leave the carriage then you must be escorted by Chiriku, myself or one of the guards here."

Asuma glanced at both of the Uchiha boys; the one that had been annoying him was now annoying the other boy 'Yes … freedom; I can finally have a cigarette.'

He pulled one out of his pack and was ready to light one when he felt the gaze of expressive blue eyes. Naruto was glancing at him with curiosity and whispered something to Yuki. When he heard a quiet response, Naruto's curiosity filled eyes changed to ones of worry.

"Ne? Ne? You shouldn't use those things Asuma-san." Naruto said forcibly. Oh God; he was giving him _that_ look, and were those tears coming? "Yuki-kaa-san said that you could d-die early if you use those!"

Naruto had practically sobbed the last bit out and he felt all his defences come crashing down.

"Ah! Don't worry little one; I won't use them (without you around) again." He hastily said to calm the adorable creature down.

"P-Promise?" Naruto whispered with a hiccup and pleading eyes.

"Absolutely." He replied promptly

"Good!" Naruto said sternly

Asuma turned quickly to escape and in doing so failed to see the vulpine grin that had made its way onto Naruto's face. 'Kura-nee you're a genius. He totally fell for that.'

 **"You're** ** _very_** **welcome Naru-chan"** was the reply from deep in his mind.

 **..::..**

After getting permission from Yuki to take a walk, Naruto gracefully stepped out of the carriage and made his way over to the boy he'd seen and briefly talked with from before.

The boy had shoulder length black hair tied in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck and was wearing black shorts and a dark blue short sleeved high collared t-shirt with a weird looking red and white fan on the back. He possessed the standard Kunai and Shuriken pouches and had a Tanto or short sword strapped to the small of his back. His look was completed by his Konoha Hitai-ate strapped to his forehead.

The boy he was talking to (being annoyed by) was dressed similarly except for the wild black hair he possessed as opposed to the straight hair of the first and that his Tanto was slightly longer and strapped to his shoulder instead of his lower back.

As he approached he heard the one with wild hair say something that must have annoyed the first as the first boy turned around and poked him square in the ribs, causing the wild haired boy to wince and struggle to catch his breath.

"H-Hello there Ninja-san." He began softly only to be interrupted by the wild haired boy who had miraculously recovered and instantly took hold of Naruto's hand.

"Hello, hello; my name is Shisui Uchiha" the boy started and after energetically waving hands for a minute stopped and got in Naruto's face "Wow. You have _really_ blue eyes. Did you know that? And wow, your hand is really soft and …"

The boy, Shisui was interrupted with a sharp slap to the back of the head with the other boy glaring at him. Whilst Shisui was crouched on the ground pouting and grumbling about abusive friends, the other boy took a step forward, and remembering his etiquette training; bowed while gently taking Naruto's hand.

Placing a soft kiss to the back of the knuckles he looked the blushing Naruto in the eyes and introduced himself "I am Itachi, Itachi Uchiha, 1st child of the Clan's head My Lady."

Naruto could hear his big sister giggling loudly in the back of his mind as he blushed a crimson red, Itachi let out the faintest of smirks 'Works every time. A little suave for my tastes but even young girls are taught proper etiquette these days'

" _Prince_ charming strikes again," Shisui drawled blankly with just a hint of bitterness; he then chuckled and prodded Itachi "Adding _another_ member to your ever growing Fan Club eh?"

Itachi slapped him in the back of the head again and Shisui went right back to poking the ground whilst sulking. Naruto laughed softly and both Uchiha stopped and stared at the adorable child with her bell like chiming laugh.

"You are both acting like the comedy act that I saw one once when they visited" Naruto giggled 'Well from what he could see from the room in the basement with the mud stained and cracked window.'

"They were well rehearsed, just like you two seem to be" Naruto continued until he heard a menacing cough from the depths of his mind "Ah. I've forgotten proper etiquette; my name is Narut- … Naru, Naru Shinji. 1st Child of the Fire Daimyo. It's very nice to meet you both Itachi-san, Shisui-san"

Naruto remembered to bow politely to both and was rewarded by stunned looks of awe by both boys. Naruto smiled his dazzling smile and caused both boys to gain a light pink tint to their cheeks but for different reasons.

'S-so adorable. So K-Kawaii!' girly Itachi squealed in her mind.

'I knew I'd win the fair lady's favour!' Inner Shisui thought with a fluttering sigh.

Naruto paused after his introduction and appeared deep in thought, he sniffed the air for a moment before returning to his thoughts and then repeated the process … he tilted his head briefly and chewed on his bottom lip before he glanced to Itachi and then to Shisui. Despite the training that he'd received he was still a child and as such he didn't know why he asked or even where the courage to ask came from but there was _something_ about the smell coming from Itachi that put him at ease and he found himself asking nonetheless.

"Ne? Ne? Itachi-san a-are you a boy or a girl?" Naruto asked, innocent face tilted to the side in thought "You certainly _look_ like a boy Itachi-san … but you _smell_ like a girl."

It was unknown at that moment in time but that would be the start of a relationship that would be the start of a glorious future between the two of them.

 **..::..**

Itachi gasped softly as she awoke from her restless nap, she never slept anymore; it was the price she paid for being not only the eldest child of the Clan Head, but also the _prodigious_ Uchiha Clan pin up Ninja … she snorted to herself.

'That's the only way my father uses me after all.' She thought to herself. As Itachi proceeded to brush the tangles out of her hair she reminisced on the curious child of the Daimyo.

 **-Flashback-**

The adorable child seemed deep in thought, she sniffed the air for a moment before returning to her thoughts and then repeated the process many times … she tilted her head briefly and chewed on her bottom lip before she glanced to Itachi and then to Shisui.

"Ne? Ne? Itachi-san a-are you a boy or a girl?" the girl asked, innocent face tilted to the side in thought "You certainly _look_ like a boy Itachi-san … but you _smell_ like a girl."

It was a simple question but its effect had hit Itachi like a Doton Jutsu to the stomach.

She remembered hearing Shisui cough next to her in surprise but before she could answer the child that Monk/Ninja; Chiriku she'd learnt later, approached them, apologised deeply for her curiosity and led the apologetic child back to the carriage as they'd found replacement horses for the Fire Daimyo's carriage.

The Daimyo's child watched them from the window of her carriage as the caravan began to leave again. She had bowed her head once more to each of them and whispered an apology to Itachi quietly.

Despite the quietness of the apology, Itachi heard it clear as day … it was as if the very breeze itself bent to the child's whim and carried the simple message to her.

 **-Flashback End-**

That life changing moment had happened nearly a month ago now but despite the length of time since the encounter; Itachi continued to replay that moment over and over again in her mind. How would she even answer that question? The answer to that question was complicated and something that she was ashamed to speak about out loud.

You see, Itachi was born with a medical condition so rare that it had only been recorded three times in Shinobi history. The texts were far too old to decipher now but it _was_ still documented none the less. Itachi was born a Hermaphrodite or Futanari … calling herself a Futa, short for Futanari was easiest, she had decided and those that knew also called it the same.

Being born a Futa was considered a good sign, a blessing for _most_ Clans but the Uchiha Clan was not one of those Clans; it also made her a freak to her father as her father had commented on many times. Her father was disgusted with her 'birth defect' he called it, though Itachi wasn't sure if it was a defect or just something that made her unique.

Most of the time, she would shrug that line of thought away but when she couldn't; she turned to her mother, Mikoto Uchiha.

Her mother was her pillar of strength in their family, she was the one Itachi had come to whenever she had nightmares or needed a shoulder for her tears. Her little brother, Sasuke thought she was a boy; just like everybody else. Even her name, Itachi, was deliberately given by her father so they could 'hide' her femininity. Then there was the 'personal training'.

She glared at her reflection in the mirror.

The moment that she'd awoken her Sharingan and chakra was the day her 'father' started training her; he was brutal on her and refused to acknowledge her as a girl, so a boy she became to the world.

Yes; Itachi referred to herself as a girl, not a boy. Her body was that of a girl with extra parts that belonged to a boy but she knew from the Clan's physician that as she grew older, her body would not shape itself more than necessary. What he meant was that when she grew up, she'd still be able to have children but she would never look like a 'womanly' woman; at best she could expect to look like a below average woman, at worst; she may look like a pretty boy. Luckily, her breasts would grow and function as normal, with the exception of a massively reduced rate of growth but if she were to have children they'd operate properly. She was told that her testicles were internal and that her penis functioned properly.

'Of course it works; I piss through it every morning after all.' She thought to herself irritably.

She had studied her body herself though, while not a common condition Tsunade Senju of the Sannin had published works regarding the 'Phenomenon of the Futa'. Through Tsunade Senju's thesis she discovered that while she used her penis to urinate, she didn't get hard or feel pleasure, so it _could_ be fixed but the problem was that it was still connected internally and that meant that only two people had the ability to _fix_ her … Tsunade Senju or Orochimaru. It was laughable to her that the only two people in the word that could help her wouldn't; Tsunade Senju while acclaimed in her skills not only hated Konoha for sins that couldn't be healed but also because she _loathed_ the Uchiha Clan. And with Orochimaru, he'd more likely heal her, but take her Sharingan, her blood, her organs and probably even her chastity: both were out of her reach and it tore her up inside.

The deepest but most unobtainable of her dreams was to eventually settle down and have a family of her own. A family where _SHE_ could be herself and free to be a mother … she had never told anyone of this dream but she knew that it was one that might never come true; so she kept it to herself.

She supposed that it was for the best to keep it a secret; apart from her family (minus Sasuke) and the physician only one other person knew, her best and only friend Shisui Uchiha. While Shisui could be _really_ annoying, he was dependable and she'd rather have him watching her back than the entire Uchiha Clan combined.

That wasn't the problem for Itachi though.

The main problem was that once the clan's physician informed her father of her condition, and how it would affect her in the future he was positively gleeful. He used it as an excuse to increase the intensity of her training to mould 'him' into the perfect shinobi for the clan's image and that was why she continued to exist as a shinobi and not a kunoichi.

So when a child that had never met her before asked her such a question, she froze.

'Come to think of it' Itachi thought to herself 'How did she actually pick that up? The Inuzuka Clan certainly couldn't and they are famous for their sense of smell. Curious.'

She completed her task of taming her hair and tied it in its usual ponytail; she was tempted to put it up in a more girly look but the last time her father caught her mother and her doing that he went ballistic and not only punished her but her mother as well. She eyed her own reflection with distaste for a minute or so before strapping on her kunai pouch and retightening her Hitai-ate.

'Another day in my glorious life' she thought bitterly … at least with her _father's_ attention all on her, Sasuke could have a normal childhood. 'And I'd rather die than have _father_ put Sasuke through my childhood hell.'

Itachi bid good morning to her mother and sat down at the table for breakfast. She glanced to the left and right with trepidation and her mother must've picked up on it.

"He's in a meeting with the _esteemed_ elders Itachi-chan" Mikoto reassured her daughter. "When you see Hokage-sama today inform him that your father and the elders are up to something. I don't like how the future looks if they are plotting something."

"Yes mother" Itachi replied in her monotonic voice.

Mikoto sighed to herself; her husband had all but destroyed her gentle little girl, she remembered how close they used to be before that damned physician opened his big mouth to her father. After that her little girl vanished, replaced by the perfect image that her husband expected his 'son' to be.

Fugaku only ever cared about his own position anyway but with the clan beginning to become ostracized from the village, some of the other men were starting to come around to her _husband's_ propaganda. 'I fear for Konoha should Fugaku achieve his goals.'

Itachi finished her breakfast and bid farewell to her mother … she was looking forward to today as it was her day off and she all she had on that day was an appointment with the Hokage to vocalise her report from last month's meeting at the outpost. It meant no 'father – 'son' time'

'I wonder why the Hokage has been so frantic lately,' Itachi pondered 'Did he lose something?'

It wasn't just the Sandaime acting that way though; ANBU and even ROOT had been a buzz of activity as they combed through the streets, alleyways and even the sewers for something. Itachi suddenly came to a stop … the Jinchūriki! That was the only answer she could come up with if both ANBU and ROOT were out in such numbers.

Itachi had heard the rumours of the 'Demon child' of course but she understood Fūinjutsu to some degree and knew that if the Yondaime had sealed the Kyuubi, then it wasn't going anywhere and harming a container only lead to a leaking or broken container. She had even caught a glimpse of him once; just the back of his dirty blond hair but it was a glimpse anyway. He was being shouted at by the matron of the orphanage and Itachi just assumed that he'd misbehaved or something along those lines. Itachi continued to think about the little blond as she continued walking towards her destination: the Hokage Tower.

 **..::..**

Hiruzen Sarutobi stared out his window and he gritted his teeth in frustration and guilt; the guilt he felt had never been as strong as it was right now. Five weeks ago his predecessor's son disappeared. It was bad enough that said predecessor's son was the Jinchūriki but he was also the heir of two clans _and_ the heir to the Royal Throne of Uzu. If word got out to the other nations, Konoha would be crushed; not just physically but politically as well. It was because of Naruto and his family's blood that half of their treaties existed in the first place as they were not signed by Konoha but by the Royal Family of Uzu.

Kushina had been responsible for over 80% of the political power amassed on Konoha's behalf in the last war alone; add that to the fact that the only reason they had the political power of Uzu behind them in the first place was because of the union between the First Hokage and Mito Uzumaki meant that by default, about 90% of Konoha's political 'sway' hinged on a single child. A child that he had ignored out of guilt.

Hiruzen growled at himself; he was weak and in his weakness he neglected the child that held the future of Konoha in his hands. The ANBU Team assigned to watch him reported him missing _days_ after he had disappeared in the first place … he had no choice but to make examples out of them and by the end of their vitriol of excuses and misplaced blame, Konoha was down an ANBU Team; five perfectly trained soldiers dead because they couldn't keep their ignorance in check.

'I'm tired of all of my past mistakes coming to bite me in the arse. First Orochimaru and now Naruto.' Hiruzen lamented before a fire began to burn in his eyes 'Not anymore; no one fucks with my law, my commands any longer. It's time the village remembered that this is a military village, a dictatorship.'

His vow was too little too late though. Naruto was gone and all it took was a single chatty villager to ruin the veil of protection that they'd managed to put up. He was brought out of his reverie by a knock at the door, his secretary nervously bowed; could she feel his power? His resolve? Good.

"Lord Hokage?" she stuttered out

"Yes?" Hiruzen replied

"Itachi Uchiha to see you My Lord." She informed before hastily making a tactical retreat. The Sandaime ignored her retreating form and turned his attention to the young man before him.

 **..::..**

Itachi politely nodded to the villagers and smiled at the excited children as they rushed past her to get to the playground or park. Itachi fought to protect their smiles; she'd seen the horrors of death and witnessed the Kyuubi attack four years ago and would do anything to prevent that war or death to return to Konoha.

Itachi finally made it to the Hokage tower and walked up to the receptionist.

"Excuse me?" Itachi asked cordially "I believe that I have an appointment with the Hokage."

The receptionist glanced up and upon recognising Itachi, proceeded to straighten her hair and blush.

'Great. A fan girl' Itachi shuddered mentally

"Of course Mr. Uchiha! I'll inform the Hokage that you've arrived" she responded with a horrible attempt at a sultry tone. Itachi gagged in her mind; just because she wore a headband and was considered an adult, didn't mean that she wanted to be hit on at eight years old.

As soon as the Hokage's Office door was opened they were swept up in a power that was washing off the Hokage in waves.

"Lord Hokage?" she stuttered out

"Yes?" Hiruzen replied

"Itachi Uchiha to see you My Lord." She informed the Sandaime before hastily retreating past Itachi.

She fought the smirk that threatened to overtake her face and thankfully she succeeded in her attempt. She saw the Hokage scrutinising her and she stood a little straighter.

"You requested my presence Lord Hokage." Itachi clearly stated.

"At ease Itachi" the Sandaime responded and supressed a sigh when Itachi remained rigid. "You are here to give a vocalised report of the successful mission to oversee the Daimyo's crossing through the Outpost. So report"

Itachi gave her report and the Sandaime was pleased. 'If only the other shinobi took the time to report in such a manner'

When Itachi mentioned the child, Hiruzen's eyes sharpened "Explain." Itachi, while confused reported it all the same taking extra care to describe the child.

'So the Daimyo and his family have finally had a child' Hiruzen thought with a smile. 'Has it really been three years since I visited them or had tea with the Daimyo? I'll have to send along my congratulations.'

Itachi fidgeted for a moment and the Sandaime recognised the need to say something. "You may speak freely Itachi."

"My Lord Hokage," Itachi began, she paused for a moment to organise her thoughts before continuing "My _father_ and the _esteemed_ elders are planning something. I do not know what they are planning but they are planning something nonetheless and my mother and I fear that these plans are not for the good of Konoha."

Hiruzen was not surprised to hear the venom in Itachi's voice as he was aware of the manner of training that Itachi had gone through.

"I see," Hiruzen replied gravely, he knew Itachi was loyal to Konoha but just how loyal? "And your intentions? Why report it to me when their plans are still unknown?"

"I'm reporting now to beg for leniency on behalf of the innocents that may be harmed by your retaliation" Itachi stated promptly in a bow "Should it come to violence I need to know that the actions of the fathers, mothers, and adults that are guilty are not going to be placed on the innocent children or families."

Hiruzen smiled. It was nice to see such loyalty and caring from one so young. The Uchiha were in good hands with Itachi as the heir. "Very well. Your words shall be deliberated on and considered with great importance. Dismissed."

"Thank you My Lord" Itachi replied in relief and after bowing once more she turned to leave when the Hokage asked a further two questions.

"Itachi-kun, do you know the Jinchūriki?" he asked in a serious tone.

"I've seen him once Lord Hokage," she replied before continuing at his raised eyebrow, "The Elderly Matron of the Orphanage seemed to be shouting and punishing him for something that he'd done, he was filthy, like he hadn't been bathed but just stood there and took his punishment. The Matron … she seemed like a strict woman"

Hiruzen sighed to himself. That sounded about right, after Ibiki and Anko were done with her she'd be executed in front of the villagers and their representative council as a warning and message saying 'don't fuck with me anymore' and for now; it was working.

"And you obviously know about his treatment? What do you say about it? What's your opinion?" The Sandaime prodded, interested to hear the Uchiha Clan's prodigy and his opinion.

"Permission to speak freely My Lord?" Itachi asked and at Hiruzen's nod continued, "This village has really screwed up. I've studied the law and old Clan treaties. The Uzumaki Clan commanded the highest percentage of political power in not only Konoha, but the entire Elemental Nations. I would suggest a campaign to identify the perpetrators and root them out for any possible information regarding the boy. It is my opinion however, that we are too late. If the child has left the village or been forced to leave then it displays that the villagers are unaware of the power the child wields, and I'm not talking about the Biiju sealed within him."

Itachi took a breath before continuing

"Furthermore, the Ninja Academy does not teach the importance of Uzu or the Uzumaki Clan and I fear that even though your law is in place, if the child grew up in Konoha his treatment would not change. It is my opinion that he should have never been announced as the Jinchūriki in the first place."

Itachi waited and recognised the dismissal when the Hokage waved him out.

"Itachi-kun is right" he muttered to himself "I messed up."

Hiruzen pulled his pipe out and lit it with a small Katon Jutsu. He went right back to gazing out at the village. "I fear the future for this village now lies with whoever has Naruto."

 **..::..**

As Itachi left the Hokage Tower she found her mind drifting onto what her _father_ would call frivolous topics for his perfect, poster 'boy' of a 'son'; her mood started to sour at the very thought of him, so she distracted herself with her original train of thought. She thought about her life, her family (her mother and Sasuke), and her village and most important of all, her deepest thought: she even thought about as to whether or not someone, _anyone_ other than her mother and if she squinted just right, Shisui; would love her just as she was.

Her entire being screamed at her to let out the pent up emotion, to release it and stop it from bubbling up inside of her so hastening her pace, she practically flew to the nearest training ground. After checking the log and subsequently discovering it empty, she logged her name on the file and fled into the deepest part of the training ground and once there; she huddled into a ball in the crook of a tree near a small stream and wept.

'It's not fair!' she thought bitterly 'Why can't I have been born normal, either a boy or a girl; just … normal.'

She stayed there for Kami knows how long but by the time her tears of pain, frustration and misery finally halted, the moon was already high in the sky. Itachi sniffled once more before finding the stream and washing her face; if anyone asked about her puffy eyes she could claim overuse of the Sharingan and no one would ask twice, well everyone except for her mother and Shisui. They both seemed to have a knack for knowing what was going on with her emotions, funny considering Shisui couldn't read the emotion in a whole room to save his life _and_ despite his hobby of studying human responses but he seemed to be able to read her like an open book. Oh both of them knew that Shisui would never be more than a really close brother, the annoying one true, but a brother nonetheless; but they were both perfectly fine with that.

Itachi picked herself up from the stream where she had been staring at her reflection once again and made to leave, when she stopped once more. She turned right and left, activating her Sharingan before repeating the process. Once she was _absolutely_ certain that she was alone she reached a hesitant hand up to her ponytail and after a second or two gently pulled on it.

Her hair fell in a soft thud on her neck; it wasn't that long but to have it free was something she dared not to even try. Like the very thought of not having her hair up in its usual ponytail was taboo, she whipped her head around suspiciously, as if daring invisible watchers out of their hiding spots and catching her before it was too late; her breath hitched and she peeked a glance at her reflection and quickly memorised it with her Sharingan.

With her hair down it was clear to see she took after her mother, not that it wasn't noticeable before but with her hair down and still slightly wet from washing her face it was a scaringly close resemblance. Itachi ran a shaking hand through her hair softly and she could feel the fresh tears about to overtake her once more.

She was about to start again when a cough from behind her caused her to violently start and she whirled around with High Chunin speeds as she readied her kunai. Her spin ended and she came face to face with Shisui, his eyes were softer than she'd ever remembered and it was only now she realised that he had probably been there the entire time, but was content to give her the moment without interruption.

"Hey" was all Shisui said but he did open his arms slightly while looking away with a bit of a blush. Was he … was he offering her a hug? Itachi's tears started flowing once more before she accepted the hug with a soft smile.

"It'll be okay Itachi." Shisui stated, as if it was a fact. "One day you won't have to please anyone but yourself … and your husband when, not if; but when you get married. I know you'll meet the right person one day and fulfil your wish of having a big family … I'd be the best uncle."

Itachi remained there in Shisui's arms for a few more minutes before releasing him from her death grip. "Thank you … Shisui." Was all she whispered, her emotions were still running on high and the adrenaline like feeling it caused was starting to fade. When it did she knew she'd be exhausted so she fixed her hair and readorned her emotionless mask.

"We should go back" she said quietly and Shisui nodded dramatically

"As you command My Lady!" he whispered back enthusiastically "I signed you out of the log book."

Itachi just rolled her eyes but you could see the small smile threatening to break through her mask; trust Shisui to make her feel better by whispering something so stupid. Both nodded to each other before they both Shunshined or Body Flickered out of the training ground, destination home.

Simultaneously they appeared in front of Itachi's house and after a shared glance bade farewell to one another. Shisui turned around and headed home with a final wave and Itachi crept silently into the house. She spied the note addressed to her on the table and read it quietly

 _Itachi;_

 _Your Father has been called to an important meeting and I've been requested to attend. Sasuke is being cared for by Shisui's parents and there's some dinner on the table._

 _Your Mother,_

 _Mikoto_

Itachi felt a little guilty as she was supposed to look after Sasuke this evening but she had an emotional explosion, and after said explosion she was feeling tired so with an uncharacteristically loud snort and a shrug and she went to bed.

Her dreams that night were plagued by visions of her 'training'. The visions were getting worse, each being stronger and longer than the last but then; a vision of a certain little child with her soft laugh and her utterly adorable smile shone through and for the first time since the beginning of her 'training' she slept, not a nap like she was used to but sleep, and it was all possible because of that adorable little angel in her dreams, an angel that kept the bad memories at bay.

 **..::..**

 **Chapter 02 is done! I hope that this version makes more sense, I added some more mother and son time in with Naruto, Yuki and Kaoru and I changed the essence of Itachi's condition. Hopefully the story had a smoother flow to it as well.**

 **..::..**

 **AS ALWAYS: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

 **..::..**

 **\^o^/**


	3. Chapter 3

**..::..**

 **So here we are for chapter 03 of the rewritten story. I'm immensely grateful for the patience and support given by you, the readers.**

 **Not much in the way of notices except that from now on updates may be slow due to health and obligations.**

 **One thing that I need to remind you, dear peeps is that Naruto's Chains resemble and act like Doctor Octopus's Tentacles/Chains from Spiderman ... their just golden and made of Chakra. ^_^**

 **..::..**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER!**

 **..::..**

"Ramen" – Speech

'Ramen' – Thoughts

 **"Ramen"** – Biiju/Summon Speech

 **'Ramen'** – Biiju/Summon Thoughts

 **..::..**

Evening had arrived by the time the Fire Daimyo and his entourage arrived at the Imperial City. Naruto was instantly enamoured by the Imperial City's tall buildings and the extravagance that radiated from them. Though he couldn't shake the uneasiness that had descended upon his stomach, there was so much metal, so much metal and not enough nature. Naruto had always been close to nature, well as close as he could be whilst in the care of Konoha's Orphanage but after he'd been unceremoniously thrown out, he found himself surrounded by it constantly.

The peace and serenity that overcame him when he was surrounded by nature was indescribable. Naruto often found his mind wandering aimlessly or even in a calm and light form of meditation when surrounded by it and the peace that overtook his heart and soul was something of a blessing to him.

After being adopted by the Fire Daimyo, Masahiko Shinji and his wives, Kaoru Shinji and Yuki Kaguya-Shinji, Naruto relished the opportunity to spend time in their wonderful gardens that dotted their castle and home. In fact there had been several occasions where Asuma or Chiriku had to collect him from the gardens for meals or baths, but Naruto could resist the call that drew him to nature.

So to be surrounded by so much concrete and metal was not only foreign to Naruto in appearance, but the queasy feeling that bubbled in his stomach was uncomfortable to the white haired youth. At some point his uneasiness must've been visible on his face as Yuki had frowned and asked if he was alright.

"I feel strange Yuki-kaa-chan," Naruto replied "There's not enough nature."

"Naru-chan … what do you mean by 'not enough nature'?" Yuki enquired softly

Naruto frowned momentarily, he wasn't sure himself but he responded as best as he could.

"Nature is relaxing and welcoming." He replied with a tone of thought "This place, feels wrong … not welcoming."

Yuki hummed to herself, of course she and the others had noticed his fondness to nature, but perhaps there was more to it than just preference?

"Naru-chan … there are wonderful gardens at the Imperial Palace." Yuki finally said "You don't need to go out into the city if it makes you uncomfortable sweetie."

"No." Naruto replied quickly before he blushed in embarrassment "I-I want to explore the city, I was just thinking out loud Kaa-chan."

Yuki giggled as Naruto replied quickly, it was so adorable and she could read the emotions on his face like an open book. They fell into a comfortable silence as they passed the many open shops and stalls, each stall offering different items ranging from food to wondrous and exotic wares. Naruto spared a glance to a shop window where a sad little pig watched the people passing by. He could see the intelligence in its eyes and made a mental note to visit the store, after all, the pig was looking lonely and Naruto hated to see such a cute animal in such a state.

The little pig in question spotted him as the carriage rode past and Naruto smiled his soft smile and waved at the intelligent pig. The pig perked up and its tail began to wag in delight at the cute child's antics and Naruto found himself giggling at its antics as well. His laughter and delight drew the attention of many people in the markets and they began to whisper excitedly as they pointed to the caravan that made its way to the Imperial Palace.

 **..::..**

Unsteadily stepping out of the carriage, Naruto marvelled at the sheer size of the Palace. It was a rather grand building and if you looked carefully enough, you could see that it was a mixture of modern and traditional architecture. The central building was built traditionally, but you could see that the outer buildings and extensions were of a modern design. Despite the mixture, Naruto still couldn't shake the feeling bubbling within him as they approached the main entrance. Why he was still feeling that way, Naruto didn't know, but it made him anxious to get inside and feel sheltered from the industrialised city.

Passing through the giant wooden doors, Naruto was met with a pleasantly warm feeling that replaced that feeling of unease inside him, for in front of the white haired child, was an enormous staircase. It was at least three stories high and twenty meters wide, but that paled in comparison to the expertly crafted plants and vines that adorned the sides and base. A wonderfully soft and fluffy carpet fell down the centre and ran down the entire staircase. It was a royal red in colour that beared the Hi no Kuni, or the Land of Fire's Crest in the exact centre of the carpet.

Naruto all but ran to the staircase and sighed in sheer relief as his feet set down on the first step. The staircase felt soothing and radiated the aura of nature. It felt as though the wood was alive and he couldn't get enough of the feeling, it was welcoming and engulfed him like a warm hug.

Masahiko, Kaoru and Yuki stared in disbelief as Naruto all but curled in on himself in comfort on the first step of the grand staircase, it was made and crafted by Hashirama Senju himself as a gift to the Shinji Clan when they united the various clans and formed the Land of Fire's government. It was only half a year later that Konoha had stabilized and become united under the efforts of the Senju Clan, the Uchiha Clan and of course, the Uzumaki Clan.

Masahiko, Kaoru and Yuki had all discussed Naruto's obsession with nature but he, like Yuki was starting to question if it was something more than just a quirk and more of a necessity for the effeminate child … perhaps the Kyuubi was responsible for it, and then there were Naruto's abilities to bend nature.

'That's it!' Masahiko realised 'Naruto _needs_ to feel connected to nature because of his abilities.'

He spared a look to Kaoru and leaned to whisper his realisation. Kaoru agreed with the notion and watched Naruto with tender eyes as she approached her adopted son.

"Naru-chan … sweetie, we need to get you to bed." Kaoru prompted gently

Naruto shuffled on the bottom step and looked up at his mother. He pouted for a moment and gave her a look that begged to stay on the stairs, but Kaoru remained firm and Naruto agreed to go to bed. The Fire Daimyo asked Asuma to be his guard for the night and looked to Yuki to take Naruto to his new room.

The room itself was rather plain in appearance, but Yuki assured Naruto that he could decorate it as he pleased once they took him into the Market to shop. Naruto was happy with that but sleep crept up on him and soon he was asleep.

 **..::..**

The next morning, Naruto woke to the sounds of a wide awake city. Naruto instantly covered his ears and yelped in fear at the loud noises; Konoha was never this loud but this city? The city was _so_ loud that it hurt his ears and scared him.

Asuma leapt into the room with his kunai drawn, he was instantly on guard as he scanned the room for the threat to Naruto, but when he saw the quivering form of Naruto with his hands squeezed over his ears, he rushed forward.

"Naruto … what's wrong kid?" Asuma asked, keeping his tone steady to help calm the child.

Naruto turned to Asuma with a desperate look on his face; he used his head to gesture to the window, so that he didn't have to remove his hands from his ears.

Asuma's eyes widened 'Of course … he has heightened senses from the Kyuubi and he's not used to the noise.'

Asuma pulled a Silencing Seal from his pouch and set it down on Naruto's bedside table before activating it. Naruto instantly perked up and slowly pulled his hands away from his ears, as soon as he did, he gasped softly before levelling Asuma with the most brilliant smile Asuma had ever seen. Asuma choked on a breath as Naruto turned his expressive eyes onto him, why did he have to be so adorable?

Asuma's thoughts were interrupted by a giggle at the door, he turned and saw Yuki standing there watching the scene with mirth swimming in her eyes. He turned once more to Naruto, only to see him completely fascinated by the Silencing Seal if the sparkle in his eyes were of any indication … huh, typical Uzumaki reaction to a seal – Kushina was the same.

"Now, now Naru-chan," Yuki chided in her soft tone "We need to get ready for the day."

"Okay kaa-chan" Naruto replied "Can we go to the Market today?"

Yuki looked at Naruto apologetically "Sorry Naru-chan but we've decided to just use some of the furniture here for your room until later."

Naruto merely shrugged "Okay kaa-chan … can I stay on the staircase and read then?"

"If that's what you want Naru-chan." Yuki replied with a smile.

 **..::..**

Before he knew it, a week had already passed for the white haired child. Naruto was completely at ease now in the Imperial City now as he'd been using a form of meditation that he'd learnt from his Kura-nee. His first disappointment was that they still wouldn't let him go to the markets, so he was unable to visit the little pig that he'd spotted when they arrived, but he hoped that he could visit soon.

The second disappointment was that every time he inquired about the Uchiha girl, his father had shot him down, informing Naruto that it wasn't the best time to be communicating with anyone from Konoha. It'd really upset him that he couldn't write and apologize properly to the girl, it had been his Kura-nee that'd told him that he'd been _very_ rude, not to mention rather forward.

His father, the Daimyo had explained that after a year he could write but by then it'd be too late to do so. When Naruto asked why his father explained it to him by saying that they had to wait for a year so no one tried to take Naruto from them but in doing so, he didn't get it at first but his father promised to explain when he grew up a bit.

Despite these two disappointments, Naruto flourished at the Imperial Palace, the servants loved the white haired child with every fibre of their being, as he'd been completely polite and humble to them, Naruto knew from experience how tough the chores and tasks were so he always made sure the servants knew just how much he appreciated them and their efforts. He'd spent a lot of time with Yuki and Kaoru, whether that was with learning etiquette, calligraphy or social and political education.

Yuki and Kaoru had been _very_ surprised with how quickly he took to the lessons, and it was soon after their second lesson that they realised just _how_ smart their adopted child was. Naruto had effortlessly retained the information from his lessons, but what Yuki and Kaoru didn't know was that he practised _every day_ with his Kura-nee in his mindscape.

And this was where Naruto was currently spending his time, on the outside Naruto appeared to be meditating in the vast garden, underneath a beautiful and old Cherry Blossom Tree. He'd already picked the perfect spot on a large, smooth rock nearest to the Koi Pond, so that the sounds of the splashing fish helped ease him into a meditative state.

"Kura-nee, I've completed the Bending exercises for the Earth Style." Naruto spoke to his elder sister figure.

 **"** **That's wonderful Naru … I want you to continue practicing in your mindscape until it becomes habit. Then you can properly understand the fundamental basics for the real world and its elements."** Kurama replied happily, ever since Naruto had become more aware of the environment and his subsequent lessons in meditation, he'd spent a lot more time with her.

"Okay nee-chan" Naruto dutifully replied "You've only taught me Water Style and now Earth Style Kura-nee … when can I learn the others?"

 **"** **Good question Naru … to learn the Fire and Air Style you must understand the difference between the flexibility and smooth flow of the Water Style, while learning the firm and rigid aspects of the Earth Style."** Kurama responded in lecture mode **"True, the Air Style has more to do with flexibility but the Fire Style needs the firm footing that the Earth Style is known for … understand?"**

Naruto absorbed the knowledge like a sponge and then right back to practising his Earth Style, soon he'd be able to flow effortlessly between the two styles without pausing, but that was a long way off, due to his lack of training outside in the real world.

 **"** **Naru-chan, it's getting late"** Kurama spoke after observing Naruto's progress **'Incredible, he's advancing so quickly … I estimated that it'd take twice as long as this before he'd reach this level of proficiency!'**

"Alright Kura-nee," he called back; Naruto ran up and hugged his big sister before leaving with a final good night.

 **..::..**

Naruto woke suddenly, something was wrong. He didn't know _what_ was wrong but there was definitely something off.

Naruto opened his eyes and took a deep breath as he sat up. The room that he now called his own was a large room but despite its royal interior it was rather comfortable, if not homely. He stretched like a cat and as he blinked to remove the remaining sleep from his eyes he spied movement, there was someone in his room. Naruto shuffled to the edge of the bed and gracefully swept both feet out of the bed covers and onto the cool floor, the presence hadn't identified with the code for the week so it was either a servant or an enemy shinobi … without Asuma there he couldn't tell, just where was Asuma anyway?

Naruto concentrated lightly and pushed some of his new power through the bottom of his feet, like Kura-nee had shown and taught him in his mind just that day; it was a sensory technique that used his new power and not his chakra, so it was great for sensing everyone and anything while still keeping a full reserve of chakra.

Instantly his mind had created a perfect 3D projection of his room and yes, there was someone with an unknown chakra in his room. He swallowed a lump in his throat, had Konoha found out? Had they come to take him away from his new family? The unknown presence got closer to his tiny frame and when it was close enough Naruto jumped out of its reach and fled out of the room. Naruto heard the curse that followed and he screamed for help as he continued to run in the direction of the grand staircase that separated the sides of the Imperial Palace.

He had almost made it when he was harshly pushed into the ground, just as he'd reached the open room with the staircase. Naruto groaned in pain, he shook the dizziness off and tried to get up but was pushed back down; he smirked internally, despite his fear … now he could see his attacker.

The attacker was clearly male but Naruto was unable to make out his face due to the balaclava covering it, his clothes though were much more telling. They were scruffy and old but well kept, the flak jacket was a single strap off white colour, so a Kumo Ninja then … was he a Missing-nin or was he hired? He couldn't tell because it was unknown without the presence of a Hitai-ate for identification but with the slight odour of Sake permeating through the man's mask, Naruto would guess Missing-nin; no professional Ninja, still in service to their Village would work drunk.

What _did_ scare Naruto was the look in the man's eyes, they were just like the ones he used to receive in the Village and it sent a shiver of revulsion down his spine.

"You sure gave me a workout" came the nasty grated sounding voice of the drunken shinobi on top of him "Why did you run from me my pretty little victim?"

The man laughed a garbled laugh and Naruto grew even more scared.

"No one will come to help you" he spoke nastily once more "My partner started a security breech on the other side of the Palace so we're _all alone_ my pretty, why do you think there was _no_ guard at your door?"

Naruto wanted to be sick, whatever this man wanted to do with him wasn't good, even his four year old mind could process the craziness in the man's tone. Naruto was violently forced from his thoughts when the man ripped the top half of his sleeping yukata open, he fearfully looked up and made the mistake of looking the man in the eyes; there was something in his eyes that told Naruto that it would be all over soon but not in the way Naruto wanted.

"I've never had a chance to cut up such a pretty child before," the man whispered with a clear tone of enjoyment mixed with sadism "I just love cutting pretty things to pieces; it's such a shame to scar that pretty face but from the moment I saw you passing by in that carriage I knew I just _had_ to cut you up!"

 **-Torture Scene-**

The man removed his gloves and started to caress and pinch Naruto's exposed torso, Naruto wanted to scream but was just too scared. He let out a whimper when the man used a Kunai and nicked his neck roughly, the man seemed to like his whimpers if that pleased grunt was anything to go by and the man leaned over Naruto to sniff and lick at his neck where he had nicked him.

"Your blood tastes good my pretty one" the man shivered with pleasure at the taste "I want, no I need more!"

Tears started forming in Naruto's eyes and he felt his heart thumping violently in his chest, they only got worse when the man used the kunai from his pouch and began to slowly drag the sharp tip along Naruto's chest.

"You know I like to scar my prey before I really indulge my love of blood" the man spoke, it was a tone of joy and it disturbed Naruto greatly "And you're just so … _delicious!_ Let's move further down shall we?"

True to his word, the man then followed up by licking the kunai clean before he continued dragging the kunai lower, there, he proceeded to cut at Naruto's exposed legs.

"What cute little toes you have" the man chuckled "I wonder … will you miss them?"

He placed his kunai against Naruto's toes and proceeded to slowly slice at the sensitive padding of Naruto's feet; making sure to make a show of it by telling him what he was using his kunai on and how he was using it.

"Hmmm, you're pain tolerance is amazing!" The man stated in surprise "I wonder how long that will last … what if I did _this?"_

With a sick twisted grin and a strong thrust he buried the kunai in Naruto's thigh; he ignored the blood and began to drag the kunai at an agonizingly slow pace up the bloody leg to the thigh, he gave a sharp slap to Naruto's exposed wound and using the kunai like a saw continued his fun by carving through his calf … Naruto couldn't take it anymore, so he finally screamed, much to the man's pleasure.

"Y-Yes … that's it!" He yelled with a tone of pure pleasure "Scream for me my pretty."

He twisted the kunai to keep the wound from closing before he removed a smaller but thinner looking kunai from his pouch. Taking his attention from the open wound on the child's leg he turned his demented gaze back to his chest, the man paused at the sight but then he began to slice upwards from the stomach, slowly getting closer to Naruto's neck and face.

The man paused once more before he used his free hand and yanked Naruto's head up off the floor, using the bloody kunai; he proceeded to hack away at Naruto's hair.

"I think I'll keep your hair as a souvenir" the man laughed waving the hair around in Naruto's face "What do you think? Maybe your hair isn't enough; how about your pretty little eyes then?"

He unceremoniously dropped Naruto's head back to the ground. Naruto was dazed by the action but he let out another strangled scream that again, had the man quivering in pleasure. The man heard movement and cursed, he slapped Naruto across the face but it was too late, he'd been busted.

 **-Torture Scene Over-**

 **..::..**

Yuki and Kaoru were very worried about Naruto, when the panic began with an explosion that had interrupted their evening tea; Chiriku had retrieved them not five minutes later, telling them of the seriousness of the situation. They were told that someone would be retrieving Naruto, but that hadn't diminished their worry over their precious child.

However ten minutes later, there was no sign of either the guard or Naruto and Yuki had a bad feeling. She turned to Kaoru and they both nodded in agreement, they _needed_ to find their son. Chiriku had felt the same as he looked to the Fire Daimyo's wives, the two wives both looked at each other before they headed carefully towards the staircase. When the trio heard Naruto's muffled scream, Yuki and Kaoru, both in mother bear mode rushed forward with Chiriku close behind.

Yuki had arrived first, only to see a man in a mask slap her child across the face, there were angry bruises and horrible carved gashes that marred Naruto's skinny frame and the look on Naruto's face was one of true terror and pain. Naruto's body was covered in blood and she could see a bloody kunai with a clump of his dyed white hair stuck to it. There was another kunai buried in Naruto's thigh, leaving a gaping wound, the man that had tortured Naruto now pulling out a fresh kunai and was bringing it up to Naruto's left eye. The vile man had the audacity to smirk once he had spotted her and even with his mask she knew he was enjoying himself.

Kaoru had arrived to see the man smirk and gasped at the scene, she felt rage bubble up inside of her but Yuki beat her to the charge.

Yuki screamed at the man in fury and recklessly charged at him, the man, being a shinobi, was quicker though and before she had even passed through the doorway he responded by throwing the kunai that he had previously held close to Naruto's left eye. The kunai flew quickly through the air; it pierced her straight into her chest and right through her right lung. Yuki's eyes widened as she slid to the floor in a boneless heap, not able to stand the pain, and not able to breath.

"Shit … I missed!" the man growled angrily before drawing another kunai and throwing it at the downed Kaguya.

Chiriku, who was a step behind the two women moved quickly, he managed to stop the kunai from piercing her head, but he failed to deflect the blunt end of the kunai from slamming into her head, he responded by using a high powered wind enhanced kunai to the man's head.

The man's eyes widened momentarily before he fell onto Naruto, Chiriku heard Naruto start to cry and rushed over, he pushed the man's body off of Naruto but once he bore witness to Naruto's marred form that was now drenched with blood, he swore to himself.

Kaoru finally snapped out of her horror struck form and rushed over to Yuki, she wailed as she beheld her fellow wife. Meanwhile, Chiriku saw a curtain and used it to fashion a covering for Naruto's body before he began to apply pressure to his wounds in an attempt to slow the bleeding.

 **..::..**

Naruto watched with teary eyes as the man on top of him die. Naruto felt the bile at the back of his throat, he didn't know _why_ the man had done what he did to him but he felt sick, this man was surely a demon.

The man's crazed looking eyes closed and Naruto finally started to cry. He'd sensed that Chiriku was there now but what about Yuki-kaa-chan, wasn't she there too? Naruto winced painfully as Chiriku removed the man's weight from on top of him as it had dragged across the open cuts on his chest, Chiriku had used a nearby curtain to cover his body with and once covered, applied pressure to his wounds.

Still dizzy, Naruto managed to turn his head to the doorway where he had sensed his mother beforehand only to meet her seemingly lifeless gaze. She was dead? His mother was dead, but they were supposed to live happily from now on right … she promised to be there for him. Naruto's heart thumped loudly in his chest, his body started to shake, his breath sped up and became erratic as he watched Kaoru-kaa-chan wail in despair over Yuki-kaa-chan's downed form. Naruto felt himself speaking, well, repeating a chant over and over again, he didn't register the fact that Chiriku was trying to speak to him, trying to comfort him by telling him that it wasn't his fault … it was only then that Naruto registered that he was apologising over and over again.

Naruto started to pull himself across the wooden flooring to reach his mothers' side when another man bolted through the door pushing his mother's body away with reckless abandon. Naruto felt his chakra boil with a heat he had never felt before, it hummed under his skin and it felt like it was trying to force its way out of his body.

"Shit, I'm surrounded!" cursed the man; this was clearly that vile man's partner, the man spotted Naruto and let out a sick chuckle "So _you_ were the pretty thing that caught brother's eye? I can't say I'm surprised he chose to go after you … you are ever _so_ pretty. Hell, I'm just sorry that I didn't get the chance to join in and cut that pretty face of yours right up kid."

That was it.

Naruto snapped and despite the pain, he stood shakily on his bloody feet. With a scream the chakra that had been restrained burst out of his back, they took the form of several pointed chains that swayed ominously with their own, unheard rhythm.

The chains suddenly lashed forward, they sped so quickly through the room that the man only had time to blink, before one of the chains pierced his heart and continued on by moving cleanly through his chest and out his back. The chain, in a creepy display, curved on itself like a serpent and it, along with the dim golden glow of the other chains, illuminated the room. They gave just enough of their eerie light for the room's occupants to make out that the chain was not only still keeping the man alive, but it was also dangling his severed heart like it was a disgusting piece of garbage right in front of his face.

The man shakily looked to Naruto; he stared into Naruto's eyes and was startled to see his eyes suddenly take to glowing pure blue.

"W-what … a-are … you?" stuttered the man in sheer terror before coughing as the foreign chakra from the chains pulsed angrily.

Naruto simply looked at the man in distaste before eying the Kumo Hitai-ate. Naruto stared at it for a tense few seconds before he glared once more at the man, the man and everyone else watching then bore witness as beautiful yet terrifying blue fire burned the man's heart to ashes. The man gurgled as the chain pulsed once more, as if reminding him that it was only the chain that kept him alive. Naruto followed the action by stomping the ground as hard as he could, he ignored the blood, and the action caused a large pillar of metal to rise up from the very foundations of the building. It was that metal pillar that impaled him from the floor, right through the stomach.

"Y-You're n-not human" the man wheezed painfully "Y-You're an A-Angel … of D-Death!"

Naruto's frown and the narrowing of his glowing eyes was the only response the Ninja received, and seconds later, the man's final vision was of the angel of death's chain opening into a blade like point before it stabbed him right between the eyes, nailing his Kumo Hitai-ate in the direct centre.

As the man slumped flat against the pillar of metal that had emerged from the floor, Naruto's figure could be seen under the moonlight that streamed through the windows, a breeze had begun to blow and Kaoru and Chiriku gasped at the image in front of them.

Naruto stood there, his curtain turned robe fluttering and his hacked off white hair blowing lightly in the cool night air, his eyes still glowing while he caressed one of his chains in a dazed like fashion. The golden chains swayed hypnotically to an unseen or unheard rhythm and Chiriku swore that the chains were humming, almost like they were purring under the touch of the angelic child.

The cuts sealed themselves closed, the blood seeped back into his body and the bruises and angry marks covering his form were slowly absorbed back into his body leaving nothing but blemish free skin in its wake.

'Most likely the Kyuubi's doing' Chiriku thought silently.

Then, in the blink of an eye, the spell was broken. Naruto's eyes returned to their beautiful blue and the mesmerizing golden chains shattered, leaving what looked like a gentle wave of cherry blossoms to disintegrate into wisps of golden chakra before fading completely.

Naruto staggered in his spot for a moment before finally blinking and then running over to Yuki's body. He cried and screamed at the unfairness of it all, his cries alerted the rest of his new family and he paused when that mutinous thought flickered through the front of his mind 'Will they still want me?'

Naruto shook Yuki's body vigorously in his attempts to wake her but Kaoru kept whispering lightly that she was gone. Naruto adamantly refused and the famous Uzumaki stubbornness reared its head as he went right back to shaking Yuki's body.

Once more, Naruto started to apologise over and over again until he felt arms gently circle around him and he turned back to see his Kaoru-kaa-chan weeping, she held him comfortingly while the Daimyo clenched his eyes shut and grated his teeth together as he heard Naruto apologising as if it was his fault and it made Masahiko realise that it was an automatic response, like he was used to being blamed for everything.

He heard Naruto telling Kaoru that he could feel her heart beating, but she just continued whispering soothing things into Naruto's ears to comfort him and after this continued for a further ten seconds or so, Naruto snapped.

He suddenly pulled himself from Kaoru's grip and rushed back to Yuki's body. Naruto didn't quite understand _what_ he was doing, but following on instinct (that he'd later learn was from Kurama's own knowledge), he elongated his teeth and bit down _hard_ into Yuki's neck. Naruto ignored the horrified gasps of the others present as he channelled the pure energy that he used for bending, he pushed it into Yuki's veins and then let go.

 **..::..**

In the depths of Naruto's mind Kurama was watching the whole series of events like they were a movie and she wanted to scream in frustration that she couldn't help her little Naru. It wasn't fair, finally Naru-chan had happiness and love and in the blink of an eye it was ruined by some sick minded man with clear mental issues. She watched everything with hateful cussing and steadily falling tears when she witnessed what had happened to Yuki.

Something resonated with the mindscape from within Naruto's body and she took a glance at the remaining seals, her eyes widened at the impossibility of the current situation; the second was dissolving itself on its own. That meant that the seal could not hold back the power threatening to overcome the child that she'd gladly die for and the power was destroying the seal itself. The emotions running through Naruto's body had accelerated the seal's absorption and Kurama despaired at the cause, the reason _why_ Naruto was feeling all of these emotions.

Then Kurama _felt_ the power and she gasped; that was Kushina's Kekkei Genkai and the hidden and most feared Kekkei Genkai of the Uzumaki Royal Family: The fabled Uzumaki Clan's Kongō Fūsa or Adamantine Chakra Chains but something was different, the chains were purer than Kushina's ever were and that scared Kurama.

 **'This shouldn't be possible!'** Kurama thought in fear **'This power should have ended with Kushina. This power is purer, Naru-chan's chains are stronger; they're just like the very first Uzumaki Chain Wielder!'**

Then she witnessed something just as unnerving, Naruto was displaying extremely advanced bending abilities if he was already powerful enough to bend metal so effortlessly. The progress that he was making and his potential would be godlike if he was learning at such a rate. She would have to meet with the Fire Daimyo through Naruto before it was too late. There were two seals remaining; one needed a seal master and the other needed a potent blood source and there were only two that would cut it. Uchiha blood or Senju blood, for while Naruto bore traces of Senju blood it wasn't potent enough and while she detested the majority of the Uchiha for their role in her pain and that of her little Naru's pain, it was necessary to free Naruto of the burden of being restricted further by a village that hated him for her.

She would just have to be patient but if something else happened to Naruto then she'd no longer be a passenger, no; she'd show them why people called her a demon.

 **..::..**

 **"** **Oh Naru-chan"** he could hear Kurama whisper consolingly **"You might have been too late. The technique you used is called 'Spirit Transferal', and like its name says, you transfer Spiritual Energy to another … but … your mother … oh little one, it might be too late."**

 **'** **The fact that he could use that technique is rather scary … his progress is astounding!'** Kurama thought to herself.

Kurama was then surprised when Yuki, suddenly inhaled as if she'd been holding her breath. Her eyes didn't open though and Naruto was worried that he'd done something wrong, though his Kura-nee reassured him, that despite her surprise in him using the Spirit Transferal Technique, he'd used it correctly. Masahiko and Kaoru rushed forward to take a visibly pale Naruto away from Yuki's body, and Chiriku was there seconds later confirming that Yuki was, in fact alive.

Naruto, who still believed that he'd done the technique wrong, had cried himself to sleep, his body mentally and physically exhausted. Kaoru, who had taken Naruto after rushing forward, stood with Naruto in her arms and held him close with a fierce protectiveness burning in her eyes; she glared at Chiriku and simply commanded a single word "Explain!"

Chiriku gulped and upon seeing a similar look in his Daimyo's eyes he sighed and launched into his report of the current circumstances. He left _nothing_ out and described the sights, the smells and the sounds of the entire conflict before describing the death of the second man at Naruto's own hand.

"That's all well and good but I was _here,_ remember?" Kaoru bit out, still stressed out, especially after seeing her Naru-chan in such a state. "What did Naru-chan do and is Yuki really alive?"

Chiriku hummed thoughtfully "I'm no medic Kaoru-sama but yes, Yuki-sama is alive" he hesitated briefly before continuing on "Technically speaking."

Masahiko's fierce look prompted Chiriku to explain quicker "Her vitals have returned to normal and her wound is all but healed, but she had no reactions to being prodded, she may be braindead Lord Daimyo."

The Fire Daimyo and his wife looked as though they'd been physically struck.

"So, you're telling me that whatever Naruto did … it saved her life?" Masahiko asked tentatively

Chiriku nodded thoughtfully "In a way, he saved her from physically dying but we'd need someone like Tsunade Senju to confirm this."

Masahiko nodded; all the more reason to _push_ Tsunade and Jiraiya into _acting_ on his summons but he needed to act now, even if it did seem cold and heartless to do so.

"Chiriku, bring me the ambassador for Kumo at once." He ordered in a strict tone, one that did not quell the look of fury etched into his Lord's face. "Bring him to me to answer why an _active_ Kumo shinobi is consorting with a Missing-nin to attack my family … _my family is off limits;_ all the Daimyo know this so find out who is responsible for this so I may deal with them personally. The will rue the day they messed with me and mine."

Masahiko summoned another Ninja Monk, just like Chiriku and ordered him to take Yuki to her quarters "Also summon the healers for her … I'll be along shortly." The Ninja Monk bowed and hastily did as ordered.

Chiriku also bowed and after a last glance to Naruto and then back to Kaoru, he disappeared shortly, leaving Masahiko alone with Kaoru and their adopted child. His wife whimpered and he circled his arms around her holding bother her and Naruto close to him.

"You and Naruto should stay together tonight, I shall stay with Yuki. We'll summon a healer in a few hours when the sun is up for Naruto but the healers will be here shortly for Yuki" he said softly.

Kaoru nodded mutely and then all three family members moved to the closest room, which happened to be Naruto's room, and she and Naruto snuggled under the blanket while Masahiko just held his wife's hand, gently squeezing it until he had to leave, as the healers had arrived. None of them besides the unconscious Naruto slept for the rest of the early morning but they simply shared each other's warmth and comfort.

 **..::..**

 **That's all for the chapter peeps. I rearranged parts and completely rewrote the start to fit better. I also added an incentive for Naruto to visit the Market.**

 **Please don't moan about the length of the chapter, the next one might be only a little longer but it doesn't change the fact that you've got a chapter to read.**

 **I received an interesting PM from one of my other stories in that I have 'atrocious' grammar and after re-reading some of my newer stories I'm inclined to agree. You should notice less semi-colons in this version but more commas … apparently that's better. I don't claim to know a great deal in regards to grammar, as it was one of my shortfalls in English Class but meh.**

 **..::..**

 **AS ALWAYS: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

 **..::..**

 **\^o^/**


	4. Chapter 4

**..::..**

 **At last, we've finally arrived at the next chapter of the rewrite. I apologize for the wait; I'll do my best to update sooner next time. On another note: please bear with me for a little bit since my laptop is starting to die. It will need to be replaced … and soon at that.**

 **Not much in the way of notifications except to inform you all of the newest addition to my profile page. I've now included an update guide that will be updated as I go … it will help you, the readers to know where the next chapter will be ready.**

 **Other than the usual thank you for reviewing, and please forgive me for not responding to all of them … here we go.**

 **..::..**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER!**

 **..::..**

"Ramen" – Speech

'Ramen' – Thoughts

 **"Ramen"** – Biiju/Summon Speech

 **'Ramen'** – Biiju/Summon Thoughts

 ** _"_** ** _Ramen"_** – God/Deity Speech

 ** _'_** ** _Ramen'_** – God/Deity Thoughts

 **..::..**

Fire Daimyo Masahiko Shinji was not usually an angry man, but since he had met and adopted Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, he found himself furious with the current circumstances. His concubine wife, Yuki Kaguya-Shinji was comatose, and possibly brain dead – murdered at the hands of an apparent missing-nin that once hailed from Kumo, or the Village Hidden in the Clouds.

This missing-nin was caught torturing his son Naruto for being too _pretty_ and had attempted to kill her for interfering. It didn't go so well, as Naruto did … something that saved her life, but what he did was beyond their understanding. As if that wasn't enough the man had a partner that still swore allegiance to Kumo and its leader Ay: the Sandaime Raikage.

Ay, the Sandaime Raikage was a man that had already been responsible for the attempted theft of the Dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai, or Eye Bloodline known as the Byakugan. It was also known as the 'All Seeing White Eye' and belonged to the Hyūga Clan of Konoha, and was one of the San Daidōjutsu or Three Great Eye Techniques.

The other two of the San Daidōjutsu were the Sharingan of the Uchiha Clan and the Rinnegan, whose origin was believed to be from the Sage of the Six Paths himself.

The Sandaime Raikage issued the order under the pretense of an alliance in the form of a treaty. Under the guise of an emissary, a chosen Jounin would infiltrate and kidnap Hinata Hyūga, the eldest daughter of the Clan Head and Main Family; a man named Hiashi Hyūga. His plan backfired however when his Jounin was killed whilst escaping Konoha by Hiashi himself; Ay made the best of a bad situation though and demanded the immediate surrender of Hiashi to Kumo to face _punishment_ for the death of a _dear_ family friend. The Hyūga Clan had their way in the end when Hiashi's twin brother Hizashi Hyūga, knocked his brother out and took his place.

Hizashi Hyūga was born not even five minutes after his brother Hiashi and was condemned to live in the Branch Family as a result. The Branch Family were branded with the Kago no Tori no Juin or the Caged Bird Curse Seal. It was a seal that was barbaric in design, one that allowed the Main Family (who were free from being branded), to control the Branch Family using a single hand seal. In doing so, it inflicted an unfathomable amount of pain upon those that were branded, as it attacked the brain cells of the Branch Family member through the seal.

Prolonged exposure from its affects caused permanent brain damage to the Branch Family members and was believed to cause the Branch Family members to die much younger and much quicker than their Main Family counterparts. The Caged Bird Curse Seal was implemented long before the Hyūga Clan had joined Konoha so they were exempt from submitting the design itself to the Village and as far as the Village knew; it was designed to stop the theft of their Dōjutsu by destroying their eyes and all traces of the Curse Seal itself upon their deaths, which was also true but still not the whole truth. Hizashi, who pretended to be Hiashi, had the honor and the pleasure of literally spitting in the face of the Raikage before killing himself and with him; his eyes.

The Sandaime Raikage was not a happy man but was unable to do anything about the situation and silently stewed in his anger.

If that wasn't enough, in his youth, it was the same man that suggested and had a team attempt to kidnap Naruto's biological mother Kushina Uzumaki as a gennin for the Uzumaki Royal Family's famed Kongō Fūsa or Adamantine Chakra Chains. That plan was thwarted by Minato and the rest was history; Kushina and Minato fell in love, had Naruto and then the events that unfolded shortly after led right back to this moment.

Masahiko sighed tiredly and looked dejectedly towards the picture of Yuki on his desk, it was ironic to him; they'd finally adopted a child but then Yuki was taken from them, whether it was temporary or permanent, before they could have _their_ child. Yuki had been starting to get sick lately and she had been excited to see the healers that were coming today by appointment. They were no longer needed for Yuki but they _were_ still going to be summoned to check on the adopted child of the Daimyo, they stayed and proceeded to give Naruto a full check-up under the critical gaze of Asuma Sarutobi who had taken it upon himself to never let Naruto out of his sight.

'I guess in the end they were needed after all' he thought as he let out a heavy breath; he was thinking about Naruto and what the healers had said earlier that morning.

The healers had informed him that Naruto was in perfect health, aside from being malnourished of course but they totally disregarded any _mental_ issues that Naruto may have been suffering from. They did however recommend a special diet and with a look of greed offered their services to stay on permanently for a fee of course. They had been escorted out quickly after that and Masahiko had stormed into his throne room and began to brood while waiting for Chiriku to return with the Kumo ambassador.

He felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes and he struggled to regain control of his emotions, he would weep in private for as cold as it seemed, those living took precedence right now; his wife and child needed him … and the thought of venting on an ego-bloated idiot of an ambassador was awfully tempting as well. The Daimyo was brought out of his thoughts by the booming sound of the door slamming open and for said idiot to swagger into the throne room like he owned the place and Masahiko gritted his teeth in fury; he would greatly enjoy this.

"Ah, your _excellency_ " the ambassador spoke weirdly; why was he talking like that? Oh, this was the _new_ ambassador and he obviously thought that speaking through his nose made him sound more important, but that rude tone _had_ to be dealt with. "My name is Yuu Takahiro and I am the new ambassador of Kumo for the Land of Fire."

The ambassador looked like he had just gotten away with murder if the smirk was anything to go by and Masahiko snapped. After standing and bringing himself to full height for extra intimidation, he sent a healthy dosage of KI across the room and glowered at the idiot in front of him.

"YOU VILE, DISTGUSTING LITTLE SHIT-STAIN!" His booming voice echoed around the room causing him to appear even more terrifying than before and the Fire Daimyo's KI washed over the room so quickly and with such density that even Chiriku, who stood by the ambassador shivered. "How _dare_ you address me so callously vermin, I am _not_ some common noble that you can puff yourself up and lord over; I AM THE SOVEREIGN RULER OF THE LAND OF FIRE! I AM FIRE DAIMYO MASAHIKO SHINJI, SO KNEEL DOWN _AMBASSADOR_! KNEEL DOWN BEFORE YOUR SUPERIOR!"

The man shook in fear and hit the ground faster than even some shinobi could manage, all the while blubbering and stuttering out apologies to the Fire Daimyo. Masahiko internally smirked at the man in front of him while outwardly maintaining his KI. He didn't even bother to hide the distain and visible disgust for the man in front of him.

Narrowing his eyes, Masahiko continued, "You shall address me properly in MY court vermin, for I am _done_ playing games with you and your Lord, the Daimyo of the Land of Lightning. You WILL both answer to my demands from this moment forward, or you will face what will happen when I decide to no longer allow trade or commerce between our nations."

The man seemed to gather his wits and retorted with a haughty sniff and a victorious reply of, "You can't do that as you don't even control half of the commerce or trade between our nations."

The ambassador looked up with a smirk only to piss his pants at the downright savage grin that had appeared on the Fire Daimyo's face.

"You and I both, are _well_ aware of the fact that I only control 25% of trade and commerce, true …" the Daimyo conceded and spotting a smirk from the ambassador he paused but then his grin turned vindictive, " … but I now also have access and control to the Uzumaki Royal Family's assets!"

The ambassador blinked and then laughed, "Impossible, the last heir died almost four years ago in _Konoha_. You are only a _steward_ of their accounts, _you_ can't access them" he spat out Konoha like it was a foul tasting thing, and thought he'd put the Fire Daimyo in his place, when he was interrupted from speaking further when the Fire Daimyo started laughing.

It was a quiet chuckle at first, but it grew louder and then louder still, it grew until it bordered on hysterical and even crazy. The ambassador gulped and started sweating even more, _this_ shouldn't be the response he was _supposed_ to get.

Eventually the laughing died down but the tension and KI remained as thick as ever.

"You will not speak down to me _vermin_ , I am aware of what you were _made_ to believe," the Fire Daimyo spat out harshly with a glare. "The fact remains though that I _have_ got control and pardon me if I'm wrong, but I believe that the Uzumaki Royal Family currently controls 65% of trade and commerce for the entire Elemental Nations, it _was_ 50% but what kind of a steward would I be if I failed to increase their holdings and _my_ position?"

The ambassador's sweating started to get worse and he tried and failed to remove the horrible lump in his throat. "T-then t-that m-means that … *gulp* … it's true, an heir still lives!"

Masahiko allowed his vicious smirk to grow, if that was possible and added pressure.

Masahiko knew he told Naruto to wait a year before any contact could be made but he lied, and he _did_ feel guilty about it but he was concerned about his child's safety and it seemed that now, after everything that had happened, he could release the identity without _anyone_ else interfering. That also meant that Konoha and Hiruzen would know within the hour but it was time, and even Hiruzen had no claim any further as legally there was a time period of a month in which to file a protest and that had passed before even arriving in the Imperial Capital.

"Yes … it's true and now that brings me to another topic of interest, the heir that has now placed FULL control of the Royal Family's assets over to me until he or she reaches maturity is now also _my_ heir apparent until such a time that I may be blessed with a child of my own."

Though Masahiko wasn't going to take another concubine, he had decided that Yuki would be the only other woman in his life and if Yuki didn't wake, both he and his first wife Kaoru weren't likely to move on from this tragedy. Looking to the ambassador he noticed that he looked like he was going to pass out 'Now for the final nail.'

"That means that if I have no heir of my own then upon maturity the _entirety_ of the Fire Country's Political and Economic Power is transferred to the sole heir of Uzu's Royal Family … and _that_ means that he or she would control a total of 90% of the Elemental Nation's Economy! I'm sure you're smart enough to know that Uzu's Royal Family already controls Konoha's Political sway with 90% of their power as well as controlling ALL treaties as well."

Yep the man was swaying and seemed dangerously close to passing out now and Masahiko wanted to return to his wife and child.

"In conclusion _vermin_ I hold all of the cards and I am tired of your insolence and disrespect to me and mine. Tell your Daimyo that I _demand_ his presence at his earliest convenience, which I'm sure won't be long after you relay this message, but also inform him that if he sends you back I _will_ kill you and close _all_ trade effective immediately. NOW LEAVE MY PALACE AND CITY SWINE!"

The blubbering man actually managed to run out of the room and he only tripped over himself five times before making it to his carriage.

"How was _that_ Chiriku?" Masahiko asked smugly

"M-my Lord Daimyo?" Chiriku asked shakily, then gulping he continued "Sir … remind me never to piss you off!"

They shared a laugh before the Daimyo turned serious once more.

"Chiriku, inform Asuma that his new mission is to guard Naruto 24/7 from now on until we can assign him a suitable dual guard squad, it will work well since he will be training Naruto starting tomorrow anyway since Naruto unlocked his Chakra Chains last night." The Daimyo ordered with authority.

Chiriku nodded but paused once he was called once more by the Daimyo.

"Have you managed to make contact with the people I summoned?" he questioned with an intensity backing his voice, he was dead serious regarding this matter.

"Yes my lord, we made contact with both Jiraiya and Tsunade but both declined to respond to your summons, they believe that you weren't serious or thinking straight when you ordered them to the Capital."

Masahiko Shinji frowned and he adopted a regretful look before taking a deep breath and looking towards Chiriku once more. He then activated a seal that transcribed his official laws and orders directly to the archives, the Shinobi core and Konoha.

The Seal worked as a medium. His voice would be converted to word and then, that word, once authorised by his Seal as Fire Daimyo, would be transmitted to the aforementioned locations for the sake of recording his ruling.

The only concern of the Daimyo was that, as the Laws were instantly transmitted to Konoha – they would know immediately, and that added to their discovering his precious Naruto's location, meant that they would know within hours at the earliest, or a day at the latest.

He had no choice … the two remaining Sannin needed to reminded of their oaths as Shinobi of Hi no Kuni.

"Then on this day and by the Order of Fire Daimyo Masahiko Shinji, I do hereby strip the Toad Sage Jiraiya of no Clan, and the Slug Sage Tsunade Senju of the Senju Clan, of their travelling rights until such a time as they obey my summons. Their accounts and moneys are also to be suspended and in Jiraiya's case his publisher will be fined if he continues to print. Further disobedience will see his publisher tried for treason if he distributes any works by the Toad Sage until further notice."

He took a breath and licked his lips before continuing.

"If contact is made and further ignored I brand them …" he paused and let out a heavy and pained breath, "… I brand them as Missing-nin and order a Kill on Sight command to _all_ shinobi with a posted bounty to be announced after a two week period. If they further disobey my summons after this two week period, then I shall mark them in the Elemental Nation's Bingo Book with an increased bounty befitting their titles, rank and skill. I have spoken and my words are now law; I now stamp this transcription with my official seal"

Masahiko dipped his ring in the special wax and pressed it down on the scroll hard, "So it is done and so has my word become law."

Chiriku gasped and glanced to the Fire Daimyo with a look of confusion. He refrained from speaking his questions out loud though, after seeing the raw pain on the Daimyo's face. It was clear that he was greatly unsettled with his order and understanding dawned on Chiriku's face; he then understood that the ruling of his Lord was mostly there to be a warning, but now that it was stamped it would be difficult to overturn, even if it was the Daimyo who ordered it in the first place.

"Go and relay my orders to Asuma," the Daimyo began and after a sigh continued, "I have decided to aid in the search of replacements to my guardians personally. I will have them take _the oath_ just as you and Asuma have before them; until such a time I will have the Fire Temple Monks substitute as security detail."

Chiriku nodded with approval and understanding. The monks from the temple had grown complacent and this would reignite their passion and way of life. Their appointment to the Fire Daimyo's security detail would also encourage them to train harder as well, so it was with a smile that he nodded his consent and left to fulfil the orders of his leader.

 **..::..**

True to Masahiko's assumption, Konoha did know within the following hours of what occurred between the Kumo ambassador and the Fire Daimyo, and it is with this that we find the Hokage. Hiruzen was pacing the length of his office whilst trying to soothe his oncoming migraine, he looked to the Jounin and his advisors Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado that he had assembled to discuss the issue at hand.

Naruto was with the Fire Daimyo, the worst possible outcome for Konoha, as the child would be well aware of his heritage by now – and that spelled trouble. If Naruto _had_ become aware of his heritage and the political power that he wielded, then Konoha could be ruined.

Just as the Sandaime was about to address their issue, he was interrupted by something that didn't make their situation any easier: the transcription attendant had burst into his office and shakily handed the new _stamped_ law from their Fire Daimyo.

Hiruzen paled and his advisors soon followed after reading the document, the Jounin looked to the Hokage in confusion. After the Jounin were informed of their newest Law, they all waited for the dismissal to follow out the will of the Daimyo. Hiruzen nodded tiredly and they burst out of the office at top speed to notify the surrounding outposts.

"We need to contain this Hiruzen." Homura stated instantly, "Though I believe the entire Village will know within the day."

"Indeed," Koharu agreed.

"It'll be too late to contain _anything,_ " The Sandaime replied, "Just do me a favour and retrieve a Courier-nin … we need to get Naruto back!"

True to the comment of the Elder, the talkative Shinobi had already begun to spread the word through the streets, soon the entire village knew the news and many paled like the Hokage before them.

The child that they had tormented and called 'abomination' and 'demon brat' held _that_ much power? They knew they were screwed and many began praying to the previous Hokage for help and guidance; ironically most prayed to the Fourth Hokage for aid in this time of confusion and crisis.

 **..::..**

Itachi Uchiha had been searching for her younger brother Sasuke when she learned of the news and she let out a sigh, 'It was only a matter of time I suppose, the village has had this coming and now they're screwed.'

She spotted Sasuke and gave a small smile when he noticed her presence. He still called her big brother but it didn't matter, as long as Sasuke remained this carefree and happy, she was happy.

Sasuke ran up to her and pulled on her arm, trying to drag her in the direction of their home; Itachi smiled and poked Sasuke's forehead causing him to flinch and then pout.

"What was that for nii-chan?" Sasuke mumbled rather pitifully.

"It's time to go home but you don't need to pull my arm off," she replied curtly, his pout became more pronounced but she poked him again, "Come on let's go home now … my foolish little brother."

Sasuke perked up at that and after another pout at the 'little brother' comment, he ran ahead of his 'older brother'.

 **..::..**

Kumo's Daimyo, a man named Satoshi Takahiro was not pleased at all. His youngest brother had returned from The Imperial City of the Land of Fire and had informed him of the outcome word for word.

Satoshi had started to sweat by the end; he had _no_ choice but to answer the summons of the Fire Daimyo and something in the bottom of his gut told him that he was going to be more trouble. He had received word about the Fire Daimyo's concubine's condition and he had a bad feeling that some of his ninja force was involved.

And if that was the case then he could kiss his dignity goodbye. He, along with _every_ Daimyo knew the man was a political nightmare to face under normal circumstances but if what his youngest brother was indeed true, then he was now going to be the devil incarnate and this devil's concubine was just attacked … he was definitely in over his head and he knew he was fucked.

 **..::..**

Asuma stared at the unresponsive child that just sat there staring at nothing in particular, this was _his_ fault.

If only he had stayed at his post instead of rushing off to find the breech in security then Yuki would still be alive, mentally at least – and Naruto would still be smiling that beautiful smile of his. The Daimyo had told Asuma that he was not to blame, that he was doing his job by checking the security breech but it didn't diminish the guilt that bubbled in his heart.

Movement caught his eye and he noticed a pure gold chain emerge from Naruto's left shoulder, it curled around Naruto almost as if it was alive and trying to comfort the boy with a hug. Naruto allowed the tiniest of smiles shine through as he petted the chain while he mumbled to himself. Asuma was unable to make anything out but it was if he was conversing with someone, or more appropriately something.

Could his Chakra Chains be sentient? Impossible, Kushina's were bendable to her will but then again, her chains only subdued her victims. Naruto's chains could attack and kill in a rather ruthless manner. He was almost hypnotised by the chain's beauty and unbeknownst to Asuma, he began to sway his head to its rhythm.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Chiriku who then proceeded to inform Asuma of _everything_ that had happened but one thing stood out to him; the Daimyo wanted Asuma to guard Naruto 24/7?

That meant that the Daimyo was serious, he didn't blame Asuma.

Asuma gulped and walked over to Naruto, he kept a close eye on the chain though because as he approached it shifted to face him, and eerily enough it followed him approach like it was _watching_ him. Asuma shivered and turned his attention to Naruto once more, he knelt down and gently lifted the effeminate child's head so they could make eye contact.

"Hear that Naruto? We're stuck with each other." He chuckled before continuing, "I _will_ train you to be the best Shinobi in history, I swear to you now upon my blood and my very life that I will stand by your side through thick and thin and support you."

Asuma spoke with such passion and finality in his voice that he caused something to move Naruto deep within and Naruto smiled that tiny smile.

'Progress!' Asuma cheered mentally.

"Arigatou Asuma-san," it was quiet; almost a squeak but he heard it and he too smiled at the boy in front of him.

"Uh-uh Naruto … that's Asuma-sensei now!" Asuma chuckled, he liked the sound of that … sensei … he could handle training a child right?

 **..::..**

Tsunade Senju was not a happy woman right now … the Fire Daimyo had ordered her to the Capital and he was serious; at first she'd blown the summons off as an odd way of invitation or something but now she and Shizune, her niece were surrounded by the Daimyo's Fire Monks. The Fire Monks were headed by Chiriku of the Daimyo's Twelve Ninja Guardians; the best of the best from all corners of the Land of Fire.

"Lady Tsunade Senju and Shizune Kato," the Monk spoke gruffly, "You are hereby ordered to accompany us to the Imperial City by the command of Fire Daimyo Masahiko Shinji. Your money and accounts have been frozen and will not be opened until such a time as you do as ordered; failure to comply will see you branded as a missing-nin."

Tsunade was enraged, how dare they freeze her accounts? Had the Daimyo gone mad; why was he doing this?

"How dare you threaten me … I am Tsunade SENJU!" she growled harshly though the Fire Monk just stared her down, nonplussed by her famous temper.

"You should comply with the Daimyo's order Lady Tsunade," was all he replied with.

"And I care why?" Tsunade angrily scoffed, 'Is this guy for real?'

The Monk didn't appreciate being dismissed so casually so he drew the Daimyo's Decree and he tossed it to Tsunade, who caught it effortlessly, moments later she began to read the decree.

Her face paled and sweat trickled down the back of her neck. The Daimyo _was_ being serious, this decree was signed and stamped using Uzumaki sealing wax. This particular sealing item was a boon for Daimyos and Dignitaries as you had to completely match the user's biometrics. That meant a clone couldn't imitate the user, nor could a henged ninja, so that meant that this order was the genuine article.

Tsunade glanced to Shizune before swallowing a lump at the back of her throat and replying to the monk said, "Understood … when shall we be expected to arrive in the Imperial City?"

"We are to escort you at once Lady Tsunade, that decree was signed and stamped almost a week ago and you have two to arrive or be branded a missing-nin," the Monk replied nonchalantly.

Tsunade nodded and the newly formed party began their journey to the Capital of the Land of Fire.

 **-Time Skip: Six Days Later-**

Tsunade and Shizune were exhausted. After travelling for six days straight, they'd finally arrived at the Imperial City. Shizune was awed by the magnificence of it all as she'd never been here before, while Tsunade was quick to spot the various Fire Monks wandering the city as well as the civilian Police Force. Something had happened recently and Tsunade didn't like the feeling that was welling up inside the pit of her stomach.

Upon entering the Imperial Palace, Tsunade zeroed in on the adorable looking girl with the brutally chopped off hair. The child was sitting on the famous grand staircase created by her Grandfather reading her book. She didn't get to look for long though, as they were showed to one of the grand guest rooms at the Palace. They were told that they could freshen themselves up before meeting with the Daimyo in the afternoon but Tsunade couldn't stop thinking about the child though because despite the sheer cuteness of the child, even with the bad haircut, Tsunade could sense _something_ radiating from the child and it was both familiar and unnerving.

They were retrieved later by Chiriku himself who welcomed them to the Capital and wished them luck as he opened the door to the Throne Room. On instinct Tsunade straightened her back and strolled forward with confidence in her steps; Shizune following her mentor's example. Tsunade was surprised to see a familiar face as she approached and knew that her bad feeling was going to prove itself accurate: it was her old teammate Jiraiya.

 **..::..**

Jiraiya had been watching an exchange between an ANBU from Kumo and an ANBU from Iwa; something dramatic had occurred in the last two weeks and the balance of power had shifted. Jiraiya was supposed to be on a routine information drop but the suspicious actions of these two ANBU caught his attention, however as quickly as the two had met, the two left again leaving a puzzled Toad Sage behind. He jumped when a voice spoke from behind him and he knew from the shifting breeze that he was surrounded; he cursed himself for being so careless.

"Lord Jiraiya of the Sannin," a man spoke, his mask denoting him as a Fire Monk covering his face. "By order of our Lord, Fire Daimyo Masahiko Shinji, you are commanded to report to the Imperial City or be marked as a missing-nin. Your money and accounts have been frozen and your publisher banned until you comply."

"Come on guys, let's just relax." Jiraiya tried to ease the tension, "We're all loyal to the Daimyo here."

"You failed to answer his first summons," the Monk replied dangerously, "If you _were_ loyal then you'd have responded the first time. You have a week at most to report to the Palace in the Imperial City, if not …"

The Monk trailed off before tossing a copy of the decree over to Jiraiya; he caught and opened it in one swift movement and began to read the summons. Jiraiya gasped and looked up at the Monk with danger in his eyes. The Monks tensed but the leader defused the situation with a nod and a gesture in the direction of the Imperial City.

Jiraiya understood the simple gesture … this was not open for debate and they would be going with him to ensure he arrived on time. With a sigh Jiraiya nodded once more and they all departed for the Capital, the one thought in Jiraiya's mind was 'What's this all about?'

 **-Time Skip: Five Days Later-**

Upon arriving at the Capital, the Monks escorted Jiraiya, despite his attempts to coerce them into allowing him time for 'research', to the Palace where they showed him to his room and then promptly left. Jiraiya's mind was travelling a hundred different ways trying to think of why he was being forced to meet the Daimyo before a perverse grin made its way onto his face, maybe he wanted an autograph and just couldn't wait.

A splash brought him out of his perverted mind and he walked over to the window that overlooked the garden. He looked out and spotted a beautiful looking child with poorly cut hair feeding the Koi in the pond with her legs placed in the cool water. A giggle left his mouth while he thought about the kind of beauty that child would be when she was older.

'Maybe I should come this way when she's older, she's perfect research material.' he giggled.

Chiriku came the following morning with food and a message that they were just waiting on the second group to arrive and they'd meet the Daimyo. Jiraiya nodded and took the food; he used a jutsu to check for poison, much to Chiriku's amusement but he left soon after.

It was nearing mid-afternoon when Chiriku returned and beckoned him to follow; after a short walk Chiriku opened the door to the throne room and pointed to where he would be placed before bowing and informing Jiraiya that he was going to retrieve the other group.

Imagine his surprise and barely hidden delight when he came face to face with his well-endowed teammate and her niece.

 **..::..**

"Jiraiya? What the hell are you doing here?" Tsunade asked, confusion clear in her voice.

"Ah Tsunade-hime, how I've missed you." Jiraiya gushed in his usual manner, something that had Tsunade twitching and wanting nothing more than to knock Jiraiya into the stratosphere.

"Jiraiya … come near Shizune or I and I'll beat you into the next Nation." Tsunade growled as Jiraiya went in for a 'hug'. They started bickering and with Tsunade's temper it soon escalated into a shouting match whilst Shizune tried to placate both sides.

"Enough!" boomed the voice of the Daimyo.

At once both Jiraiya and Tsunade clammed up and took their seats with a demure Shizune bowing lowly before doing the same. Masahiko Shinji snorted at the two Sannin, they were acting like children and needed to behave themselves but the girl … Shizune Kato; well her manners were impeccable and he nodded his head to her in a return gesture.

"You two are here to answer my questions and depending on your answers will depend on how I deal with you," he spoke, his deep voice echoing throughout the room. He glanced at a nervous Shizune and spoke directly to her, "Shizune Kato, yes I know your name but don't fret for the sins of your master and mentor will not reflect on you."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at his statement and looked heatedly at Masahiko before snorting and shifting her weight to sit more comfortably (read rudely). This didn't go unnoticed by all other parties and the Daimyo narrowed his gaze; he glanced to both of the other two people present and they both recognised the danger that resided in the Daimyo's gaze.

"Tsunade Senju … do you find my court unfit for your presence or manners?" he spoke dangerously and it seemed that Tsunade finally saw what she had done. She immediately changed her position back to one of respect and flushed with embarrassment as she bit out an apology.

Seeing that the occupants were now sufficiently cowed in his presence the stood and walked closer while holding up a seal that Jiraiya was instantly curious to examine. Masahiko gazed at the piece of parchment that held the image and remembered the circumstances that led him to getting his hands on this seal.

 **-Flashback-**

Masahiko Shinji walked through the castle's hallways heading towards his destination; as he approached the tiny garden that had become the makeshift training ground that Asuma had started to train Naruto on, he felt a massive wave of power surge through the empty hall. Speeding up his pace he came to see Asuma staring bewildered as Naruto sat in a meditative state with his eyes closed. Masahiko watched Naruto stay like that for over fifteen minutes before looking worriedly at Asuma.

Asuma returned the worried look so Masahiko took a deep breath and walked closer to the child sitting. He heard Asuma shout rather loudly at him to stop and Masahiko turned to see that Naruto's eyes were open and glowing bright blue; then with a great amount of speed Naruto's sitting form suddenly sprang up and stood with one hand touching Masahiko's heart while the other touched his temple … then there was darkness.

Masahiko's eyes opened to a giant room that bore a massive cage that separated both sides of the aforementioned giant room. Standing up he cast a weary glance around the foreign room but saw no-one in the room besides him – that was until he heard and felt something _big_ take a breath behind him. Masahiko spun around and came face to face with glowing red eyes and a snout that was centimetres from his head; taking a step backwards he watched the creature with trepidation before jumping again when his hand was taken hold of by a blonde haired Naruto.

This Naruto was slightly different than the Naruto that was meditating, for one this Naruto's hair was its original long blonde hair but outside he knew that Naruto had chopped off hair still dyed white. He took a closer look at the Naruto holding his hand before spotting the slit in his usually expressive blue eyes.

"Naruto? Naruto is that you?" he asked and cursed himself when his voice quaked at the start.

The Naruto lookalike glanced at Masahiko before its face sported a vulpine grin; the Naruto then jumped back but while jumping changed like shedding its skin. In its place was a beautiful young woman that held strong resemblance to Naruto but with blood red hair and eyes; she smiled predatorily at him and snapped her fingers. The sound echoed through the entire spans of the room before the cage bars disappeared as did the giant looking beast to his left. She looked at him again, though this time with a great sense of determination and curiosity.

 **"So you are the guardian for my dear Naru-chan?"** she purred with _something_ in her voice that sent a dangerous shiver down his spine, **"I've been waiting to speak with you and my precious Naru's meditation closed the gap between his mind, my consciousness and your mind; thus our ability to converse … so tell me Fire Daimyo Masahiko Shinji … do you know who or** _ **what**_ **I am?"**

"You are the Kyuubi … no, wait, Naruto called you Kurama or Kura-nee," he responded with a strong voice that belayed his hidden nerves. The woman's smile grew as she got closer to him and when she was only two feet away she stopped and that curious look came back.

 **"You don't step back? Are you not afraid of me mortal?"** she asked with a tilt of her head and a gentle voice that sounded like honey. Masahiko stared at Kurama before straightening his back and nodding his head positively and answering truthfully.

"I-I am afraid but I trust in Naruto's sense of character … he said that you were like a big sister so I will honour what I originally said and give you the benefit of the doubt"

Kurama stare deepened and he felt as if she was examining his soul; which was likely considering they were guardians before they were known as Biiju or demons. Her face relaxed and smiled a truly beautiful smile that reminded him of Naruto.

 **"You are exactly as my dear Naru-chan has said you are,"** she said calmly before bowing as if she was a noble. **"You are a man of integrity and you stand firm in the defence of those you deem family … so I thank you Masahiko Shinji for taking Naruto as a member of your family and since I smell no deceit on you I know that everything you've said is true … though you** _ **did**_ **lie about Naru-chan not being able to contact that Uchiha child."**

Masahiko snorted softly but before he could defend himself she waved it off like it was old news.

 **"I'm aware of** _ **why**_ **you lied to Naru-chan and I agree with you,"** she spoke airily, **"Naru's protection came first and on that note that Ninja Guardian of Naru's? Asuma Sarutobi … he is a man of character as well, his allegiance is to you and not his father … he is a man that** _ **I**_ **trust to watch Naru so lay your doubts aside my Lord."**

Masahiko sucked in a breath but nodded all the same, for he had internally questioned Asuma's loyalty to him but if this woman … no; Kurama trusted him then he would trust him as well. He glanced at the woman that was still staring him down with that tilted look before she blinked, smiled at him and then turned full circle and snapped her fingers once more. This time however the wall on the far side lit up with two seals that looked like they were branded into said wall. She turned to him once more but this time all emotion was drained from her face and her voice echoed around him as she spoke.

 **"These seals were placed upon my dear Naru. There were originally four seals but I overcame one whilst Naru overcame the other, furthermore these two final seals may … no** _ **can**_ **only be released under the right circumstances."** She said before continuing nonplussed at Masahiko's pale face. **"One requires the aid of a Seal Master; I would suggest Naru's Father's teacher, Jiraiya of the Sannin. The** _ **other**_ **seal requires a potent blood … not in quantity but in quality. I have narrowed the blood down to Senju blood or Uchiha blood."**

Masahiko stared at Kurama before sighing in resignation, he glanced at the wall and then back again before speaking, "Jiraiya of the Sannin and Tsunade Senju have ignored my summons but I have the entirety of the Fire Monks minus a number for guarding the palace out searching, but I must know why you need the blood of the Senju or the Uchiha and the services of a Seal Master."

Kurama seemed _very_ pleased to hear that question and responded, **"The first seal requires a Seal Master that can unseal it; the seal in question is a Heritage Seal that was** _ **unfortunately**_ **un-keyed to blood; whoever placed it was knowledgeable but not smart enough. By not keying it to blood, any old Seal Master could unbind it but my concern is the effect that it will have on Naru."**

"What would happen to Naruto?" Masahiko's reply was prompt, a reply that earned him another smile of approval.

 **"The reason I asked for Jiraiya is that the pervert is probably the only Seal Master outside of an Uzumaki Seal Master that could organise a Suppression Room Seal. This seal would allow the Heritage Seal to be released in a controlled environment as to avoid … ahem … accidents to others and more importantly to Naruto."** She coughed before continuing, **"Accidents could be caused internally and externally depending on who and when they put the seal on him. Now I can handle internal problems easy but that's where the second seal comes in."**

Taking a breath to allow not only herself a moment but also Masahiko who had adopted a deadly serious face during Kurama's explanation.

On seeing his nod to continue she continued.

 **"The second seal is a Blood Suppressant Seal."** She began and after hearing Masahiko gasp she continued with a grim expression, **"I see you know of that particular piece of work. The Blood Suppressant Seal was banned by the Uzumaki as it completely bound the victim's well … everything. Their intelligence, their bloodlines and their … future. The Hyūga Clan's Kago no Tori no Juin or their Caged Bird Curse Seal was a bastardized version of the Blood Suppressant Seal's incomplete form but the complete form or stage as is the seal placed on Naru would kill him before his fifth birthday."**

Masahiko growled dangerously, "Who? Who is responsible for this?"

 **"I am uncertain but there are only four people I know of that could've done this and one is dead."** She spoke grimly before continuing at his look **"The others responsible are either The Sandaime Hokage, his student Jiraiya of the Sannin or the final possibility Danzo Shimura … though I suppose that Orochimaru of the Sannin could've done it but he hasn't been actively searching for Naru."**

"And the one that is dead?" he spoke after swallowing the lump at the back of his throat.

Kurama sighed before replying to his question with the name: **"Minato Namikaze. Kushina couldn't do it because of the Clan's Charter … no family member can actively harm a member of the Royal Family by ascension order. That means that while Tsunade has Royal Uzumaki blood in her veins because of her grandmother, Mito Uzumaki-Senju, she was blood adopted into the Senju as was the custom for marriage back then so it made Mito both Uzumaki and a Senju. Since Kushina wasn't blood adopted on her marriage night before they … ahem … consummated said marriage Naruto technically has pure Uzumaki blood with … extras from other clans and their DNA. There is no such thing as a half-blood Uzumaki unless blood adoptions have occurred; the Uzumaki blood is too strong and overwrites the main DNA strand. Naruto** _ **needs**_ **blood from another potent source so Uchiha blood or Senju blood to combat the Blood Suppressant Seal since his Uzumaki blood was already sealed with an overlapping one that Naruto destroyed in rage the night Yuki was …"**

Realisation dawned on Masahiko but it was with a sad, tired smile that he replied his acknowledgement and understanding of the current situation but things weren't over just yet.

 **"There's … something else …"** Kurama said softly with a hint of remorse, **"I-I'm fading … ever since I met Naru and granted him his abilities and gave him love … which was against my Genjutsu's programming of rage … I unbound the chains that bind me to this plane of existence. Long story short … by his fifth birthday I'll be gone from inside of him"**

Masahiko gasped and then paled "Will Naruto … will this cause him to … die?"

 **"Unfortunately Naru would fade with me and with the Blood Suppressant Seal on him as well … I don't see him living past his fifth birthday unless two things occur …"** she stated seriously; Masahiko straightened his back, knowing that what was about to be said would mean life or death for Naruto.

 **"The first problem will be the Blood Suppressant Seal; to neutralize this seal we will need Senju or Uchiha blood as I've stated already, but we need to be careful as** _ **any**_ **special traits from their blood would awaken in Naru. For instance if Tsunade donated a vial of blood or an organ of any kind which is the price for removing the Seal then Naru may inherit her instinctive godlike strength or while slim … her chakra control. If we used the blood or organ of an Uchiha then he** _ **may**_ **inherit the Sharingan … he may not of course but the probability of such a trait transferring to Naru is high."**

Masahiko gaped at Kurama and she allowed an inner triumphant smirk come forth before continuing the explanation for her solution.

 **"I have a solution to the second problem; I will imprint onto Naru … basically I will hand the title of 'Guardian' over to him and when I fade his life will be spared but … if I do this then Naru will never be the same. I have pre-existing traits or quirks that would transfer with my essence and title. Traits that include my slight** ***cough*** **sadistic streak but most importantly; something called 'Guardian State' as I call it. If Naruto's rage is so intense he will go into said 'Guardian State' and if he is struck dead in this state … he** _ **will**_ **die; no second chances etc. etc."** she took a breath before continuing **"I am made of Chakra with a consciousness but Naru is of flesh and blood so where chakra will reform … flesh and blood will not; the exception to this is if Naru is struck dead and not in the 'Guardian State' then he can regenerate from** _ **any**_ **wound life threatening or not and add that to his already impressive healing rate as an Uzumaki then you have a child that could get destroyed but if a single living cell is left then he will survive and re-form … though it would be awfully painful for him."**

Masahiko just stared at Kurama with unblinking eyes before he coughed and opened his mouth to speak, to then close it again; thus this repeated itself many times before he finally gathered his thoughts.

"So you're saying that the tiny feminine boy that my family fell in love with will essentially be a … god?" he asked with a croak as he looked to Kurama.

 **"Not a god per say but close to it … he will essentially be semi-immortal and his body will stop ageing at 16 or 17 years old. I explained it to poor Naru-chan already but his dream of being 'manly' will never become a reality as my pheromones and chakra will cause him to become excessively more beautiful until he turns 16 or 17 years old. That means that he'll probably keep being mistaken for a girl for a very long time if not for the rest of his life"** she tried to sound serious but she found herself giggling the end of her comments and even though the conversation was a serious issue, Masahiko found himself chuckling as well.

 **"Joking aside though I have talked to Naru and I've instructed him to meet me soon for a gift."** She spoke sadly **"It will be my final gift to Naru before … before I leave this plane of existence. I know for certain that if Jiraiya learns of Naru he will be forced or coerced into signing the Summoning Contract with the Toad Clan. My final gift for my dear Naru is to let him be the first since the very first Uzumaki Chain Wielder to sign the Summoning Contract with the Kitsune Clan!"**

"I've never heard of the Kitsune Clan or their Summoning Contract before, I've always thought it was possible but …" Masahiko was speechless; his adopted child would be … a sight to behold once in combat or if his personality was any indication, would be a politician's worst nightmare … oh he was waiting to see how he would react to being forced into _anything_. "Wait … you said he would be forced or coerced into signing with the Toad Clan … why?"

 **"All for the sake of utilizing my 'evil' chakra for 'good' … and I assume that they'd eventually teach Naru Sage Mode."** Kurama sighed tiredly, **"What the Toad Clan has forgotten over time is that it was the Elder of the Kitsune Clan that taught it to the Great Toad Elder in the first place. The Kitsune Clan had learned the art of the Sage from me, who then founded and taught the next Elder of the Clan who then taught the Toads; it's all very frustrating as now the Toads have forgotten us and our stipulations in teaching them in the first place."**

Kurama huffed but her face softened before turning to Masahiko with a motherly looking smile.

 **"Please watch my little Naru-chan for me Masahiko Shinji,"** she spoke softly and if it wasn't for the unnatural echo than he wouldn't have heard her, **"I can only hope that whatever Deity judges me will grant my freedom to return to my Clan and my den … if that happens then I'll be able to be summoned by Naru as any other Kitsune Summon."**

While the last part was spoken with cheer, Masahiko could tell that Kurama wasn't counting on being let off easy and it hurt to see her face in that kind of pain so he settled for allowing her time; when she finally turned her face was solemn and her eyes were puffy but he could see the question her eyes were asking.

"What must I do Kurama-san?" Masahiko spoke gently, it earned him a small smile before she sniffled and replied.

 **"I shall burn the image of the seal into your mind so you know how to draw it, you need for Tsunade to use her blood to write the seal on Naru and after the process is complete I will be gone, as will the Death Reaper's Seal; then Jiraiya will be none the wiser about who Naru-chan is,"** she whispered to him, **"Do not be alarmed about any slight physical changes that will happen, most likely Naru's hair will grow and change colour, maybe a change in his eyes but that should be all … no magical fox tail or anything like that."**

She bounced back a little cheerfully before turning to him and poking her tongue out in jest she leaned forward and kissed him right on the lips. Masahiko felt knowledge burn itself into his memory and he winced slightly but he stared at Kurama wondering about her kissing him.

"If that's how you share knowledge then … wow," he murmured to himself, but Kurama just giggled before saying, **"I didn't have to kiss you but the look on your face was priceless."**

He just gaped at her but she just snapped her fingers and poking her tongue out at him said to him, **"Hey … I'm a Kitsune remember?"**

That was all he heard before he came to; he was back in the garden on a bench under the shade of the blooming Sakura Tree. He heard a gasp as he groaned to sit up and he found himself staring into Naruto's worried eyes.

"Are you well Tou-chan?" Naruto whispered to him, so he wasn't speaking normally yet.

"I'm fine Naruto … thank you for your concern though," Masahiko replied with a kind smile; a smile Naruto returned that while small, radiated relief.

"I thought that Kura-nee might've done something mischievous to you." Naruto murmured softly and once he spotted Masahiko's look jumped slightly, "S-she _did_ do something didn't she? Argh! That … that tricky …"

Whatever he was going to say died on his lips as a sad expression made its way onto Naruto's face and tears formed. Both Asuma and Masahiko were instantly at Naruto's side as he sobbed "Why? Why is everyone leaving me? You're not going to leave me are you Tou-chan? Asuma-sensei?"

He sounded so desperate and vulnerable so Masahiko just wrapped his arms around Naruto in a comforting hug, Asuma following suit by placing a caring hand on his shoulder and with a gentle squeeze Naruto broke down and let it all out; everything that he had bottled up since the incident that physically took Yuki away from them; that made Naruto as he was now just burst out and after what felt like an eternity he had exhausted himself and eventually cried himself to sleep.

"Asuma … forgive my attitude to you my friend and know that I do trust you completely." Masahiko spoke quietly, as if speaking louder would ruin the moment, "Would you please take Naruto to bed Asuma?"

Asuma nodded and gently picked up the small child before leaving; Masahiko stood up and with a look of a man on a mission, marched to his study to write the necessary seal.

 **-Flashback End-**

Masahiko composed himself before turning to Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune; he walked to Tsunade and slammed the seal on the ground harshly so that they could all see the seal. Jiraiya instantly recognised it and gasped in horror.

"T-that's the Blood Suppressant Seal's Reversal Key!" he spoke in awe, "How did you come by this … it hasn't been used since the time of the Clan Wars. All copies of both the seal and its key were destroyed except from the record kept in the Scroll of Seals in Konoha."

The Daimyo didn't know _that_ particular piece of information … so he made a mental note of that … that helped narrow down that it was someone _in_ Konoha with access to the Scroll of Seals.

"Tsunade … here's what is going to happen," the Daimyo spoke with firmness in his voice, "In exchange for some of your blood to power this seal and help to heal a very special person to me … I will restore your travelling rights, your accounts and I'll personally pay off _all_ of your debts."

"Jiraiya; you will also help this person as they have a Heritage Seal placed on them as well," he also spoke with an aura of a man that wouldn't take no for an answer, "In return I will release your distributer, publisher and printer. I will release your accounts and grant you freedom from tax on your _current_ … publications. Of course your travelling rights will also be restored."

All occupants in the room were dead silent for quite some time before Shizune turned to her Master and nudged her. It was clear to see that the Sannin were actually considering this deal.

"Lady Tsunade?" she whispered happily "My Lady … this is great … just a little blood and healing and _all_ of your debts would disappear!"

Tsunade thought about the deal … it weighed _heavily_ in her favour … perhaps too heavily, but the thought of being debt free was too tempting to pass up, so she eventually tried to push another condition.

"I want our travelling rights restored _permanently_ or no deal," she offered with narrow eyes. The Daimyo thought deeply about this condition but internally he was jumping.

'This is just too easy.' Masahiko thought.

"Very well … that is within my power to grant … that is, if you follow your end of the bargain," he replied.

Tsunade looked as if she won a million ryo … this was great! No chance to force them to report without serious issues and they couldn't stop her from travelling. Jiraiya was much more sceptical though; as Konoha's Spymaster he just had to ask.

"Is this regarding the child I saw earlier in the Garden? If so, then why? What's so special about her?" he spoke seriously.

Sealing a child was a crime in the Elemental Nations, the only exceptions being their Jinchūriki.

"That child is mine," the Fire Daimyo responded harshly "That is why this is so important to me."

"Well alright then … we have a deal!" Jiraiya responded with enthusiasm – no taxes on his current publications meant an extra 35% in his pocket so no problems to him … one seal for free permanent travelling rights as well? Good deal.

"I'll sort out the details tonight and we can have introductions and begin tomorrow morning agreed?" Masahiko responded and when both of the Sannin nodded he stood and gestured to the exit "Then by all means, please visit the sights and enjoy your time here."

Both of the Sannin plus Shizune nodded and left. Masahiko sat back into his chair … too easy!

 **..::..**

Naruto was still depressed, he'd learned the day before that his Kura-nee was leaving as soon as the seals were broken and while he begged and cried for her not to go, he knew there wasn't any choice in the matter for the both of them. Asuma had been concerned for his well-being again and it was enough to bring a slight smile to his face.

"Naruto … why don't we skip training today and visit the market that's in town?" Asuma asked him "I already have permission from your father and he's given me money for you to spend."

Naruto nodded fervently … of course he wanted to get out of the Palace and visit the sights, he could finally visit that little pig!

Asuma chuckled and gestured for Naruto to follow. "Just remember to _never_ wander off on your own … stay by my side got it?" Naruto nodded and they were off.

Naruto was amazed by the many odds and ends that littered the market place, there were beautiful women dancing and colours everywhere stood out to the child. He spotted a young woman with shoulder length black hair arguing with a butcher, near to where he had seen that little pig. He watched her walk away in a huff before glancing back at the merchandise window and looking sad.

Naruto was curious about why the lady was sad and tugged Asuma to the butcher's shop window.

Gazing into the window he spotted the lonely little pig shivering in fright at the hungry look that some of the butcher's patrons were giving it. Naruto couldn't take it: If he could stop a single death then he had a responsibility to do so … plus the little pig was clearly not an ordinary pig.

So pulling harder on Asuma's hand, he pushed his way into the butcher's store.

With a ring of a bell from the door, Naruto leapt inside and with a cry of "No" – Naruto dived in front of the little pig's prison. The butcher snapped out of his stupor moments later and growled.

"Hey little girl … back away from the pig and leave!" he half growled, half shouted with a red face.

Naruto shook his head and stood defiantly in front of the butcher. The butcher however didn't take kindly to the refusal and went to strike Naruto. His hand was stopped and a kunai placed at his neck courtesy of Asuma and the butcher paled. Turning to glance at the Shinobi the butcher caught the Twelve Ninja Guardian's cloth and snapped his gaze back to the child with a gulp … it was easy to see that Asuma was guarding the pretty little girl.

"I will buy this pig." Naruto said firmly.

The butcher nodded and went to get his cleaver; the little pig oinked in fear and thought that her end had come … that was until she was _gently_ picked up and held softly to the chest of the pretty human child.

"I will buy her as is … that is to say alive." Naruto growled quietly, his voice like velvet but with the deadly edge of a blade.

The butcher couldn't fathom _why_ the child wanted a live little pig but consented and Asuma paid the surprisingly cheap sum of ryo for the little pig.

Naruto happily squeezed the pig gently, he noticed that the little pig was female and hummed in thought, though seconds later, Naruto flushed in embarrassment as Asuma raised an eyebrow at him and then looked at the little pig sitting quite contently in Naruto's arms.

"Are you going to wait until it's fattened up before enjoying it?" he asked curiously and the little pig looked up quickly but the pretty human shook its head.

"No Asuma-sensei; I'm going to keep _her_ but she'll need a name … hmmm …" Naruto thought for a bit before clapping his fist into his hand in realization "I'll name her TonTon."

Asuma choked in a chuckle at Naruto's entirely serious face before asking why TonTon as a name, to which Naruto replied with a shrug and an "It feels right somehow."

The newly named TonTon squealed with delight over her new name before snuggling deeper into the nice child's chest … it sure was comfortable. Naruto giggled and gripped her a little tighter so as to not drop the little pig and they continued their market exploration. Asuma couldn't help but smile at Naruto who had saved a little pig of all things, but knew that it was necessary to his healing; that little event showed that Naruto was still there, just hiding slightly. Slowly but surely the smiling child would return … he knew it.

 **..::..**

Shizune sighed with a mixture of frustration and resignation. That poor little pig was going to be someone's dinner, she had tried to save its life but with Tsunade taking all of their money to gamble, she was left with arguing with the brute of a butcher. After being dismissed by the butcher, she huffed in anger and stormed off after a last glimpse of the poor little pig. She did spot that pretty little girl, the Fire Daimyo's child with the Sarutobi Clan Ninja though. She watched as the girl pulled him to the butcher's store in a hurry. Shizune witnessed the slight commotion and she growled to herself; the nerve of that child to buy that pig because she wanted to eat it … disgusting.

She turned around and stormed back to the Palace, in her rush she missed the scene with Naruto leaving with a happy little pig alive and well in his arms.

 **..::..**

Naruto giggled again as TonTon snuggled into his grip and oinked in contentment; the little pig was adorable and something told him that this particular pig was special. With TonTon snuggled in they were off walking past the various trinkets for sale as he approached a thin, hungry looking girl with sturdy looking fabrics for sale. It was clear that the girl hadn't eaten for some time; her clothes were filthy and the only reason she hadn't sold any fabric was that they weren't the latest style. They were basic, plain coloured fabric though some had poorly yet adorable designed faces on them.

Nevertheless Naruto only saw himself in the girl's situation; he'd lived like that and he couldn't watch the poor girl any longer. He turned to Asuma with a look but it was clear that it was something that Asuma had seen on a regular basis. The Daimyo's City had no orphans but the larger businesses had more control in these market stalls and the Daimyo had _no_ control over Independent Enterprises since they received revenue from most of them.

"Asuma-sensei … how much money do we have left?" Naruto asked quietly.

"We have enough to buy half of the Market Naruto, why?" Asuma replied but was beaten to an answer when Naruto marched up to the stall, the girl immediately perked up and welcomed the adorable looking noble.

"Welcome, how may I help you milady?" the girl asked, though she coughed a little afterwards … the poor girl looked tired. Naruto smiled softy before pointing to her various articles of pre-made clothing. Most of them would fit a small child like a toddler, but Naruto could see the only reason for that was because they were made from the off cuts of the cloth that she wasn't able to sell.

"Yes … I would like to purchase that vest for my companion here," Naruto replied, pointing to TonTon. The girl was surprised … the nobleman's child wanted a vest for her pig?

"If you're here to joke around like the others then please leave Miss. I have two younger sisters to help feed, I don't need pampered children to tease me every day." The girl huffed.

Naruto blinked before replying softly, "I _am_ serious … I want something nice for TonTon so that people would see her as an owned little pig instead of just some random little pig."

The girl flushed and apologised profusely before holding out the various premade vests. TonTon wanted the dark shaded red vest, it was plain but it suited TonTon perfectly. TonTon oinked; she was clearly happy with her vest and Naruto giggled softly as TonTon observed herself in the mirror that had been lifted up by the girl.

The attendant blushed, 'What an adorable laugh.'

"This vest is perfect miss … I'll take it." Naruto replied happily.

The girl nodded, equally happy, she'd finally made a sale and her two sisters would finally get some food tonight. The thought of her sisters brought an unbidden tear to her eye, they were all she had left in the world and she'd worked every day, all day and all night to provide for them. The unfortunate truth though, was that with the Independent Enterprises holding the power in the Market District, she and her sisters suffered, as the Independent Enterprises controlled just how much she could sell and how much she could charge. Lately she barely made enough to cover their rent, let alone their schooling fees.

She was already risking her chances by inflating the prices, hoping they wouldn't notice but they had eyes and ears everywhere … If things didn't pick up soon, then she'd be forced to take an _unsavoury_ job in the Red Light District to help cover costs … she never wanted to go down that route, but for her sisters … she would.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Naruto, who'd decided to continue talking.

"Miss? Your ability to sew is great!" Naruto replied as Asuma paid the slightly inflated price. The attendant blushed and thanked the little girl in front of her. "I find myself in need of a seamstress to help make some clothes for me … will you be willing to help miss?"

The attendant was floored … she wanted _her_ of all people to be a seamstress? She wasn't the best, in fact she was pretty average in her ability to sew and she told the nice girl as such. The girl looked sad for a moment before perking up and asked if she wanted a personal attendant's job for her at the Palace.

The girl's heart soared, this was a chance of a lifetime moment. Seconds later however, reality reared its ugly head in her mind and she sighed miserably before glancing down at her fabric. She had a debt to the Independent Enterprise's Official to sell all of her – read their – wares before she could even consider employment from the pretty young noble child.

"I-I'm terribly sorry milady," she spoke before swallowing the lump in her throat and continuing, "I can't accept such an offer until I have sold my wares … m-my sisters and I would be in trouble if I didn't sell them – I have a deadline to keep."

Naruto slumped slightly, though the action drew his attention the remaining fabrics for sale. Upon close inspection, he could see that the fabrics were rather durable and some even had armoured meshing stitched into the fabric. It posed the boy with a thought: could this fabric be used to make clothing suitable for intense Shinobi training? It certainly warranted an enquiry.

Naruto's mind made up, he turned to Asuma and asked his odd question to the Guardian, "Would this fabric be durable enough make good training clothes?"

Asuma paused at the question, he then walked forward and felt the texture of the fabric and imagine his surprise to find the fabric to be perfect for shinobi clothing, well closer to training clothing but that was moot at this point. He turned and nodded to Naruto, who smiled his adorable smile as he turned to the solemn looking girl.

"Well that settles it," Naruto chirped cheerfully, TonTon oinking in agreement, "I'll buy it all!"

The girl couldn't believe what was happening; in the span of ten minutes or so her life, and the life of her two siblings had changed forever. She couldn't stop herself from falling to her knees crying in happiness, tears streaming down her face. She could only thank the angel of a child standing before her.

"Miss?" Naruto asked softly and after gaining the crying girl's attention, he continued, "May I ask you for your name?"

"O-Oh, forgive me milady," the girl sniffled, "My name is Maya Senna, I'm 16 years old and the oldest of three girls. My sisters are named Mimi and Momo Senna and they're both 8 years old. I've raised them since I was a child as our mother passed away two years after they were born."

Maya let out another soft sob as she thought on her sisters and deceased mother and Naruto's eyes softened at the sight. He'd never known his real mother but he knew the love of one. With Yuki and Kaoru becoming a part of his life, he'd felt the true feeling of a mother's love – when Yuki had come so close to dying at the hands of that Missing-nin from Kumo, Naruto remembered feeling the dread that came with the thought of losing her.

Squashing his own desire to break out in tears, Naruto chose to gently shush and console Maya, she was grateful for the gesture from her saviour and straightened her back and totalled their purchase; after he and Asuma had paid for the fabric with an extra tip to cover any extra expenses, Naruto smiled and asked Maya to go to the Imperial Palace the next day to take on duties as his new personal attendant.

"P-Please wait!" Maya suddenly called, causing both Naruto and Asuma to pause, "I have just one request milady."

Naruto tilted his head cutely but nodded at her to continue.

"M-My sisters milady, they _need_ to continue their education," Maya huffed, "They … they just _can't_ end up like me … they're smart and have a chance to be free from the Slums … I ask … no I _beg_ of you … please allow them to keep going to school. I-I have no money left to pay for their education and … and … _please!"_

By now Maya had knelt desperately in front of her saviour, forehead pressed into the dirt and Naruto could see the wet drops of her tears falling into the dirt on the paved road. Naruto turned a pitiful and teary gaze to Asuma, silently begging him for help.

Asuma coughed at the look but spoke up nonetheless, "You shouldn't worry miss … the Fire Daimyo has programs for _any_ person and their families in his employ. You're sisters wouldn't be deprived of an education … in fact the Fire Daimyo would _never_ stand in the way of a child's education. The only thing that you should know is that you'd be required to live at the Palace … and don't worry; your sisters would be able to live with you."

Maya sniffled and looked to Asuma and Naruto.

"I don't care if I have to work for the rest of my life," Maya spoke, "As long as I can care for my sisters, I can be happy."

Naruto approached Maya and used a soft piece of the fabric that they'd just purchased to gently wipe the tears from Maya's face. Maya blushed at the action, all the while, her mind was squealing at how cute the girl in front of her was.

"Please don't cry Miss," Naruto spoke softly, "I'll do my best to help you and your sisters, I promise … and I _never_ break my word!"

Maya sniffed once more before hugging Naruto, the action caused Asuma to tense but for once, Naruto didn't shy away from the action. He hugged Maya back and gently petted her back in reassurance … it worked as Maya pulled away with a grateful smile.

"I'll deliver these to you tomorrow," she said as she gestured to the fabric, "Will that be okay milady?"

"Of course," Naruto replied instantly, "I'll talk to my Father about your situation."

He waved goodbye to Maya and cheerfully walked back up the road, while Asuma chuckled at his behaviour, their destination: home.

 **..::..**

Naruto felt very content as he approached the Imperial Palace's gates; he'd saved his new friend TonTon and found himself a new attendant so that his Tou-chan didn't need to worry about finding him one. He walked into the Palace spinning on his feet as he happily hummed a random tune that had somehow worked itself into his mind, a tune that seemed to lull his new friend to sleep. He was approaching the main staircase when he suddenly came face to face with a particularly irate black haired woman. Naruto instantly recognised her; she was the one that tried to help TonTon.

Naruto perked up and went to address the woman, but she stepped forward with an angry expression and cut him off.

"How dare you? How dare you buy that poor little pig, only to then let that horrible butcher kill it by cutting the poor thing up? And for what reason … to eat the poor thing?" She snarled furiously.

Asuma took a cautionary step forward but Naruto stopped him with a look, he then tilted his head before looking down to the sleeping pig. Shizune followed his gaze and spotted the little pig in question sleeping contently in the child's arms, and was it … was it wearing a red vest? She looked back to Naruto who gently prodded TonTon awake before lifting TonTon and directing her gaze to Shizune's face.

TonTon oinked in joy, it was the nice lady that tried to save her before the pretty one did. TonTon wriggled around in Naruto's grip for freedom, so she could properly thank the nice woman and Naruto instantly knew that TonTon wanted to be with the pretty, black–haired lady.

Naruto was saddened by the thought for a moment but who was he to stop TonTon from being happy … he didn't want to force TonTon to stay with him. He sighed before perking up with fake joy written on his face.

He quietly passed the extremely happy TonTon to Shizune and spoke.

"Her name is TonTon miss," Naruto tilted his head adorably again before turning and hastily walking away with after a whispered, "Please look after her for me from now on."

Shizune was stunned … the pretty child simply gave TonTon to her! She suddenly felt guilt bubble up inside of her chest. It was true that she and TonTon both shared an unexplainable bond, but that didn't explain the child's actions … unless she saw the same thing! Shizune turned to the Guardian that stared after the petite child for answers.

The Shinobi merely sighed and muttered, "Kami, can't the kid catch a break? If this carries on, he's going to think that everyone's trying to leave the poor him."

Asuma shot off down the hall to catch up to Naruto. It was lucky that her mind didn't process the male pronouns used by Asuma but it still left a guilty Shizune standing there with a saddened TonTon.

TonTon oinked in sadness, she wanted to go with the black haired lady but she didn't mean to hurt the pretty child; both stared down the hallway and felt more guilt than they'd ever felt before.

"I didn't even ask her for her name," Shizune whispered sadly to herself.

 **..::..**

Naruto's enhanced hearing caught the mutterings of Asuma as he fled from TonTon and Shizune but he was hurting too much to care. He'd saved TonTon from being some rich noble's dinner snack, he'd clothed her and cared for her, what had she done? She'd repaid him by leaving him … just like the other important people in his life. He understood her reasons, TonTon and that pretty lady seemed to share a sort of bond, but the events brought a question from deep within his mind: how long would it be until everybody else left him?

Call him selfish but now that Naruto had tasted what it was like to be wanted – to be loved, he never wanted to be alone again!

Naruto could understand TonTon on a basic level but not on the same level as Tora, he wondered if it was because of Kurama, after all: foxes were similar to cats. Kurama had said that he'd be able to understand most animals … perhaps it was because TonTon was young? He didn't know but he'd ask Kurama before she … the thought trailed off and only caused to anger him further as Naruto slowly increased his pace as he worked himself into a rage.

Naruto even began subconsciously using the Air around him to quicken his pace, he was going so fast now that Asuma had to increase his speed to that of a Chunin's to keep up with the effeminate child, after navigating the many corridors he knew where Naruto was going; he was going to see his father.

Naruto suddenly stopped and sighed … the anger inside him had just simply melted away as Naruto knew that he couldn't be angry at TonTon and the black–haired lady … but he had to know.

Turning to face Asuma he asked in a small voice, "Asuma-sensei … am I, am I cursed?"

That question threw Asuma for a loop, Naruto thought he was cursed, why would he even ask such a question? It took the rest of his mind a few extra seconds to catch up before everything became clear to the Ninja Guardian.

Naruto thought he was cursed because he believed that everyone leaving was _his_ fault.

Sighing Asuma checked his surroundings and then answered the child, "Of course not Naruto, it seems like everything is your fault but it isn't … you hear me? Your mother Yuki risked her life for you – to defend you and you need to believe that she'll be fine! As for the little pig …"

Asuma halted at the adorable glare that he received and corrected himself, "Sorry … TonTon. She left because you were the _second_ person to try to help her. Yes you saved her life, and I can tell that you'll hold a special place with her for that, but the young woman who now has TonTon will care for her just as much as you would've cared for her … and they seem to share a bond; and _always_ remember, that bonds are important."

"I know that Asuma-sensei. It's just … it's just I'm so confused right now." Naruto replied before sucking in a deep breath and elaborating, "It's not just what happened with TonTon that confuses me. My body feels really weird Sensei, since … since _that night,_ I've been sensing so many new things and these chains? Kura-nee called them … err … what were they called again?"

"You mean the Kongō Fūsa?" Asuma supplied with a chuckle.

Naruto nodded fervently, "Right … right the Kongō Fūsa; well _she_ understands my commands Asuma-sensei and I can understand _her_. _She_ whispers things to me sensei!"

Asuma looked up at him in alarm … the chains whispered things to him? She? He'd heard of certain _unique_ cases about mutations with Kekkei Genkai where something like this was possible; case in point was the Kurama Clan Heiress, Yakumo … his father, the Sandaime really needed to keep a stronger leash on the many mouths from the Village but that was beside the point … back to the situation.

" _S-She_ whispers things to you Naruto?" Asuma asked sharply, he was suddenly in business mode and Naruto jumped when Asuma instantly knelt down to look him directly in the eye, "What do you mean by 'she' … what does 'she' whisper to you and is 'she' influencing you?"

As if the chains could understand the concept of being talked about behind their 'backs' they suddenly emerged from his back and swayed eerily close to Asuma's head whilst letting off a humming like sound; a sound that got louder like it was angry.

"No … please don't hurt him Kaa-chan!" Naruto quickly shouted before instantly covering his mouth with a gasp.

Asuma choked painfully on a breath, "K-Kaa-chan?" he replied just as loudly.

The chains halted in their movements before returning to Naruto and gently 'hugging' him, humming once more.

"No Kaa-chan … Asuma-sensei is not to blame for my childhood." Naruto replied with an eye roll, "The Sandaime was the only Sarutobi Clan Ninja that was responsible for my treatment by the village; so blame the Sandaime and Konoha."

The chains responded by humming again and Naruto smiled softly before turning to Asuma, "She says sorry Asuma-sensei for overreacting."

Asuma blinked before shakily replying with "W-Why are you calling them Kaa-chan?"

Naruto looked nervously at the chains and then to his sensei, the chains hummed something and bobbed in mid-air before returning to his body.

"U-Um … well, I can explain later with Tou-chan around but please wait until then." Naruto stuttered out with a desperate tone.

Truth be told Naruto didn't know _why_ calling the chains Kaa-chan worked but from the moment they'd awakened they'd felt … motherly to him. They comforted him when he felt alone, and their protective nature was clearly evident by the way the way the chains had followed Asuma's _every_ movement when he first became his sensei. Now that Naruto thought about it … Kura-nee hadn't mentioned much about them, just mentioning about how they were stronger than his biological mother's Kongō Fūsa.

"Fine but I expect an explanation later," Asuma sighed heavily as he gently placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave the child a smile, "Let's change the topic for now, after all, I believe we should tell your father to expect a new employee tomorrow."

Naruto stood there for a moment longer before bobbing his head in an adorable nod like fashion before hugging Asuma gently around the man's leg.

"Thank you Asuma-sensei," he murmured softly, it was barely loud enough to be heard, but it was still heard. Asuma just gave another small sigh before returning the hug, taking an instinctually protective stance whilst doing so.

"No worries Kid," he replied with a soft smile.

Damn that kid brought out his natural protective instincts.

They were interrupted by the presence of Tora who trudged into the room before sitting right down, directly in front of Naruto and meowed, as if speaking and Asuma chuckled at the oddity of Tora's behaviour ... it was almost as if she expected them to understand what she was saying.

"Tora-chan?" Naruto knelt down to better hear the cat "What's that … Tou-chan is not in the study but in the throne room?"

"… …"

"Wow, thank you Tora-chan," Naruto chirped, "I was just wondering where he was but I didn't know that … thank you."

"…"

"Tora-chan says that Tou-chan is in his office and he's not too busy at the moment." Naruto reiterated to Asuma at his enquiring glance.

Asuma didn't bother to ask how or why Naruto could understand Tora, so he just let out a heavy breath before leading Naruto towards their new destination.

Tora paused for a moment, before she seemed to shrug and began following from behind the two; much to Naruto's amusement and Asuma's confusion.

 **..::..**

Shizune continued to stare down the corridor that the pretty little girl fled down, she felt absolutely horrible at the behaviour she had just shown and now she didn't know if she was going to see the child again; she was now at a loss on how to make it up to the child for her actions.

The little pig TonTon began squirming in her arms and she glanced down at the little pig, watching as the pig struggled to free herself and follow the adorable child that had saved her.

Shizune felt a strong pang of guilt as she recalled the look on the child's face, it was so … empty and from that singular look, Shizune could instantly tell that the child had suffered a great deal of pain in her short life. Then there was what that Ninja Guardian Member – Asuma Sarutobi if she recalled correctly – had said … why did he mutter about everything leaving? Did this have something to do with why she and Lady Tsunade had been summoned to the Imperial City on threat of death?

It was certainly something that didn't make sense to Shizune, but she just _had_ to find that child and apologise. Shizune was so deep in thought that she failed to notice the return of Tsunade until she coughed from behind her. Startled, Shizune dropped TonTon and she watched the little pig chase after the child. She turned to Tsunade with a defeated look on her face and upon noticing the questioning glance from her mentor and mother figure she finally spoke.

"L-Lady Tsunade! I … uh … is there something wrong?" Shizune stuttered nervously 'I hope this doesn't ruin our deal with the Daimyo.'

Tsunade raised her eyebrow in question while her lips quirking upwards in amusement. Seeing her usually calm apprentice look so flustered was a rare moment to witness, but she refrained from embarrassing her poor niece by poking fun at her, so instead she spoke calmly.

"What's happened Shizune and why the hell were you holding a pig wearing a red vest?" Tsunade asked incredulously, she coughed slightly to cover her disbelief of seeing said pig, in said red vest … it was dare she say cute.

Shizune sighed deeply before retelling the events that led to the very moment of their conversation.

"Let me get this straight … you tried to save a … a pig, whose name is TonTon but when you couldn't, the Daimyo's brat stepped in and saved said pig … and then, instead of following your emotional control training, you blew up at said child in anger, only for her to give you the pig in question instead of fighting back?" An exasperated Tsunade reiterated.

Tsunade tried to hold in the unladylike snort but ultimately failed when Shizune nodded softly in embarrassment and shame.

"And then that Ninja Guardian Ninja – Sandaime-sama's son … mentioned something about everyone leaving the child," Shizune whispered pathetically.

Tsunade blinked before the pieces fell together, all the rumours of a failed assassination by Kumo and the mysterious circumstances that surrounded the fate of the Daimyo's concubine/wife Yuki Kaguya-Shinji must've been true. If the Daimyo's child was there when the attack occurred and witnessed said attack; then that would explain the dead look the girl had written on her face when she first spotted the child.

There was another suspicious detail missing though.

As if it wasn't enough, the closer that Tsunade got to the child, the stronger that feeling of familiarity resonated within her. It was something that caused her to pause and consider rethinking the deal completely.

That child … there was just something _off_ about her.

Tsunade found herself frowning, ' Nothing about that child makes sense … perhaps it's time to have a word with Jiraiya.'

 **..::..**

TonTon was devastated with the outcome of what had occurred earlier. True, she wanted to be with the black haired lady, but the pretty child was the one who had actually saved her. It was curious to her that the child could actually understand her on a basic level, unlike other humans and she could tell the child's heart was pure, despite the pain clearly evident on her face.

It was a pain that she had now contributed to, and that was unforgivable to TonTon.

She hadn't thought much of her actions until she saw the fake smile that had appeared on the child's pretty face. That smile was just so _wrong_ on the adorable child's face, and the moment TonTon saw that fake smile, she wanted nothing more to jump back into the child's arms and apologise profusely.

She glanced up at the nice lady and began struggling in an attempt to convince the lady to release her: it was so she could go after the child. TonTon had her chance and seized it when the nice lady was suddenly startled by another lady that smelled of slugs. Once free, she bolted down the same hallway that the child had disappeared in to. TonTon ran as fast as she could, as she looked for the child and the child's guard. She just _had_ to set this situation straight and make it right.

She was startled by a sudden crash near the window to her right and froze when a particularly large brown cat, with the strangest red ribbon on its ear stepped forward. After making its presence known, TonTon shrunk into herself and stepped back slowly … only to realise too late that the large cat was boxing her in … it would've worked too, but she escaped back down the way that she had come from.

The cat was hissing aggressively towards her and TonTon had no choice but to flee … she would have to search for the child later, so oinking in defeat she made her way back to the nice lady.

If she'd looked back, she would've seen the cat huff triumphantly before swiftly turning and walking towards Naruto and Asuma.

 **..::..**

Tora sat on her window perch, idly watching as her tail swished gracefully back and forth in boredom. Since the Monkey Clan smelling spawn took Naruto away to the market place, she had to contend herself with watching the Palace, and did just that for most of the day … though hunting for that mouse for lunch _did_ amuse her slightly.

It was later in the afternoon when her 'Kitty Senses' activated and she bolted towards the main entrance room. True to her sense's feelings, there was her sweet little kitten … and the tobacco smelling monkey entering the Palace. She was about to jump forward and make her presence known, when she noticed a pig … a PIG of all things in her kitten's arms.

At first she was irritated and went to show said irritation to her kitten, when she found her view blocked by that Slug Clan woman's apprentice.

Oh she knew of Tsunade alright; her mother, also named Tora, gave the brat a real challenge as a Gennin and had told her of the 'Tora Family Tradition,' that had begun shortly after the Second Hokage's death.

What people didn't know was that Tora was affiliated with the Neko Clan, a clan that had their very own Summoning Scroll, though they'd had no master since the late Second Hokage. Ironically – like their master and his relationship with the Uchiha Clan, their rival Neko Clan was affiliated with the Uchiha Clan and while they could talk the human tongue, they'd given up on all of their other skills to do so … they'd degraded their once esteemed Clan, to the point where they were essentially just talking cats with a few humanlike quirks.

Her family had taken it upon themselves to honour their late master by testing the new generation of shinobi by use of a mission that was constantly put forward: The Tora Retrieval Mission.

While in Tora's case she desperately wanted to escape the vile clutches of Madam Shinji, it was still her allocated mission to test the new generation like her mother before her and her mother's mother before her and so on and so forth; so what better way to do so then to observe their patience, teamwork, tracking and trapping skills.

These skills were by far the most respected by the Neko Clan, sure there were _many_ other skills that were just as respected but she was under orders to test the noted skills by her Clan.

Snapping from her reverie she witnessed the black haired woman shout at her kitten. Tora was exceptionally pleased to see the tobacco-monkey taking a defensive stance in front of Naruto, but after a few moments the air was cleared as the pig, TonTon was her name … seriously? Well, she woke up and squealed at the lady.

Tora saw the flash of pain in Naruto's eyes and was instantly in 'Mother Cat' mode; she watched as her precious Naruto fled with the monkey in tow, before she silently observed the humans and pig that remained. That pig would have to stay away from her kitten, or she may just spoil herself with pork for dinner.

Tora crept out of the room, keeping to the shadows and found a perch that overlooked the entrance to the room that Naruto had gone into and waited for the right moment. It wasn't long at all before she saw the little pig break free from the black haired woman and begin running in her kitten's direction. After briefly debating as to whether or not to allow the pig TonTon to go further, she decided to make her presence known. She jumped from her perch and landed in sight of the pig and hissed. She revelled in the fear that radiated from TonTon, as she hissed and advanced on the pig, manoeuvring the pig into a corner, ready to strike … but sadly, before she could pounce, it turned and bolted.

Tora smirked triumphantly before she trudged back towards Naruto and Asuma's location … maybe Naruto would pet her later.

 **..::..**

Fire Daimyo Masahiko Shinji slammed his fist down onto the top of his desk as he finished reading a missive from Konoha, it seemed Hiruzen and the _esteemed_ Council were demanding his presence … demanding that he simply hand over his son because _they_ wanted him to?

Masahiko gritted his teeth in sheer fury and frustration … did Hiruzen and his Council really believe that _they_ had the power to command him: the Fire Daimyo and ruler of the Land of Fire? If they did then his sense of rationality going to start wavering and very quickly. He _could_ just wipe out a few of the council members to remind them of their place … call it a day, and then when Naruto was older and trained a little bit further; he could finish the job.

It was an awfully tempting plan.

His vindictive thought process was interrupted by the hesitant knock at his office/throne room door and he smiled, there were only two sets of people who did that … the new servants or his son. It proved to be the latter as Naruto poked his head through the slightly opened door and looked around curiously.

"Do you have a moment to talk Tou-chan?" Naruto enquired softly and he smiled his angelic, soft smile once Masahiko nodded. Naruto stepped inside and waited for Asuma and surprisingly enough, Tora, to enter before closing the door and picking Tora up.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Masahiko asked him gently.

Naruto, who had started petting Tora, glanced at Asuma for a moment before standing a little bit straighter and nodding to himself. This was new, Naruto held himself far more confidently than just yesterday and the Fire Daimyo found himself smiling proudly.

"Yes Tou-chan … I-I wanted you to know that I found a girl who agreed to be my personal attendant and before you say no …" Naruto hastily answered after seeing his father ready to interrupt, "She has two younger sisters that are relying on her for support!"

Naruto paused and took a breath before continuing, "For some reason, since … since I awoke the Kongō Fūsa, I can tell when people are lying to me and she was genuine Tou-chan. Just … just please trust me on this, Asuma-sensei knows and he'll tell you."

Masahiko was raising a brow one second and then he was choking on a breath the next … Naruto could now tell if and when people were lying to him? Hesitantly he looked over to Asuma, who was chuckling nervously.

"Is this true Asuma, did he find such a girl in the Markets?" Masahiko enquired sharply.

Asuma instantly straightened his posture and responded, "Yes My Lord, we discovered the young lady selling fabric. Upon discovering the fabric was suitable for shinobi training clothing, we purchased the material … it was then, that Naruto asked her for the position sir. The girl is 16 years old and did indeed show signs that she was genuine in her claims."

"She originally believed Naruto was lying and teasing her for wanting to purchase fabric from her and explained that she had younger sisters that she supported. Once the truth was established Naruto couldn't just stand there and do nothing." Asuma finished.

Masahiko took in the story/report before sighing in exasperation after another minute or so of silence.

'Trust Naruto to go out for fun and come back with people in need instead of trivial items of childish interest,' Masahiko sighed with a slight grin.

"Very well," Masahiko replied, "I'll have her shadowed until tomorrow and if _anything_ negative shows up by the time that she arrives, I'll have her escorted away … understood Naruto?"

Naruto let out a breath of relief … for a minute there he was certain that his father was cross with him.

"What is her name Asuma?" Masahiko enquired, "I'll need a general description of her as well."

Asuma blinked and glanced to Naruto, who then raised a delicate eyebrow before answering the question for them both.

"Her name is Maya Senna Tou-chan," Naruto provided and licked his lips before continuing, "She's 16 years old and has two younger sisters that are twins; the twins are both 8 years old and are named Mimi and Momo Senna."

Naruto paused before continuing, "If you approve of her Tou-chan, she'll need to live in the servant's quarters with her two sisters but …"

Here he stopped and Masahiko raised a brow in question while Asuma knelt next to him and put his hand on his shoulder in support.

"She has one request … she hopes that her younger sisters can continue their education. She'll gladly work all day, every day for the rest of her life if they could get that … please Tou-chan."

Masahiko's eyes softened, "Of course Naruto, we have many servants and workers at the Palace that have families, and we happily provide education and healthcare to them for no extra cost to their pay or their own health, she won't have to work herself to death to care for her sisters."

Masahiko smiled and finished with, "You should know that I'm very proud of you right now Naruto."

Naruto tilted his head adorably and adopted a look of confusion, "I-I don't understand Tou-chan."

"What I mean Naruto, is that you're thinking like a brilliant leader. You've shown that you genuinely care for people without discriminating about their class or station in life. I couldn't be any prouder of you than right now!" Masahiko beamed at him.

Naruto blushed cutely under the praise of his father.

"Now why don't you run along to your etiquette lessons with your mother while Asuma gives me her description okay?" Masahiko suggested.

Naruto happily nodded and with a comfortable grip on Tora, he left the room so as to not be late for his lessons. Once Naruto had left the room Masahiko turned to Asuma and gestured to continue.

"Well she's about five and a half feet tall, she has dirty brown hair, though I'd wager that once washed properly it wouldn't look as dirty, and she possesses a fair complexion topped off with matching brown eyes … she wears no makeup either." Asuma reported.

The Daimyo nodded his head and proceeded to write a temporary pass to allow her and her sisters entrance and signed it with a flourish, "Thank you Asuma, before you go … how is he coping?"

Asuma internally debated as to whether or not to mention the incident with the chains or the fact that Naruto addressed them as 'Kaa-chan' but …

"There is one thing My Lord." Asuma responded and at the Daimyo's nod he continued, "You are aware of the Kongō Fūsa? Well … they appear to be sentient and Naruto has mentioned that they respond to 'Kaa-chan', conversely he doesn't have any resignations in addressing them in such an affectionate manner but I'm concerned by this My Lord."

Masahiko pondered Asuma's statement and stewed on an appropriate course of action, he needed to speak with Kurama anyway and perhaps she knew something about these issues … as it stood Tsunade was demanding to give Naruto a check-up _before_ the first unbinding of seals and he was starting to have serious doubts about the presence of the two Sannin under the same roof as each other and his family.

"I understand … thank you Asuma," Masahiko replied after a few moments, "I shall speak with Naruto later as I need answers from Kurama anyway … thank you my friend, you are dismissed."

Asuma bowed and left hastily to catch up with Naruto, after all he had dawdled for too long. He caught Naruto glancing suspiciously in the direction of the servant's quarters, the wind around them blowing just a little bit stronger as well.

Seconds later, Naruto muttered a, "It must've been a bird," before they both bustled off to Naruto's lessons.

 **..::..**

Jiraiya, despite his extreme perverted nature was for once, _not_ peeping at the women at the bath house; no instead he was watching the adorable little girl that was bustling through the Palace … heading towards her etiquette lessons no doubt.

Jiraiya was unnerved by the child, there was something that wasn't visible but it called to him nonetheless and that was why he was using his various spying jutsu to watch over the child. Though he was sure the kid might be a sensor as the kid had looked in his direction, and he was sure the wind had picked up for a moment but that was crazy … right?

A Messenger Slug suddenly appeared in front of him and passed the message that Tsunade wanted to talk with him about the child. Jiraiya instantly responded affirmatively to the request and informed the Messenger Slug of a private safe house he had in the Imperial City. It was there, that they could talk without interruption.

Not 30 minutes later Jiraiya found himself sitting at the table of his safe house staring at an angry Slug Sannin … with a sad looking Shizune standing behind her now holding an equally depressed looking pig named TonTon.

"There's something going on here Jiraiya." Tsunade began, "Masahiko is hiding something and the whole thing revolves around that child. I've already requested an examination before removing the seal … it will let me properly observe the child."

"Tsunade-hime, aren't you overthinking this?" Jiraiya countered smoothly, "Yes there is something going on, but it could just be the care of a father towards his child after a traumatic experience."

"U-Um … Tsunade-sama … I have to agree with Jiraiya-sama on this," Shizune interrupted quietly, "We shouldn't just assume that the Fire Daimyo is hiding something from us … and if he is then I'm sure it's for an important reason."

Tsunade listened to the sound argument from her ex-teammate and her niece and pondered the situation … was she overthinking this? No, of course she wasn't, after all … she had sensed something familiar from the child. It was the Senju Blood deep within her bones that cried out to her, and _that_ was not a coincidence: that child was more than she appeared!

"Perhaps you're both correct," Tsunade spoke before licking her lips and continuing, "But the Senju Blood within me resonates with the child. Something like that is only possible if the child had Senju Blood, even just a slight amount running through her veins."

Jiraiya pondered Tsunade's comment and Shizune gasped softly at the revelation.

"B-But you're the _last_ Senju. If that child resonates with your Blood, then that means that the child has to be related to you. The only possible way for that to be true is if the child was related to your … your son!" Shizune stuttered before a harsh glare from Tsunade stopped her.

"You don't think I don't know that Shizune?" Tsunade hissed, "The only thing I can think of that makes any sense is my son … but by the time I realised my mistake it was too late, he was gone after an attack on the Orphanage and I never could find him again."

Tsunade hiccupped at the end of her statement and tears began to form in her eyes. Shizune hugged her mentor but it was then that Jiraiya said something that would forever change his ex-teammate's life.

"I-I know where your son went." Jiraiya didn't bother sugar-coating his tone as it was a serious moment, "He became well known during the Third Great Shinobi War, where he decimated over a thousand Iwa Shinobi with a single jutsu … he was my apprentice and his name was Minato Namikaze!"

Tsunade and Shizune both gasped before Jiraiya found himself planted into the wall behind him with a terribly furious Tsunade standing there with her fists clenched so tightly, that she was bleeding. Despite the circumstances, Jiraiya never lost the serious expression on his face that had now seemed _much_ older than five minutes earlier.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME JIRAIYA … _why_?" she shouted before whispering the last part in a broken tone, "D-Did he at least know of his heritage?"

Jiraiya calmly removed himself from the wall and stood in front of his ex-teammate, staring her down.

"… Yes he did, the Daimyo ordered a blood test done and my spies intercepted the results before they were delivered to the Daimyo," he spoke softly, "When I informed Minato he just smiled and responded with an 'I had my suspicions'."

Tsunade broke down into tears once more and fell listlessly to the floor, Shizune reacting immediately and moved to comfort her mother-figure.

"W-why Jiraiya … why?" she whispered, "Why did you keep this from me?"

"I was under orders of the Third and Fourth Hokage not to reveal this information to you," he responded in a business like tone, "My orders were received as a SS-Class mission."

Shizune sucked in a breath and glanced nervously between the two Sannin, the Third Hokage knew? Why the hell would he keep this from Tsunade? He wouldn't have … unless he wanted to use the information as leverage later on.

"B-Bastard!" Shizune muttered and Tsunade looked at her in surprise at her language, "The bastard was going to bribe Tsunade-sama with this information, wasn't he?"

Jiraiya turned his head and shifted his gaze in guilt, but nodded nonetheless and Tsunade felt her hatred for Konoha return stronger than ever before.

"He won't get away with this," she growled menacingly, "I WILL beat the living shit out of him for the crimes against the Senju Clan!"

Jiraiya began to sweat … was she seriously going to pull the Senju Blood card? She had never taken much stock in her blood, despite being considered the last of the Senju Clan, but this was something that he never expected.

"N-Now Tsunade-hime …" he began and faltered under her angered visage, "Don't do anything foolish. Remember what we've been promised … at least wait until we've completed our tasks here so that we can't be branded as Nuke-nin."

"We? There is no _we_ Jiraiya!" Tsunade hissed but she sucked her breath in moments later as an equally angry Jiraiya now stood before her, exuding a level of power that had been unseen since the last war.

"Yes, _we_ Tsunade …" Jiraiya breathed out in a tone of frustration, "I was deceived just as much as you were! I was told that Minato's child had died during the sealing and I will be DAMNED if an old man … Third Hokage or not got away with it!"

"T-Then …" Tsunade licked her dry lips, "Then we are in agreement; first we discover if the child _is_ my Granddaughter and your Godchild … and if so … then we burn the old monkey alive … deal?"

"Deal …" Jiraiya replied immediately before he paused, "Wait …you said Granddaughter … but Minato and Kushina were expecting a _son_!"

 **..::..**

Kurama laid her weary head down on her front paws/arms … ever since the breaking of the curse of that infernal Genjutsu she had been feeling continuously tired and lethargic. She knew instinctively that this was happening because her Chakra was fading and becoming her hosts', and that meant that she didn't have much time left with her dearest Naru.

She wasn't wallowing in self-pity though, she instead wanted to try _anything_ to extend her time and spend said time with Naru … but she was losing the battle with her body. It seemed that everything that she tried had failed and she decided that it might just be best to give up … but it was then that she felt a pulse. The pulse of a Chakra signature that she hadn't felt in years … the signature of her previous host and … yes; her husband's signature was there as well, now if only she could summon them to her.

Concentrating on their signatures, Kurama tried to discern how their signatures could be present in her seal … it was then she smiled. Typical Kushina, teaching her husband how to imprint chakra-echoes into her son's seal … she just needed Naru to come to her now; so she pulsed her chakra and spoke to him.

 **"** **Naru-chan I need you at once!"** she called.

 **..::..**

Naruto was happily learning etiquette from his Kaoru-kaa-chan when he felt his Kura-nee's chakra pulse and his eyes widened in fear … was something wrong?

 **"** **Naru-chan I need you at once!"** he heard from his mind and he turned his attention to his Kaa-chan.

"Kaa-chan … I need to go," he told her urgently, "Kura-nee is in trouble."

"Go to her Naru-chan," Kaoru told him kindly, he smiled and thanked her profusely before closing his eyes in meditation and appeared in his mindscape.

Naruto immediately ran towards Kurama's cage and burst into the area in a frantic manner, he spotted his nee-chan tiredly wheezing in the corner of her cage and ran to her side.

"Kura-nee? Talk to me Kura-nee!" Naruto cried hurriedly, "What's wrong … it's not time for you to go is it? Please don't leave me."

Kurama smiled tiredly at Naruto and moved one of her tails to hug the frantic child and calm him down.

 **"** **Just relax Naru-chan,"** she whispered soothingly, **"I'm not leaving just yet but I do need you for something."**

"Anything!" Naruto urged whilst accepting the hug, "What do you need Kura-nee?"

 **"** **I have a way to extend my time with you … albeit only slightly; but still an extension,"** she replied tiredly, **"If you remove the Shiki Fūjin or Dead Demon Consuming Seal from the cage, then I suspect that it will summon two people who would very much like to meet you. In doing so, it** ** _could_** **grant me an extension past Tsunade removing the Blood Suppressant Seal. It might only be for an hour or it could be for a few days but I will still get that time with you."**

Naruto absorbed the information given to him and wasted no time in instantly sprinting to the cage door and trying to jump to reach the seal. Kurama giggled and let him use her tail as a ladder, moments later, Naruto removed the Seal. There was an instant result as a hand instantly materialised to try to stop him … though the hand was suddenly pulled aside by a Golden Chain, the second the hand was restrained was just enough, as the seal was completely removed.

Naruto whipped his head around and stared at the Golden Chain in front of him before whispering a quiet, "Kaa-chan?"

The woman nodded fearfully, before Naruto ran at Kushina to hug the woman. Kushina was instantly in tears and ran up to Naruto, pulling him into a tight hug and whispering apologies over and over again.

 **..::..**

Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze just _knew_ something was wrong. Their chakra-echoes were weakening, as was the Shiki Fūjin, and it concerned them both. They felt a gentle tugging and Kushina smiled softly … it appeared as though the Genjutsu had finally been lifted from Kurama but if that was the case then Kurama would be fading, and if she was fading then so was her precious child. She so desperately wanted to appear before them but was restricted by the seal. The only thing that she was capable of doing was controlling the chains that her little Naru-chan had awoken … it was purely coincidence that he started calling the chains 'kaa-chan' but it filled her with a sense of warmth each and every time he did so.

Minato had been able to observe his son's life since the seal had been placed upon him and he was _so_ disappointed in Konoha. He loved his home, but if he were alive then he would gladly watch Konoha burn for their crimes against his son. The only frustrating thing for him was that he was unable to see who placed the Blood Suppressant Seal or Heritage Seal on his child but HOW DARE THEY DO THAT TO _HIS_ CHILD?

If he knew who did it then he would gladly deal with the Shinigami to take everything of his, every single lingering piece of his soul and chakra to have revenge on those who had hurt his son.

They were both startled when Minato felt the Shiki Fūjin pulse and he gasped, "Naruto's removing the Seal Kushi-chan!"

They both felt the pull and appeared before Kurama's cage but as Minato proceeded to stop Naruto from completely removing the seal, Kushina summoned her chains and stopped him … thus causing the seal to be completely removed.

Her sweet little boy whipped around, a glance of recognition passed across his face at the sight of her chains, and he whispered a question that filled her with both fear and hope.

"Kaa-chan?" Naruto whispered in question.

Kushina nodded, the feeling of fear pulsing in her heart proved unnecessary as Naruto bolted forward to meet her in a hug, a hug that Kushina gladly returned. Tears ran down her cheeks as she whispered apologies over and over again to her son.

 **..::..**

Kurama watched the scene with teary eyes, as the family that was so tragically ripped apart was finally reunited. She couldn't be any happier for her dear Naru-chan but they needed to get to business before their chakra-echoes faded completely.

 **"** **Kushi-chan ... Minato-san, I am happy for your reunion but there are pressing matters to attend to,"** she hesitantly spoke, she didn't want to spoil their moment but … **"I had Naru-chan remove the seal so that we may have this meeting, I'm sure you've noticed both of your chakra-echoes failing and my own presence fading with you?"**

Minato grimaced but nodded all the same, "Yes we had noticed, but I must admit that I wasn't expecting Naruto to actively _want_ to break the seal. That being said, I can also understand the necessity in doing so, furthermore, I expected to meet you one day … just not so soon."

Kushina nodded sadly and hugged Kurama's still present tail, "T-Thank you for watching over our boy Kura-chan, it means the world to us."

Kurama nodded before she let her chakra spiral around her and taking her human form, so as to communicate better with the family.

 **"** **Minato-san … Kushi-chan … I'm dying and Naruto will die with me unless we remove the seals that are hindering him. I'm sure that you're both aware of the chain of events that I have set into motion with the Fire Daimyo?"** at their nod Kurama continued, **"Well I admittedly don't have a lot of time so to extend the time I do have, I'm going to ingrain the knowledge that I possess into Naru-chan's mind … thus giving us time for other things other than training. What I want to know is, if you are willing to do the same."**

Of all the things that Kurama could've asked of them, they certainly didn't expect _this_ and it dawned on them that after this meeting, they'd never be able to communicate with Naruto ever again. Especially due to the fact that because Minato's soul was inside the Shinigami's stomach, he couldn't be summoned via the Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei or Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation created by the Second Hokage: Tobirama Senju.

In other words: this was their only chance to pass on their knowledge and skills as, at the times of their death, both Minato and Kushina were in the process of transferring that knowledge into scrolls for their child. With Minato's responsibilities as Hokage and Kushina being pregnant whilst simultaneously holding Kurama's powers at bay they just didn't have the time.

In fact the only people alive that could pass on some of their knowledge and skills were Hatake Kakashi, Jiraiya of the Sannin and Kushina's Kenjutsu student Gekkō Hayate; Jiraiya as Minato's Teacher, Kakashi as Minato's Student and finally Kushina's Student Hayate.

This made a short list and in the end … all these people could really teach their son was the Rasengan and a bastardised version of Kushina's Kenjutsu style. So in the end their minds were made up; instead of just fading, they would pass their knowledge to their child directly and with Kurama being there, she could sort that information out so that Naruto could utilize their skills with training, well … a LOT of training.

"I trust that means that it is best to give you your Yin Chakra back Kurama?" Minato replied after a heavy silence, "Is that wise … will Naruto be able to handle that much power and chakra?"

 **"** **Usually no, but because I've already imprinted on him as my successor as Guardian. For that reason: yes he will be able to handle the power … but he won't be able to use it until the Blood Suppressant Seal has been removed from his body by Tsunade … who I might add might be getting suspicious, as I believe that she may have sensed the Senju Blood that you passed onto him."** Kurama responded, **"Your teacher Jiraiya must be suspicious as well, as by now, Tsunade would have informed him of her suspicions … but I would have to have my Yin Chakra back before she removes the seal."**

Minato nodded and looked to his wife, she was still hugging Naruto but showed that she had heard and understood what it was that they had to do.

"Naruto … my son," Minato spoke first, "I am ever so proud of the person that you've become and growing to become. You've not been blinded by hatred, remember that the cycle of hatred is ripe in the Shinobi Word but it takes just one person to break that cycle … and I believe that person is you Naruto; so goodbye my son and grow up to be strong"

With that Minato flashed through handseals at an amazing speed before touching one hand to Kurama and the other to Naruto's forehead. Naruto was suddenly assaulted by memories and knowledge that he couldn't even begin to comprehend and after 15 minutes of pain, the process was complete. Minato turned to Kurama and bowed before returning to face his wife and child, he gave his wife a chaste kiss and petted Naruto's head before laying a kiss to his forehead.

"Grow strong my son … and stop the cycle of hatred," and it was with those parting words that Minato faded from the world.

Kurama felt life enter her once more, she had missed the feeling of being complete and now she would have the power to transfer _everything_ over to Naruto on the time of her departure. She smiled sadly as Minato passed on … she would never forget the man that had earned her respect.

Kushina turned to Naruto and grinned a very familiar fox-like grin, though it was laced with sadness and pain. Naruto knew that smile as he had smiled the very same smile often in the past but he turned his complete attention to his mother.

"It's time for me to depart as well Naru-chan," she whispered softly, so as not to upset the mood.

Naruto clung to her dress and looked to her, pleading for her not to go but she smiled sadly once more, "I will _always_ be with you my child, whenever you use my chains and whenever you feel your Uzumaki Blood pulse with power, that is the remnants of our people and the proof that I am with you … so as your father said: Grow strong and break the cycle of hatred."

With that Kushina herself followed her husband's example and gracefully flowed through handseals with amazing speed. She completed the sequence and kissed Naruto's forehead, once again Naruto felt memories and knowledge flow into him, but there was something different with this knowledge … it flowed and assimilated _much_ quicker than that of his fathers. Perhaps it was the Uzumaki Blood? Nevertheless; Kushina slowly removed her lips from her son's head and whispered a final goodbye before she too, departed to join her husband.

Kurama watched on with a teary expression as Naruto wept softly to himself. She never wanted to cause her Naru-chan more pain but this way he could take his parents with him forever more. Naruto didn't weep for long as he suddenly stood and turned to face Kurama with a burning inferno of power reflected in his eyes; Kurama gasped as she hadn't ever seen such resolve in anyone since her father.

"Kura-nee … _teach me_ … teach me _everything_ you know as I _will not_ let my parents down!" he spoke with such resolve that Kurama smiled and nodded, just as resolved to the comment.

 **"** **Believe me Naru-chan … once I pass on my knowledge to you it will be up to you to uphold all of our legacies but I believe in you and I know you will do us all proud!"** Kurama spoke seriously to him.

"I'll make you all proud Kura-nee … I swear it." He replied.

 **"** **You already have Naru-chan, but I believe the** ** _little_** **surge of Chakra has drawn the attention of Asuma-san."** Kurama replied with a smile.

Naruto 'eeped' in a not so manly fashion before adopting an adorable look of concentration and soon enough; he vanished from his mindscape leaving a blissful looking Kurama behind muttering about cute little brothers.

She snapped from her daze and immediately started on Naruto's mind. Within minutes Naruto would know _everything_ his parents knew, he'd still have to train his arse off … but the knowledge would be immediately accessible.

 **..::..**

Asuma had been standing outside of the room where Naruto was having his etiquette lessons with Madam Shinji when he felt an insanely strong pulse of chakra come from his destination, fearing the worst he burst into the room prepared for combat, only to see Naruto in his state of meditation with a frazzled looking Madam Shinji watching on. He had to stifle a chuckle at her appearance as whatever had happened with that surge had obviously caught her by surprise and caused her to be pushed back and now her appearance was dishevelled and messy.

Asuma carefully observed Naruto, looking for any anomalies that may be present and he got a surprise when Naruto opened his eyes.

Naruto right eye, instead of its endless blue colour was now a deep amethyst colour, reminiscent of his mother, Kushina's eyes and Asuma was unable to stop himself from gasping at the sight. Naruto now had two tone eyes … one endless blue that would make the sky or clearest ocean jealous and the other, an amethyst coloured eye that seemed purer and richer than even the most expensive gemstone.

He faintly heard Naruto whisper a goodbye to someone and hesitantly approached the child still seated in front of him.

"Naruto … can you hear me?" Asuma asked the unresponsive child, "Are you okay Naruto?"

Naruto glanced up to Asuma with his piercing gaze and spoke with a rather subdued tone, "Asuma-sensei … I would like to begin training the moment that I'm finished with Kaa-chan's lessons."

Asuma could only nod blankly and turned to Madam Shinji, who was still awestruck by her adopted son's new eyes … they were beautiful and added _something_ that she couldn't quite place to his appearance.

"Sure Naruto but before we can start taking your training seriously … you need to be checked by Lady Tsunade." Asuma replied, "Once she's given you a clean bill of health and removed the seal then you can start training properly."

Naruto deflated slightly before perking back up moments later, "Then where is she? I wish to see her at once … please Asuma-sensei."

Asuma sighed but did so with a smile, "Very well, let's see your father after your lessons and see if she will consent to her check-up sooner."

Naruto smiled a truly beautiful smile at the two other people in the room before switching his gaze firmly to his adopted mother with anticipation shining deep within said gaze, his gaze had honestly startled Kaoru but it ignited something from within her and she began to teach him with a little more enthusiasm.

However, what Naruto didn't know was that now Kurama was complete, the pheromones that he was gaining control over had struck back with a vengeance, leaving a dazed Asuma to watch over the lesson.

 **..::..**

Jiraiya, who had been spying on the pretty child's lessons on etiquette was trying to recover from the strain from his sensor technique that he had trained onto said child. All he knew one second was the child entering an impressive state of meditation, and then his whole body was exploding in pain the next … he had never felt such intense Yin Chakra before and with his technique active it caused him to feel as if his head and heart were about to explode.

There was definitely something going on if the child possessed _that_ much chakra and he intended to find out what it was. He shuffled towards where he knew Tsunade was located, she needed to know that the child of interest wanted her appointment early.

 **..::..**

When the Daimyo asked Tsunade if she minded moving up her schedule to provide medical assistance to his child, she was more than eager to start; especially since the revelation that the child possessed Senju Blood had become known. So it was with a bounce in her step that she entered the room where a slightly nervous child sat on the medical bed with an ever watching Asuma Sarutobi observing her _every_ move.

Tsunade planted a soft smile on her face and gestured to the black haired woman who the child instantly recognised and flinched slightly, "My name is Tsunade Senju and this is my apprentice Shizune Kato … I'm sure that you're aware of the reason _why_ we're here?"

Tsunade heard the sad sigh that escaped her apprentice and niece, she would've spoken up about it but the child started to speak, though whatever the adorable child was about to say was interrupted by a squealing, pink and red missile that impacted with the child's chest and caused said child to fall backwards.

"TonTon? What are you doing here … this is a medical area. Could you please not surprise me like that next time … and _please_ get off of me." Came the voice of what sounded like an angel and Tsunade and Shizune both found themselves intoxicated by the sound.

The child sat up with a grace not seen in many and tilted her head softly to the side.

"If this is an official medical evaluation," the bell like voice chimed softly, "Then why did you bring TonTon Kato-sama?"

Shizune was mesmerized with her voice before she shuffled awkwardly and responded, "I'm sorry … uh; what _is_ your name?"

Naruto blinked before remembering his lessons and bowed to both of the women gracefully, "I'm terribly sorry for my rudeness Kato-sama … Tsunade-sama … my name is Naru Shinji."

Shizune struggled but successfully supressed the urge to hug the child and continued, "I'm sorry Shinji-sama but when TonTon discovered that we would be evaluating your health … well she refused to stay back at the room, I think she wanted to see you again."

"I see … well, I mean no offense when I ask if we could please begin," Naruto responded, "It is my wish to be trained in the Shinobi Arts and I need your evaluation and those seals removed so that I can do so."

Naruto had looked directly into Shizune's eyes and she jumped before she realised something.

"Weren't both of your eyes blue this morning?" she asked with confusion lacing her tone.

"I'm afraid that my eyes have always been like this," Naruto lied, not very convincingly but Shizune seemed to buy it, "It must have been a trick of the light earlier."

Tsunade grumbled about being ignored and Naruto apologised before she started the procedure, whilst Shizune observed and documented her mentor. The dietary plan provided by the medics usually employed by the Imperial Palace had actually done a good job of fixing the malnourishment that was affecting Naruto's growth, but it wasn't good enough for Tsunade's tastes.

She explained that her chakra would now scan 'her' body to check for any irregularities and Asuma tensed in his corner of the room.

Needless to say both the ladies soon discovered that Naru was a boy and despite the oddity of the situation, continued as if nothing was wrong … but internally it was a different story.

Tsunade was overjoyed, her chakra had immediately resonated with the child's chakra and that cemented the fact that the child was in fact her Grandson. She would wait though, and confront the Daimyo _after_ she had healed the poor boy, but there was something else going through her mind at the time.

'H-He's s-so … CUTE,' her inner fan girl screamed, 'I just want to hug him and … and …'

Her thoughts were cut off but it didn't stop her inner fan girl from having a nosebleed. Meanwhile Shizune could be seen wiping her nose on a nearby tissue … it wasn't commonly known but Shizune had a weakness for ALL things cute or adorable and Naru had it in spades ... she squealed in her mind, she was so lucky to have such an adorable relative.

Tsunade continued to scan and monitor Naruto's health for a further hour before finishing writing her analysis down and turning towards Asuma and Naruto.

"It appears that apart from the seals hindering you … you are well on your way to a complete recovery." She spoke happily, "But I would like you to meet me every morning after breakfast so that I can use a technique that I developed on you … it's just something to aid in your body's ability to absorb the nutrients that it's receiving … okay?"

Naruto nodded and smiled his soft smile before bidding them goodbye and leaving with Asuma, he had just reached the door when he turned slightly and asked when she would remove the seal (on Kurama's advice of course).

"Tomorrow night would be best so your body can sleep off any unpleasant side-effects," she responded after a moment's thought, "I'll also inform the man that will be removing your other seal of the same thing … understand?"

Naruto nodded and relayed the message to Kurama; once she was informed he; once again bid them goodbye.

 **..::..**

Kurama pondered on the information that she had just received, the answers meant that she had until tomorrow night to summon Kami and the Shinigami to get their judgement and ruling for her destination … whether that be freedom (with catches) or punishment eternal.

 **'** **Well … no time like the present,'** she thought quietly, resigned to her possible fates.

 **"** **I summon Kami and my Jailor Shinigami for my judgement regarding my fate."** She spoke clearly and not a moment later both of the Deities appeared before her, both in an entrancing display of light and power.

Both Deities stood before her with a discernible expression adorning their faces. Their bodies weren't discernible as they were garbed in cloaks that made it impossible to see through and aside from the Shinigami's mask like face, it was impossible to gaze upon Kami's face.

 **"** **Please don't speak … j-just g-give me your verdict,"** she spoke humbly.

Kami regarded the submissive ex-guardian before her with an expression of sadness and the Shinigami with a look of bitterness … like a petulant child that had been reprimanded before they appeared.

 ** _"_** ** _You … Do. Not. Make. Demands. From. Us!"_** Came the gravelly voice of the Shinigami, **_"I. Am. Not. Pleased. With. My. Sister's. Ruling."_**

Kami shifted a warning gaze to her brother and once she saw his cowed expression she spoke.

 ** _"_** ** _My dearest Kurama … you lost your way for some time didn't you?"_** spoke Kami in her beautiful voice, **_"Fear not for your fate … your actions were not of your own control and the actions towards your host and his family have been taken into account. You are hereby sentenced to die in your current form."_**

Kurama blinked … her current form … what did that even mean? Kami must've expected the reaction so after a fluttering giggle she continued, **_"Your punishment is to die in your current form … but your reward and my gift to you is being granted leniency to return to the Kitsune Clan as a Kit though it will be with next to no power at your disposal. I know what it is you want … that you wish to stay with your host, however do not fret … your soul is bound to Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and as such … you have the opportunity to become his familiar once he summons for the first time."_**

Kurama began to cry, her tears of gratitude clear on her face but Kami was not done.

 ** _"_** ** _A gift to young Naruto … our soon to be Guardian shall be for you to keep your memories … Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is in a fragile moment in his life and needs you now more than ever … guide him Kurama into being a true Guardian and in the words of his father … to 'end the cycle of hatred' on the physical/mortal plane."_**

 **"** **T-Thank you Kami-sama … Shinigami-sama."** Kurama cried out in teary gratitude and aside from a snort of annoyance from the Shinigami, who'd otherwise been silent the entire time.

 ** _"_** ** _We must be off Kurama … we have to deal with other affairs after all."_** Kami spoke softly and as Kami and Shinigami left all that could be heard was the joyous weeping coming from Kurama.

 **'** **I won't waste this opportunity … I swear it'** Kurama thought to herself.

 **..::..**

The time that passed by was far too quick for Naruto's tastes and soon enough it was time to remove the seals from his body. A comfort to the boy was that the Shiki Fūjin was no longer visible as it had dissolved after he had absorbed both of his parent's knowledge.

Since the previous day's examination, he had gone to Tsunade after breakfast and found her to be pleasant company, thus they'd bonded slightly during the time it took for her technique to finish and they'd promised each other to bond further as he was required to see her every morning for the next week or so.

Another pleasant change was the appearance of Maya Senna who 'checked out' according to his father. She was formally employed moments later, though she almost fainted when she found out that her 'angel' was in fact, a boy. It didn't deter her though and she worked hard … it was clear that her 'working mode' was not just for show and as such, her responsibilities were taken care of in a respectable and timely manner.

She _did_ cry once Naruto informed her that her sisters could live with her in the Palace's servant's quarters and that she would not be charged to give them an education, nor would Maya have to pick up extra responsibilities as payment for her sisters staying. The only stipulation for them staying was that they behaved themselves.

After taking care of business with Maya, Naruto had bumped into a strange and oddly dressed man with long white hair. He introduced himself as Jiraiya and Naruto recalled the memories of his father in regards to the man; it was then Naruto understood that it would be this Jiraiya that would be removing the Heritage Seal off of his person.

Jiraiya seemed pleasant enough, though a bit perverted according to his father's memories but since he hadn't _technically_ met the man personally, Naruto refrained from drawing conclusions from first appearances thus he was polite and courteous to Jiraiya; the man seemed to blush a lot around him though.

After that he had meditated and spoke to Kurama, who informed him of her fate. They both shared a joyous moment hugging each other as he was told that he could summon her … he then wasted no time and signed the Kitsune Clan Summoning Scroll with his blood. Naruto then painfully endured the transfer process of Kurama ingraining ALL of her knowledge to him. Shortly after recovering from the strain he was hugged by his elder sister figure and he bid goodbye to Kurama, who had decided to 'pass on' sooner, rather than later. It meant that he could summon her and be together physically and not just in his mind far quicker.

Soon night was upon them and Naruto walked into the prepared sealing chamber and sat in the centre of the Sealing Circle, as his mother and father's memories provided him the required procedure. Jiraiya and Tsunade entered not long after and wasted no time in preparing for the unsealing. At first Naruto thought that Tsunade seemed to freeze at the sight of blood but she seemed to resolve herself and powered on through writing the seal with her blood that was enhanced by her chakra. What Naruto didn't know was that it was he, himself that caused Tsunade to get over her fear of blood … she would NOT let her Grandson down.

Jiraiya watched the entire process with a hawk-like gaze, not intending for _anything_ to go wrong with the proceedings for his Godson and once he was satisfied with Tsunade's work he proceeded through handseals and he sealed the room.

The Seals glowed a violent shade of red, the same colour as Tsunade's glowing blood, and then darkness took him.

 **..::..**

Naruto woke feeling _very_ groggy and stiff as he sat up, he noticed that he was in his bed. So the unsealing was a success then … the first thing he noticed was that his body felt _much_ lighter than it had felt before, like his bone structure was different and that his hair had grown once more.

His hair had grown to about knee length if he guessed right and while long hair used to bother him, it was now Kurama's shade of blood red while it also just so happened to be the same length of his mother's hair as well … and with his mother's memories he didn't feel the need to want to cut it, in fact … if _anyone_ dared to try to cut it then he would hurt them … very painfully.

Naruto spotted his mirror at the corner of his eye and struggled to remove himself from the confines of his blanket, making his way over he instantly spotted the fact that his skin had turned a shade lighter and was softer than before. His nails looked manicured and the previously light whisker marks were now completely gone.

His two toned eyes now glowed with a power of their own, and he found himself slightly upset that his eyes hadn't taken on Kurama's slitted look. His eyes now gave him even more of a 'cuteness' factor.

Naruto pouted to himself … why couldn't he look manlier and less girly?

His thoughts were interrupted by a gasp and a crash. He spun as quickly as his sore body would allow and came face to face with a shaking Maya, she was standing there with what appeared to be the remains of a basin that had been filled with warm water and a cloth.

"Y-You're awake!" Maya gasped.

Naruto was about to reply but found that he was too slow, as she'd already sprinted out of the room screaming that he was awake. Naruto blinked before he assessed his surroundings the room was now decorated with medical devices of many shapes and sizes, they beeped on occasion and it brought his thoughts to Kurama. Naruto's eyes widened and he did a quick check on his chakra.

'There _should_ enough chakra.' Naruto reasoned.

He performed a quick check of his surroundings and after finding the size of the room suitable, he went through the memorised handseals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu): Kitsune Clan Leader," he cried and soon enough he found the room filled with smoke and a deep though feminine voice rang out throughout the room.

 **"** **It has been** ** _too_** **long since I was summoned to this realm,"** spoke the voice, **"Oh … you must be our newest summoner; Kurama-chan told us of you once she returned to our den."**

The smoke cleared and sitting there gazing into Naruto's eyes was a Kitsune that he would later learn was actually in a shrunken form as to fit comfortably in the room, her true size would be about half a size _bigger_ than Gamabunta. The Kitsune was a pure white colour with orange war markings on her face and possessed only a single tail but it looked like it could crush a mountain with ease … she reminded him of an Okami; just a fox instead of a wolf.

 **"** **I am called Kora young child and I am the current leader of the Kitsune Clan,"** the now named Kora stated, **"I have already accepted you as our official summoner and as such you will be expected to learn our Ninja Arts along with the skills that we so excel in such as Seduction and Deception; until next time little kit but remember to summon Kurama … she has been worried these last 14 days."**

"W-What … 14 days? I've been out that long?" Naruto stuttered and it was then that he noticed that his voice was even softer, and far more delicate than it was before … for that he cursed his luck but was interrupted as Kora nodded and disappeared in a gigantic puff of smoke.

Naruto immediately went through the same handseals and moulded his chakra; which again he noticed was calmer and more controlled, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kurama."

In a smaller puff of smoke Kurama now stood before him although _much_ smaller than their last meeting. Kurama was now about four feet tall standing on her paws and about identically wide in proportion to himself. The moment the smoke cleared completely he found himself tackled to the ground with Kurama licking his face like crazy.

"S-Stop K-Kura-chan, that tickles." Naruto giggled.

Kurama quickly stopped and looked to Naruto expectantly.

 **"** **Naru-chan you had me so worried,"** she replied softly, **"I was so concerned after the first week of waiting but I couldn't come to your side without your summons."**

"I'm so sorry Kura-chan, but I didn't know that it'd take _that_ long to recover. After all, you never told me just how long it would take in the first place." Naruto murmured to Kurama, "Still I'm awake now and you're my familiar, not just any old summon. I remember you telling me that a familiar can stay in this world because you're bonded to me as my familiar … right?"

 **"** **Yes Naru-chan, I stay by your side as your summoned familiar unless called away on Clan business."** Kurama replied, **"Think of me as an Inuzuka Clan Nin-ken … just able to be summoned home in emergencies. Speaking of which, I have to go back for a Clan gathering that was postponed until you awoke … you can summon me back tomorrow okay Naru."**

Naruto nodded happily and bid goodbye to _his_ familiar … it filled him with a sense of joy that he was bonded so closely to his big sister figure.

It was at that moment that a group of people burst into his room with Tsunade at the forefront with her hands already glowing green, indicating her use of a medical jutsu. In one swift motion he found himself picked up and back into his bed with Tsunade vigorously scanning him, searching for even the smallest of problems. He pouted softly at being forced back into bed, he revelled in the gentle and warm feeling her chakra gave him but he waited for Tsunade to finish her examination.

She nodded confidently to herself and turned to the rest of the group and repeated the gesture, it seemed that he checked out and there were no problems.

Masahiko and Kaoru were first and they asked every question regarding how he was feeling, despite Tsunade's earlier confirmation that he was fine. Then Tora chose to be next when she simply bowled straight into him and purred loudly as she sniffed and licked at his cheek … showering him with her cat version of love. That was then interrupted by a joyously oinking TonTon who butted her head to Naruto's hand, showing her concern as well.

He smiled softly and informed them that he was feeling fine, perhaps he was just a little groggy though. They seemed to settle down and left him open for the others. It appeared that while he was asleep, Jiraiya and Tsunade had confronted his father about his true identity. They weren't upset with his adopted father but with Konoha.

Asuma and Chiriku, the latter just returning from scouting potential recruits, wished him well and were relieved that there were no complications with the unsealing and Shizune just muttered to herself about adorable relatives with a small trail of blood leaving her nose … unnoticed to her of course.

Tsunade and Jiraiya though had informed him that during the sealing, Kurama had explained the circumstances and that they no longer held allegiance to Konoha but to the Fire Daimyo directly and as such would protect him with their lives, though Jiraiya explained the necessity of maintaining his Spy Network and leaving a false trail for Konoha to follow.

It was then they explained the gruelling training that they, along with Asuma would put him through.

"Bring it on," was Naruto's reply, before he paused, frowned and then turned his gaze to his father.

"What about Yuki-kaa-chan?" Naruto asked softly, "What news is there about her condition?"

Masahiko and Kaoru shared a glance, then they both glanced to Tsunade – who glanced back to Naruto.

"W-Well … you see Naruto …" Tsunade fumbled awkwardly, "Yuki was grievously injured by the attack, in fact she only survived that because of your actions … I don't know if I can heal her."

Naruto turned his gaze down, struggling to breathe as tears threatened to escape, but anything he could say was interrupted by Tsunade's further statement.

"I said that I don't know if _I_ can heal her," Tsunade reiterated, "But I know who can!"

 **..::..**

 **And there we go peeps … another chapter of the rewrite complete. I do apologise for leaving it on a cliff hanger but if I didn't, then those that read the original wouldn't have been satisfied with the result. I included various new scenes and re-edited others. I hope it makes more sense now.**

 **Please be patient with me. I've only just escaped the hospital six to seven days ago, and I arrived home to find that my laptop has decided to die. Not completely of course, but I can only get about an hour of work done before it overheats and turns itself off.**

 **This has obviously led me to complete as much of my work as possible, and its left me with very little time to write.**

 **The next story to be updated as soon as I can.**

 **..::..**

 **AS ALWAYS: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

 **..::..**

 **\^o^/**


	5. Chapter 5

**..::..**

 **I have returned. You may cheer now. T_T**

 **As far as notifications go, you will notice the change in both Story Summary and the Disclaimer. I have recently caught up with my anime and** ** _finally_** **seen more of the Avatar Series. It has altered my original plan for the story and I'm sure you'll all agree it's for the better.**

 **Sorry for the delay, my reasons are on my profile and the last chapter of Red Eyed Master.**

 **So, dear ladies and gentlemen … please sit back, relax and enjoy the next instalment. ^_^**

 **Here we go!**

 **..::..**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE AVATAR SERIES.**

 **..::..**

"Ramen" – Speech

'Ramen' – Thoughts

 **"Ramen"** – Biiju/Summon Speech

 **'Ramen'** – Biiju/Summon Thoughts

 ** _"_** ** _Ramen"_** – God/Deity Speech

 ** _'_** ** _Ramen'_** – God/Deity Thoughts

 **..::..**

 _"_ _I said that I don't know if I can heal her," Tsunade reiterated. "But I know who can!"_

"Really, who?" he asked quickly, desperately even. "Who can heal Yuki-kaa-chan … who?"

Tsunade hesitated briefly, and glanced to the Fire Daimyo and his wife. She silently asked them if she should answer the boy, and after a tense minute, Tsunade finally answered his question.

"You can Naru," Tsunade finally breathed out. "You're the one that placed her in her comatose state, and using the same knowledge of how you put her into that state, we can use it to get her out and heal her."

Naruto blinked, was it really that simple? Naruto instantly and adorably scrunched up his face in deep concentration. He desperately searched through the memories from Kurama; looking for even the smallest of pieces of information to help his mother … but there was nothing. There was nothing that could help him free his mother from her slumber. Instantly, tears started to gather around his eyes and he violently shook his head.

"There's nothing," Naruto all but shouted. "I can't think of … I don't know!"

Tsunade knew this would happen, and luckily she'd already anticipated this outcome.

"Shhh, it's all going to be alright Naru-chan," Tsunade soothed while gently petting his long hair. "I know you can't think of anything _now,_ but your body hasn't completely adapted to its new changes. Give it a little time Naru … Kurama has already guessed that this could happen as well."

"Did you honestly think that an ageless old Guardian's memories would be so easy to understand?" Tsunade queried.

Naruto sniffled miserably, but he looked to Tsunade's face, "I-I just want to help Yuki-kaa-chan."

"And you will Naru-chan," Tsunade promptly replied in a soothing manner. "But you need to be patient; I promise that your Kaa-chan is going to be fine. She's already completely healed; she just needs to be woken up."

Naruto wiped his tears away with his dainty hands, "You promise?"

"I just promised you Naru," she replied again. "But I'll say it again anyway: I promise."

Naruto smiled softly but as he glanced to the others still in the room, he let out a tired yawn, "I'm still tired."

"It's understandable Naruto," Tsunade spoke as she held up a glowing hand to his head. "Hmm, your mind is still processing everything; you'd best go and sleep again."

Naruto yawned tiredly once more, but he nodded and snuggled into his bed's blankets. Tsunade smiled at the sight and managed to resist the urge to squeal … he was just so adorable now. Nevertheless, Tsunade turned and quietly directed the others from the room.

It would be another three days before Naruto would re-awaken and be ready to dive headfirst into training.

 **..::..**

A few extra days had passed before Tsunade allowed him to leave the temporary prison that was his bedroom. Never in a million years would Naruto ever admit that he had secretly enjoyed the pampering that he'd received from his precious people. He would never live it down if Kurama _ever_ found out.

Nevertheless, it was on a rather lovely morning that he found himself standing across from Asuma, his recently identified Godparent Jiraiya, and his Grandmother Tsunade. He was ready to begin his training, but they'd decided that a rundown of the knowledge that he'd absorbed was in order; listing this information would allow them to improve his body to suit the styles and skills of his parents and an ageless Kurama. Reality reared its head when Naruto informed his teachers of the knowledge and skills. Why you ask? Well, as it turned out … about three quarters of the knowledge was useless to him.

As it turned out, his father's knowledge was based upon his speed, Taijutsu, Fūinjutsu and Ninjutsu. The Fūinjutsu and the Ninjutsu were … adaptable but essentially useless until his body matured, and his father's Taijutsu was something that he could _never_ learn to use, as Naruto's body wasn't built the same way, and given his body type … never would be built for the style. No, the only true useful knowledge that he'd inherited from his father was the knowledge of his signature move: the Rasengan, and his Fūinjutsu.

Similarly, his mother's knowledge was equally useless to him. His mother specialised in Taijutsu, Fūinjutsu, Ninjutsu and finally, Kenjutsu. This time however, his mother's Taijutsu _could_ fit him, but it was not a style that he could properly use, as it revolved around quick strikes that did a tremendous amount of external damage … not only were they unsure of his strength to learn the style, but it also didn't match his personality. His mother's Ninjutsu was another thing though; Kushina relied on her Kongō Fūsa for long range fighting, and that knowledge was _easily_ adaptable to Naruto, as his chains were far more … deadly, than those of his mother's.

Other than his mother's Kongō Fūsa, she used Kage Techniques, or Shadow Techniques. They, unlike usual Ninja Techniques, consumed a lot of Chakra, and despite Naruto's amazing control over his seemingly endless reserves, they were better suited to the Uzumaki Heir. The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, or the Shadow Clone Jutsu was exceptionally useful, as the memory recall from the Clone's learning anything, transmitted back to Naruto … the only problem was that despite Naruto's immediate healing, his mind couldn't handle the strain, so he was limited to only ten Shadow Clones to aid his learning.

Then there was his mother's godlike knowledge in the field of Fūinjutsu. Being an Uzumaki by blood allowed that part of her knowledge to seamlessly meld into his brain, as the art of Fūinjutsu was as natural as breathing to any pureblood Uzumaki. Finally, there was Kushina's amazing prowess with Kenjutsu … that was another sad revelation for poor Naruto. Her Kenjutsu style was based on a Katana, that had a longer blade than normal swords, and they discovered that Katanas just didn't work for their precious Naruto … spears, bo-staffs or lances perhaps, but not Katanas.

In the end, the only usable knowledge from his parents were a few Ninjutsu and their Fūinjutsu knowledge … it was an incredibly sad outcome for Naruto and he cried for the rest of the day as a result. His teachers could only stand by and allow the feminine child to let out the tears; they did console him of course, but they still let the boy come to grips with the situation.

Kurama's knowledge was equally as useless. Her immense knowledge was mostly historical in nature; sure she had memorised an endless supply of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Kenjutsu … along with her knowledge of Bending … but that too provided a nasty revelation. Out of her knowledge, only Bending, Taijutsu and Genjutsu fit.

The Taijutsu style that Naruto chose was a surprisingly good fit for the boy, and his enhanced bone structure aided the style immensely. The style was no longer used, which was a boon, as no one would be able to counter it, unless they learnt quickly and possessed a natural immunity to it. The style was called Chi Blocking, not a terrifying or flashy style by far, but it was the Chi Blocking Style that allowed the Hyūga Clan to design their infamous Gentle Fist Taijutsu. It worked similarly to the Gentle Fist, but allowed for a flowing style, as opposed to the rigid and unyielding style of the Gentle Fist.

The user would use the Chi Blocking Style to hit the body's pressure points, as well as being able to hit Tenketsu, or Chakra Pressure Points. A well-executed strike would leave the enemy without the ability to utilize their chakra, while their bodies would be immobilized by strikes to the nerve clusters in the body. This style of Taijutsu, along with the incredible flexibility that Naruto now possessed would be a frightening style to face.

Genjutsu was an interesting choice for Naruto. At first none of his teachers, bar Kurama, could see someone like Naruto, who held incredible reserves of chakra perform the art. Kurama enjoyed rubbing it in their faces when Naruto thrived under the lessons, the somewhat godlike chakra control that he'd inherited from the unsealing, pathed the way for him to learn the arts effortlessly. Of course Naruto practised like crazy to perfect them but the fact that he could use Genjutsu so freely had Tsunade humming in thought … perhaps she could teach Naruto medical chakra control lessons to further aid his training, the techniques themselves couldn't be used as his chakra was now far too dense … that didn't matter though, as Kurama had informed her of the Water Bending Healing Style.

So that was where they started. Asuma, Tsunade and Jiraiya used each of their individual talents to train Naruto in the basics, light Chakra Control training, along with his Taijutsu, Genjutsu, basic level Fūinjutsu and Ninjutsu.

Jiraiya was the first to depart; after all, he was the Land of Fire's Spy Master, especially now that he'd aligned himself with the Daimyo, instead of Konoha. Tsunade was required to make rounds throughout the Imperial City, to check the Hospitals and Clinics for anything that needed to be improved, but Shizune often stayed by Naruto's side and just talked with the child. It proved to be a good idea, as often all Naruto could think about, was the horrible thought that, while he was training and enjoying himself … his Yuki-kaa-chan was suffering as she was still comatose.

Kurama had been summoned back the moment his training had begun, and she provided the stances for the more advanced tiers of the Bending Arts; just because Naruto knew the stances due to the integration of her memories, it didn't mean he could instantly perform them without ample practise and training.

 **..::..**

Naruto shifted his stance, the flawlessly graceful movement in which he then brought his arms to each other met with a powerful display of two separate water streams; gracefully meld into one, before being propelled at amazing speed and power into the target standing across from him. Upon the completion of the movement, Naruto glanced up and let out a rather girlish squeal of joy. He'd done it … at last; he'd completed the Water Bending Stances without stopping.

It'd taken him 11 months to get it right, and now all he had to do was to continue performing the stances until he could do them without consciously thinking about them. As Kurama _always_ stated: There is no such thing as a perfect Bender … skill was only as good as one's effort and training.

Naruto had taken that to heart. It was no longer enough for him to perfect a Jutsu; regardless of how well he could perform them, he trained all of his Jutsu every day without fail, his complete mastery over the Water Style Taijutsu and Bending, only meant that he was capable of moving on to higher tier bending. He'd already memorised and mastered the Earth Style Taijutsu and Bending, but aside from the Bending itself, he preferred to use a less rigid style of Taijutsu. Kurama had told him that it was because his Natural Affinities _before_ the merging, were aligned to more flexible elements, namely the Air Style and the Water Style, though he would have little problem with the Fire Style either … due to Kurama's natural affinity.

That didn't mean he was a slouch in the Earth Style Taijutsu. No, it was to the contrary … Naruto was _exceptionally_ good at the style, so much so in fact, that ever since that fateful night where he'd used Metal Bending for the first time, he'd even excelled in the style … but it was his new body structure that made him less likely to use it. It was discovered by Tsunade, that Naruto's bone density and structure had completely changed, in fact, his bone structure was eerily similar to that of a Kaguya's, in that they could capitalise on their unique body types. With Naruto though it was much different, unlike the Kaguya's ability to use their bones as weapons … Naruto merely had the bonus of denser bone. That, coupled with his almost freakish flexibility, left him with amazing strength, and Tsunade was completely certain that if he ever learned of the secret to her inhuman strength, then he'd be able to incorporate that effortlessly … it was a frightening thought to the Senju.

Naruto could be found in his new, deep meditative state. After his frustration at not being able to unearth the memories needed to help his mother, he'd been instructed by the Kitsune Clan, to use their meditative state … and by mastering that, he was already on his way to learning the form of their Senjutsu. Though that would have to wait until _much_ later, his body wouldn't be able to handle such a strain until he was probably sixteen at least.

The new, deep meditation allowed him to dig into the darker memories of Kurama. The downside was the horrible memories that had come with them, such as the utter despair that Kurama felt, once her brothers and sisters fell to their hatred and were sealed by man. Despite the memories, Naruto soldiered on … he _needed_ to find a way to make his Yuki-kaa-chan better again … and after the 11 months of deep meditation … he'd found the answer!

It was locked deep within Kurama's memories, and it involved using a similar method of transferring Spirit Energy into his mother's body. The problem was that Naruto didn't possess the refined skill necessary to use the technique … the fact that he'd used it the first time was a complete fluke, and that meant that if he tried before he knew the technique inside and out, then his kaa-chan was as good as braindead. Needless to say, that was instantly added to his training.

The other … negative to learning the deep meditative state, was that he was open to the Spirit World. It made him very sensitive to the world around him; something that took 8 months of training to correct. The moment he'd successfully achieved the deeper state, Kurama had warned him that frequent travelling between worlds was dangerous until he was officially appointed a Guardian by Kami. The longer he spent there, the longer he was at risk of losing himself, his sense of self there … and once that happened … there was no way out.

 **..::..**

Two years had now passed by since Naruto's training had first begun, and despite the training being harsh and often difficult for Naruto to understand, Naruto excelled without complaining. Jiraiya and Tsunade had not pulled punches during his training and despite just turning six; Naruto could now equal Gennin and possibly even a few Chunin in combat. His training in Politics and Etiquette had been stepped up by both his mother, Kaoru and also his father Masahiko, who decided to use the time to spend as a family unit as well as drilling the finer workings of government and business into his son's head. Not that this was a difficult process as they all quickly discovered just how smart Naruto was, his ability to retain and recall information was outstanding and more than once Jiraiya had mentioned that Naruto was _definitely_ smarter than even his biological father.

Training in the Bending Arts had definitely been successful. Naruto had mastered, but continuously practised, all four of the stances now, and Kurama had even stated that he had mastered all basic forms in both their Taijutsu Styles and their Bending. That led Naruto to learning the higher tier Bending. Metal Bending, and the Sensory Technique was already something that he'd mastered but once he learned of Ice Bending, his world opened up to the possibilities of the Bending Arts. The only one form of advanced Bending that Naruto truly abhorred … was the art of Blood Bending.

At first, Naruto had vehemently denied the desire to learn the art of Blood Bending, and Kurama had originally agreed to skip the art … but when it became apparent that he _needed_ to learn the art to properly grasp the true concept of healing through Blood Bending, as well as the control over the enemy … Naruto acquiesced to learning. Naruto was truly ashamed to admit that he excelled in the advanced Bending Art … his ability to manipulate his foe's body came so effortlessly to the effeminate child, that he could even use it without consciously thinking about it. This, in turn, taught Naruto the effects that particular Bending Arts had on his soul. Continuously using Blood Bending, left him unable to show care to others, and ignore the sanctity of life … evident by the way he'd taken his first life.

It was a routine training session gone wrong, as one of the more … outspoken Fire Monks, had offered to be the child's training partner. The Fire Monk soon learned that underestimating Naruto came with consequences; Naruto wiped the floor with the Monk, but instead of accepting defeat, the Monk launched an attack aimed to kill when the boy had turned his back. Naruto had Blood Bended the Monk and crushed his brain without remorse. It tore Naruto up inside, and it took the combined effort of his entire family, TonTon and Tora, to break him out of his funk.

In that time, it became apparent that Naruto favoured Yuki as a parent, and Masahiko and Kaoru couldn't fault Naruto over it. The two shared an unexplainable bond, and they could see how much her absence affected Naruto.

 **..::..**

It was into the second week of his two years of training, that Kurama deemed Naruto skilled enough to use the Spirit Transfer Technique once more. Naruto chewed on his bottom lip, constantly doubting that he was truly ready for the job … but his desire to be held and feel close to his first mother figure overpowered his nerves.

Naruto approached the bedside of Yuki and proceeded to enter his deep, meditative state. After achieving the appropriate synergy with the Spirits, Naruto surged forward and bit down into Yuki's neck with his elongated fangs.

Energy pulsed through the room. It was so powerful that even the monks patrolling the perimeter could feel it, and with the many Uzumaki safeguards in place, that was an incredible achievement. Naruto soldiered on though, undeterred by the rising level of power, he could hear the warnings … warnings to stop the technique, but Naruto continued … he would not be without Yuki any longer.

Naruto was forcibly stopped from continuing by a sudden and tremendous force. It sent the effeminate boy flying backwards, though he was saved from any impact as Kurama leapt in and cushioned the boy from further harm.

Naruto stirred and looked imploringly at Kurama. "Did it work?"

Kurama turned from Naruto's face and in the direction of where Yuki's bed _used_ to be, as it had been vaporised under the near-insane level of power. Searching through the smoke left behind, Kurama was about to give Naruto the bad news when a faint heartbeat caught her attention. It was Yuki's heartbeat … that much was obvious, but the rate in which it was beating was stronger than it was before the Sprit Transfer Technique.

Suddenly, the room's door was all but forced open by Asuma. He and the other remaining family members rushed in and began to hound the effeminate boy and his familiar for answers. They of course, didn't know that Naruto was even performing the technique, and oh were they displeased by Naruto and his actions. The room's occupants were interrupted by a soft and delicate groan.

"W-Where am I?" the voice asked, before it suddenly rose to a near hysterical cry, "Naru-chan? Where's Naru-chan … Naru-chan?"

Naruto immediately surged forward, he'd recognise that voice from anywhere … it was his mother's voice: Yuki was alive. Naruto's throat let out a strangled sob as he approached his Yuki-kaa-chan, and nervously he presented himself to her.

Naruto hadn't really grown per say, though that was due solely to Tsunade's efforts to rid him of his malnourishment. Naruto had become the average height of a six year old, and his long, flowing blood red hair, still reached his knees in length. His two toned eyes worriedly gazed into his mother's … an uneasy feeling formed in his stomach as he waited for her to respond.

 **..::..**

Yuki felt like she was drifting, gently swaying along a current of air without actually moving. Her body was still, that was what she _knew,_ but no matter how hard she concentrated on moving, her body refused to obey her … it was as if her mind wasn't connecting with her body. She felt herself drift in and out of consciousness regularly – time had no meaning to her, and her mind's ability to focus was getting more and more difficult each and every time she was conscious.

Yuki knew she was dying. Then she felt power … so much pure power entered her body and revitalised her, granting her body new life, and then she was awake. Her first thought was of her precious child, no matter if he was adopted or not, he was hers – and the last thing she remembered was her precious Naru's assault by the Kumo Ninja.

Yuki groaned as feeling was returned to her weary body, she was vaguely aware of the fact that the room wasn't empty, and that instantly alarmed her. Where was Naruto?

"W-Where am I?" Yuki asked softly, before her voice suddenly rose to a near hysterical cry, "Naru-chan? Where's Naru-chan … Naru-chan?"

Yuki heard a soft, strangled sob and she instantly knew that it was her Naru … though when she turned her head to look at him, she noticed that his appearance had changed; he'd aged as well … how long was she gone for?

 **..::..**

Naruto grew tense as his Kaa-chan stared at him. What if she didn't recognise him? What if-

His rampant thoughts were interrupted as Yuki spoke. "Naru-chan, look at you … you're so cute."

"Mou. I'm not cute Yuki-kaa-chan," Naruto pouted instantly, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm cool now … _not_ cute."

The reply was so instant and so adorable that Yuki couldn't stop herself from giggling. Naruto pouted even more and the tension in the room automatically shattered. The room's occupants instantly surged forward, Tsunade at the forefront with her infamous Diagnostic Jutsu already at the ready. Yuki recognised the woman, she understood her to be the world's most prominent medics, and she smiled as Tsunade scanned her.

"She'll make a full recovery," Tsunade announced, just a little surprised herself. "Her vitals are even stronger than a woman of her ages' should be."

Yuki eventually grew tired, far quicker than she would've liked but her mind had just been restored to her body, and it needed to properly recover. Naruto vehemently refused to leave her side and so Yuki soon found herself drifting off to sleep, as a happy Naruto hummed softly.

 **..::..**

Thanks to Naruto successfully performing the Spirit Transfer Technique, Yuki had recovered far quicker than her body would have normally allowed, and Naruto loved it. Naruto spent all of his free time with Yuki, Kaoru and Masahiko, and it was clear to see that Naruto was happy, for a beautiful and serene smile could be seen on his face wherever he went. In the time spent with his parents, they filled Yuki in on everything that had occurred since the attack, and Naruto took great delight in regaling Yuki with the many tales of his training adventures.

One of his favourites was when he was learning to Water Bend. He discovered a way to Bend the water that lived in some of the tree vines, and nearly gave Tsunade a heart attack when she'd arrived for their training session. Hearing Tsunade scream and declare that Mokuton lived was hilarious, especially since the shock caused her to faint. When she came to, courtesy of Naruto Water Bending cold water on to her face, she increased Naruto's training tenfold for the day as punishment. To Tsunade's surprise, Naruto thrived off of the more difficult training. So she and her fellow instructors all increased the intensity of his training.

Yuki laughed so hard over some of the tales that she'd been told of, and though she was saddened by the fact that she wasn't there for all of this, she smiled at the child that had wormed his way into her heart with little effort. Naruto was her son and now that she'd been given a second chance, she was going to show her son just how much his mere presence was something she could no longer live without.

 **..::..**

Training continued this way for some time. Naruto training with an intensity that could put many trained Shinobi to shame, but soon after Yuki's recovery, they decided to add another form of training to his schedule … tactics. So to aid in his mind's development, especially in strategy Asuma and Chiriku introduced Naruto to Shogi, and there they saw his already highly advanced intellect skyrocket … Asuma often chuckled and remarked that Naruto was going to be smarter than a Nara and it spiked an interest in Naruto as he took it as a challenge to, in fact be smarter than a Nara.

Thus Naruto continued his training every day in such a manner from early in the morning to late at night and when he had spare time, he found himself sitting in the gardens and feeling the comfort that his Chakra Chains afforded him when they hummed contently as they circled his form. If he wasn't there, he was sitting on the grand staircase in the Imperial Palace. There he felt at peace as he often felt suffocated by the industry that was a major part of the Capital City. Yuki often found time to simply sit with Naruto whilst he enjoyed either location, and they revelled in each other's company.

Naruto always smiled and was exceedingly polite to those he'd meet and soon he had a rather sizable fan base within the Imperial City, as both the elderly and the young were enamoured by Naruto's beauty, grace and manners. It endeared Naruto to the courts as well, as they felt rather protective of the Daimyo's adopted child and now sole heir. The fact that he also possessed and controlled the full political and commercial power of the Uzumaki Clan's Royal Family only made him all the more respected in the eyes of the Elder Council and the people of the Imperial City, as he was always humble and never boasted or oppressed those 'beneath' him.

Naruto's lessons with the Kitsune Clan had had an amazingly big impact on his life; not only were they all accepting of him but he had taken their lessons to heart, as a result Naruto continued to dress as a girl despite his circle of friends and family knowing that he was male. When asked why by Asuma, Jiraiya and Masahiko; Naruto merely responded with 'Deception is one of a Ninja's greatest assets' and if clients or other Ninja mistook him for a female, then he had an advantage.

Regarding his deception, the Kitsune Clan taught their newest summoner their unique transformation or Henge; it was a complete physical change and if others got 'too close' to discovering Naruto's true sex, then he could simply apply a little chakra to the technique and physically become a girl until he desired to change back, despite this fact Naruto preferred to be his natural born sex but learned to fight as both a male and a female for simply deception's sake. The addition to learning to fight as a girl as well as a boy opened up a chance for Naruto to learn how the body of a girl was different to a boy.

Tsunade, Shizune, Yuki and Kaoru didn't mind the change as much as they now had an adorable little doll to try new clothes and accessories on. A rather embarrassing quirk of Shizune's was revealed in the process though. It started small with an overly cute and frilly dress here or pretty accessories there, but Shizune couldn't stop once she'd started. Shizune was excessively passionate over playing dress up with Naruto, and the others would often see her with flushed cheeks and a trail of blood leaving her nose.

Once her quirk was revealed and exposed, instead of being embarrassed by it, Shizune took it as a sign that she could go all out and became even more excited and involved. Surprisingly, to the men anyway, Naruto put up no resistance to the activity and saw it as bonding with his honorary family.

 **..::..**

Three years into Naruto's training saw him turn seven and had the practical introduction into Weapons and _Fūinjutsu_ or Sealing Techniques and it was there that Naruto blossomed, whether it was attributed to his Uzumaki Blood or Namikaze Blood, it wasn't clear which as both Clans had an affinity to both skills, but nevertheless Naruto excelled. It was during his Fūinjutsu training that Jiraiya and Tsunade received permission to escort Naruto to the Uzumaki Clan's hidden compound underneath the Imperial City.

The City itself had grown derelict over time, as even Uzumaki Seals needed to be maintained, but that's where they were, currently venturing towards the entrance to the Hidden Compound.

"I don't understand," Jiraiya huffed in annoyance. "The Seals should've automatically granted you and Naruto entry Tsunade-hime – I swear!"

Tsunade eyed Jiraiya with a look that swore retribution should he be lying.

"That's what you said at the start of our little expedition," Tsunade hissed back. "If it wasn't for Naru-chan, we'd have never left the Imperial City."

They were arguing about the start of their journey, in which the Uzumaki Seals that identified friend, family and foe by blood and intent, had degraded too much, and had barred the start of their journey. It was due to Naruto's incredible knowledge in Fūinjutsu, passed on from his mother and father's memories that provided him with the way to pass, and pass they did – though Jiraiya bugged the poor boy for the next four hours of hiking through the catacomb-like maze that the path resembled.

They were currently camped at the giant gates that blocked them from properly entering the compound that had been lost to time; even Tsunade had never set foot on the grounds, but had been taught the path by Mito. The reason that she'd never set foot on the ancient grounds was because of the Blood Ceremony that had been performed on Mito once she married Hashirama Senju. She left her family in the physical sense as was the custom of that time, by being adopted into the Senju Clan. In fact, the only reason that she and Jiraiya had gotten so far along the path was Naruto.

Because his mother Kushina hadn't followed tradition and hadn't joined her husband by blood on their wedding night, she wasn't formally adopted into the Namikaze Clan. So Naruto was essentially a pure blooded Uzumaki – just with extra perks from the Senju and the Namikaze Clans. It was due to the Uzumaki's dense and unique chakra that allowed this. By performing a Blood Adoption Ceremony, the Uzumaki Blood was split and became a part of the Clan that the partner belonged to. Sure, any Uzumaki inherited traits from other sources from either of their parents, but without the formal and sacred ceremony, all they got were perks and not a complete joining of the bloodlines.

"Jiraiya-sensei, Tsunade-baa-chan … perhaps you should quiet down," Naruto commented quietly.

"What's wrong Naru-chan/Naruto?" Tsunade and Jiraiya asked instantly.

"We are not alone," Naruto whispered. "There is … something alive and it's watching us."

Tsunade practically teleported to Naruto's side at the revelation, as she hadn't sensed a foreign presence whilst Jiraiya tensed and scanned their surroundings cautiously – after several tense minutes, Jiraiya relaxed and spoke.

"There's nothing here Naruto," Jiraiya shrugged. "I'll enter Sage Mode just to be on the safe side, so don't let your guards down okay?"

Tsunade nodded with a serious look on her face as she stood protectively in front of her grandson. Naruto frowned at the action. It wasn't that he was displeased by it, but because they were still treating him like a defenceless child. Sure, he _was_ a child, but with his bending he was at least as good as a high level Gennin. Instead of vocalising his thoughts, Naruto took off his sandals and stood up; he then slammed his bare feet onto the ground, sending a pulse of energy in the process to scan his surroundings.

Concentrating on getting the most distance and detail out of the Earth Bending technique was still difficult, but his ability to resonate with his surroundings to receive the most out of the technique was amazingly high – something that Kurama often commented on … wait, Kurama!

Biting his thumb and channelling the appropriate amount of chakra he calmly called out, **"** **Summoning Jutsu: Kurama!"**

In a puff of smoke, the aforementioned Kurama now stood, though confusion marred her face as she assessed their surroundings.

 **"** **Why did you summon me here Naru-chan?"** Kurama asked in confusion. **"** **I believe you mentioned that you and your teachers wanted this to be a journey for you and them alone."**

"I didn't say that, they did," Naruto corrected. "I wanted you to come but that's beside the point right now Kura-nee. We're camping in front of the Great Uzumaki Gates under the Imperial City, but there's … _something_ else here, I sensed it moments ago and Jiraiya is using Sage Mode to determine a location, but they can't sense it like I can."

 **"** **I see, perhaps it isn't physical but** ** _spiritual_** **Naru-chan,"** Kurama reasoned whilst Naruto slapped his head in frustration of not thinking about that in the first place.

 **"** **You can sense it as the newest Guardian, but as the Kitsune Clan are still in sync with the Spiritual World and until you can calmly communicate with them, I suggest you summon me whenever you sense one … am I clear Naru-chan?"** Kurama continued in a deadly serious tone.

Naruto nodded quickly in agreement, as even the slightest slip in communication or custom could lead the spirit to going on a rampage. The last occurrence of this happening was the Spirit Priest in the Land of Wind. The man foolishly tried to calm a spirit of madness on his own and became ensnared by it instead, he unleashed untold amounts of chaos to the land's inhabitants and the One Tailed Bijuu Shukaku had to go forward and eliminate him. The problem was that the Kazekage at the time decided that they were all demons and sealed them all together in the same vessel, and that caused them to fuse – hence the Mad Priest Shukaku nickname to the Ichibi.

Tsunade whipped her head to face Naruto the moment she sensed chakra and was about to tell him off, when she heard what he and Kurama had to say to each other. It made sense to her, after all, the Uzumaki Clan Gates _were_ rumoured to be protected by a great entity … and what greater entity than a great Spirit Guardian? Jiraiya soon reappeared, though to Naruto's amazement and secret amusement, the Toad Sage now possessed a larger nose with a wart, right on the side. He'd also gained red sage markings that covered his face and had acquired two older Toads that happily sat on his shoulders. Naruto was immediately pleased to meet Ma and Pa Toad again, he'd met them when Jiraiya had tried to coerce Naruto into signing the Toad Clan's Summoning Contract, where they appeared quite quickly to inform Jiraiya that the Elder of the Kitsune Clan had personally journeyed to their lands to inform them of their newest summoner and that he was off limits to the Toad Clan. They were quite furious over the whole thing, as to them, it was _terribly_ rude to show up just to say 'hands off' but after meeting Naruto, they were smitten by the effeminate child.

They often appeared at random to … _ensure_ that Jiraiya was setting the proper example whilst training Naruto. Naruto had become quite familiar with seeing Ma and Pa Toad beat Jiraiya in the back of the head with a special wooden stick – especially when he was caught being a pervert … which was most of the time.

"Ah, Naruto-chan," exclaimed Ma Toad. "It's so nice to see you again, my dear."

Never one to forget the manners instilled into him he replied with a polite bow to the both of them and offered a small, but sincere smile.

"Elder Toads, it's ever so nice to see you again," Naruto replied softly, still hesitant with the unknown Spirit lurking about. "I'm pleased to see you both in excellent health."

While Ma Toad gushed over Naruto and his manners, all the while fussing over his tired and dishevelled appearance, Pa Toad looked on sympathetically. Ever since meeting Naruto, Ma Toad had become borderline obsessive over keeping Naruto free and 'pure' in regards to Jiraiya's influences. His pleasantly polite nature certainly endeared him to the Toad Clan as well, even Gamabunta fell victim to the child.

They were teaching Naruto how to properly mould his chakra, in order to summon the Kitsune of his choosing and Jiraiya summoned Gamabunta as a visual guide. In typical Naruto fashion, he was awed and praised the Chief Toad on his impressive visage and the aura he gave off – one smile and a gentle petting later, Gamabunta was all but goo in the adorable child's hands. It was rather humorous to see the giant toad rumble in pleasure at a belly rub like a pet.

Kurama flicked her tail and stood up; she then used her tail as an antenna to sense the Spirit's location – it was near, and she could tell that it was watching them intensely.

 **"** **I believe that we should confront this Spirit,"** Kurama proposed. **"** **At the very least we can then confirm as to whether or not the Spirit's intentions are hostile."**

Tsunade, still unsure as to whether or not their plan was a solid one, tensed and surged her chakra within her muscles in preparation while Jiraiya, who was still in Sage Mode, nodded in consent.

Meanwhile Naruto's attention was drawn to the Spirit, as he felt the Spirit's energy respond to Tsunade's own surge … could it be that this Spirit was anticipating their plan? If that was the case then it was clearly an intelligent entity, and it raised the question as to why such an intelligent Spirit dwelt in the ancient compound in solitude.

Further surges of chakra drew Naruto's attention and he glanced at Tsunade. Once again he felt the Entity's own energy surge to match.

"I-I don't think that you should surge your chakra like that baa-chan," Naruto interrupted quietly. At Tsunade's confused look, he reiterated. "This Spirit or Entity isn't a mindless beast, it can sense each and every time you surge your chakra … it reacts and surges its own energy to match."

Kurama remained silent as looked at Naruto as he interrupted Tsunade's 'stretching'.

 **'** **His perception to the spiritual side to being a Guardian is already so advanced, he hasn't even received proper instruction yet … and yet he's already this adept at sensing. I'm going to need to add Spiritual Training to the list and quickly … he doesn't realise the danger that he's in.'**

Clearing her throat, Kurama finally nodded, **"** **Naru-chan is right. The only type of Spirit that could remain here in Duty is a Guardian Type Spirit. That means that it is likely to be** ** _highly_** **intelligent and durable. Naru-chan, what else can you sense – your perception is strong and I'd like to hear your thoughts."**

Naruto turned to the others and frowned. His face scrunched up adorably in thought and concentrated.

"I can sense water," Naruto started. "And I smell salt … so salt water – It might be affiliated with the ocean?"

Kurama nodded as the two Sannin and Elder Toads looked on impressed with Naruto's ability.

 **"** **Correct Naru-chan,"** Kurama praised. **"** **Being closely affiliated with the Uzumaki Clan means that it is most likely a Water Type Spirit, and if that's the case then we need to be very careful. As far as Guardian Types go, Water Types can fall prey to anger and loneliness."**

Tsunade and Jiraiya, along with the two Elder Toads nodded seriously in agreement, but Naruto looked pensively in the Entity's direction. He had the strangest feeling, like he should speak with the Spirit alone, but he refrained from vocalising his feelings.

As a team united, the three ninja, two Elder Toads and a Kitsune approached the Great Uzumaki Gates.

 **..::..**

Loneliness … anger … hatred.

These emotions were the most prominent in the Spirit as it carefully watched the humans that had entered _its_ domain.

It was once loved, cared for and revered by the once prominent Uzumaki Clan, but the Clan's Bloodline had been broken, their numbers scattered into the far reaches of the Elemental Nations and they'd _forgotten_ it … it couldn't even remember its own name.

It remembered the oceans, but could no longer remember feel the cool sea air, or the smell of the salt, or the sound of the crashing waves on the shores of the Uzu Coast.

It remembered following the Uzumaki Clan to the Imperial City, but it longed to return home. It was lonely – very, very lonely but it stood firm in its Duty to guard the Great Uzumaki Gates.

It was angry at being forgotten. They'd just left it there without warning and without company. That anger had festered like a slow acting infection that attacked at its resolve and had turned to hatred. Hatred of the humans that had left it there alone, but it would still remember … it was a Guardian and it would fulfil its Duty. It could never be free of its Duty unless released by those that the pact existed with in the first place, and they were gone.

So here it was, watching the humans.

It grew curious as they were joined by a Kitsune and Two Toads – summons they were – it remembered something new! It was spotted by the pretty red headed human that was saturated in Spiritual Energy. It was an addicting energy and the human was a tempting target, but it remained firm … it was a Guardian.

It felt the blonde pulse her energy – chakra it was called – it remembered something else and it was curious as to why it remembered these things. It pulsed its energy to match the blonde and grew even more interested as the pretty child's energy fluctuated in response – could the pretty one sense its power?

It no longer felt so hostile to the humans, but it would wait. If they were like the others, the treasure hunters and fame seekers then they would be ended by it. They were approaching the Gates now, _its_ Gates and it tensed in preparation for combat.

 **..::..**

Naruto felt goose bumps crawl over his skin as they drew closer to the Great Uzumaki Gates, he could almost taste the Spirit's energy now and he trembled slightly – training was one thing but facing a hostile entity was something that he hadn't prepared for. A voice whispered in the back of his mind, warning them to cease in their approach, but he remained silent and tried to focus. His very blood screamed at him, as if it was trying to right a wrong done, but it confused him – why would his blood wish to fix something?

He felt something that recognised the Spirit as kin … as something that he should know, but he hadn't met the Spirit before – had he? So many confusing feelings mixed with his own now, his blood, senses and the Entity's own emotions were clouding his mind and it caused him to feel tired emotionally, as well as mentally.

It must've shown on his face, as Ma Toad had sensed his distress, Kura-nee was seconds behind her and ran quickly to Naruto.

"Breath Naru-chan, breath," Kurama soothed, her tail wiping the sweat that had gathered on his forehead.

"I can't think straight Kura-nee," Naruto gasped out. "There're so many conflicting emotions, so much confusion."

Tsunade and Jiraiya watched on as Naruto suffered from a minor panic attack, but they couldn't do anything. They were confused by it to be honest, enemy Ninja they could handle, but Spirits and the like caused them to draw a blank. Tsunade in particular felt pained by the sight of her Naru-chan in pain. She could sense … something but it was more like the annoying presence of a bug than anything else.

Jiraiya growled softly in frustration, even with Sage Mode he couldn't sense anything. Ma and Pa Toad immediately sensed his irritation and channelled their chakra into him to calm him – having an emotional Toad Sage wouldn't benefit anyone at that time.

Eventually, with Kurama's help, Naruto found his centre and calmed down and together, they re-joined the rest of their party and proceeded to continue towards the looming gates.

The Gates themselves stood tall, preserved by the various Seals put in place years ago. It was at least twice as high as the infamous Konoha Gates and was a pure white in colour. It was a truly ethereal sight in the otherwise dark cave network that they traversed.

Once they stood directly in front of the Gates, they were assaulted by an overwhelming stench. It smelt of death and disease and it grew more and more intense as they could sense the approach of a powerful entity.

 **"** **The Spirit comes,"** Kurama barked. **"** **Do not attack unless I do so first, am I clear?"**

Jiraiya and Tsunade didn't like the foreboding feeling that had overcome their senses, and they certainly didn't like the idea of waiting for it to get close, but they nodded nevertheless.

The Spirit was big – very, _very_ big. It easily matched Gamabunta in size, both in height and width, but it was slow though, as it lumbered towards them in a weird side style walk. The Spirit was hideous, with an ancient and stained rock-like body that was covered in equally old and smelly seaweed and refuse, probably from the sewers of the Imperial City. Its face couldn't be identified but two very old and equally tired eyes could be seen if you squinted into the seaweed covered head. The monstrosity didn't appear to have legs, but when they considered the state of the spirit; its legs were most likely covered by the same slimy filth that covered the rest of the creature.

As it turned to face them, Kurama stepped forward and spoke.

 **"** **Great Guardian Spirit,"** Kurama started politely, though she grew worried when it didn't answer her, it simply stared at Naruto. **"** **We have come here to seek entrance to the Uzumaki Compound. With me before you, stand a Full Blooded Uzumaki and a Half Blood. I humbly ask you to allow them to complete their journey to the sacred lands of the Uzumaki Clan."**

Silence was Kurama's answer and she too, started to get a sense of wrongness to their situation. Perhaps the Spirit _had_ lost its sense of self after all this time.

 **"** **None … worthy … duty,"** was the response at last.

It was gravely, likely due to the extent of time dwelling there alone with no-one to converse with. It raised an arm like appendage and thrust it forward and it slammed into the ground in front of the party … it was a warning.

 **"** **None … worthy … duty,"** repeated the Spirit, a strange clicking noise coming from another giant appendage that joined the first one.

Tsunade huffed in frustration and ignored the cries of Naruto as she charged forward, fist raised and chakra flaring. How dare this _thing_ stop them – they'd tried to do things Kurama's way, and that failed, so they'd do things _her_ way and see if that blob of slime could stop them.

Jiraiya shouted a war cry and charged in to join his teammate in the fight, the two Elder Toads on his shoulders trying to stop him, though with little success. Kurama watched on with dismay as the Spirit, despite its size and the speed shown earlier, effortlessly fought back and even seemed to be speeding up to match the flow of combat. She glanced at Naruto and felt her heart break, for there he was shouting at them all to stop, however both Spirit and Non-Spirit alike ignored the pleas of the child and continued to attack the other with progressively more lethal attacks.

It continued in the same manner for the next 30 minutes. Jiraiya and the Toad Elders fighting alongside Tsunade as they weaved through attacks and unleashed their own upon the Spirit, there was no end in sight for the battle. All the while, the crying voice of Naruto begged them to stop, with Kurama trying to pacify the Spirit.

Naruto knew that he could do something, he just instinctively _knew,_ but that didn't matter if either side refused to listen to him. Kurama's memories and those that came from a strangely dressed man before her thumped in his head, as if they were trying to tell him what to do but he couldn't understand them, but what he did understand was that he had to stop them from fighting … but how?

The fight was getting even more violent now, with Tsunade using a strange jutsu that caused purple tribal marks grow on her face, and Jiraiya unleashing some sort of Toad Song. They were getting ready for a big finish, Naruto realised. He turned and saw Kurama rushing forward and blocking an attack to cripple the Spirit, angering it would only make matters worse, but that single moment caused the whole tide of battle to shift.

The Spirit lunged forward and managed to throw the annoying Ninja off of it, but that caused the battlefield to shift position and now, Naruto was in danger of being swept up in the attacks. Kurama was the only one to spot the danger and managed to push Naruto out of the way of one of the Spirit's massive appendages. In doing so however, Kurama had been thrown back and hit a nearby outcrop of rocks, thus causing her to dispel rather violently.

It snapped Naruto out of his daze though, and after screaming seconds too late over his familiar, he focused on the fight that was now right on top of him.

Anger, sheer anger flooded Naruto's veins. Why wouldn't they just listen to him? He shouted again at them to stop, he could see Ma and Pa Toad trying to do the same now, but in their moment of distraction, they caused Jiraiya to be trapped by the seaweed like substance that covered the creature. It wrapped around him and Naruto could see the substance draining his godfather of his chakra. Seconds after that, Tsunade lunged too far forward in anger and she too, was trapped by the substance.

Panic joined the anger in Naruto's veins, it gripped at his heart and his heartrate increased as it threatened to consume him.

Ma and Pa Toad dispelled as there was no longer the chakra to sustain their presence, and Naruto now stood alone against the Spirit that clicked dangerously as it faced him. His heart's rhythm thumped in his ears and he could no longer hear the clicking that grew closer with each passing moment, and right when he felt faint it happened.

Peace.

His mind and body felt at peace, and then the surge of Spiritual Energy came forth and Naruto felt the various memories fill him, and he understood what they were trying to tell him. Naruto simply closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, as if he was going to meditate. He let the memories fuse with his own, allowing their knowledge to become his and when the process was complete, his eyes snapped open.

His eyes were glowing a bright blue when they opened, and his blood red hair whipped around in all directions as a sphere of wind surrounded his body. His gaze snapped to the Spirit's and he growled dangerously to it.

The Spirit didn't know what to do, it'd never faced such an entity before, but it remembered! Guardians – there were nine of them once but like it, they fell to hatred and loneliness. This child emitted the very same aura as one of them – but that was impossible, a child shouldn't be able to handle that much power, spiritual or not.

 **"** **Spirit Guardian, you have failed in your duty and fallen into the darkness that you swore to defend against,"** Naruto's powerful, clear voice echoed through the caves. **"** **You must be cleansed."**

The mass of energy condensed into Naruto's body and he started to gracefully dance before the Spirit. At first the Spirit wanted to attack but a soothing feeling surrounded it, it felt peace and stilled in its attack. Fresh water slowly rose up from a nearby pool and as gracefully as Naruto's dance, swirled around the monstrous Spirit, until it surrounded it.

Tsunade and Jiraiya felt their chakra return to them, but instead of fighting further, they watched on with fear and doubt as Naruto _danced_ of all things in front of the Spirit. Then they noticed the water flowing around both them and the Spirit, and they too felt the peace that came with the technique. Tsunade was the first to finally understand that Naruto was Water Bending on a completely new level than the training that she'd watched him perform before, and she relaxed her body. Jiraiya followed suit and less than a minute later, they felt their bodies leave the substance and slip to the ground.

They then watched transfixed as the water shone like gold, with the Spirit's own body following the change in colour, and less than ten seconds later, the Spirit was completely gold as well. It stood there still as the water slowly returned to its pool, while Naruto bowed respectively to the Spirit that watched him calmly now.

"Go in peace," Naruto simply spoke. "And leave this poor summon in harmony with itself."

The substance and gunk melted away and instead of a monster, now stood a giant Crab, it was still the same size, but it looked far less disgusting. The crab was a bluey, green with a white underside and possessed giant pincers that looked like they could crush a mountain with ease.

 **[IF YOU WANT A MORE ACCURATE PICTURE, GO TO GOOGLE IMAGES AND TYPE IN FFXIV – NAHN.]**

The light in Naruto's eyes faded and he groaned softly as he blinked away the odd sensation of having new memories once again, merge with his own. Tsunade ran forward and caught the boy before he fell and scanned him with her Diagnostic Jutsu, while Jiraiya re-summoned Ma and Pa Toad. They were all wary of the Giant Crab that remained still, watching Naruto breathe deeply to calm his body.

 **"** **You released me from my anger,"** the Crab clicked to Naruto.

"You weren't in complete control of your actions," Naruto responded softly, though loud enough to be heard by all. "You're an Uzumaki Summon, aren't you?"

The revelation had Tsunade and Jiraiya snap their gaze to Naruto in shock, whilst Ma and Pa Toad nodded in recognition.

 **"** **I am,"** the Crab simply stated. **"** **I have not seen my Kin since the fall of the Uzu."**

Naruto nodded sadly, while he had never been to Uzu, the land somehow called to him nonetheless.

"You wish to be free of your Duty," Naruto recognised. "If you desire it, I will free you but I do not know the words Sir Guardian."

The Crab Summon clicked its surprise, but nodded in response. **"** **You must simply grant me freedom from my Duty. The words are not important, merely the intent young Guardian."**

Naruto blinked at the title, he'd never actually been called a Guardian before, and due to his lack of Spiritual Training he felt that he hadn't earned that title, or deserve the honour that came with it.

"I am no Guardian," Naruto replied with a smile, he felt his resolve break slightly when the Crab clicked its agreement, but it then spoke again.

 **"** **Not a Guardian? Yes, you clearly aren't,"** the Crab Summon thought out loud. **"** **You are something new. Not completely Spirit, but not completely human anymore either. You are a being of both worlds now … a bridge if you will and only time will tell if you are worthy to be revered as highly as a true Guardian."**

Naruto smiled as he bowed to the Crab Summon, "Thank you Sir."

 **"** **Who knows, in time you may become even more respected than even a Guardian,"** the Crab continued. **"** **And where are my manners, you may call me Coral, so named for my patterned shell and camouflage abilities."**

"Coral, an interesting name but I can see that it suits you," Naruto commented. "I, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto do hereby release you from your Duty, be free and join your Kin once more."

The now named Coral felt the compulsion to remain at the Gates leave her and she shivered as her power as a summon reconnected her to her homeland. With it came the memories that for so long seemed out of reach, and she almost wept as she felt her Kin embrace her energy once more in welcome.

 **"** **You have done me a service My Lady Uzumaki,"** Coral began to blubber, before Jiraiya giggled in laughter at the comment. **"** **Did I say something wrong – why are you laughing?"**

"That would be because I'm male Coral-sama," Naruto responded flatly. "Never mind, everyone gets it wrong until I tell them otherwise."

 **"** **B-but you're so** ** _cute_** **,"** Coral started only to cough and straighten herself up. **"** **I see, um … thank you My Lord Uzumaki. If you seek entrance to the Uzumaki Compound, I suggest you offer your blood and chakra to the Sealing Array in the centre of the Gate."**

Naruto mumbled about everyone calling him cute, but bowed in response and wished her a peaceful life. Coral left in a cloud of dust and those that remained looked on amused as Naruto continued to grumble, he then sighed and re-summoned Kurama.

They recounted the events after she'd been dispelled and she excused herself to think.

While Kurama was thinking about the events that lead to her Naru-chan facing a _possessed_ summon of all things, Naruto had located the Sealing Array that Coral had mentioned. He cut his hand on a Kunai and pressed it to the centre, he then sent a wave of chakra into the Seal with Jiraiya's okay, and watched on in fascination as the Giant Gates groaned in acceptance to the offering. They creaked open and revealed the ancient compound that had fallen into complete disrepair.

They all decided that it would be better to find shelter in the most secure location there: the Uzu Temple. It doubled as a vault for the Clan's assets, so they weren't quite sure what security they'd face, but whatever they were had to be less trouble than fighting a possessed summon … right?

Wrong.

The moment they tried to enter the Temple, the Security Seals activated and aside from Naruto and Kurama, who held Naruto's chakra essence, Jiraiya and Tsunade were almost electrocuted, burned alive, shot with poisoned darts (that Naruto kept to study the poisons) and finally they hit a solid wall made of air, despite Naruto and Kurama effortlessly walking through it as if it wasn't there.

Naruto and Kurama were beside themselves with laughter over the situation. Tsunade and Jiraiya were looking less like powerful Sannin, and more like a comedy duo, with their simultaneous dodging and awkward poses to dodge the incoming attacks. The difference between Naruto and Kurama though, was that Naruto had been analysing the Seals on the interior of the temple.

They were works of art, each and every one of them, and Naruto was mesmerised with each elegant swirl, and every graceful arch that they possessed. He became so enamoured by them that he entered his own little world, his eyes traversed the countless seals and as he did so, he failed to hear Kurama call his name, or the fact that his Godfather and Grandmother were still wrestling with the Seals of the temple – all he could see and smell and hear was the Uzumaki Seals.

Naruto stood from his crouched position and started to walk towards the Seals in a trance, he flared his chakra as he passed them with an instinct that he shouldn't have and walked passed Jiraiya and Tsunade, not acknowledging them or showing any indication that he even knew they were there at all. The Seals deactivated as Naruto passed them by and Jiraiya went to stop Naruto physically, until he was forced to the ground by a hissing Kurama.

 **"** **I wouldn't do that if I were you,"** she hissed menacingly. **"** **He's entered an Uzumaki Seal Trance and won't stop until he arrives at whatever destination the Seals were designed to lead those that can read them."**

Tsunade sighed and levelled a glare at Kurama, "Yes or no, did you know this would happen?"

At first Kurama was silent, she still didn't completely trust the Sannin, and the feeling was clearly mutual, but she eventually relented. **"** **Yes, I knew that this** ** _might_** **happen. You chose the Temple as a secure camping ground, I accepted because the stores of Scrolls here in this ancient compound are necessary to Naruto's growth. The Seals recognise Naruto as the new ruler of Uzu, and therefore they've activated and are leading him to where he needs to go. I merely suggested to him that there were Scrolls here, his mind and the Seals did the rest."**

While Jiraiya wasn't pleased with how Kurama had gone about things, he was impressed by her cunning in the matter, still they needed to follow Naruto, and as he seemed to be dispelling the Seals as he went, it should be safe to do so. He informed the ladies in the group of the plan, and they agreed rather quickly – so they followed Naruto to the Royal Palace in the Compound and carefully waited for him to come to.

 **..::..**

Naruto felt dizzy, one moment he was watching the Seals in the Uzumaki Temple, and the next he felt as though he was floating. Kurama had mentioned Seals and Scrolls and that the Scrolls would help his training, and that was what had him look at the Seals in the first place. The Seals were glowing when he looked at them, had he done something to activate them? He didn't know but what he _did_ know was that he was watching a gruesome battle unfold in his mind. He felt himself being drawn to the Palace, he didn't know how he knew it was the Palace, but he was drawn there nevertheless.

He watched as the events in his mind reached the Uzumaki Compound, which meant that the previous battle was Uzu – that should be impossible though! As impossible as it seemed he was brought out of his thoughts when he saw a regal looking man and woman arguing.

The man was a typical looking Uzumaki; he was tall, with broad shoulders and messy hair that seemed to sprout off in any direction. He had glasses and gave off an air of assurance of oneself.

The woman was a true beauty. With perfectly straight Uzumaki red hair and matching red eyes, she gave of an air of playfulness, while looking to strike at a moment's notice.

 **-Vision Scene Start-**

 _"_ _We shouldn't hide here," the woman said. "We should be helping our people Sanosuke."_

 _"_ _Do you think that I want to be here?" Sanosuke replied heatedly. "I wish with every fibre of my being, that I could be defending our home with my brother, the King!"_

 _The woman looked sad and the man, Sanosuke moved behind her and embraced her._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Karin," Sanosuke addressed the woman. "I shouldn't have snapped at you, but my brother tasked us with sealing our Village's History and all our Techniques here in case the Royal Family survives."_

 _"_ _I-I know Sanosuke," Karin replied as she shuffled in his embrace to face him. "I'm just scared that we'll return to a ghost village, instead of the proud nation of Uzu."_

 _He kissed her forehead gently and smiled._

 _"_ _I promise you Karin," he spoke with determination. "When we return, Uzu will still be there."_

 _"_ _Idiot," she reprimanded. "Of course I care about the fate of Uzu. It's just … if Uzu isn't standing; I want you to promise me that you won't run off for revenge. Our niece, Kushina is expecting us to return and we have a Duty as her aunt and uncle to raise her if Uzu does fall."_

 _"_ _Kushina is like my sister Karin," Sanosuke replied. "She's strong and she can already use the Kongō Fūsa better than my sister ever could. Not only would my sister be proud of her daughter, but Uzu is proud to have her as a heiress to the Nation."_

 _Karin rubbed her own stomach in response._

 _"_ _And what about our child Sanosuke?" she questioned. "What about our unborn son?"_

 _Sanosuke hummed in thought. "We'll be fine Karin; we won't let this enemy destroy our way of life just because they don't agree with it."_

 _Karin nodded and tightened her embrace, they'd survive and they'd endure … as a family – that was the Uzumaki way._

 _"_ _If we get separated Sanosuke," Karin began quietly. "If we get separated, we can meet at our safe house in Kusa, can't we?"_

 _"_ _As a back-up plan, that was always our spot," Sanosuke commented. "Yes, if we get separated, we'll meet in Kusa. Now, let me finish placing our prototype weapons in the safe sweetie."_

 _Karin giggled and left to wait for him._

 _"_ _If only she knew that I have orders to rendezvous with our forces," Sanosuke murmured as he slid against the wood of the door; he hated to let his wife see him cry._

 _It was then that Sanosuke made a decision. He sealed the rest of the weapons and scrolls into the safe and marched out the door. He had a Duty to Uzu true, but he also had a Duty to his wife and family._

 _"_ _Karin," Sanosuke spoke. "I want you to get to the Safe Zone, take Kushina and go to the Safe House, don't stop for anything and if I don't …"_

 _"_ _If you don't, what …" Karin started. "If you don't what Sanosuke, survive?"_

 _Sanosuke frowned but nodded quietly. "I have orders that I didn't tell you about Karin. It's my Duty to Uzu and my family to see them safe … for both of their futures. You said it yourself; Kushina needs us and our unborn son cannot defend himself! Please don't argue with me on this and just do it Karin!"_

 _Karin was speechless, never had her husband spoken to her in such a manner, but the message had been received. "You will return to us, you got that Sanosuke!"_

 _Sanosuke smiled. "Of course dear, you'd never let me rest in peace if I didn't."_

 _"_ _Damn right, now come here," Karin responded, as she pulled him in for a kiss._

 **-Vision Scene Over-**

 **..::..**

The vision ended and Naruto blinked, he shakily turned to see Tsunade and Jiraiya there, along with a clearly ashamed Kurama. She didn't know what he saw, but a reaction like that couldn't be a good thing.

 **"** **What did the seals show you?"** Kurama asked softly.

Naruto explained the vision, and then took a deep breath to calm himself. The silence that followed was a tense one, with Kurama licking Naruto's hand in apology and Tsunade pondering the names and possible dates. It was Kurama though that added the necessary information that put the pieces together in Tsunade's head.

 **"** **That man you mentioned: Sanosuke,"** Kurama spoke. **"** **He was your mother's uncle. The woman was an Uzumaki born in Kusa; Karin was one of the strongest sensors in the Uzumaki Clan's history, only beaten by your mother's father, who ruled the Clan."**

There was a moment of silence before Tsunade continued.

"I remember grandmother Mito talking about him," Tsunade commented. "Sanosuke was a gifted Medic; her tales about him inspired me to become a Medic in the first place. Despite being an Uzumaki, he didn't share the burden of needing chakra control to master the arts – just like me and having near perfect control without having to constantly maintain that control through training."

Jiraiya frowned and was about to dismiss things, when Naruto looked at him pleadingly. He sighed and threw up a smile and an intrigued hum.

"I guess that means I have some research to do," Jiraiya spoke with an excited tone; he flinched when Tsunade shot him a look and he reiterated. "If Karin made it to Kusa, then I might be able to track her family – you might even find some relatives brat."

Naruto's heart soared in happiness and hope, never in his wildest dreams did he imagine there being other Uzumaki alive and well. Jiraiya watched his godson's face light up in hope and he knew that he had a lot of work to do, if Karin Uzumaki had lived, then she had to have some seriously amazing skills to hide her family.

Naruto turned to face the office nearby and mimicked the actions he'd done at the gates by offering the sealed door his blood and chakra. Like the gates, the door groaned loudly, but they opened after a moment or two. The scent of _fresh_ scrolls hit their noses and they opened the door completely to find a literal treasure in scrolls and texts, the problem? Only an Uzumaki could read them, they found that out when Tsunade and Jiraiya had tried to read a medical scroll and a scroll on Fūinjutsu respectively. It revealed blank paper to them, but Naruto who was watching them, could see Fūinjutsu Formulae and Medical Recipes.

He then said something that both impressed and annoyed the two Sannin. Naruto promised to review them and pass on any translated scroll for them, as they could contain Uzumaki Clan Secrets. They were surprised that Naruto wouldn't trust them with such a matter, but then they realised that if the situations were reversed, then they too, wouldn't allow him to read them without reviewing them first.

The two Sannin nodded in acceptance and Jiraiya gathered nearby Sealing Equipment to seal the treasure of knowledge away for Naruto to review later. Meanwhile Naruto approached a seemingly innocent looking wall that simply held a painting of his grandfather, the ruler of Uzu at the time of its demise. He carefully sealed the painting away in his own pack before feeding the wall his chakra at certain intervals, like a safe combination.

The wall suddenly popped and moved aside to reveal two boxes, the same boxes that were in Naruto's vision … Uzumaki Prototype Weapons. He cautiously walked into the newly extended room and up to the weapons that sat innocently on their pedestals. They were suspiciously dust free, when the entire room was blanketed with the annoying stuff. Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat and moved to open the ornate box/chest that contained the first item.

He yelped in surprise when the box nipped his finger with a retractable pin, but then realised it was verifying that he was an Uzumaki. The lid popped open and he cautiously opened it. There sitting in the long chest was what appeared to be an enlarged spear-like blade on an ornately crafted but shortened metal pole. He carefully picked up the weapon, but this time didn't flinch when it took his blood into itself. The spear like weapon grew into a larger version of its original form, and resembled the length of a Bo-staff.

 **[PLEASE USE GOOGLE IMAGES AND SEARCH FOR: PRINCE NUADA – SPEAR, FOR A BETTER LOOK AT WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT.]**

Naruto couldn't resist the urge and began to weave through basic Weapons Stances with the spear, and was pleased when it enlarged at when he needed it to. It was the perfect close quarter weapon for him, and even the Sannin and Kurama agreed with him.

On a high from discovering the item in the first chest, Naruto practically skipped up to the second, and let it take his blood like the first chest/box. This one was smaller than the other box and once open, he felt excited beyond measure, for inside sat two battle tessen, or Battle Fans that were identical to each other.

Both were large, single handed Battle Fans. They were made of Uzumaki Steel, far stronger and durable than even Chakra Metal, and were maintenance free. They weren't as ornate as the spear like weapon, as they were simply a pale golden colour, and were rather plain with simple looking black lines and small dots on each section.

 **[AGAIN: PLEASE USE GOOGLE IMAGES AND SEARCH FOR 'AVATAR KYOSHI'S FANS' FOR A BETTER LOOK.]**

If you were to look closely though, those 'simple' black lines and dots were actually tiny Uzumaki Seals that enhanced everything to do with the tessen, including the ability to channel _any_ elemental chakra type. That meant that Naruto could use such tessen in battle, in conjunction with his bending. The thought had Naruto giddy and giggling like a school girl … oh the potential for these weapons.

Jiraiya was certainly impressed, as they'd finally found suitable weapons for Naruto to use. Tsunade was sceptical over the Tessen though, as they looked flimsy and weak in comparison to the spear-like weapon. Naruto was quick to correct the assumption with a demonstration, he stood in a basic Earth Bending Stance and using the Tessen as a guide, Tsunade had a front row seat in seeing a building getting crushed and flattened without any effort at all on Naruto's part.

Naruto stared at the weapons for quite some time before he turned and stated that he was going to use the staff/spear as a last resort and rely on the Battle Tessen for standard combat. It was a good plan too, considering that Naruto seemed to possess a strong affinity to using Tessen, ever since he first held one with his disguise.

Jiraiya and Tsunade had both agreed and approved of Naruto's decision and commended his attitude, as he wasn't acting like a child on a sugar rush over what was perceived to be the 'cooler' weapon, though it didn't stop them from smiling softly as Naruto continued to play and practise with the Battle Tessen with delight and a child's curiosity … it was then they realised that despite his mature attitude, he was still a child.

They remained at the Uzumaki Compound to pay their respects and to search for any extra weapons or scrolls before they re-sealed the Compound and journeyed home – Naruto had a _lot_ of training to look forward to.

 **..::..**

Their return and report had astounded Family and Friend alike and it led to Asuma teaching Naruto, the way of the Staff as was the Sarutobi Clan's Sacred Art. Naruto didn't stop there as he utilized his biological mother's memories of her legendary Kenjutsu skills and integrated said skills and the Sarutobi Clan's skills and meshed the styles together. When he had accomplished that he further continued by adding that to a style that had been revealed when he had reviewed the Uzumaki Scrolls that they'd picked up in the Uzumaki Compound.

The Battle Tessen were easier to master as Chiriku had a friend that was well versed in the art of Battle Tessen, at first the man refused to teach a 'spoilt' Nobleman's child but after observing one of Naruto's training sessions he relented and taught Naruto everything he knew. Kurama was able to help in Naruto's training as she also; had borne witness to various styles and skills during her time as a Guardian.

Naruto trained like a person possessed, he read as many scrolls as he could and kept his promise in allowing Tsunade and Jiraiya to read the ones that he reviewed.

 **..::..**

The rest of the years flew by rather quickly and soon three years had become six years and saw Naruto turn ten years old. It was shortly after his birthday that he was summoned to his father's throne room and made his way there swiftly.

Naruto had changed drastically with his training showing its results. Naruto stood taller than most for his age, but still short enough to appear overly feminine. Feminine … that was an appropriate description for him as he'd grown even softer and daintier in appearance, with his still creamy, pale skin and delicate features. His two toned eyes shone with a light of their own and had captured many hearts over the years, despite only being ten. His blood red hair had remained the same in length in the way that it still fell to just below his knees, but the style had changed. Naruto had had it cut short around the neck area and had braided the remaining length of hair into a tight, rope like design with a sharpened two pronged kunai like weapon braided into the end. Not only did it keep his hair in check, but he could use the length like a bladed whip if he needed to.

The only other change was that he'd kept the braid on the side of his head, only that it was now adorned with an Uzumaki Seal Tag at the bottom. This Seal Tag though was special, as it was a Storage Tag. It resembled a decoration mostly, but that was the beauty of it, a simple flick of the Tag and a bit of chakra, and he had access to thousands of different seals at a moment's notice – plus it paid tribute to the greatest Uzumaki Seals Mistress, Mito Uzumaki-Senju.

Clothing wise, Naruto still chose to dress ambiguously. He dressed in a short robe like dress that had long sleeves. The sleeves covered his hands and kept others from seeing the one handed seals that he could now use, not proficiently yet, but practise made perfect. It was mostly pale blue in colour, with darker blue borders and a white underside covered an armoured mesh shirt that men would think hid 'her' bust. The robe was held closed and tight with an Obi-like belt that also helped the illusion of possessing said 'bust'.

 **[GOOGLE IMAGES: AVATAR KYOSHI – JUST THE OUTER ROBE, THOUGH SHORTER WITH LONGER SLEEVES AND DIFFERENT COLOURS.]**

Instead of pants, he wore a short pair of bike shorts, to not only go along with the ambiguity of his clothing, but because they were the perfect material to ingrain seals in to. Naruto had two Kunai Holsters that were brim full with Kunai, Shuriken and Senbon, that were full of Uzumaki Poisons that most no longer had cures to. Both Holsters were also lined with seals, so that if an enemy thought that he'd run out of weapons, a seal release would restock them. Visibly, you could also now see his Battle Tessen kept in his Obi/belt.

His look was completed by black battle sandals suitable for both sexes. They did have a little heel on them, but they were there for extra support when travelling at high speeds while tree hopping.

After a polite knock on the door, he entered his father's throne room. Naruto was surprised to see that there was another person bowing in respect to the Daimyo.

The person was a boy with standard ANBU styled clothing and possessed shoulder length black hair, which was tied at the nape of the neck into a ponytail.

"Ah, Naru-chan," Masahiko greeted warmly to Naruto, and then gestured to the other member in the room. "I wanted you to finally meet the one who is to become your official and personal Guardian!"

Naruto tilted his head softly, his knee length blood red hair swaying softly with the gesture as he watched with scaringly sharp eyes as the other person slowly turned to face him.

Both Naruto and the other person gasped quietly as they finally saw each other, as they both recognised each other instantly.

"Naru-chan, I'd like you to meet Itachi Uchiha!" Masahiko beamed to his child.

"I-It's a pleasure to remake your acquaintance Itachi-san," Naruto bowed gracefully before levelling the Uchiha with a perfect smile. "I'm rather glad that it's you that my father has chosen."

"T-The pleasure is all mine, my lady," Itachi bowed respectively. "You've only grown far more beautiful than before."

"Why don't you both get reacquainted properly," Masahiko suggested, though he glared briefly at the Uchiha – he'd watch this one with a critical eye.

"An excellent idea father," Naruto beamed once more. "Please follow me Itachi-san, I shall show you to my private garden."

The two ninja left the Fire Daimyo in solitude and as soon as they'd left, he sighed. 'It seemed Naru-chan understood my hidden message, to watch him carefully. I'm so proud of the young man that he's become.'

"Oh well," he muttered. "Back to finishing my paperwork."

 **..::..**

 **And that's all I wrote dear readers. I certainly hope that it was worth the wait for you. Those that read my Original will know that this was where I ended the last story, so the next update will be completely new stuff, including Itachi's story and training, as well as what's become of Konoha since the events that have already taken place, have occurred.**

 **Please continue to be patient with me dear readers.**

 **..::..**

 **AS ALWAYS: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

 **..::..**

 **\^o^/**


	6. Chapter 6

**..::..**

 **Hi there everyone, Piro-san here with the next chapter of Pretty. ^_^**

 **I've received a whole lot of hate mail regarding my decision to delete Uzu's Musketeer in favour of and I quote 'random ass drabble one shots' and to 'go write my plot bunnies elsewhere'. If this lovely guest reviewer had actually read chapter one properly, I said that I was rewriting the story. I don't get how people demand that I update, but when I do – I get slammed because they decide they don't want to read that update. It's getting rather frustrating peeps. Please, please, please use constructive criticism. FLAMING IS NOT ACCEPTABLE. If that's so hard for you to accept, then kindly f*** off and leave me alone. Better yet, go write your own goddamn story and get your own jollies off of getting your own flames.**

 ***Sigh* I'm doing my best people – but I'm not going to take abuse from someone just because I didn't update the story that they wanted me to – or if it wasn't up to their standards.**

 **That being said … isn't Fan Fiction a place where you** ** _can_** **write your plot bunnies down? I posted them to help others find inspiration as well as offering a story for them to read. Please remember that if you do get inspired by any of the works in 'Piro-san's Fan Fiction Corner', then you can simply PM me and ask to use the material. As long as it isn't a word for word chapter, then by all means PM away and find your own voice on the Fan Fiction website.**

 **I do have to notify you all of my intentions to rewrite for ALL of my side stories – sans the ones that have already been rewritten of course. So Uzumaki Subject Zero and the aforementioned Uzu's Musketeer are in the works to be fixed up. I've also been thinking of doing the same to Legend of a Chakra-less Ninja as well. If that displeases you, then I'm sorry – but on a positive note, I won't be deleting and re-posting, just replacing the chapters when I get another chapter finished for them.**

 **Rant over – thank you for your patience in my sporadic updating schedule, or rather lack of one … =_=**

 **Please enjoy the next chapter, but below is another reminder about Itachi's progression:**

Itachi unlocked her Sharingan and chakra at age 4.

Itachi was personally trained by the Uchiha Clan and the academy. Upon mastering the Sharingan became a Gennin at age 6.

Itachi was on a special Gennin squad that consisted of only Shisui Uchiha and herself under the command of her father, Fugaku Uchiha.

Itachi and her team-mate Shisui became Chunin at age 9 and Jounin by age 10.

Itachi and Shisui joined ANBU shortly after obtaining Jounin rank.

Itachi and Shisui were propositioned to join ROOT ANBU at age 11.

 **..::..**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE AVATAR SERIES.**

 **..::..**

"Ramen" – Speech

'Ramen' – Thoughts

 **"Ramen"** – Biiju/Summon Speech

 **'Ramen'** – Biiju/Summon Thoughts

 ** _"_** ** _Ramen"_** – God/Deity Speech

 ** _'_** ** _Ramen'_** – God/Deity Thoughts

 **..::..**

Inner Itachi was squealing in delight as they were led to one of the pretty child's gardens. The girl in front of her was clearly the very same angel that she'd met years before on that fateful day. Sure, her hair and eye colour had changed, but it was still her angel; the same angel that had comforted her at night in her dreams by keeping the darker memories at bay with her beautiful smile.

"Itachi-san, you're staring," she prompted quietly.

"Of course, forgive me Lady Uzumaki," she replied softly, a slight dusting of pink on her cheeks. 'How embarrassing … caught by a child when you were an elite ROOT ANBU.'

"It's perfectly fine Itachi-san," she replied, an adorable blush on her own cheeks. "I am used to people staring – just not as intensely. And please, you may address me as Naru."

"As you say, Lady Naru," Itachi bowed. She watched in amusement as Naru puffed out her cheeks in slight annoyance. Oh this was going to be an interesting, and dare she say it _fun_ assignment.

"Mou. Not Lady Naru, Itachi-san," Naruto pouted cutely. "Just Naru, I don't like people being overly polite in private. In public you must refer to me as Lady Uzumaki, but here in private just Naru."

Itachi paused in her step for a moment, while Inner Itachi was all but a drooling mess in front of the girl that they'd been a little obsessed with since their first meeting, outer Itachi was as stoic and calm as ever. "As you command Naru-san."

Naruto immediately perked up and beamed at her in delight. "See? I hope we can get along this well in the future Itachi-chan."

'Chan? When did that term of endearment cause my heart to thump?' Itachi pondered as the smiling face of Naruto, coupled with such an affectionate term of endearment caused her heart to beat loudly in her chest.

Naruto hummed a soft tune as he navigated the corridors with practised ease, an overly observant Uchiha on his heels. Internally though, his mind was a whirlwind of activity. 'I hate having to lie to Itachi-chan about really being a boy, but Father said to let _her_ figure it out on her own. He did the same thing with poor Sora-san from the Monk's Temple and he still hasn't figured it out yet – no matter how many times I tell him that I'm a boy. Let's hope that Itachi-chan is much quicker than Sora-san. '

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as his highly developed senses picked up the essence of nature. A soft smile made its way onto his face as he excitedly grasped Itachi's hand and sped up, not wanting to waste any more time when being so close to the gardens.

Itachi spotted the soft smile and easily realised the fact that Naru must've _really_ liked nature, if her instant change in demeanour was of any indication. She was startled when the girl quite suddenly took her hand and sped up, Naru had moved so fast and it was immediately clear to Itachi that she must've had some Ninja Training.

'Her hand is so soft and delicate,' Inner Itachi soon noticed and despite her usually composed-self, Itachi blushed at the comfortable warmth that spread through her.

"And here we are, Yuki-kaa-chan," Naruto started, only to gasp frightfully, as there was Yuki, being tended to by Kaoru. "Yuki-kaa-chan!"

Naruto let go of Itachi's hand – much to her disappointment, and ran over to his two mothers. "Is Yuki-kaa-chan okay?"

Kaoru nodded, tears in her eyes as she replied. "Yes, she's fine Naru-chan. Just a little exhausted, but we have some great news for you."

Naruto's two toned eyes shone with worry as he looked at Yuki. She looked exhausted and paler than normal, though upon hearing that they had good news he smiled brightly. Only Itachi noticed that it didn't meet the child's eyes.

"Your Yuki-kaa-chan is pregnant Naru-chan," Kaoru started – only to get a blank look from Naruto. She giggled as she continued. "You're going to have a younger brother or sister Naru-chan!"

Now that snapped Naruto out of his worry!

"You're serious?" he asked excitedly. "That's fantastic, does Tou-chan know? Yuki-kaa-chan, you should be resting! Should I get Tsunade-baa-chan?"

Yuki smiled gently at Naruto's worry and answered his questions. "Yes, your father knows. I am resting right now and Tsunade-sama is on her way already Naru-chan. Now then, who's your new friend Naru-chan?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Naruto sheepishly responded. "This is Itachi Uchiha, my new Guardian Ninja. Itachi's taking over from Asuma-sensei."

'So she _has_ been trained in the Ninja Arts,' Itachi thought before smiling charmingly and bowing in respect. "How do you do Madam Shinji, Lady Shinji, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances and an honour to be selected to watch your daughter, Lady Uzumaki."

Kaoru instantly liked Itachi – he was respectful and despite not knowing about Naruto, he was clearly the right choice. Yuki was rather hesitant around Itachi, she knew about Uchiha and how they acted – all superior and ego driven. This young Uchiha though seemed to be okay, and if her husband Masahiko had chosen him for the job, then he must be a good choice.

"A pleasure to meet you Itachi-san," Kaoru returned politely, whilst Yuki just smiled hesitantly but welcomingly.

Itachi instantly noticed the smile and she couldn't blame the woman. The Uchiha Clan hadn't been making a lot of friends and ever since _that_ incident … they weren't really respected with the upper echelons of society. Her thoughts were broken by Lady Shinji.

"Perhaps you should show Itachi-san here your secret spot," Yuki commented. "That way he can find you if you doze off there."

"Good idea Yuki-kaa-chan," Naruto smiled. "Please follow me Itachi-chan, this way."

Her little angel pointed to a well-hidden path near the trees; even she didn't think she would have spotted it if she hadn't been shown it. What she didn't know was that there was a special Uzumaki Seal hiding the path, so if Naruto hadn't of shown her, then she _wouldn't_ have found it at all.

Naruto took Itachi's hand once more and led her through the trees until she came to a beautiful clearing that was clearly _not_ manmade. The entire clearing was surrounded by water, but there was a Koi Pond in the centre of the small clearing. Looming gracefully to the side of said pond was an elegant Sakura Tree that wasn't in bloom yet and near the majestic tree were two poles that were joined with a strange symbol that looked similar to the Uzumaki Clan Symbol, but far older.

There were two bridges that connected the bordering ground and the small piece of land in the centre, where the Koi Pond was located. All around her were majestic flowers of all shapes and sizes, and the gentle sound of the flowing water nearby told Itachi that there was a river that flowed into the Koi Pond. The very ground she walked was an intoxicating shade of green that radiated health and for a single moment, Itachi wondered if they'd crossed into another world … everything just seemed so … alive!

It reminded her of the Ancient Uchiha Tales told to her by her mother when she was still free of her _father's_ training. The tales often spoke about spiritual locations where their ancestors found peace and enlightenment. Where the borders of the two worlds met and wondrous things could happen. Yes, surely they had crossed into the Spirit World, as the little clearing just resonated with her soul and radiated peace and tranquillity.

She snapped her gaze to the child and gasped softly. It looked as though Naruto was glowing with happiness and power, all due to the simple action of tending to the flowers and feeding the Koi. That was something else – strangely, there were only two Koi in the pond and they looked ancient. One was purely black in colour with a silvery white spot on its upper body, whilst the other was reversed in colour, being a pure white with an inky black spot on its upper body. **[AN1]**

Itachi just _knew_ that this place was not of the mortal world, and somehow she'd crossed into another plane, but how? Then she saw her newest charge giving a bow of respect to the Koi in the Pond. The bow itself was clearly not from the Land of Fire, it seemed far more graceful in nature, almost like water. Then she wondered why she was bowing so respectfully to the fish, they were just fish right? As Itachi gazes intently at the fish, they started to swim in a delicate circle. Itachi felt herself drifting calmly with the Koi … it was so peaceful, she could just –

A hand suddenly shook her shoulder and her instincts as a Shinobi kicked in. She flipped the offender over and pulled a Kunai out to silence said offender. What she didn't count on was the appearance of a _huge_ fox that lunged and forced her to let the Kunai go. The clanging sound of the Kunai on a nearby stone brought her back to reality, and she looked down to see Naruto shaking fearfully at her. Then the fox actually spoke to the child.

 **"** **Hush Naru-chan, you're fine,"** the fox's soft feminine tone soothed. **"** **She was drawn to their dance and didn't know that you were forcing her to wake from her daze."**

"K-Kura-nee," was the reply from the scared child, "I'm sorry, I thought it'd be okay to show Itachi-san my sanctuary."

Wait – where did the 'chan' go from her name? Oh dear, she really screwed up. Less than a day on the job and she'd almost killed her charge – literally!

 **"** **Ninja-san, please remove yourself from Naru-chan this instant!"** the fox demanded in a deadly serious tone. It was then that Itachi registered their position. She was using her body and weight to pin Naru to the ground and Naru was shaking like a leaf. She was about to get up when she was forced to dodge a whip made of water, she leapt up and prepared for an attack, but was shocked when the person controlling the whip was her charge – her eyes were glowing with power and she was still shaking.

For some reason, Itachi couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight, but the fox leapt towards the child.

 **"** **Naru-chan, calm yourself at once!"** the fox ordered. **"** **She had** ** _no_** **idea what she did wrong. I know you're scared and remembered the** ** _incident_** **but she's not here to hurt you!"**

Thankfully, the fox's words seemed to get through to the child, and the powerful glow in her eyes faded. She sniffled miserably, almost like a drowned kitten, and cried into the fox's furry neck. The fox used her tail to rub the child's back soothingly.

"I-I'm sorry," Itachi softly spoke as she started to move forward, before the child – her charge flinched away from her. Itachi instantly stilled and waited for her charge to move.

"Kura-nee, Uchiha-san," the child's soft, bell like voice chimed. "Let's return to the Palace, if we remain then I am at risk, as we are too close to the other side."

Itachi was confused by the statement, but the fox nodded in understanding. They left soon after and returned to the main garden. Strangely enough, when Itachi looked back to the path, it was gone and she could no longer remember the way there. So many things weren't adding up to the Uchiha.

"ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" was the first thing that she heard as she came back to reality – a hysterical cry of a person who she thought she'd avoided.

"Shisui," she spoke flatly. "What are you doing here?"

"That's so cold Itachi," sobbed the newly identified Shisui. "Do you know how worried I was when you left without me, I could have cried – and you know how much my manly image would have suffered!"

One second later, Shisui was in Itachi's space. He was hugging her tightly as he rubbed his head against Itachi's, as he was taller than her. There was silence for a few moments before a slap was heard.

The next moment, Shisui was poking the ground miserably as he nursed his throbbing head. "S-So cold Itachi, so cold."

Kurama was speechless at the display – so these were the infamous Uchiha that Naruto had met at the border so many years ago. If it weren't for the current situation, they'd have had a better welcome. A soft tinkering giggle had everyone's attention return to Naruto. He giggled at the display that had almost mirrored their first meeting so long ago.

"Hey, you're the pretty little lady from the border," shouted a suddenly excited and healed Shisui, he rushed forward and took Naruto's hands with his own. "You remember me right – right? The name's Shisui in case you forgot, but how could you?"

Here he flicked his already wild hair dramatically. "For I woo ladies both far and wide, they _all_ remember my name and weep for my face as I leave. My manliness is …"

Itachi was about to slap the idiot again when someone else beat her to it. There looming above a now terrified Shisui – was Jiraiya the Toad Sannin. He glared at the Uchiha boy for a few seconds longer before smiling and wiping an imaginary tear away.

"A man after my own heart!" Jiraiya exclaimed boisterously.

Whatever _he_ was about to say was interrupted by a fist that slammed into Jiraiya's face. That snapped everyone back to reality and they all looked to see the highly amused faces of Kaoru and Yuki. Tsunade huffed as she cracked her knuckles menacingly.

"What have I told you about setting a bad example for Naru-chan?" she hissed angrily.

"Sorry Tsunade-hime," Jiraiya murmured in submission.

Naruto couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing at the scene. It was like an impromptu comedy rehearsal, and he found it all very funny. Kurama sighed in relief, Naruto would be fine after a little while. Being flipped the way that he had earlier in the Spirit Oasis had triggered the memory of the events when Yuki had been injured and he had been tortured. That was why Naruto had defended himself by Water Bending, and why he had almost gone into the Guardian State in fear. Thankfully, she had been able to calm him – but she saw the flinch and knew that the Uchiha had a long way to go to get back into Naruto's good graces. The appearance of the second Uchiha boy helped though, his timely intervention had lightened the mood enough to distract Naruto from the bad memories.

That being said, there mere fact that Naruto brought the Uchiha – Itachi was her name, to the Spirit Oasis spoke of a strong connection to each other, as Itachi wouldn't have been able to enter at all if she didn't know or care about Naruto first. And if the look that Itachi had given after returning was of any indication, then that bond was very weak right now as she could no longer remember the path. Kurama found herself wishing that they would repair that bond soon, as poor Naruto needed true friends and allies outside of the comfort of his makeshift family.

 **..::..**

Itachi stared at the roof of her new home. She heard the soft snores of Shisui echoing from the room next door and she sighed in exasperation. Apparently, they'd _both_ been chosen to protect the Fire Daimyo's child, Naru Shinji. Naru confused Itachi greatly … the child was the epitome of grace and beauty – but at the same time there was a power behind her that demanded respect and radiated authority.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she instead found her mind wandering to her journey – from that fateful day at the border to now.

 _The adorable child seemed deep in thought, she sniffed the air for a moment before returning to her thoughts and then repeated the process many times … she tilted her head briefly and chewed on her bottom lip before she glanced to Itachi and then to Shisui._

 _"_ _Ne? Ne? Itachi-san a-are you a boy or a girl?" the girl asked, innocent face tilted to the side in thought "You certainly look like a boy Itachi-san … but you smell like a girl."_

It had been that fateful moment that had cemented the adorable child's place in her heart and mind. She remembered returning to Konoha with an irate Fugaku Uchiha since he had not been permitted to see the Fire Daimyo, as was his right … or so he thought. The Fire Daimyo had no need to see the Uchiha Clan's figurehead, so the figurehead wasn't permitted to see him. Her _father_ had been particularly cruel in her training after that – almost like he relished in any pain that he inflicted upon her … the bastard. Then he and the Uchiha Clan Elders vanished into the Sacred Uchiha Temple for their yearly conclave, and Itachi loved the freedom that came with it.

She and Shisui had decided to train themselves how _they_ wanted to train – not by what their _sensei_ thought they needed to know. So the duo of Uchiha turned to Elemental Manipulation to further their skills. For Gennin, the thought of learning Elemental Chakra Manipulation was unheard of, but they managed to coerce an older Uchiha that owed them a favour to buy some Chakra Paper for them. Oh were they surprised by the results.

Itachi showed a remarkably strong affinity to Fire and Lightning, whilst Shisui's was even rarer as his primary Chakra Nature was Earth, with a secondary to Fire, as he was an Uchiha. The revelation of the uniqueness of their Chakra Affinities led them to see Itachi's mother, Mikoto for advice. Mikoto revealed that Fugaku, despite his pandering about, was actually only half-Uchiha. His father was apparently a one night stand from the Sarutobi Clan. The father had a remarkably high affinity to Fire, just like Itachi and Itachi actually felt justified in saying that she was more than happy to be different.

Though for Shisui, she was unable to shed any light on his odd affinity. That was until Shisui's father revealed that while he was an Uchiha, his mother had been his first love – and a Kunoichi that had defected from Iwa during the war. The revelation that Shisui's mother was from Iwa was shocking to all parties – and when Shisui revealed to his father the reason he'd asked was because of his unusually high affinity to Earth, his father beamed with happiness.

"You must realise Shisui that I knew you were special," his father, Kagami Uchiha had said. "I'm glad that part of your mother survived the war, for as you know – your mother was targeted and killed by a spy that had infiltrated the Village during the war."

Shisui had excused himself that day and didn't reappear for a further three days. When he returned, it was to a worried and irritated Itachi, whose first reaction was to smack him in the back of the head, before hugging him tightly in relief – something that Shisui never let her forget. Despite everything, by the time their _sensei_ had returned, they'd deliberately gone behind his back and had received permission to enter the Chunin Exams from the Hokage himself.

Though it was just before the Chunin Exams that Itachi was prompted by her mother to visit the Hokage and tell him of the suspicious actions of the Elders and her _father._ That had led her to giving the Hokage her opinion of how they'd screwed up with their missing Jinchūriki.

They passed the Chunin Exams effortlessly, and in the process they gathered the praise of the Village as true protectors of the Will of Fire. Shisui had bathed in the praise and it wasn't long after that, that he earned his moniker **Shunshin no Shisui** or **Shisui of the Body Flicker** – so named for his incredible ability to utilize the **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)** without suffering the common side effects. Itachi on the other hand, had taken a step back from the Village's praise of 'his' skills. 'He' had earned the moniker: **Itachi no Yume** or **Itachi of the Dreams** – so named for 'his' incredible prowess in Genjutsu. Kagami had eventually deemed them worthy to try and sign the Karasu or Crow Clan's Summoning Scroll. Both had signed it and were eventually granted permission by the Crow Clan to call them Allies. They both started to learn the ways of said Clan and excelled at staggering rates.

Now Chunin and free from Fugaku, the Hokage watched with great interest as they climbed the ranking ladder. It was during this time however that a Financial Representative visited Konoha on behalf of the Uzumaki Heir. The Village Hidden in the Leaves was thrown into chaos as the Representative visited each and every business that owed the Uzumaki Clan funds, as they hadn't been paying the Royalties for years. The dirt uncovered by the Representative's Investigation only worsened the blow to the Village's Coffers. Especially when the news reached the ears of the populace that the village pariah that they had shunned was also in control of not only the Uzumaki Clan's Assets, but the Namikaze and Senju Clan Assets as well.

Oh they were feeling rather foolish now, especially since the Village Hidden in the Leaves had _not_ paid _any_ Royalties, Rent or Homage to any of the Clans for years. The Representative was only _too_ kind to point out that the very land that Konoha was built upon was owned by the Uzumaki Clan, and that their refusal to pay rights or royalties for that, whilst still claiming to be in friendship – since they _still_ bore the Uzumaki Clan's Crest on their Flak Jackets and Hitai-ates. For these reasons, and the fact that they wore the crest, they were essentially declaring themselves Oath Breakers and Dishonouring their Alliance. An Alliance that made the Village Hidden in the Leaves one of the wealthiest Villages in the Elemental Nations. If Naruto didn't like their response and declared them Oath Breakers and Traitors, then any and every noble patron allied with Konoha would instantly pull their support, as Naruto: The Royal Heir of Uzu was the only reason they supported Konoha at all.

The Uzumaki Clan was truly a feared enemy to have, and they had done nothing to make the Uzumaki Heir feel welcome or loyal.

It was soon after the Representative left that Danzo had petitioned the Hokage and Shinobi Council for permission to hunt down Naruto's location, retrieve him and return him to the Village – by force if necessary. Despite the Hokage warning them not to be foolish, the various Ninja Clans on the Council were nearly bankrupt by their own foolishness and short-sightedness. The petition passed and both ANBU and ROOT were mobilized to track and hunt the Uzumaki, Namikaze and Senju Heir.

They returned with nothing but casualties. As it turned out, the Daimyo had instated new Guardians, and despite their identities being hidden, their power was equal to the Sannin in strength. Truly dark days had come to Konoha.

Soon after the attempts to force Naruto to return, the Representative returned and issued them with a warning: Attempt to repeat their actions and Konoha would _burn._ Though it seemed that after the warning was delivered, the Representative was most agreeable. He even set up payment plans for the Village. Things seemed to look up for Konoha after that, as they were making enough money to make payments and still remain the wealthiest village. That was until Danzo tried again in secret – his attempt backfired so miserably, that the body count totalled their entire fresh crop of ROOT ANBU. They had been set back in their Black Ops Program by _years,_ all because Danzo grew impatient.

Then the Representative returned, this time with the entirety of the Fire Daimyo's Samurai Forces and two oddly dressed Guardians that had so much chakra that they each dwarfed the Sandaime's own chakra – and the only two individuals that came to mind were his two students, Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya. That being said, these two individuals were not his students. The sheer potency of their Killer Intent was so thick that it couldn't be them, as his students couldn't possibly wish to harm Konoha so much. What he didn't know was that it was Jiraiya and Tsunade but they had an Uzumaki Seal on them that changed their chakra signatures enough to be unrecognisable to any sensor or Byakugan.

This time it was their _last_ warning: Keep a leash on your dogs, lest they and their owners be exterminated.

One of the Guardians, who Itachi now knew to be Jiraiya, had said, " _Any_ further action taken against the Uzumaki, Namikaze and Senju Heir, and it would end in Konoha's complete and utter obliteration."

The words were spoken with such power and hatred that every Shinobi and Kunoichi, even Danzo had started at the words. The final warning delivered, the Guardians and Samurai left, while the Representative stayed and tightened the repayment plans … Konoha would be in for a long winter.

The Financial Backlash was more severe than they first believed though, as once word reached the Courts in the Imperial City, they began to send less missions Konoha's way. It reminded the Ninja and Civilian Councils that to attack the heir was to attack the Land of Fire itself. They had immediately sent envoys to apologise to the Heir and the Fire Daimyo, but they instead met with a beautiful child that radiated grace and power. At first, Hiruzen jumped at the news that they'd possibly seen Naruto again, but the Inuzuka that accompanied the envoy delivered the sad news that it was not a boy that they'd met, but a young girl. At his insistence, they returned to the Capital to double check but the Inuzuka returned informing him of the same facts. They could only smell the pheromones of a young girl, there was no Naruto Uzumaki in the Imperial City.

 **..::..**

Despite the hard times, Itachi and Shisui continued to grow as Ninja and they soon decided that they should ask to be granted the right to take the Jounin Exams. The Sandaime Hokage had obliged the two Uchiha and watched with the rest of the Village as they became Jounin worthy of Konoha and the spirits of the village had risen with their rise in rank.

They had been Jounin for only six months before they were formally invited to join ANBU. ANBU was difficult, and the training proved to the Uchiha duo that their own difficult, and sometimes impossible training regime, was in fact tame in comparison. Nevertheless they excelled and even thrived in the ANBU Program.

It was unfortunately then, that they encountered Danzo personally. He extended an invitation to join the elite ROOT ANBU Program. Itachi was hesitant in accepting, as she could see an edge to the man that made him unstable. Shisui however was never that concerned and accepted easily, therefore Itachi joined to stay by her only friend's side.

Then reality kicked in.

It turned out that Danzo had an experimental drug that allowed the performance of a Shinobi/Kunoichi to skyrocket, and her _father_ readily agreed to let Danzo test them on her. The pain that she felt every night was unbearable – it was as if her insides were on fire as the drug took effect. Shisui suspected something was up but before he could enquire, he'd be shipped off on another S-Ranked Mission. That was how it progressed for two years, experimental drugs and training that bordered on torture more than training. It was about that time that Itachi started to notice the changes in her own body.

Her body began to develop and it while she welcomed the changes, her _father_ did not. He took it as a sign that the drugs and experiments weren't working, so Danzo started to implement Hormonal Conditioning into the tortuous training regime. Itachi endured it all, all the while memories of a little angel smiling at her chased away the bad memories and nightmares.

Quite some time after Itachi had adjusted completely to the experimentations and drugs, she and Shisui had made it to the elite of the elite: they were ROOT Captains, and they only answered to Danzo or the Hokage – not even the ANBU Commander had command over them.

It was around this time that she and Shisui had noticed the erratic behaviour of the Uchiha Elders and Fugaku. They spent longer periods of time with each other and they were getting _very_ jumpy around even the smallest of issues. Fugaku had become increasingly paranoid, and triple-questioned everything their 'family' did. Mikoto had started to wear longer sleeved dresses and despite the heat, she smiled and cared for them the best that she could – only Itachi noticed the strain in her smile and the flinching around Fugaku or whenever Sasuke got too jumpy and hugged her too tightly.

Shisui had been attacked. Luckily she had been on route to a pre-planned training spar. They tag teamed the opponents and killed them without remorse or mercy. They were quick to notice that their attackers were in fact ROOT ANBU, their own comrades. She and Shisui had immediately sought out the Sandaime – soaring through the village and not stopping for anyone that may try to stop them.

They found him in his gardens, found outside the Hokage Mansion.

 **..::..**

"Sandaime-sama," Itachi intoned as she knelt in respect to the Hokage. "Please hear us out, we've been attacked by our own comrades. They were ROOT ANBU sir!"

Hiruzen Sarutobi frowned deeply, he believed them, for if anyone else displayed the Will of Fire, it was these two, fine shinobi. "So Danzo has made his move then Shisui-kun?"

Itachi whipped her head to Shisui and choked on a gasp at seeing the face of her longest friend shine with something she'd never seen before – seriousness that looked so foreign on his face.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," he replied. He gave a wan smile to Itachi. "I wanted to tell you Itachi-chan, really I did, but I was under orders not to mention my mission – I've been spying for Hokage-sama ever since Danzo approached us."

Hot tears of betrayal rolled silently down her pale cheeks. "T-That means you didn't trust me – YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

Shisui flinched in shock, why was Itachi so pissed about him following orders? He didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"We've been together for EVERYTHING! I even joined ROOT to be by your side you Baka! Those years of sheer agony, the t-torture and the e-experiments … the drugs they forced on me – all that was for NOTHING?" Itachi let the frustration out, she'd bottled it up for so long that now that she started, she couldn't stop – she never noticed the looks of horror from the Hokage and Shisui.

"AND FOR WHAT? For you to be a double agent and to ignore everything but your _mission_?" she hissed menacingly. "Fine – after this is sorted I _never_ want to see you again, you bastard."

Shisui felt like his heart was going to explode – that's what he'd been ignoring? The bastards experimented on her and drugged her? But to do that, Danzo had to have had permission from her … Clan Head … shit! That bastard Fugaku wanted the perfect poster boy Uchiha _that_ much?

The Sandaime had also had the very same thoughts – if he had known, then he would have done _everything_ in his power to stop them from happening. Flashes of his failures with both Orochimaru and Naruto reminded him of just how much he had fallen into complacency over the years. Even after he swore to be the God of Shinobi once more – to never bow to the whims of others … he had failed.

"Let go, you bastard!" Itachi's scream brought him out of his thoughts – Shisui had hugged Itachi tightly and wasn't letting go. "L-Let g-go … p-please – j-just let me g-go."

"No, I won't!" Shisui replied firmly, another voice that he rarely used. "I'm so sorry Itachi-chan, if I had known I … I would have gladly swapped and taken your place – I swear on my family's honour!"

Itachi started hitting him in a feeble attempt to make him let go, but eventually she just whimpered and cried into the hug, her resistance slowly dying as she wept for her lost childhood and supressed pain. Hiruzen watched on, pain evident on his face as he finally saw Itachi for what _she_ was – a tortured child that had only ever had one friend in her life, and he had thoughtlessly broken that bond by asking Shisui to spy on everyone – even his friend. In doing so, he had caused a child to suffer far more than she should have!

"I too, am sorry for what you have endured Itachi-kun," Hiruzen replied with a slightly broken tone. "The fault is mine and not the fault of Shisui-kun, please believe me when I say that if I had known what was going on – I would have stopped it. It was my own ignorance that caused this."

Itachi had heard what the Sandaime had said, but her mind was in turmoil. Her grip on Shisui became desperate as she started to become hysterical – her usual Uchiha composure all but gone. Shisui felt even more guilty now – he had _never_ seen Itachi like this. It honestly scared him because he had developed this image that if Itachi could remain stoic, then the world made sense. His own world shattered as the formally proud and stoic Uchiha became little more than a broken teenage girl.

Their mutual pain caused something buried deep down to burn to the surface. It started like a slight burn, then it spread like a wildfire … it burned through their chakra networks and then to their eyes. They both fell to the ground in agony, whilst the Sandaime watched on sadly as he knew what was happening.

When the pain died down they both raised their heads and looked into each other's eyes. They gasped in shock and exclaimed to each other at the same time. "Mangekyo Sharingan." **[AN2]**

"The curse of the Uchiha Clan lives once more," Hiruzen muttered to himself, though both Uchiha heard him.

"What do you mean Sandaime-sama?" Shisui asked. "Curse of the Uchiha Clan?"

The Hokage spent about thirty minutes explaining what he knew about the Cursed Eyes of the Uchiha – along with the revelation that constant use would lead them to blindness. He debated internally about informing them of the rumoured cure for their eyes, and all it took was a glance at Itachi for him to resolve himself – he told them.

After digesting the information given to them, the two Uchiha looked to each other before Itachi offered a small, but bitter smile. "We can discuss this later – duty calls. Your orders Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen pondered his options before sighing – in regret he gave them their orders. "Itachi-kun, Shisui-kun … your orders are to eliminate those involved in the Coup d'état. Loss of innocent life is not acceptable – am I clear?"

"Understood, Hokage-sama," they both promptly responded.

 **..::..**

They both silently slipped between the many homes of those involved, like wraiths they silently killed them – leaving no evidence in their wake. The toll on their hearts was heavy as they completed their objective – and soon they only had one more perpetrator to eliminate: Fugaku Uchiha.

They found him in the most disgusting and compromising situation that he could be in – he was yelling at an irritated Danzo, their argument reaching their ears.

"You said only a few Sharingan, not a whole section's worth you cheating bastard!" Fugaku shouted at the normally stoic elder of the village. "Stop this at once, we had a deal Danzo-san!"

Itachi had honestly felt conflicted at killing her father at first. Despite being a complete bastard – he was still family. That confliction ended the moment she and Shisui discovered that he had been working with Danzo and had granted him permission to kill Uchiha to harvest their Sharingan.

"I grow weary of this conversation Fugaku-san," Danzo spoke through a clenched jaw. "Our deal is off – ROOT: destroy the rest and harvest their Sharingan."

Fugaku roared in anger and charged Danzo, only to be sliced by a razor sharp blade of wind that he couldn't dodge. Fugaku hit the ground with a thud and Danzo snapped his fingers to a nearby ROOT ANBU. "Add Fugaku-san's Sharingan to the others."

It was then that Itachi and Shisui pounced. They sprung out of their hiding spots, flaring their chakra three times as they did so, before they effortlessly slaughtered the ROOT ANBU accompanying Danzo. Danzo actually paused and gulped – he thought that these two were taken care of.

"Itachi-san, Shisui-san, I find myself surprised that you came here," Danzo commented idly. "Though this provides me with a means to dispose of you for good."

Shisui tensed, ready to fight at a moment's notice, but Itachi just looked at Danzo impassively. Danzo began to run through one handed hand signs and prepared to attack, but he was cut off from continuing as a flash of hatred crossed Itachi's face and her eyes morphed into their Mangekyo form.

 **"** **Amaterasu,"** she hissed quietly.

Quicker than he could dodge, a strange black fire that seemed to have a mind of its own appeared from out of nowhere and engulfed the ROOT Leader's only good arm. **[AN3]**

He screamed in pain and Itachi almost got a sick satisfaction from seeing him squirm, but a gentle touch on her shoulder from Shisui had her take a breath and dispel the **Flames of Amaterasu**. How she instinctively knew how to do so confused her, but they had obeyed her command. The Sandaime Hokage appeared seconds later – responding to their chakra spikes.

"Danzo, you are under arrest for your crimes against Konoha and one of its most respected Clans," Hiruzen spoke firmly. "ANBU, take the traitor away and seal his chakra permanently until his fate has been decided."

A gurgling noise rang out, and they all turned to see that Fugaku was still alive. Like she was possessed, Itachi slowly walked up to her _father._

"Itachi-kun – am I glad to see you," he blubbered. "You have to believe that I had no choice in my going along with his crazy plans … I …"

His pleas fell on deaf ears as she screamed in fury and plunged a bloody kunai into his heart – his look of shock remained on his face as he died. Instead of scolding the Uchiha, the Sandaime simply sighed and shared a look with Shisui. He nodded in understanding and gently grasped Itachi's shoulders.

"Let's get cleaned up okay Itachi-chan," he softly spoke.

Itachi just nodded softly and let him lead her to the main house, where Mikoto was crying tears of joy – her family was free from Fugaku Uchiha!

 **..::..**

The decision to have Danzo publically executed passed through the Shinobi Council with no problems, and Itachi herself was voted to be the executioner – she of course had no complaints. The Fire Daimyo had to be present for it to be legal, and he had arrived two days later. He presided over the ceremony of preparing Danzo for execution.

On the strike of twelve noon, Itachi used her Mangekyo Sharingan and burned Danzo alive with her **Flames of Amaterasu.** Her display of justified vengeance had sparked interest in the Daimyo – and he suddenly recognised her and the other Uchiha boy with messy hair as the Uchiha children that he had spotted at the border long ago.

He observed them interacting with each other and others around them – well, he watched Shisui talk people to death whilst Itachi had re-adopted her mask of indifference. Yes, these two were _perfect_ for the job of a Guardian.

He offered Itachi a position first, and then spoke to Shisui. By the time Shisui had said yes, Itachi had already gone to pack – she needed to get away from Konoha. She left with the Fire Daimyo less than twelve hours later in the early hours of the morning – their destination: The Imperial City.

 **..::..**

Then she had been re-acquainted with her angel, and then the events of the day occurred and then Shisui had magically appeared – and now she was unable to sleep. She got up and dressed in a light training outfit and left the two bedroom quarters that she and Shisui had been given at the barracks.

She wandered aimlessly without purpose for a while, but she somehow found herself right back at the gardens from earlier – the vast garden wasn't as mesmerizing as the Spirit Oasis, but it was still peaceful.

"Itachi-san, are you okay?" came the slightly nervous voice that could only belong to her angel.

"How did you know I was here, I checked and no-one was here when I arrived." She replied softly.

"I can sense chakra and supress my own, I was actually in that tree – over there." Naruto responded. Itachi followed his pointing finger and the gigantic tree that he had pointed out.

She sighed softly. "I am sorry if I woke you Lady Uzumaki," Itachi bowed.

Sighing in response, Naruto just smiled softly, causing Itachi to blush lightly. "You're not at all what I was expecting you know? You and Shisui-san are both unique. I was actually scared of you after this morning, but I'm not now. Let's start again shall we?"

"How do you do Itachi Uchiha, I am Naru Shinji," Naruto bowed gracefully, reminding Itachi of when she did the same at the border years ago.

"And I am Itachi Uchiha, a pleasure once more," Itachi politely responded, taking Naruto's hand and kissing his knuckles.

Naruto giggled (manly – or so he thought) but he stopped and sniffed the air.

"So … care to tell me why you're pretending to be a boy Itachi-san?" Naruto smiled as he questioned Itachi.

"W-What?" she replied dumbly. "Just who is this child?"

 **..::..**

 **And that's it! I hope you enjoyed it peeps.**

 **AN1 – Picture the actual Spirit Oasis from Avatar: The Last Airbender, complete with the two Koi.**

 **AN2 – Please just google their Mangekyo Sharingan for a picture aid.**

 **AN3 – In this version – Danzo had yet to strike a deal with Orochimaru.**

 **..::..**

 **AS ALWAYS: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

 **..::..**

 **\^o^/**


	7. Chapter 7

**..::..**

 **I finally have the chance to update. I'm sorry it took so long, but circumstances have been horrible for me. Chapter 07 is mostly playing catch-up so by the next chapter, we arrive at the Canon Story. Obviously it's going to be an AU Story, but the plot will mostly remain the same. Here we go, and please enjoy the chapter.**

 **..::..**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

 **..::..**

"Ramen" – Speech

'Ramen' – Thoughts

 **"Ramen"** – Bijuu/Summon Speech

 **'Ramen'** – Bijuu/Summon Thoughts

 ** _"_** ** _Ramen"_** – God/Deity Speech

 ** _'_** ** _Ramen'_** – God/Deity Thoughts

 **..::..**

 _"_ _How do you do Itachi Uchiha, I am Naru Shinji," Naruto bowed gracefully, reminding Itachi of when she did the same at the border years ago._

 _"_ _And I am Itachi Uchiha, a pleasure once more," Itachi politely responded, taking Naruto's hand and kissing his knuckles._

 _Naruto giggled (in a manly way – or so he thought) but he stopped and sniffed the air._

 _"_ _So … care to tell me why you're pretending to be a boy Itachi-san?" Naruto smiled as he questioned Itachi._

 _"_ _W-What?" she replied dumbly. 'Just who is this child?'_

 **..::..**

Silence permeated the garden as Itachi gaped at the red haired child that stood before her. 'How can this child possibly know that I'm pretending to be male?'

"I'm sorry," Naruto spoke demurely. "That was rude and very impolite. It's clearly a sore subject and my curiosity got the better of me. Should you wish to answer that question in the future, I'll be there to listen, or if you want to talk."

Here Naruto chuckled nervously. "I-I'm afraid that I'm not very good at filtering what I say and when I say it, at least not in a private setting."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Itachi finally spoke. "I-It's okay Naru-sama … I-It _is_ a personal matter and not one I feel comfortable sharing. I'll understand if you wish to have me replaced, for my actions earlier and now, with withholding information from you."

Naruto hummed thoughtfully and smiled angelically at Itachi. "No, I think not, you intrigue me Itachi-chan … not because of your condition, but because of your personality. You hold yourself professionally and with your friend Shisui, you act like a mature sibling. I find myself quite comfortable around you, even more so than with many others … so I think I'd prefer you to remain by my side."

Itachi couldn't control the full blush that erupted on her face at Naruto's smile, but the answer she received left her breathless. No one had ever _sincerely_ wanted her around, besides her younger brother and Shisui. Her little angel was once again, shining her hidden light on her heart, and leaving her feeling safe, just like with her nightmares.

"Thank you Naru-sama," Itachi bowed and replied with her own smile.

"Ne, Ne, Ne? You should smile more often Itachi-chan," Naruto replied cheerfully. "It makes you look very pretty."

Itachi sucked in a breath – did her angel just call her 'pretty'? Inner Itachi swooned at her angel's honest reply. "T-Thank you Naru-sama, but I'm afraid that I'm not very pretty."

"Nope, you're _very_ pretty when you smile," Naruto chirped in a sing-song voice, his bell-like voice causing the Uchiha to blush profusely at his words.

Naruto yawned softly and stretched. "I think I should go to bed now Itachi-chan, I have training tomorrow after all."

"I-I shall escort you Naru-sama," Itachi bowed, already in Guardian mode.

Naruto sighed, but nodded. "Very well Itachi-chan, but what about you – aren't you tired as well?"

Itachi merely shrugged. Apart of her wanted to reveal that her nightmares kept her from enjoying too much sleep, or that the nights she _did_ sleep, were because of her mind's 'Inner Naru'. Unfortunately for her, she failed to realise that Naruto was _exceptionally_ gifted at reading people, and in Itachi's inner turmoil, she hadn't disguised her facial expressions.

Naruto smiled sadly, not with pity, but with recognition. He recognised the look of someone that was plagued by nightmares, as he himself had also suffered. While he was at the Orphanage in Konoha, he suffered nearly every night due to the hatred and emotions that were directed at him.

"Nightmares Itachi-chan – is that what's bothering you?" Naruto softly enquired.

Itachi gasped and turned a suspicious gaze to Naruto.

"How could you possibly know that?" Itachi almost hissed, what was it with this child and her ability to read her so easily?

"I recognise a fellow sufferer when I see them," Naruto replied as softly as before. "I can help you if you want; I know a way to stop them. Well, it's really only a temporary solution to them … you need to find your own place of peace within yourself to be rid of them permanently."

Itachi appeared conflicted to Naruto, but on the inside, Itachi was ready to give anything a try to be free of her burden. So, after weighing her options, Itachi finally nodded to Naruto and asked him to help. Naruto approached slowly, and kept his movements steady and visible to Itachi … he carefully placed one of his thumbs to her forehead and the other to her heart, being careful not to touch Itachi inappropriately. Naruto inhaled and slowly pushed his energy into Itachi's mind as he exhaled, it was instantaneous as the action began soothing her fears and creating a sense of peace.

It washed away her plagued thoughts and eased her tension.

Itachi sighed in contentment … she hadn't felt so relaxed since long before her _father_ had gotten to her through her training. Even that thought melted away with the soothing presence of her angel's touch.

Naruto calmly breathed once more and stepped away from Itachi. "There, you should feel at peace and harmony with your mind Itachi-chan. Do not forget that this technique will only affect you temporarily, and that you _must_ find a balance yourself … I recommend meditation Itachi-chan."

Itachi's eyes fluttered open and she exhaled softly in shock … it had worked. She already felt her mind pulling her to rest and sleep and it scared her that her angel, her charge had the ability to affect her so strongly.

"T-Thank you Naru-sama," Itachi spoke. "I shall endeavour to learn meditation, as you have suggested."

"I'm more than happy to teach you Itachi-chan," Naruto smiled. "In fact, tomorrow morning I only have a session of weapon's training before I'm free to train myself. I assume you'll be shadowing me anyway, so why not join in ne?"

"As you say Lady Shinji," Itachi intoned dutifully, though she found it difficult to remain impassive as Naruto puffed out his cheeks in irritation.

"Mou, Itachi-chan," Naruto pouted. "What did I say about being so formal?"

"Forgive me Naru-sama," Itachi replied, a hint of amusement in her tone.

Naruto huffed childishly – an absolutely adorable sight to Itachi – before yawning.

"You should go to sleep Naru-sama," Itachi stated, repeating Naruto's earlier statement about going to bed.

Naruto nodded and swiped at his eyes cutely. "Hai Itachi-chan, sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow ne?"

Itachi nodded with a smile … it was interesting to her that she smiled so much around her charge. It was a nice feeling to not have to hide so much emotion around the child.

 **..::..**

Itachi wasn't sure what to believe anymore. Here she was standing completely still as her charge, Naru Shinji, gracefully spun through Katas with her Battle Tessen (Fans). It was truly a mesmerizing sight, but the reason for her questioning was due to the precision and speed of Naru's attacks. They were as accurate and deadly as they were beautiful and graceful, but more importantly … they were the Katas that belonged to a Jounin or even low level ANBU member. Such skill from one so young was a hard reminder of her childhood _training_ and it struck too close to home. How could the parents and teachers subject such an adorable child, like Naru, to such torturous and strenuous training? It was that thought that snapped her from her daze and she marched forward to a proud looking Asuma Sarutobi.

"How is Naru-sama so skilled with those Tessen?" she asked icily. "Such training shouldn't be forced on her."

Asuma blinked momentarily in shock before scoffing and gesturing to the focussed form of Naruto. "Naru-chan chooses to train this hard and has done so for years, and not just in Tessen Jutsu (Fan Techniques)."

It was Itachi's turn to blink, but as she opened her mouth to continue, Asuma interrupted her by nodding his head in Naruto's direction once more. "Just look at the concentration and sense of assurance on Naru-chan's face. _That_ look is not the look of someone whose been forced to train. My student _wants_ to be trained this way as she wants to protect those closest to her."

Itachi frowned, but a glance to the still training form of Naruto had that frown lift upwards into a small smile. 'I see, she wants to protect the people closest to her … I cannot fault her training if that is why she trains so hard.'

"It looks like my student's about to finish up Uchiha-san," Asuma stated calmly.

Itachi quirked a brow at the formal address, but turned her gaze to Naruto, just in time to see him leap into the air and snap his fans downwards – the very instant he landed on the ground with a heavy stomp – Itachi was shocked when a raised pillar of earth suddenly burst out of the ground and impaled a training dummy about ten to fifteen feet away.

"Well done Naru-chan," Asuma acknowledged with a smile. "Your training is over for the day, but if I know you, you're going to meditate for a while right?"

"Yes, thank you Asuma-sensei for your supervision today," Naruto respectfully bowed, before shifting his gaze to Itachi, said gaze transformed into a bright smile. "Oh Itachi-chan, you came after all!"

The instant change in tone and mood had Asuma raise a brow. 'Did something happen between them? I haven't seen Naruto this happy to see someone other than his family before.'

And it was true, Naruto was almost glowing with energy as he gazed at the one person other than family that he somehow felt connected to. The thought had Naruto mentally frowning. _Why_ did he feel so peaceful and happy around Itachi? Sure, Itachi was clearly an awesome Kunoichi if she was able to be invited to join the Guardians – but there was _something_ else that resonated with his soul.

Whatever it was didn't matter, Naruto felt almost … complete around the Uchiha.

Itachi internally flinched at the brightness that came from Naruto, it was so _pure_ and dare she say _innocent?_ She felt that such a look was wasted on her. She was a lowly Kunoichi and a Guardian, whereas her angel was someone that existed _way_ above her station, heiress of the Uchiha Clan or not. It was a look that was caused her heart to hammer in her chest and something deep within her yearned for that look to only be shared with her and her alone. It made her feel so _wanted_ and not in _just a_ useful way, but like her mere presence meant the world to her charge.

That feeling and look was addicting.

"Itaaaaachiiiii-chaaaan," Shisui's voice echoed in the training yard. "You left without me again!"

Itachi resisted the urge to face-palm as Shisui **Shunshined (Body Flickered)** beside her, pouting like a child. He looked like a lost puppy that had been kicked and then been stuck out in the rain … it _would've_ been adorable, but it was Shisui.

"Shisui," Itachi merely intoned. "Are you not supposed to be on Duty?"

"B-But Itachi-chan," Shisui whined. "I'm supposed to be guarding Naru-chan!"

Itachi speared Shisui with her infamous glare. "That's Naru-sama or Lady Shinji to you Shisui."

"I actually don't mind," Naruto chimed in, effectively destroying any further argument. "As long as he remembers to use the formalities in public, he's more than welcome to address me informally in private."

The tiny smile added to the last part of his statement had Itachi sighing and Shisui turning a teary eyed gaze to him.

"You're _so_ nice Naru-chan," Shisui gushed happily, before somehow teleporting to Naruto's side. Gently grasping Naruto's hands, he smiled charmingly. "My fair lady, you are an angel, you shine so brightly and guide my heart to heaven … I …"

He was cut off by a shout of: "Let Naru-sama go, you pervert."

Shisui effortlessly managed to dodge the sloppy attack and turned an almost _too_ cheerful glance at the attacker. They heard Naruto groan in annoyance before he spoke. "Sora-san, what are you doing here?" **[AN1]**

"Naru-sama," the now identified Sora exclaimed. "I have eagerly awaited the chance to gaze upon your wonderful face … I …"

Naruto twitched in annoyance and stomped his foot harshly on the ground. It caused a blunt pillar of earth to shoot up and knock the overeager boy backwards. "What have I told you about acting like that Sora-san? Please don't act like that in front of me."

Sora moaned in slight pain, but that transformed into a smile. "As strong as you are beautiful … as always Naru-sama."

Naruto groaned in frustration and did his best to ignore the overzealous Monk in training. He could hear Asuma chuckling and sighed, before switching his focus back on Itachi and Shisui. The former having had knocked the latter over the head for his over familiar behaviour.

"Idiot," Itachi hissed. "Stop acting like that to our charge, it's our _duty_ to protect her, not for you to flirt with her."

She then switched her venomous gaze to Sora. "And you … Sora-san is it? Naru-sama clearly dislikes your attitude and actions, just as much as I dislike my comrade's attitude and actions. If I _ever_ see you act like that to Naru-sama again … I'll castrate you. Am. I. Clear?"

Sora shrunk under the infamous Uchiha glare. "I-I understand completely s-sir!"

Asuma burst out laughing over the scene and Itachi blinked. 'Where did that come from? Why do I feel so possessive over Naru-chan?'

Naruto on the other hand sent a smile of pure bliss in Itachi's direction, all in the vicinity blushed except for Asuma, who clutched his stomach for breath over the hilarious scene.

"Thank you Itachi-chan," Naruto beamed. "At least someone has a head on their shoulders."

Itachi nodded through her embarrassment and turned to Asuma. She then saluted respectively before speaking. "Is Naru-sama required for anything today? I don't want her to be late after all."

"No, Naru-chan does not have any permanent activities or meetings for today," Asuma responded, a tone of approval in his voice. "Naru-sama isn't allowed to leave the compound without a _senior_ Guardian present though, is that clear?"

"Transparently sir," Itachi saluted.

Asuma almost snorted at the overly professional salute, but managed to hold back at the last moment before leaving. He grasped Sora by the shoulder and steered him towards the exit along the way, and gave him a stern few words before ushering the boy off.

Once Asuma and Sora had left, Naruto turned a small smile towards the duo of Uchiha watching and gestured for them to follow him. Itachi and Shisui both followed after the effeminate boy until they found themselves back in Naruto's Garden, and where he'd first met Shisui – the same location as the entrance to the Spirit Oasis – though neither Uchiha knew that.

"Here we shall meditate Itachi-chan," Naruto informed them, before turning his two toned gaze to Shisui. "You are welcome to join us Shisui-san, though I ask you not to interfere with the process. Meditation is not simply a matter of finding enlightenment and peace within yourself, but it's also the art of mental training and a way to learn to control one's chakra so finely that you could even _reverse_ your chakra's flow in an instant."

The way Naruto spoke reminded them of their ANBU instructor, in that the child was calm, collected and spoke with an air of one _so_ much older than his true age.

"So, shall we begin?" the pretty child asked seriously.

 **..::..**

The art of meditation it seemed, was far more difficult than either Uchiha had ever thought possible. The sheer pressure to remain still and in control was _far_ beyond their skill. Even for the Elite ROOT ANBU, the art almost seemed to fight them, as if it went against their body's natural instincts. When they brought this up with their much younger teacher, Naruto merely smiled a serene smile and replied with a gentle tone that reminded them of a gentle breeze on a cool morning.

"You must breathe properly," Naruto instructed them calmly, before providing an example. It caused a feeling of complete peace that allowed him to smile serenely. "I can sense your energy, and I feel that you mistake my fluid instructions for rigid rules."

"Even I don't understand that riddle," Shisui moaned tiredly.

Itachi nodded with Shisui, for once she agreed with her friend – while she enjoyed using riddles and statements with double meanings to confuse opponents in Genjutsu, she really wasn't all that fond of having to solve them when it came to her training.

Naruto sighed softly before humming in thought. Seconds later, he snapped his eyes open with an idea. "I'll give you a clue then. Ask yourselves: what is Chakra?"

Itachi frowned and Shisui groaned some more, but then Itachi's eyes widened. "Chakra is the combined energy of Spiritual and Physical Energies, most commonly referred to as Yin and Yang."

"Correct," Naruto praised with a magnificent smile. "When I say to control and calm your energy, I also mean that you have to identify which energy you are most aligned with."

"What's that mean?" whined Shisui, though the gleam in his eyes revealed the spark of understanding in them.

"Itachi-chan is more aligned with her Yin Chakra," Naruto replied instantly, enjoying the look of fear and shock that overtook the spark in his eyes at the mention of Itachi's true gender. "You on the other hand Shisui-san … you are a unique case of a blend of both … like myself. You have a heavy sense of Yang, I'm guessing that **Doton (Earth)** Elemental Chakra is your primary Elemental Affinity, so that makes sense – but you are just as developed in your Yin. I can only speculate that you either excel in Genjutsu or you have a singular technique that overrides your Yang with your Yin all at once – thus creating your body's unique imbalance … or balance in your case."

Both Uchiha stared at their charge in pure shock.

"Don't be so surprised," Naruto continued, nonplussed by their shock. "I have a unique ability that allows me to see beyond your physical selves. There is not much I can't discern by reading an individual's Spirit."

"And to answer your unasked question Shisui-san," Naruto added. "Yes, I knew the moment I met you at the border all those years ago, that Itachi was a girl. I didn't understand then, but I do now … your secret is safe with me Itachi-chan … but you should know that my father will know soon enough – Tsunade-baa-chan has already accessed your medical files to form a report to him … now, if you'd be so kind Shisui-san … please deactivate your Sharingan."

Shisui blinked, when had he activated his Sharingan? To his shame, he realised that he'd been prepared to use his eyes on the Daimyo's Child to protect Itachi's secret, and the fact that said child read him like a book was equally embarrassing. Itachi on the other hand, had already predicted how long it would take for her secret to be revealed. She wasn't worried – as long as those that didn't need to know _didn't_ know – then she was fine with the outcome.

"I believe that this meditation lesson is over for today," Naruto sighed tiredly. "If you wish to join me tomorrow, you are more than welcome. Now, I wish to return to the training field please."

The two Uchiha nodded silently at the polite order, it was better than being ordered about by a pompous brat after all. Arriving at the training ground once more, Naruto breathed heavily before adopting the first stance for Water Bending.

"Tch, I really wanted to meditate more today too," Naruto muttered. "Water Bending will help calm me down again."

Shisui raised a brow to Itachi in question, but Itachi just shrugged. Their unasked questions were answered seconds later as Naruto gracefully raised both arms in a calm manner. As he did so, water from a nearby stream rose just as gracefully from its resting place and flowed to Naruto's elegant dance – a dance that entranced the two Uchiha watching. Naruto let loose a cute 'Hiyah' sound and increased his pace … the water became a raging torrent that spun menacingly around him, daring its invisible opponents to strike. Naruto suddenly spun and brought his arms together, before swiftly spreading his arms outwards – the water followed and speared outwards while freezing. What remained was a panting Naruto surrounded by a deadly shield of Ice.

"Wow, that was beautiful," Itachi muttered – though not as quietly as she would've wanted.

"Thank you Itachi-chan," Naruto spoke after exhaling. He waved his arms lazily, and the water returned to its fluid form and sunk back into the stream from where it came.

Naruto recognised their questioning gazes and swallowed heavily, why was he being examined so critically? He was thankfully spared from answering them by a Fire Monk that appeared between them.

"Naru-sama, your father requests your presence in his office," the Fire Monk reported.

"Thank you Monk-san," Naruto politely replied with an equally polite bow of the head. "Please tell him that I will be there momentarily."

The Fire Monk nodded and vanished soon afterwards, leaving a silently relieved Naruto and two curious Uchiha. "I think its best that I leave to see father now Itachi-chan, Shisui-san … you should probably follow me to learn the route that I take – it's the quickest route to the office from this garden."

Both Uchiha nodded and stewed in their questions as they silently followed their charge to the Fire Daimyo's Office.

 **..::..**

Fire Daimyo Masahiko Shinji wasn't pleased with the report on the progress of Konoha's Recovery. They had grown complacent and lazy after their initial recovery from the Kyuubi Attack, they recovered enough to still remain strong, but they hadn't progressed any further or improved anything. Masahiko shifted his analytical gaze from the public report to Jiraiya's Spy Report. While the report was mostly on the same lines as the public report at a glance, once you had the cypher, you could read the hidden messages or Intel from the spy.

'It appears that the balance of power has shifted dramatically over the years,' Masahiko thought, his frown growing more prominent. 'The Civilian Council has been stripped of most – if not all of its power, whilst the Shinobi Council has been empowered by the Sandaime Hokage in matters pertaining to … well, everything.'

A soft knock at the door snapped his attention away from the report. "Enter."

Naruto poked his head in and beamed softly at his father.

"Ah, Naru-chan," Masahiko smiled. "Please come in and take a seat, I'll have tea brought in."

"Hai Tou-chan," Naruto replied and entered silently – a testament to his training.

"I called you here to discuss this report," Masahiko continued, handing over said report to Naruto.

Naruto swept his gaze over the report and hummed once he'd finished. "So Konoha has recovered far quicker than we anticipated?"

"It seems that way, yes," Masahiko agreed tiredly, a soft clatter drew his attention to Maya, who'd brought fresh Tea. "Thank you Maya-san, you are excused for today – spend some time with your sisters."

Maya beamed and sent a cheerful wave to Naruto – who waved back just as cheerfully – before she bowed to the Fire Daimyo. "Thank you Daimyo-sama."

"Their repayments for reparations to the Uzumaki and Senju Clans are not on schedule though Tou-chan," Naruto brought up as he tested the Tea for anything harmful.

"You think Maya-san poisoned the tea Naru-chan?" he inquired with a chuckle.

"One can never be too careful Tou-chan," Naruto replied. "And Maya-chan is amazing, but the Tea might be poisoned before she even prepares it … I trust Maya-chan completely."

"I'm pleased that you're so careful," Masahiko smiled proudly. "But, back to the matter at hand. Konoha has been sending the _minimum_ required payments … something that your representative firmly suggested that they _not_ do to get back into your good books."

"Indeed, their approach suggests that they're testing my resolve," Naruto agreed after a calming sip of tea. "Either that, or they're subtly requesting an audience with the Uzumaki/Senju Heir."

"Do you think that they'd be so blatantly rude?" Masahiko frowned.

"I do, I think that _they're_ trying to get an audience by _my_ invitation," Naruto clarified.

Silence reigned for a few minutes as the father/son duo sipped at their tea – though it was broken by Naruto with a mischievous grin that reminded Masahiko of Kushina.

"Perhaps we should agree to meet the Konoha Representatives," Naruto stated calmly, surprising Masahiko. "We could use this to solidify that Naruto Uzumaki and Naru Shinji are the same person and not two different people … that is … if they can figure it out."

Masahiko's frown turned into a smile to match Naruto's. "That … is … brilliant."

 **..::..**

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed comfortably as he relaxed into his chair. Things had been going well since Danzo's execution at the hands of Itachi Uchiha – the Civilian Council had their power stripped and the Shinobi Council had the power where it counted. The Civilian Council was still a place of influence, but nothing more. He glanced at the latest report from Jiraiya, it seemed that the trail regarding Naruto's whereabouts had gone cold … it seemed that he was in the Imperial City, but that was all he could discover – if only he knew that Jiraiya was feeding him false Intel.

The topic of Naruto turned his sigh of comfort into a sigh of weariness. He had wrestled control back in his Village, but the boy's disappearance was still too much for him to bear. In a desperate and low move, he had slowed all repayments for reparations to a crawl … all in the hopes of drawing Naruto out of hiding to deal with the situation personally.

No sooner than the thought passed his mind, a frantic knock from his door echoed through his office.

"Enter," Hiruzen demanded. The nervous appearance of a messenger-nin left a foreboding feeling in the Sandaime's stomach. "Well, what is it?"

"Ah, forgive me Sandaime-sama," the man gulped. "There's a missive for you from the Imperial City."

Really, was that all? Why was he so nervous … "It comes bearing the Seals of the Uzumaki and Senju Clans, Hokage-sama."

"I-I see, thank you," Hiruzen muttered and took the scroll from the nervous man, there was no doubt in his mind that the news of a personal missive from the Heir would be the newest gossip by the end of the day.

Hiruzen inspected the Seal with a critical eye – he was no Uzumaki, but he knew his Seals … and this one was completely genuine. Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat he channelled chakra into the Seal and watched it snap open – revealing the simple invitation (read: order).

 _To the current leader: Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha._

 _On behalf of my charge Naruto Uzumaki – and his further aligned Clans: The Senju Clan and The Namikaze Clan, I, Masahiko Shinji – Fire Daimyo of Hi no Kuni, do hereby extend an invitation to you and your representatives to speak with him or his chosen representative in exactly six months of receiving this invitation._

 _Sincerely yours;_

 _Masahiko Shinji: Fire Daimyo of Hi no Kuni_

 _And_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Head of the Uzumaki, Senju and Namikaze Clans._

'Short and to the point,' Hiruzen hummed in thought. 'This is not good at all, I had hoped to just meet Naruto, but it seems that I might only meet his representative … at least I know it won't be the financial advisor.'

"ANBU," he clearly ordered.

An ANBU with a Dog Mask appeared before him in a bow. "Lord Hokage?"

"Bring my Elders and Shikaku Nara to me at once," Hiruzen ordered firmly.

"At once, Lord Hokage," the Dog ANBU replied and vanished.

"I only hope that whoever I meet will be accommodating to Konoha's plight." He sighed wearily.

 **..::..**

A month had passed since the invitation had been sent to Konoha, and Naruto was now preparing for a meeting of a different kind. The Daimyo of the Land of Lightning had formally invited them to tea. It was a traditional ceremony in the Land of Lightning to usher in the new seasonal harvest. Naruto had refused to go, at first, but a glare and harsh scolding from his parents had Naruto cowed and obedient.

So it was while he was dressing that he thought about the current situation. 'I can't believe Tou-chan is making me go to this event. It's Kumo's fault that Yuki-kaa-chan was injured, and I know that Tou-chan issued a warning to Kumo, but I can't help but feel … anger towards them.'

"Naru-chan," Kurama's voice chimed. "Are you feeling well? I can sense your building anger – you must refrain from letting that anger control you."

"I understand, Kurama," Naruto reasoned. "Really I do … but I can't help it. I feel so angry whenever I remember the events of the attack."

"As a Guardian," Kurama started – ignoring Naruto's frustrated sigh. "You must overcome such irrational emotions and remain neutral."

"You always pull the Guardian card," Naruto countered. "I'm not even a Guardian yet – I'm still in training remember?"

"Oh, believe me, I remember," Kurama rebutted. "But that does not excuse you from remembering your training. Your basic meditation techniques should be ingrained into your subconscious by now."

Naruto wanted to counter, but he relented with a sigh. "You're right Kura-nee, I'm sorry. I'm trying, but it's difficult."

"I didn't think it would be Naru-chan," Kurama soothed. "I understand your frustration. I was under that Genjutsu for a long time stewing in my hatred. Even I fall to my emotions … I just want you to be prepared and have better control."

"I-I will try Kura-nee," Naruto replied.

"That is all I ask," Kurama ended the topic. "Now, what have you selected to wear?"

Naruto hummed before presenting the traditional Land of Lightning style of dress. It was a long, flowing garb of silk – denoting his station – that fell loosely on his frame. Despite its flowing nature, it was modest and beautiful. The colours consisted of soft, lavender purple that was highlighted by a pale blue. It was accented by a darker shade of purple and was soft to the touch. The sleeves were soft, light and fell over Naruto's hands. The reason of such sleeves, was to prevent others from touching the bare skin of the young lady.

Despite the simplicity of the dress, the traditional jewellery were far more intricate and complicated to wear. Golden beads and carved, ornate beads had to be looped into Naruto's hair – all topped off by an uncomfortable golden headpiece that covered most of Naruto's forehead and left beads and chimes to cover his eyes. **[AN2]**

The idea of such a piece was to 'guard' the innocence in the gaze of a young lady of such a station, and shield them from the sight of any impropriety.

"My, that looks intricate," Kurama blinked.

"It's difficult to breathe in," Naruto whined. "It's a good thing I know those breathing exercises, ne?"

"Indeed," Kurama merely responded. "Come, your father is waiting for you by the carriage."

Sure enough, Masahiko stood nervously by their carriage. He wasn't sure why he'd accepted the invitation of the Daimyo, especially after the events of Naru-chan's and his dearest Yuki's attack, but decorum dictated that an invitation of such importance be accepted – for if he decided to shun the Daimyo, it could cause conflict with the other Daimyo.

The Fire Daimyo recalled the visit that the Daimyo of the Land of Lightning's. The man was honest and very displeased by the actions of his Land's shinobi and had penalised Kumo. He had personally executed the council members responsible and – as tradition in the Land of Lightning demanded – presented their heads as proof of punishment. Masahiko could sense the sincerity in the man. He was not attempting to deceive him and had, by way of gifts, presented the very dress that Naruto was now wearing.

They had belonged to the very first born daughter of the first Daimyo and were held as relics amongst their people … their price couldn't be properly said as their ancient significance was priceless.

"Tou-chan, are you well?" Naruto's soft voice interrupted.

Masahiko gazed at his son and had to resist fawning … he was just too adorable in that gown. Naruto had taken to following the traditions of the Uzumaki of late, in that his sense of fashion – as all Uzumaki – were ambiguous in style.

"I'm quite well, Naru-chan," Masahiko soothed, before a mischievous grin appeared on his face. "I was just thinking about how beautiful my _daughter_ has become."

Naruto blushed furiously and levelled a glare at his father. Kurama was also openly laughing at him now, and Naruto switched his glare to her instead … it failed miserably as al it managed to do was make them laugh harder – as his gaze wasn't very intimidating at all.

Naruto pouted and stormed his way into the carriage and Masahiko shared a glance at Kurama. They both ceased their laughter and Kurama shook her head negatively. The Fire Daimyo understood the silent meaning – Naruto was **not** happy with having to attend the tea ceremony, and they'd taken their teasing too far.

"Naru-chan," Masahiko sighed. "I'm sorry, I know that this will be a difficult function to attend, and I'm sorry for teasing you. Please understand the – "

"I understand the necessity of attending Tou-chan," Naruto interrupted. "I have already completed my studies in that regard, and while I am not pleased … I will do this for your sake. My feelings toward Kumo have been made quite clear. As to your teasing – I know that it's just teasing. I'm sorry if I came across as being rude, and I apologise for interrupting you father."

"Sometimes I forget just how mature you truly are," Masahiko smiled. "Very well, let's just get through this event, hmm?"

Naruto nodded and waved goodbye to Kurama. Itachi and Shisui were acting as bodyguards for Naruto, whilst Asuma was acting as the Daimyo's.

Their arrival was heralded by music and Naruto was pleased that the Tea Ceremony was to be held outside. Traditionally, the oldest Sakura Tree was where the Daimyo's family would be seated, and Naruto was truly astonished when the Daimyo insisted that the Fire Daimyo and his daughter was invited to share in that honour. The moment Naruto stepped out of the carriage, those in attendance gasped at his chosen outfit – they all understood the significance of said outfit and to see such a beauty wearing it brought the elderly back to a time where tradition was to be held in respect and reverence.

Needless to say, they all approved and the Daimyo himself graced them with a sincere smile. "I am truly honoured by your attendance and for wearing the traditional dress of my ancestors, Lady Shinji."

Naruto noticed quickly that everyone was waiting to hear 'her' response – the events that had taken place between the two nations were not secret, and the honour of the Land of Lightning was in his hands. He spied that the Daimyo, aside from the elderly, was also wearing the traditional garb of their lands, and Naruto – who believed strongly in preserving tradition bowed gracefully to the Daimyo.

"The honour is mine, Lord Daimyo," Naruto spoke in his musical tone. "I bow to you and yours in respect to your ancestors – your kin. May your lands be fertile in this changing of seasons."

The Daimyo blinked in shock – as did his family and the elderly in attendance. To receive the _traditional_ greeting was not expected of guests, and was a gesture of proper respect to the Daimyo's station as Lord of the Land of Lightning.

The Daimyo quickly covered his shock as he noticed that Naruto was still bowing – another gesture of respect – and he bowed back deeply. "And I bow to you and yours, my lady."

Naruto waited for the Daimyo to stand from his bow before following suit, and smiled softly behind the chimes of his headpiece. "Pray, excuse me my Lord – may I introduce to you, my father."

Naruto sighed mentally as he stepped to the side – smiling as Itachi made her presence known beside her.

"Well done Naru-chan," she praised. "I see your lessons with Madam Shinji have been productive."

"I respect the tradition of cultures, Itachi-chan," Naruto whispered back – a soft smile on his face. "They just make sense to me."

Itachi hummed and stepped back into the shadows as Masahiko finished talking to the Daimyo. He approached and smiled proudly. "I am very pleased Naru-chan. The Daimyo wouldn't stop singing your praises – a good sign that any future relations between our nations will be strong. The Elderly were also pleased – they hold great sway in the Land of Lightning's politics."

Naruto gave a foxy grin to his father. After the formalities were successfully concluded and tea was drunk – they honoured the ancestors by offering incense and prayers. The Daimyo personally escorted them back to their carriage and bowed pleasantly at Naruto.

"I will miss your presence next year, my lady," the Daimyo spoke. "I understand that you will be out of the country?"

Naruto nodded – the truth was that he was going to be returning to Konoha. "Yes, my Lord. I humbly offer my apologies and will have my father offer incense in my place."

"And I shall be glad to receive them both," the Daimyo grinned. "Stay well, my lady."

The carriage left and Naruto slumped. "He was … not what I was expecting. He was … dare I say … pleasant?"

Masahiko nodded and informed Naruto of the actions that the man had taken in response to the attack. Naruto gasped and bowed his head in thought. 'Kurama was right … I need to be neutral in case events are not what they seem.'

 **..::..**

Itachi sat silently as she watched Naruto meditate. Her charge's breathing was calm and soft – and it soothed her as much as it put Shisui to sleep – if his snoring was of any indication. She elbowed the playful Uchiha and relished in the pained grunt that escaped him. He sent her a sheepish grin and stood straighter next to his charge. A shadow passed over the far corner and in an instant – it struck at Naruto's seated form. Itachi and Shisui ignored the shadow – as the chakra signature was easily identifiable by the Uchiha duo. The Shadow struck swiftly and Naruto was a blur of motion as he caught the shadow's blow … a roundhouse kick aimed at his head. Naruto threw the offending foot away from his body and flipped into the air – landing softly across the field.

"Good," the shadow spoke. "Even in meditation – you are prepared for combat."

"Chiriku-sensei," Naruto sighed. "I was told that this was a training free day."

The newly identified Chiriku shrugged. "I am unable to instruct you tomorrow – so I decided that I will fight you today … be ready student."

Naruto straightened and took the traditional stance of the Uzumaki people. He had fused the Chi Blocking style into it and found it a natural combination in conjunction with his bending and flexibility.

"Good, your form is excellent," Chiriku commented. "Now, prepare yourself."

Chiriku charged Naruto and struck with the power of a battering ram. Naruto skidded back a foot due to the power of the blow, before retaliating with a strike of his own – his strike hit true and Chiriku leapt back to dodge any internal damage that the strike may have caused. Naruto didn't have long to steady himself, as Chiriku charged again – more power in his strike and his speed almost triple than previously. Naruto exhaled and spun around Chiriku's outstretched arm, but wasn't fast enough to dodge the follow up knee strike to the stomach.

Naruto leapt away from the monk and smiled challengingly. He spun and landed on his left foot – bouncing on it gracefully before launching forward with more speed by adding chakra and his Air Bending. He managed a clean strike to Chiriku's torso and was able to hit the nerve cluster in his left shoulder – unfortunately, his instructor had predicted h strategy and used his right arm to strike. Naruto gasped as Chiriku's chakra coated hand collided with his stomach. He back flipped away from his instructor and landed gracefully on a nearby training post. Chiriku leapt onto the training post opposite and grinned before bowing.

"You are learning well," Chiriku commented.

Naruto groaned as he rubbed his sensitive stomach. "You were more forceful than normal, sensei."

"I will be increasing the intensity of our training in the next four months, Naru-sama," Chiriku informed. "You will be returning to Konoha, and I will not have you ill-prepared for it."

Naruto sighed tiredly and bowed back. "Forgive me, sensei – I understand."

Chiriku smiled pleasantly before leaving the training field. Naruto massaged his sore stomach and pouted. "I guess I'll skip my personal training today."

Shisui saluted playfully and bounced over to escort Naruto back to his room, whilst Itachi deactivated her Sharingan. 'Lady Shinji is getting better, perhaps I should spar with her.'

 **..::..**

 **-Four Months Later-**

It was on a crisp and cool winter's morning that found Naruto standing in his Training Field once more, opting to wear proper training gear that day that simply consisted of a durable but light sleeveless gi and pants. Both items of clothing were unisex in design, but most commonly worn by men.

It was a strange sight for Itachi, and the clothes themselves suited her angel despite their masculine appeal. Naruto calmly sucked in a breath before nodding to his opponent – Itachi. Itachi and Naruto had been sparring regularly for the last four months and in that time, Itachi had started to figure out Naruto's true gender. She wasn't _completely_ sure if her suspicions were accurate, but she'd resolved herself to finding out after their spar.

Itachi vanished to the naked eye, but to Naruto – who could sense her spirit – it was a futile endeavour. Naruto exhaled the breath and struck out with his left arm, using his fingers he managed to score a hit on Itachi – cutting off her chakra to her left arm … only for her to disperse into a murder of crows and reappear at her previous spot.

"That was a well-timed strike Naru-sama," Itachi praised, she was impressed – even if she didn't outwardly show it … even Shisui couldn't react so quickly. Naruto momentarily stunned her with a beaming smile that caused Itachi to feel warm inside.

"Thank you Itachi-chan," Naruto chirped. "May I please have permission to use my Tessen?"

"Of course Naru-sama," Itachi nodded – these simple spars were opening her up to new forms of fighting – and Itachi loved every second of it.

Naruto snapped his wrists, and in a tiny, almost invisible spark of chakra, he now held his Tessen in his hands. He'd switched to Fūinjutsu to hide them, as he'd found himself disarmed too many times to count by _both_ of his Uchiha Guardians while they were visible. Naruto smiled and nodded to Itachi, who obliged and charged forward – she went with an easy strike with a Kunai, only to have Naruto kick her striking arm away, and then follow up by flowing like water with the spin – then with another kick – he struck Itachi's side.

Itachi parried the strike and moved into a Palm Strike aimed at Naruto's upper leg.

Following the parry, Naruto continued his spin, only to suddenly stop and perform an impossibly flexible backwards head-stand. This brought him out of Itachi's Palm Strike and allowed him to push off the ground to gain distance – distance that Naruto then used to his advantage by flicking his Tessen and sending a wave of Wind towards the Uchiha.

Itachi smirked and dispersed into another murder of crows to appear behind him with her Kunai positioned at Naruto's throat.

"Nice try Naru-chan," Itachi honestly stated at a pouting Naruto.

"Aw, you beat me again," Naruto whined pitifully. "And I thought I had you with that spinning kick."

"As I said," Itachi repeated. "Nice try Naru-chan."

This time there was a clearly amused tone in her voice that had Naruto's pout growing more prominent. It caused Itachi to giggle softly and pet Naruto's head. The action had Naruto's pout become a cheerful smile and he playfully batted her hand away.

"I'll get you next time Itachi-chan," Naruto vowed dramatically. "Next time, can I use my Kongō Fūsa?"

"I'm actually surprised you didn't use them this time," Itachi admitted – causing Naruto to huff.

"I promised to ask permission to use them Itachi-chan," Naruto mumbled as he kicked the ground with his foot. "Besides, it's better to ask you for permission than to surprise you – like with my Chakra Chains again."

"Indeed," Itachi agreed.

They were referring to the last and _only_ time Naruto _ever_ tried to surprise Itachi during a spar. It had taken Itachi less than a few seconds at most to pick him apart and scold him for breaking the rules of a training spar.

Then came the 'big' discovery … for it had only taken Itachi less than a month to discover Naruto's true identity … and with that came the discovery of Naruto's true gender.

 **-Flashback-**

Naruto grit his teeth in frustration as Itachi effortlessly evaded his Fire Bending strike, a simple concentrated blast of blue fire aimed directly at Itachi's seemingly unprotected side. Itachi smirked as the strike passed right through her – a minor Genjutsu, Naruto realised too late – as Itachi's Kunai sliced through the air aiming for Naruto's throat. In a moment of panic and fear, his Kongō Fūsa burst free from his back and swung wildly at the Uchiha 'threat'. Since Naruto still had little practice with his Chains in simulated or actual battle … they went on the memory engrained into the Technique – the memory of a killer. So the Chains soared through the air towards Itachi and in response – Itachi's own ingrained training responded and she instantly dissolved into a murder of crows. She reappeared directly to Naruto's left side and within moments – Naruto was ruthlessly pinned to the ground with her Kunai dangerously close to causing permanent damage, whilst Naruto's Chains dissolved.

Naruto's pained squeak was enough to effectively stop the fight, though Shisui _may_ have been a big help as he'd been on standby.

"Itachi-chan, that's enough!" the second Uchiha barked seriously. Itachi refocussed on the present moment and blinked … she had not expected _that_ outcome.

"That Technique was _awesome,_ " Shisui tried to break the silence with. "It was almost like those Chains had a mind of their own … sweet!"

Itachi glared at the ground, she'd almost killed her charge _again_ … if only those chains hadn't appeared then everything would've turned out fine!

'Wait, I remember Mother complaining about her friend once,' Itachi pondered as her glare intensified towards the ground. 'She complained that her friend Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze was cheating by using her Kongō Fūsa in a no Ninjutsu spar.'

It took a further few seconds for Itachi's brain to connect the names and then the faces of the people attached to said names. 'Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze was mother's friend, the Heiress of Uzu's Royal Family and … and the wife of … M-Minato Namikaze! If that's true then Naru is really Naruto and is the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.'

"Y-You're _Naruto_ Uzumaki-Namikaze," Itachi stuttered out – causing Shisui to choke on air at the statement and for Naruto's eyes to widen drastically. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is the only child of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime (Fourth) Hokage."

Naruto swallowed, he'd really underestimated Itachi's intelligence and now his slip up had ended the 'game'.

Shisui caught on seconds later and blinked once before adding, "Wait, the Jinchūriki was a boy right?"

Naruto giggled nervously but nodded in response. "Uh … surprise?"

 **-Flashback End-**

Itachi almost refused to speak to Naruto for another month after that – she'd had enough lies and half-truths in her life that she was done acting like she didn't care. In the end, it took Naruto falling into a minor depression to have her see reason. Oh she wasn't petty enough to completely avoid Naruto – as it was her sworn duty to protect him … but she reverted to what Shisui had dubbed 'Itachi's ANBU Mode' and concentrate solely on her duty as a Guardian.

Itachi was more than surprised to find out that Naruto had _only_ ever opened up to her as someone outside Naruto's 'family' and it caused her to realise that Naruto was only protecting himself … that and the Fire Daimyo had ordered him not to reveal it – and it wasn't like he was _actively_ hiding it.

Itachi profusely apologised for her behaviour, but then it was her turn to be ignored by Naruto. As Naruto had only ever opened up to her, he had been severely hurt by her behaviour and it took Kurama – who seemed to be actively avoiding both Uchiha for some reason – to coax him out of his depression and to _finally_ talk with Itachi.

The _real_ women: Tsunade, Kaoru, Yuki and Shizune … along with Shisui were quite amused at the scene. They often joked about them being in a lover's quarrel, and Itachi could honestly say that she'd never blushed so many times before in her life.

"Naru-sama, the Lord Daimyo has ordered me to inform you that your _guests_ have arrived," a Fire Monk intoned, interrupting the pleasant mood. It had Naruto scowling at first, then when the message sunk in, he grinned like his Kitsune Summons.

"Ne Ne? Itachi-chan … it's time to play with Konoha," Naruto practically vibrated with excitement over the thought, and Itachi just shook her head exasperatedly. "Do you want to watch?"

Itachi hummed thoughtfully before shrugging. "I'd be watching over you regardless of your offer Naru-chan. Though now I can have an excuse to be visible to those in the room."

"I should go change then," Naruto pouted. "Training outfits do not make for a good impression ne?"

"No they do not," Itachi agreed.

 **..::..**

Hiruzen Sarutobi felt a sense of nervousness bubble in his stomach. 'This is it, I can finally find out if Naruto-kun is here in the Imperial City.'

"Lord Hokage, are you feeling well?" his ANBU asked him.

"Yes, I feel fine," Hiruzen answered. "I'm just eager to finally meet the person behind the Uzumaki Clan."

"Yes, I must admit to being rather eager to meet this person as well Hiruzen," a voice interrupted – it was the Village Elder Homura. "The impudent brat needs to learn that Konoha isn't their plaything."

"Hold your tongue," Hiruzen hissed. "That impudent brat _owns_ Konoha, you old fool."

"Apologies Hokage-sama," Homura blandly responded.

Hiruzen was about to scold the man further, but was cut off by the very two Guardians that had escorted the Daimyo's forces to Konoha.

"You _will_ curve your tongue, mongrel," hissed the male – his KI rolling off of him in thick, ominous waves.

Homura gulped in fear and tried to speak – but they were again cut off – this time by the female. "Your belief that you are an important figure is irrelevant. You will refrain from speaking about our charge with disrespect … lest you find yourself unable to speak _ever_ again!"

Homura bristled at the implied threat and snorted in disbelief – only for the female Guardian to respond by appearing before him faster than they could register. Even Hiruzen: Sandaime Hokage couldn't follow the speed of the Guardian, and watched helplessly as the woman gripped Homura's tongue between her thumb and pointer finger.

"I'm sorry," the Guardian spoke menacingly – her KI even deadlier than the male Guardian's. "Did you just ignore my warning? You _citizens_ of Konoha think you're better than Fire Daimyo Masahiko Shinji or the Uzumaki Royal Family? I should just remove your tongue and be done with you, but the Uzumaki Clan Head would be displeased by my actions."

Homura sighed in relief as she let his tongue go, but that changed as she slugged the man in the stomach with strength that _surpassed_ Tsunade's. "I didn't say you were being let off … Homura."

A monkey masked ANBU tensed, but Shikaku Nara defused the tension with a yawn. "Stand down ANBU, Homura-san got what he deserved for his insult to the Royal Family."

Koharu snorted at her ex-teammate. "Actually, he got off lightly. The Guardian was well within her rights to _execute_ him for his insult."

A dog masked ANBU put his hand on his co-worker's shoulder and shook his head negatively – it wasn't worth the risk of further insulting the Royal Family by defending the foolish old man.

"Tch, I was looking forward to putting that old man down," muttered the male Guardian. "If you will follow me and not dally … the throne room is close."

Hiruzen winced at the casual way the man spoke about Homura – but he was in no position to say anything in the man's defence. "Lead on Guardian-san."

They followed the two Guardians to the throne room. All the while, Hiruzen was pondering the two people in front of him. They reminded him of his two ex-students, but the sheer denseness to their KIs suggested that they were different people. He was no sensor, but he could tell that there were differences in their chakra signatures compared to his former students.

Furthermore, Jiraiya still sent him Spy Reports that kept him in the loop – how did two shinobi of these two Guardian's calibre escape his notice? If he knew of their existence, he'd have recruited them to Konoha.

 **..::..**

Naruto decided to dress in the traditional garb of the Uzumaki Clan. He'd found the designs to be rather revealing at first and researched why, only to realise that Uzu was tropical and humid most of the year and as such, they dressed in light clothing enhanced by their legendary Fūinjutsu. In fact, Mito Uzumaki was the exception to the tradition of Uzu and chose to wear the flowing robes of the Senju Clan instead. Naruto's mother Kushina was also an exception to tradition.

The best part in Naruto's mind about wearing the traditional garb of Uzu was that it was identical to both sexes. Male and female alike, both wore the same garb with the only difference being their hair and the way they filled the outfit.

The traditional garb consisted of light, silky pants that went three quarters of the way down his legs. They were black in colour, and had blood red stitching in the pattern of waves travelling up the right side of the pants – the delicate stitching hid the elaborate Fūinjutsu. Instead of Ninja sandals, the people of Uzu wore black slip on shoes that were once again, reinforced by tiny seals.

The body was more of a chest wrap then a piece of clothing. It was a white vest that crisscrossed over each shoulder and looped to the front to be tied over the heart with an Uzumaki Spiral clasp. Being a chest wrap meant that it revealed his soft stomach to the world. The stitching on the white vest mimicked the blood red stitching on the pants, but was simply there to reinforce the chest wrap. A sash of red, black and yellow then sat around the waist – to secure the pants and hide weapons as needed. His arms, like his stomach, were left bare, while his hands had loose but sturdy looking wraps of red and black. **[AN3]**

He kept his Uzumaki blood red hair styled the same as when he'd met Itachi again – short, shoulder length cut, but with a long ponytail of braided hair reaching his lower legs – while the very same Kunai Hairpiece weighed the ponytail down. He checked his side braid and made sure the sealing tag was still securely in place. **[AN4]**

A glint of gold caught his eye and he debated whether or not to wear it. It was a golden piece of jewellery that clasped around the upper arm. It was a gift from the Kitsune Clan, and symbolised that he was their primary (only) summoner. It was exquisitely made, and had beautifully engraved Kitsune on it. They danced and played in the engravings and it reminded him of the young kits that always demanded his attention. The reason he was debating putting it on, was for the simple reason that once put on … you couldn't remove the piece of jewellery.

Deciding that he needed to honour his summons, he instantly grabbed it and clasped it around his left bicep. 'There, now I can't change my mind.'

A shiver went down his spine as the piece fixed itself in place and recognised his chakra as a summoner of the Kitsune Clan. Once the feeling passed, he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Not bad," Naruto mused. "I quite like the freedom it'll provide in fighting … but one last thing."

He gripped the wrappings on his arms and loosened the parts on his wrist to leave a section of the wrappings loose as a distraction. "Perfect, now I'm ready."

Naruto spun and cheerfully made his way out of his quarters. Itachi blinked at her charge but shrugged once he explained their history.

"They suit you, Naru-chan," Itachi complimented. "What design are they?"

"Thanks, Itachi-chan," Naruto beamed. "They're the traditional shinobi garb of Uzu and I wanted to bring them back!"

"I see," Itachi commented. "They look comfortable, but do they offer adequate protection?"

"They all have Uzumaki Fūinjutsu stitched and woven into them, Itachi-chan," Naruto informed. "They're better than any armour out there and despite the 'vulnerable' parts of my clothing – the seals actually form a protection barrier around my exposed flesh."

"Incredible," Itachi muttered.

"Though, I _did_ have to update the seal work," Naruto hummed. "There were many new designs that were never incorporated into the Uzumaki Clothing. Cleaning Seals for example … these will never get dirty."

They continued to talk about random topics until they found themselves at the throne room. They quickly made their way inside, as they could hear the approaching Konoha representatives – Shisui, who was guarding the door – winked as Naruto spoke, "Showtime."

 **..::..**

Hiruzen Sarutobi suddenly found himself feeling _very_ nervous as the group finally arrived at the throne room. He spied Shisui Uchiha guarding the door, and felt the surge of pride in his heart that the Uchiha Clan had redeemed themselves enough to be given the honour of becoming Guardians. That surge of pride died when Shisui activated his Sharingan to watch their _every_ movement for anything suspicious. 'Do they really think that I'd do something to the representative?'

Hiruzen's answer was answered by himself as he remembered Homura's behaviour not five minutes beforehand. 'I don't like it – but they're doing their jobs now.'

After an intensive inspection of any and all items being brought into the throne room, Shisui nodded to the two Guardians from earlier and gestured to the door. "Thank you for escorting our guests."

"The displeasure," the woman spat. "Was all mine."

The male Guardian grunted in answer and knocked on the throne room's door. Hiruzen mentally groaned at the two Guardians and their response. 'Just what did Konoha do to these people?'

His thoughts were shattered when a soft, but powerful voice spoke from the other side of the door.

"You may enter," it spoke – it's quality so very delicate.

The doors opened to reveal the majestic throne room of the Imperial Palace – but beauty and magnificence aside – Hiruzen zoned in on the person waiting on the raised platform. He recognised Itachi standing a respectful but protective distance away from the raised platform, and while he couldn't see the face of the representative, he could see that he or she – most likely a she – was dressed in the traditional garb of the Uzumaki Clan.

"Please," the representative spoke soothingly. "Be seated Lord Hiruzen Sarutobi: Sandaime Hokage."

Hiruzen realised quickly that he and his party were being tested in regards to tradition. 'I didn't realise the traditions of old were still expected here.'

As if reading his mind, the representative spoke. "I abhor those that cannot be bothered to learn the traditions of whom they are to meet. If they expect respect and hospitality – then they can be expected to learn the ways of who they expect it from."

"I understand, Representative Uzumaki," Hiruzen bowed in a stiff version of the fluid bow of the Uzumaki Clan. Hiruzen grimaced at the gesture. 'I'm rusty in all things Uzumaki.'

Koharu Utatane bowed with far more grace than that of Hiruzen – as did Shikaku. Homura, however, bowed in a disrespectful manner – not that he realised it – but he had ignored his lessons from Mito about the traditions of Uzu. Hiruzen could see the slight clenching of the representative's fist and he swallowed heavily.

"Not helping things, Homura," Sarutobi muttered to his ex-teammate. Said ex-teammate flushed with embarrassment and growled.

"Has Konoha fallen so far," the representative spoke to Itachi – though loud enough for the entire room. "That her people forget to show due respect to their apparent blood-kin: the Uzumaki?"

Homura gulped as he realised his error, but was cut off from any apologies by Naruto. "Well, that said – I can't expect _much_ from Konoha at all, it seems. I believe that the Heir's financial representative made it abundantly clear to you that minimum repayments was inadvisable?"

'Damn, now I've lost any starting momentum,' Hiruzen swore. 'And it's all because Homura made a bad impression.'

"R-Representative Uzumaki," Homura backtracked – only to be interrupted again.

"And do not think," the musical tone echoed. "That I was not informed of your words in the Palace Walls … anything pertaining to the Uzumaki Clan and its affairs are brought to my attention."

'And there goes my chance to redeem you, Homura,' Hiruzen sighed.

"You are an insult to both yourself, and to Konoha," the voice growled. "You are dismissed Elder Homura."

Homura gulped as the KI of the two Guardians that escorted them washed over him. He quite speedily escaped and was taken to a waiting room.

"Now that those who cannot be courteous have left," the voice spoke – before the figure nodded to Itachi. Itachi bowed and tugged a piece of silk rope to her side – it pulled the screen covering the representative's face up, and revealed the beautiful face of a pretty young girl. "We can begin our discussions as to why you: Hiruzen Sarutobi, as elect leader of Konoha, have refused to pay the agreed upon amount of recompense."

Despite the girl's incredible beauty – it was clear from her posture that she was not pleased.

"I-I had hoped to speak to the Heir, himself," Hiruzen spoke – attempted to gain footing.

"You were told that either he, or myself, would see you," the girl rebutted. "Or are you displeased that I am meeting you on _his_ and _my_ behalf?"

Shikaku narrowed his gaze at the pretty child. From the Uzumaki blood red hair, her complexion, and her state of dress – she was Uzumaki – but she was only a representative? Her clothes were perfect – too perfect one could argue, and her attitude was everything an Uzumaki was known for … though she appeared slightly uncomfortable by having to defend her presence. Her manner of speech indicated that she was well-educated and had the mind to use said education perfectly – so why did she hint at something?

"No, no, Lady Representative," Koharu interrupted Hiruzen. "We were merely stunned that a meeting with our Lord Hokage would be unfit for the Heir's official presence."

'Oh, she's good,' Naruto thought – before spotting an Uzumaki hairpin in her hair. "So, you are a friend of the Uzumaki Clan?"

Cut off from anything else to be said, Koharu blinked but nodded. "Yes, our beloved sensei, Mito Uzumaki-Senju gifted me this hairpin to symbolise that I had earned the right to be called a friend of the Clan."

"I see," the girl glared as she stood in anger – snapping her tessen at the Konoha party. "Then where were you … _friend_ of the Uzumaki, when our Clan's Heir and Heir to the Throne of Uzu, was being abused by people claiming to be kin of ours? Where were you _friend_ of the Uzumaki, when our prince was assaulted and left without food and water? _Animals_ get food and water – but our _prince_ was given less than an animal! WHERE WERE YOU, _FRIEND?"_

The fire was unmistakably Uzumaki in nature – there was no questioning that, but the intense pressure that descended on the throne room was uncomfortable – even for the Sandaime.

'I-If she has this much power _now,_ ' Hiruzen stuttered in his mind. 'Then how much power will she possess in the future? Her power almost matches mine in strength!'

Shikaku – who had been on the receiving end of Kushina's wrath too many times to count had the final piece of the puzzle. The anger being projected was one of _personal_ anger – not something gained by being empathic to their _prince's_ plight. The sheer density of power was also only something that the Royal Family could produce as well.

'Then that means,' Shikaku realised. 'That _this_ is Naruto!"

"I-I didn't – I mean I c-couldn't," Koharu stuttered – her shame of enacting the law had come back full force. Her allowance of that law had left her ignorant to her beloved sensei's family – oh the shame.

"I-I have no words to defend myself, my lady," Koharu weakly choked out – tears streaming down her cheeks.

Hiruzen truly felt his age – sure when the truth had been revealed, he had been livid – and still was at the people of Konoha, but he had neglected to see if Koharu was okay.

"I may not have aided you, Uzumaki-sama," Shikaku spoke. "But I sure as hell never condemned you, either."

Naruto halted in his rant and blinked – did that man already figure it out? Sure, he gave the hints earlier but … Ooooh! He was a Nara – and the Jounin Commander as well.

"Figures," Naruto hummed in annoyance. "You brought a Nara … no wonder he figured it out."

Hiruzen blinked and looked to Shikaku, then to Koharu, and then back to the representative. "Huh?"

"Not exactly the most eloquent of answers, Lord Hokage," Naruto retorted. "Nevertheless, your Jounin Commander is quite the intelligent one, if he could figure it out so soon."

"N-N-Naruto?" the Sandaime gasped – as did Koharu.

"That's Lord Uzumaki-Senju," Naruto snapped in correction. "Do not forget to whom you are addressing, Lord Hokage."

The Sandaime swayed dangerously as though to pass out in shock – Koharu fell to her knees, bowing in complete surrender to her Lord. Shikaku chuckled gruffly and nodded to Naruto in acknowledgement of a game well played. The Monkey masked ANBU tensed to move, but that proved foolish as less than a split second later, Shisui materialised behind the Monkey ANBU with his Tanto poised to kill – furthermore the male Guardian from earlier had returned and saturated the room with his KI.

"Go ahead," Shisui hissed – his Mangekyo Sharingan spinning dangerously. "Give me a reason to rid you of your life for threatening to move against my Lord."

"I-I," the Monkey ANBU stuttered, but didn't move … as he knew what would happen should he do so. "I-I am the Lord Hokage's ANBU … you c-cannot harm me."

"Is that so?" the male Guardian hissed menacingly before chuckling darkly. "You don't seem to understand your current situation, do you?"

Hiruzen turned to an expressionless Naruto – who was watching the events without a care in the world. "P-Please, my Lord Uzumaki-Senju, I humbly ask you for mercy … he did not know his place."

The Monkey ANBU looked to his leader in shock – it was only then that he realised his current predicament. 'The Lord Hokage is _begging_ this child? Oh shit … he said Senju as well!"

"Release him," Naruto shrugged. "But any further acts of aggression from you, _Konoha_ and I won't hesitate to have you removed from this city … am I clear?"

"Completely," Koharu answered for a speechless Hiruzen. "I-If we could please move on to our gifts of fealty, my Lord?"

"I care not for any gifts that you could offer me," Naruto hissed. "Anything you present on behalf of Konoha cannot be in any way, related to my suffering to prove your fealty."

Naruto paused before smiling mirthlessly. "I can assure you, Lord Hokage … most of anything in Konoha, still haunts me."

Koharu blinked back tears, but bowed anyway. "I present to you, Lord Uzumaki-Senju, these sacred scrolls of the Utatane Clan in repentance for unfulfilled payments."

An unspoken request passed from Naruto to the male Guardian in a look – and the man nodded. He stalked his way forward and analysed the scrolls for hidden traps. "They are clean, my Lord. Their contents are safe."

"Then I accept these precious gifts, Elder Utatane," Naruto smiled beautifully – successfully stunning the party from Konoha. "Are there any other gifts to be received before business must be addressed?"

Hiruzen cleared his throat and bowed as he presented a large scroll of his own. "This scroll belonged to Lady Mito Uzumaki-Senju, my Lord. It can only be opened by one of your bloodline – so I do not know the contents."

The Guardian stepped forward again, and analysed the scroll. "No, please bring it to me, Guardian-san."

The Guardian bowed and presented the scroll to Naruto – who scrutinized the scroll with an intensity that Hiruzen hadn't seen since the old Uzukage, himself. Naruto frowned and placed it on the ground to his left. "I shall accept this scroll, Lord Hokage. I will not do my kin the dishonour of opening it, however."

Hiruzen blinked in confusion. "I-I don't understand."

"I mean that this scroll is owed to my kin – my grandmother Tsunade Senju, of the Senju Clan," Naruto revealed. "The Blood Fūinjutsu marks it as hers."

As if summoned, Tsunade knocked powerfully on the door before bowing softly with a tender smile on her face.

"Tsunade-baa-chan," Naruto smiled angelically. "Lord Hokage has presented me with a scroll that is addressed to you."

"For me?" she blinked in shock. "Who's it from?"

"Lady Mito Uzumaki-Senju," Naruto softly replied.

Tsunade gasped and was instantly by Naruto's side to accept the scroll. She bit her thumb – shocking Hiruzen, who still believed her to be afraid of blood – and unsealed the scroll with a practised flourish.

"It's her final letter to me," Tsunade spoke tearfully – earning a hug from Naruto. "Excuse me, I just wanted to deliver the hospital reports to your father – I will return when I'm … less emotional."

She pressed her report on Masahiko's desk and sealed it before turning and leaving – though she sent Hiruzen and the party from Konoha a scathing look on her way out.

"Now that basic decorum has been fulfilled," Naruto spoke. "I suggest we move onto the affairs that you have been summoned here to address."

"Agreed," Hiruzen swallowed – he was not expecting Naruto to be so well versed in politics. "I move to address the first of our concerns – the payments owed."

"There is nothing to address," Naruto interjected smoothly. "Konoha has provided little in the way of proof of their commitment to repay debts owed."

"I admit to … slowing the payments," Hiruzen honestly returned. "However, it was only to be granted an audience with you, my Lord."

"I understand that, Hokage-sama," Naruto acknowledged. "However, it reflects on Konoha as a whole – that their Hokage and Elder Council cannot honour their own word. A word, I might add, was given by honour."

"We are willing to repay the agreed amount," Koharu interrupted. "And accept the consequences of withholding that what was owed to you."

Naruto narrowed his gaze at the Elder and watched her cringe. The look, of course, was adorable – but the palpable power in the air surrounding the gaze was enough to cause the former kunoichi to cringe.

"I will grant Konoha one last chance," Naruto finally spoke – cutting through the room's tension. The Konoha group all sighed in relief – before tensing as Naruto continued. "However … I shall make certain that you do so in person."

"E-Excuse me?" The lazy voice of Shikaku finally questioned.

"I beg your pardon?" Naruto asked in return – the stifling power returning. "Do you mean to deny me, my right as the Prince and _ruler_ of Uzu?"

"Not at all, Lord Uzumaki-Senju," Shikaku lazily retorted. "It merely comes as a surprise to me, that you would take such action. After all, such a course of action means that you're returning to Konoha."

"I am," Naruto merely responded. "I wish to follow in the footsteps of my ancestors and become a Shinobi. As Uzu is destroyed and incapable of sustaining its own Shinobi force … I shall exercise my right as an honour-bound nation of Konoha's and become an affiliated shinobi."

The reaction was priceless as Hiruzen almost cried tears of joy, Koharu was openly beaming and Shikaku smirked. "I see, as an affiliated shinobi – you are allowed to refuse missions and exercise the right to openly challenge the motivations of client and Hokage alike."

"Indeed," Naruto nodded with a returning smirk. "I'm offering a formal olive branch here, Lord Hokage. That said … if I discover that _anyone_ in Konoha is working against my Clan … I shall not hesitate to eradicate that element. Am I clear, Sandaime-sama?"

"I would prefer you to show mercy," Hiruzen tried to argue – though he was already resigned to the response.

"It is my right," Naruto hissed. "I do not have to try and mend the rift between our once great nations, Sandaime-sama, but my words to you are now beyond contestation. Do you accept this, or not?"

"I humbly accept, Lord Uzumaki-Senju," Hiruzen responded cheerfully. 'I have another chance!'

 **..::..**

Naruto yawned as he laid eyes on Konoha once more. By the time the affairs of state had concluded, and the Senju Compound had been repaired, Yuki had given birth to a healthy baby boy. Naruto had cried profusely as he held his little brother. As the true born son of the Fire Daimyo – the newborn would inherit the throne of Hi no Kuni instead of him now – but that didn't matter at all to Naruto.

The tiny baby had inherited Yuki's white hair and facial structure, but the eyes were all Masahiko's. They had named the child Sanosuke. It surprised Naruto that Masahiko's family had been also had an ancestor named Sanosuke – as his own ancestor had been called, but in honour of both great men, Masahiko, Kaoru and Yuki had named their new son as such.

The boy's chakra network was unfortunately non-existent – so he'd never become a shinobi – but the upside was that as he had no chakra, he had also been given a natural immunity to the disease common in males that had Kaguya Blood. Sanosuke had taken to Naruto quite quickly – it was a rather funny discovery when they discovered that the infant instantly stopped crying whenever Naruto was around. Masahiko and Kaoru had jokingly begged Naruto to stay because of it, and as much as Naruto wanted to accept and stay – he knew that as an Uzumaki, and a Guardian in training – he had to do his best to become worthy of the power gifted to him.

"Naru-chan?" the voice of Tsunade interrupted his thoughts. "We're here."

Nothing else was said as Tsunade and Naruto both were immersed in memories of Konoha. Tsunade felt the comforting hand of Shizune on her shoulder, and she looked to her apprentice in appreciation. "Thank you for agreeing to come with us, Shizune-chan."

"I will never leave your side, Tsunade-sama," Shizune smiled. "Besides, Naru-chan needs as much of his family as he can have around him."

Naruto smiled in gratitude to his nee-chan and idly petted Kurama's head. Kurama was sending soothing waves of energy into her precious Naruto. 'Everything will be fine, Naru-chan.'

Outside the carriage, Itachi and Shisui stood dutifully. Itachi was … apprehensive about returning, but Shisui was ecstatic. "I can't believe we're going home, Itachi!"

Itachi glared at his cheerfulness.

"Oh don't glare at me Itachi," Shisui chided. "We both know that as long as you're with Naru-sama, you're going to be fine."

Itachi blushed and went to speak, but Shisui sobered up. "Is he still helping you with your nightmares?"

Itachi didn't respond vocally, but nodded.

"I see," Shisui replied soothingly before sending his best friend a comforting smile. "At least you know that Naru-chan won't let anything happen to us. I was surprised as much as you were when the Daimyo transferred our duties to Naru-chan, but I'm also glad."

"Why?" Itachi questioned.

"Because by transferring _both_ of us," Shisui replied. "We can stay together and protect Naru-chan, right?"

Itachi hummed in agreement.

"Besides," Shisui mischievously continued. "It wouldn't do to have the dream couple split up, eh?"

Itachi was a blur as she sucker punched Shisui – leaving him comically poking the ground.

"S-So cruel, Itachi, so cruel," Shisui whimpered.

 **..::..**

 **And finally I have updated Pretty – you may cheer now. Perseverance has succeeded at last – lucky number 58! :3**

 **Please forgive any errors, and I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **[AN1] – Sora is early, I know, but he's been introduced early for a reason. ^_^**

 **[AN2] – I pictured the dress worn by the main female character during the drum dance scene from House of Flying Daggers. The headpiece, I hope, is detailed enough. I based the Land of Lightning's traditional clothing off of the style of clothing from House of Flying Daggers.**

 **[AN3] – If you want a clearer picture – go to Google Images and search: FFXIV Tantra Gear. It should pop up with a few visuals/pictures.**

 **[AN4] – It's the same hair as the previous chapter, but this is a reminder. It's essentially Yuna's hair from FFX-2, but obviously red instead. The braid added has a seal tag – also from the previous chapter – and at the end of the ponytail is a bladed hairpiece.**

 **..::..**

 **AS ALWAYS: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

 **..::..**

 **\^o^/**


End file.
